Bajo El Mismo Techo
by MsValensi
Summary: Terminado. Su padre le pidió que cuide de mí, luego del accidente. Pero ¿cómo convivir bajo el mismo techo cuando sólo se dedica a ignorarme? ¿Qué es lo que esconde Edward Cullen y por qué, a pesar de su frialdad, me resulta tan irresistible? B&E TH.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, paso a contarles que es lo primero que escribo sobre el universo creado por la señora Meyer. La idea es completamente de mi autoría, y sólo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme un rato. ¡Bah! Ustedes me dejan ¿No? **

**En fin, les dejo la pequeña introducción:**

…

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**Capítulo 1:**** Introducción.**

Sentía que las cosas a mi alrededor se movían, pero tenía esa sensación de que todo lo que me rodeaba no podía llegar a tocarme, porque yo estaba apartada de todo. Sentía mi mente dar vueltas y varias veces creí que, de no ser porque estaba sentada, hubiera acabado en el piso, inconciente. Intenté calmarme, respirando repetidamente y tratando de acomodar los sucesos en mi cabeza. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Enfoqué mi vista en las inmaculadas paredes blancas, intentando por todos los medios volver a la realidad; mas mi mente se encontraba abarrotada de hechos confusos que me impedían concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba. Aún podía recordar la gran sonrisa entusiasta de mi padre cuando partimos en nuestro auto hacia Forks, en busca de un intento por cambiar nuestro estilo de vida.

Mis padres habían estado separados por algunos años, debido a sus fuertes diferencias personales. Mi madre era una mujer de ciudad, autosuficiente y siempre dispuesta a trabajar para alcanzar sus sueños y metas. Mi padre, en cambio, había crecido en aquél pueblo —de hecho, había vivido allí hasta hacía un par de años— y tenia un estilo de vida bastante más conformista y rutinario, al que, con el tiempo, se había terminado por habituar. Tenían sus notorias diferencias, pero habían querido una nueva oportunidad, una nueva chance de probar que podían funcionar juntos como un matrimonio feliz. Y todo por mí. Yo sabía que no había otro motivo que mi felicidad, y aquello me había hecho sentir llena de dicha. Mi padre se había encargado de buscar una nueva casa en Forks y la tarde anterior habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje.

Sin embargo, los hechos se sucedieron de manera errónea.

Un camión, luces por doquier, gritos y una repentina oscuridad.

Y allí estaba yo, rodeada de aquellas paredes insoportablemente blancas; velando por la salud de mis padres; esperando, inútilmente, para que despertaran a la brevedad. Miré mis brazos pálidos, rodeados de fuertes vendas blancas y suspiré, sabiendo que hubiera deseado con toda mi fuerza la misma suerte para mis progenitores. Sin embargo, a ellos el repentino accidente les había costado bastante más caro que a mí.

Sentí que una sombra impedía que la cegadora luz del techo me siguiera encandilando, por lo que levanté la vista para encontrarme con el rostro de un hombre que no podía tener mucho más de treinta y cinco años. Lo reconocí no sólo porque él me había curado las heridas, sino porque tenía una belleza muy poco propia de aquél monótono pueblo. Vi que sus cálidos ojazos azules, resaltando contra su pálida piel, me observaban seriamente, aunque sin abandonar aquél aire de comprensión.

—Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? —preguntó con una voz suave como el terciopelo.

Asentí en silencio.

—Soy el doctor Cullen —se presentó el hombre, extendiéndome su mano.

La estreché de forma torpe.

—¿Cómo están mis padres? —pregunté ansiosamente.

—Tienen heridas bastante graves —explicó suavemente. Parecía predecir que en cualquier momento yo podía desmayarme allí mismo—. Necesitamos trasladarlos a terapia intensiva —me explicó.

Suspiré entrecortadamente, fijando la vista en el piso.

—¿Se despertarán? —pregunté, alzando la vista con los ojos empañados por aquellas lágrimas que querían comenzar a recorrer mis mejillas.

—Voy a luchar porque así sea —me respondió con su voz suave, para luego retirarse con andar elegante por el lugar.

Suspiré, volviendo a acomodarme en aquella dura silla de la sala de espera. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y pronto no vi nada más que oscuridad. Tuve un sueño horrible y demasiado vívido, que me hizo despertar con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Intenté enfocarme en el lugar donde estaba y, si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto había dormido, la desolada sala me indicaba que había sido un tiempo bastante prolongado. Me saqué el sweater que traía puesto, dándome cuenta que había más calor que cuando me había quedado dormida. Cuándo asomé la cabeza por afuera de la prenda, vi de nuevo aquél rostro gentil observándome. Terminé de sacarme mi abrigo y me enderecé para mirar al doctor Cullen.

—Isabella, ¿no crees que sería conveniente que vayas a tu casa a descansar un poco? —me preguntó cortésmente el hombre.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

Mi rostro debió de haber adquirido el mismo tono pálido que su piel, porque me miró confundido y, en cierta forma, preocupado. Intenté acomodar mi mente; quizás, solo quizás, tenía un olvido momentáneo. Quizás, quizás…

¡Entonces por qué estaba tan segura de que no sabía nada!

—No…yo no…no se exactamente dónde vivo… —murmuré con la contrariedad seguramente reflejada en mi rostro—. Nosotros llegábamos a Forks esta misma mañana para vivir aquí, pero la casa la compró mi padre y…

Dejé la oración en el aire, sin saber demasiado bien como explicarme.

El doctor Cullen, ante mi notable confusión, me dedicó una sonrisa cálida; aunque en sus ojos podía leerse, aún, la preocupación.

—Tranquila, pediré que se encarguen de las averiguaciones correspondientes para ubicar tu casa —me calmó.

Asentí en silencio, aún demasiado confundida como para decir algo al respecto.

Se sucedieron unos cuantos minutos en los que dormité en mi asiento, a pesar del inminente movimiento que sentía a mí alrededor. Luego, cuando abrí los ojos, me levante dificultosamente de mi lugar y me moví un poco. A pesar de que tenía una herida en mi pierna —no demasiado profunda, pero si lo suficientemente molesta— , tuve la necesidad de caminar después de tantas horas sentadas. Sin embargo, después de dar unos pocos pasos, mi pierna me falló y fui a parar directo al piso. Suspirando y sin las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme, me arrastré hacia un costado del pasillo y me quedé sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Abracé mis rodillas, dejando la vista fija en el piso e intentando por todos los medios que aquella pesadilla acabara de una buena vez.

Me levanté otra vez, sintiendo el dolor en mi pierna nuevamente, y me encaminé hacia el sector de terapia intensiva. Por todos lados intenté hallar el rostro del doctor Cullen, tratando de conseguir su permiso para poder ver a mis padres. Con mucha dificultad, debido al a la molestia de mi pierna, que cada vez se incrementaba más, me acerqué al escritorio a principio de la planta y pregunté por el doctor. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad me indicó que él se encontraba al final del pasillo. Después de agradecerle, me acerqué allí tan rápido como mis piernas y las personas que se ponían en mi camino me lo permitían. Me aproximé a la puerta, más el sonido de voces provenientes del interior me hizo quedarme estática en mi lugar.

—…_porque estás tomando decisiones apresuradas _—dijo una voz suave como la seda, aunque podía percibirse un matiz duro en ella—. _¿Por qué el compromiso especial? ¡Ni siquiera sabes nada de ella!_

—_Conozco a su padre _—replicó otra voz, que reconocí como la del doctor Cullen—. _Confió en ti, y se que podrás hacer algo así. _

—_Confías en mi ciegamente, ¿sabías? _—respondió la primera voz aterciopelada y suave—. _¿No puedes decirle a… Emmett? _—agregó la voz exasperada de forma vacilante, alzando levemente la voz.

—_Edward, sabes que Emmett no puede cuidar ni de si mismo _—respondió el doctor, y pude percibir un leve matiz de diversión en su voz.

—_¿Qué tal Alice? _—preguntó ahora el tal Edward—. _¿O alguno de los Hale?_

—_Porque os conozco demasiado a todos como para saber que tú eres el más apropiado para una situación como esta. Deposito en ti toda mi confianza _—volvió a hablar el doctor Cullen—. _Es muy importante que lo intentes. Ella está completamente sola en un lugar que no conoce_, a_caban de llegar esta mañana a Forks _—explicó y dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de agregar—: _Además, está bastante herida como para andar sola por ahí y tú _—hizo una nueva pausa— _deberías aprender a superar las cosas que no puedes cambiar. _

Obviando aquella última frase, comprendí todo.

Entonces, toda aquella conversación giraba en torno a mí.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando el doctor Cullen?

Escuché un gruñido, y a él le siguieron las palabras de Edward:

—_Estoy bien, y el pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto _—respondió de mala gana—. _Además,_ ¿_qué pretendes? ¿Que sea su niñero? _

El doctor Cullen soltó una suave risa.

—_Es una forma muy particular de ver las cosas. _

—_A mi no me resulta gracioso _—replicó Edward, sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

Confundida, me alejé de allí dando tumbos y sin terminar de comprender que era lo que sucedía allí. ¿Quién era aquél que hablaba con el doctor? ¿Por qué hablaban sobre mí? ¿Qué no podía estar sola? ¿Eso significaba que mis padres no saldrían de allí en cuánto tiempo? Con un dolor de cabeza creciendo progresivamente, volví a desplomarme en aquél asiento en el que había pasado varias horas. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando tranquilizarme y calmar las punzadas en la cien. Estuve en aquella posición hasta que me sentí observaba y un exquisito aroma dulzón inundó todos mis sentidos. Alcé la vista y entonces vi una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi corta vida. Allí frente a mi se encontraba un muchacho de piel increíblemente pálida, con la que solo desentonaban unas suaves ojeras, ubicadas bajo sus ojos brillantes, del color de las esmeraldas. Sus labios carnosos estaban torcidos en una mueca de duda, al igual que sus cejas, levemente cubiertas por un cabello castaño cobrizo algo desordenado.

¿Estaba soñando todavía?

—¿Eres tú Isabella Swan? —preguntó con aquella voz aterciopelada, que identifiqué al instante.

Aquél era el joven que había estado hablando con el doctor Cullen.

—Bella —corregí casi como autómata. Nunca me había gustado mi nombre.

Vi que me miraba fijamente y estoy segura que por unos segundos me olvidé de respirar.

—Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle —se presentó rápidamente.

Pensé que me daría la mano, sin embargo solo se limitó a mover un poco su cabeza.

Como si una especie de llamado se hubiese tratado, cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, el doctor Carlisle Cullen hizo acto de presencia detrás de su hijo. No cabía duda que eran padre e hijo, el rebelde cabello broncíneo y la piel pálida como la nieve los delataba. Vi como Carlisle le ponía una mano en el hombro a Edward y luego volvía su vista hacia mí.

—Isabella, hemos averiguado algunos datos sobre tu hogar —me explicó. Vi como Edward desvió la mirada con cierta exasperación—. En pocos minutos me alcanzarán algunos papeles con la dirección y algunas cosas que deberías tener en tu poder, sólo por precaución.

Asentí en silencio.

—Muchas gracias.

—No, de nada —replicó él, mostrando una hilera de relucientes dientes blancos—. Edward te acompañará hasta allí —agregó luego.

Sorprendida me volví hacia el muchacho en cuestión, que seguía mirando al vacío con aquél aire de fastidio. Suspiré mientras volvía a asentir y, dificultosamente me ponía de pie. Edward me miró en el proceso y su vista se centró en mi pie.

—Carlisle, ¿no crees que sería útil una silla de ruedas? —preguntó el muchacho mirando a su padre y me sorprendió la formalidad de su voz.

—No, estoy bien —repliqué yo rápidamente.

Lo único que me faltaba era tener que moverme para todos lados con una silla de ruedas. Ya de por si, era bastante torpe con mis propios pies. ¡Ni me imaginaba cómo sería si tuviera que moverme sentada!

Además, la herida no se veía tan mal como para algo así.

Edward me dirigió una mirada profunda y creo que no miento si digo que me quedé congelada en mi lugar ante el escrutinio de sus ojos verdes. Comencé a caminar con dificultad y él se movió a mi lado con elegancia y tranquilidad, siguiendo mi ritmo lento. Después de pasar por el escritorio para tomar la dirección que nos habían conseguido, salimos del edificio. No tuvimos que caminar demasiado para situarnos frente aun reluciente auto plateado que me dejó con la boca seca. Un imponente _Volvo_ se encontraba frente a nosotros, estacionado frente a un insignificante almacén. Creí que seguiríamos de largo, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, permitiéndome la entrada. Después de agradecerle, me deslicé en el interior del reluciente coche. No pude concentrarme en el viaje ni un segundo, debido al extraño y fuerte aroma dulzón que ya había sentido antes, y que ahora se concentraba en aquél automóvil. Sólo me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado, cuando vi que Edward me esperaba fuera del vehículo, con la puerta de mi lado abierta.

Igualmente, no había demasiado para ver, ya que en Forks todo parecía abrumadoramente verde. Cualquier rincón al que mirara parecía estar repleto de vegetación, por lo que el paisaje se volvía monótono y aburrido.

Bajé del auto aún un poco mareada por el aroma que me había rodeado durante todo el viaje. Supuse que el sueño tampoco ayudaba; después de todo, había dormido un poco, pero los asientos de las salas de espera no eran tan cómodos como una cama. Vi como Edward, con mi maleta en una mano, tomaba de su pantalón un juego de llaves y comenzaba a avanzar por un camino de asfalto. Alrededor nuestro había algunas plantas decorando el pequeño jardín delantero. La fachada de la casa, de un color amarillo pálido, era bastante más amplia de lo que me la imaginaba. Llegamos rápidamente frente a una puerta de madera, la cual Edward se ocupó de abrir con las llaves que había tomado. Los dos ingresamos en silencio a la casa y, con solo un par de pasos, pronto nos encontramos en el recibidor. Este conectaba con un living comedor y con otra puerta que daba a la cocina, la cual a su vez permitía la salida a un pequeño, pero pintoresco, patio trasero. Las escaleras, ubicadas a un lado del recibidor, llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban dos habitaciones —una matrimonial y una simple para mí— y un baño en medio de ambas.

Después del rápido recorrido por la casa; dejé mi maleta, con ayudar de Edward, en mi cuarto, conformado por una cama con la mesa de noche a juego, un viejo ordenador, un sofá de dos plazas pequeño, una diminuta mesita ratona, un equipo de música y un placard antiguo. Sentada en el sofá comencé a ordenar, de forma desganada, mi ropa dentro del armario. No había siquiera acomodado la mitad; cuando, fastidiada por la tarea, alcé la vista al techo…

…topándome con un par de ojos verdes en el proceso.

Edward se encontraba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No sería mejor que durmieras un poco? —comentó, en aquél tono suave, aunque con el rostro serio.

Tardé varios segundos en poder despegarme de sus ojos. Luego, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj que pendía de la pared, que marcaba las tres y diez de la mañana.

Suspiré.

—Debería comprar algunas cosas para la casa, pero creo que puedo esperar hasta la mañana —comenté con cansancio. Luego me volví para mirarlo, con una duda asaltando mi mente—. ¿Tú… te quedarás aquí? —inquirí, dubitativa.

El asintió en silencio, aún desde su posición.

—Carlisle me pidió que así lo hiciera —replicó. Claro, yo lo sabía porque había escuchado su conversación detrás de la puerta, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Me dijo que eras nueva aquí y que quizás te vendría bien tener un poco de compañía ahora que…

Se quedó callado de forma súbita, incómodo, y yo entendí que se refería al accidente de mis padres.

Asentí levemente.

—¿Tú…? —me quedé observándolo, vacilante—. Quiero decir… ¿el doctor Cullen te ha dicho algo… sobre mis padres?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Carlisle no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que, ante cualquier novedad, se encargará de llamar —respondió seriamente—. Pero, mientras no tengamos novedades, me quedaré aquí.

Después de aquella breve y tensa charla; nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo terminaba de dejar las ropas que me faltaban doblar dentro de la maleta. Me puse de pie y me dirigí nuevamente hacia él:

—Esto… si quieres puedes usar el otro cuarto —comenté, un poco nerviosa. De acuerdo, sabía que aquello era bastante obvio; después de todo, no creo que le agradara dormir en el piso.

El asintió en silencio y luego cerró con suavidad la puerta de mi habitación.

Suspiré, antes de desplomarme en la cama con cansancio. Sin siquiera preocuparme por cambiarme de ropa, giré sobre la almohada, dándome cuenta de cómo me dolía la espalda después de mis siestas improvisadas en la sala de espera. Me acurruqué en un costado de la cama y en un tiempo récord me quedé completamente dormida. No pude recordar lo que había soñado aquella noche, pero tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que me decía que aquello, muy posiblemente, no debía haber sido nada bueno.

La mañana siguiente me desperté bastante temprano con la luz matutina dando de lleno en mi rostro. Claro, después de todo, ni siquiera había cerrado las cortinas, por lo que la claridad perlada del cielo se filtraba por mi ventana. Con dificultad me incorporé y me pasé las manos por los ojos, intentando enfocar mi vista en lo que me rodeaba después de haber dormido solo unas pocas horas. Entonces, abrí la boca sorprendida y me acerqué a la mesita ratona que se encontraba frente al sofá. Allí había una bandeja con un vaso de jugo, algunas tostadas, un par de galletas, mermelada y algunas otras cosas. Parpadeé varias veces y, sin probar bocado, salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras desenredándome un poco el cabello con las manos y me sorprendí al encontrarme con aquella figura masculina mirarme desde la mesa de la cocina.

Entonces recordé que Edward estaba conmigo.

—Bueno días —saludé torpemente.

Él cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Buenos días.

—¿Tú…hiciste el desayuno? —pregunté.

Bravo Bella, el premio a la mente brillante es para ti.

Él simplemente se dedicó a asentir.

—Fui a hacer algunas compras esta mañana —explicó, mientras se ponía de pie y abría el refrigerador ¿Cómo había hecho, si no eran más de las siete de la mañana?—. No se si eso —señaló lo que había dentro— es de tu agrado, pero si necesitas algo podemos volver —comentó, con indiferencia.

Asentí y me volví para mirarlo.

—Muchas gracias.

Después de aquéllo, corrí escaleras arriba —sorpresivamente, llegué al final de ellas sin caerme— y me metí en el baño, dispuesta a quitarme aquellas ropas que traía puestas desde el día anterior y a darme una ducha reparadora. Mientras me bañaba, me di cuenta de que ya había shampoo, acondicionador y jabón.

Evidentemente, Edward estaba en todos los detalles.

Una vez que acabé con mi baño, me vestí y descendí para echar un vistazo a las cosas que faltaban comprar. Tomé un cuadernito que se encontraba cerca del teléfono y comencé a anotar las cosas que tenía que buscar en una rápida visita al supermercado más cercano. En el momento en que terminé de hacer aquello, tomé mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir de la casa. Edward, que miraba la televisión, elegantemente sentado en el sofá de la sala, alzó la vista para mirarme.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. En pocos segundos lo tuve a mi lado.

—Quería ir a comprar las cosas que faltaban —comenté.

—¿Y como piensas ir? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—Pues caminando, o en autobús o algo —respondí yo rápidamente, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Lo vi suspirar profundamente, antes de que se acercara unos pasos a mí. Por instinto me eché hacia atrás y mi espalda dio con la pared. Él pareció notar aquello, porque se acercó aún más a mí, casi de forma amenazadora. Su rostro se mantenía serio mientras me observaba fijamente con sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

—Mira, Bella, quiero dejarte en claro una cosa —habló en con aquella voz suave pero firme que había utilizado en el hospital para hablar con el doctor Cullen—. Estoy aquí porque Carlisle me pidió que cuidara de ti, y eso es lo que haré.

Asentí, sin entender demasiado bien el punto.

—Te voy a pedir sólo una cosa —continuó severamente—. No me hagas las cosas difíciles.

Lo miré, alzando una ceja.

Su mirada se volvió más dura y me vi obligada a asentir, hipnotizada por sus ojos.

¡Aquello era tan injusto!

—¿Entonces debo suponer que quieres acompañarme al supermercado? —deduje, siendo ahora mi turno de alzar ambas cejas.

—_Debo _acompañarte —me corrigió, supongo que intentando dejar en claro que aquello no lo hacía más que por compromiso.

Asentí, mientras me daba vuelta y ponía los ojos en blanco, para salir de la casa.

Aquella convivencia sería de lo más difícil.

Eso, si es que los dos podíamos convivir antes de volvernos locos.

…

**Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Saben que espero sus comentarios al respecto, ya que, al ser la primera que escribo sobre Twilight, me genera cierta incertidumbre jaja. Esto fue una pequeña introducción; los capítulos que siguen, calculo, van a ser un poquito más largos. **

**¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	2. Verde Esmeralda

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:** **Verde esmeralda. **

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde mi llegada a Forks. Cuatro días desde el accidente de mis padres. Cuatro días desde que había llegado a aquella casa. Cuatro días desde que había comenzado a convivir con Edward Cullen.

La convivencia entre ambos no era algo tan difícil como yo me lo había imaginado en un principio. De hecho, muchas veces debía asegurarme de que Edward estaba realmente allí, ya que era de lo más silencioso. Sus horarios eran bastante diferentes a los míos y creo que no miento si digo que solamente coincidíamos para las comidas. Incluso, a la hora de dormir, él se iba a su habitación mucho más temprano que yo y, en el momento en que yo recién me levantaba, él parecía estar despierto desde hacía bastante tiempo. También, de forma casi inconciente, nos habíamos dividido las tareas de la casa. Él se encargaba de todo lo que fuese referente a salir del hogar y utilizar un vehículo —como hacer las compras, por ejemplo— y de algunas cosas menores por la mañana, mientras yo aún dormía. Por mi parte, yo me encargaba del aseo de la casa, las comidas nocturnas y otras pequeñas cosas que se presentaban a medida que transcurría el tiempo allí.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos castaños, mientras me acomodaba en aquella especie de hamaca con forma de banco, ubicada en el jardín del frente de la casa. La brisa cálida soplaba con fuerza y el cielo manchado de algunas nubes grises anticipaba la lluvia. Aquella tarde había ido a ver a mis padres, y sus mejoras habían sido mínimas; ambos seguían inconcientes y en el sector de terapia intensiva. Me acomodé mejor en el banco, dándome cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba conmigo, de las ganas que tenía de que pudiéramos reacomodar juntos los muebles, mirar televisión sentados en el sofá, o compartir una cena familiar.

Los extrañaba horrores.

Escuché el suave rugido de un automóvil y vi el _Volvo _de Edward estacionándose en la puerta de mi casa. La verdad, viéndolo desde mi posición, aquél coche desentonaba bastante con la vivienda, que no era demasiado lujosa. Vi al muchacho de cabellos cobrizos bajarse del vehículo con suma elegancia.

Él también desentonaba bastante, a decir verdad.

Con su constante andar desenfadado y grácil, Edward sacó un par de bolsas de papel del asiento del copiloto. Sin dificultad alguna, las cargó todas entre sus brazos y comenzó a andar hacia la casa. Cuando sus ojos se toparon conmigo, detuvo la marcha.

—Tengo permitido estar en el jardín, ¿no? —comenté burlonamente cuando lo vi fruncir el entrecejo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que si —respondió secamente, para luego seguir su camino.

Con una hábil maniobra pateó de forma suave la puerta de entrada —que yo había dejado entornada— y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Después de unos minutos más afuera disfrutando de aquella cálida y reconfortante brisa, imité a mi compañero e ingresé a la casa. Atravesé el pasillo y me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarlo de espaldas a mí. En su mano sostenía un teléfono móvil plateado, apretado fuertemente contra su oído. Luego, lo escuché bufar exasperado.

—Alice, estoy _perfectamente _—habló, recalcando notoriamente la última palabra—. No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie.

Se quedó callado y supuse que la respuesta de la persona del otro lado de la línea no le había agradado demasiado, porque volvió a suspirar con fastidio.

—Ella está bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte —habló rápidamente. Se quedó en silencio otra vez—. ¿Ropa? —inquirió, dejando ver confusión en su voz—. No, sabes que esa no es mi área —masculló, dejando entrever cierto deje de sarcasmo en su tono.

Repentinamente se giró sobre sus talones y me vio allí de pie, seguramente con una mueca de notable sorpresa. Alzó una ceja y quise que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante. ¡Bravo Bella! ¿No podía, aunque sea, haberme ocultado fuera de la cocina?

—Alice, te llamo luego —dijo lentamente, con su aterciopelada voz. Esperó—. No, no voy a matar a nadie —respondió, mirándome sugestivamente.

Tragué pesado, mientras él cortaba su teléfono y lo guardaba dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, nuevamente con una ceja en alto.

—Esto… yo venía a… hacer la cena…y… —comenté, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

¿Por qué tenía aquella mirada tan penetrante e intimidante?

Como habitualmente solía hacer, se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. Suspiré sonoramente cuando salió de mi vista. Por alguna extraña razón —no tan extraña, de hecho—, su presencia me incomodaba de sobremanera. Comencé a cocinar algo de pasta, mientras encendía el pequeño televisor que se encontraba colgado de una de las paredes de la cocina y sintonicé el noticiario. Sin embargo, no le hice demasiado caso y preferí sumirme en mis propios pensamientos. Aquella casa estaba demasiado vacía sin mi padre sentado en la mesa quejándose de las terribles noticias que se anunciaban.

Cuando acabé de preparar la comida, me dirigí al piso superior. La puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Edward estaba cerrada y, levemente, llamé a ella. Pocos segundos después la misma se abrió, develando su perfecto rostro, algo adormilado. Se veía encantador…

…hasta que volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que podrían derretir hasta el mismo polo norte.

—A comer —susurré, para luego escurrirme escaleras abajo.

Sin embargo, con mi forma torpe de bajar, solo conseguí lo inevitable: trastabille con uno de los últimos escalones y bajé cuatro de golpe, para terminar sentada a los pies de la escalera. Sentí un tirón en la herida que me había provocado el accidente e, inconcientemente, llevé mi mano a ella, mientras maldecía mi suerte en susurros.

¡Demonios, es que odiaba ser tan torpe!

Pronto escuché unos pasos rápidos en la escalera y, cuándo alcé mi vista, me encontré con Edward acuclillado a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Creo que mi cara debía ser de idiota, porque su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña; mas en mis ojos estaba grabada aquella mirada de preocupación que me había dirigido antes. Por primera vez, desde nuestro primer encuentro, había visto en sus ojos algo más que frialdad y evasión. Aquello era verdadera preocupación y su mirada jade había resplandecido con un brillo completamente encantador e hipnotizante.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —reiteró con su voz de terciopelo, haciéndome volver al planeta Tierra.

Asentí torpemente, mientras me apoyaba en la pared para ponerme de pie.

Edward me imitó y me siguió cuando comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

Comenzamos nuestra cena en silencio, ambos sentados en la mesa cercana a la mesada, uno en frente del otro. Muy educadamente, como ya venía haciendo desde nuestro primer día allí, sirvió la bebida en mi vaso. Luego, lo único que pudimos oír mientras comíamos era la voz del hombre que daba las noticias en la televisión. Minutos después de un abrumador silencio entre nosotros, cuando uno de los panelistas estaba mencionando algo sobre el aumento de salarios de los profesores, Edward alzó la vista de su plato y me miró.

—Hoy he hablado con Carlisle y me comentó que aún tienes dos años de colegiatura por terminar, ¿cierto? —comentó con su tono formal.

Asentí, evitando preguntar de dónde había sacado aquella información el doctor Cullen.

—Mañana por la mañana enviaré los papeles para inscribirte en el instituto de Forks —explicó brevemente—. Compré algunas cosas que seguramente necesitarás para empezar, también. Aunque aún faltan los nombres de los textos, pero…

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Sólo faltaba una mísera semana antes de comenzar el instituto. ¡Bravo! ¡Las cosas no podían ir mejor para mí! Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que Edward me había dicho.

—¿Tú _has asistido_ al instituto de Forks? —comenté curiosa, centrando mi mirada en él.

El asintió.

—_Asisto_ al instituto de Forks —remarcó y yo lo miré confundida—. Supongo que coincidiremos en alguna que otra clase —comentó luego, enroscando con delicadeza un poco de pasta en su tenedor.

¿¡Cómo había dicho!? Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿¡Tú…tú…tienes dieciséis años!? —pregunté, totalmente sorprendida.

—En realidad, cumplí los diecisiete hace algunos meses —replicó con desinterés.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo aquél chico podía tener casi mi misma edad? Como mínimo, le hubiese dado unos diecinueve años. No sólo por su aspecto físico —me sacaba prácticamente una cabeza de altura—, sino por su forma de hablar, que no se parecía en nada a la de todos los chicos de mi edad que conocía en Phoenix, mi antigua ciudad de residencia. ¿Sería alguna característica de los jóvenes de Forks?

—¿Tanto te sorprende? —me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No pareces de diecisiete años —comenté rápidamente.

Él asintió el silencio, aunque creí ver que su rostro impasible dejaba asomar algún vestigio de tristeza que no llegué a entender. Evidentemente, había algo en mi confesión que lo había movilizado.

Sin embargo, preferí callarme aquello.

En silencio me puse de pie para recoger los platos. Al instante Edward se acopló a mí, guardando la bebida en el refrigerador y alcanzándome algunas cosas al fregadero. Yo comencé a lavar, mientras él, a mi lado, secaba. El señor de las noticias seguía con su perorata detrás de nosotros que, en silencio, no despegábamos los ojos de nuestra labor. Repentinamente, sin embargo, el ruido del timbre nos sobresaltó a ambos. Miré a Edward, confundida. Él tenía el entrecejo profundamente fruncido. Parecía congelado en su lugar; pero, cuando hice el amague de dirigirme a ver quien era, él extendió su palma delante de mí para que me detuviera. Después de ello, lo vi trotar de forma grácil hasta la puerta de entrada. Espió por la mirilla y luego abrió la puerta lentamente.

Me sorprendí al ver como unos brazos lo rodeaban rápidamente y una pequeña muchacha se colgaba de él, literalmente, ya que Edward le sacaba bastante más de una cabeza.

—¡Edward! ¡Cuánto te extrañé! —chilló la joven, aferrándose más a él.

Edward, sin embargo, encontró la manera de sacársela rápidamente de encima.

—Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Así que aquella era la muchacha con la que estaba hablando por teléfono—. Creí ser bastante claro cuando te dije que no necesitaba visitas.

La tal Alice se encogió de hombros con diversión. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en mí y pude verla claramente. Su piel era tan pálida como la de Edward y sus ojos, de un celeste muy intenso, destellaban alegremente bajo las espesas pestañas. Su cabello azabache brillaba bajo la tenue luz del pasillo y las puntas del mismo parecían ir en todas las direcciones posibles. Dándole una mirada completa a su pequeña anatomía, me di cuenta de que me daba la impresión de estar mirando a una frágil muñequita de porcelana. Ella, simplemente, me mostró una sonrisa radiante bajo sus rosados labios.

—¡Tú debes ser Isabella! —comentó risueña, con una delicada voz cantarina.

—Bella —corregí, devolviéndole la sonrisa tenuemente. Después de tantos días con Edward creí que estaba olvidándome de cómo sonreír.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, con un andar aún más grácil que el de mi acompañante, y me estrujó en un abrazo afectuoso. Me sorprendí en un principio, pero luego se lo devolví, aunque con menor intensidad.

—Lamento lo de tus padres, Carlisle me ha contado todo —dijo ella, hablando bastante rápido, y con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro—. Por cierto, Soy Alice Cullen.

—¿Cullen? —pregunté confusa.

—Es mi hermana —murmuró Edward, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared opuesta a nosotras, junto a la puerta de calle.

Dirigí mi mirada de Edward a Alice y comprendí, después de todo, que aquél parecido no era algo simplemente casual. Vi que la recién llegada me miraba con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Presiento que seremos buenas amigas —comentó, con una enorme sonrisa.

Le devolví el gesto, gustosa.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo dos hermanos podían ser tan completamente diferentes?

—Me imagino que mi hermanito debe tenerte bajo prisión domiciliaria —comentó, mirándolo con un gesto que me hizo reír suavemente. Edward, aún apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, soltó una especie de gruñido—; pero, si quieres, mañana podemos ir a dar una vuelta por Port Angeles. Allí hay un centro comercial y unos cuantos negocios más que aquí. ¿Qué te parece? —propuso, hablando rápido.

Me tomé unos segundos para procesar la información.

—Me parece bien —respondí, con una suave sonrisa sobre los labios.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, ampliando su sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Parecía una niña pequeña—. Iremos en mi auto, mañana te pasaré a buscar.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En tu auto? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Soltó una risita cantarina.

—Dieciséis —respondió—, aunque no los aparento, ¿cierto? —inquirió luego, con una pícara sonrisa de ángel.

Asentí. Aquella muchacha era sumamente agradable.

—Si vas a venir mañana, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa ahora? —preguntó Edward, aún en su antigua posición.

Carraspeé suavemente, para llamar la atención de los hermanos. Ambos me miraron.

—¿Por qué no se queda Alice a dormir aquí? —propuse encogiéndome de hombros. Luego señalé el sofá—. Yo no tengo ningún problema en dormir ahí.

Edward, con algo que ya estaba haciéndoseme tan habitual como exasperante, se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana.

—Utiliza la cama de arriba —le dijo seriamente—. Yo improvisaré algo aquí.

Me sorprendí con el gesto, pero Alice simplemente sonrió, consiguiendo robarle a su hermano un furtivo beso en la mejilla, en forma de agradecimiento. Cuando Edward subió las escaleras, Alice se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su infantil rostro.

—Se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona —me comentó.

—¡Te he escuchado! —gritó Edward desde el piso de arriba, sin asomarse, haciendo que su hermana riera.

—¡Sabes que digo la verdad! —respondió con voz fuerte ella, sonriente. Volvió a mirarme—. ¿Me enseñas la casa? —preguntó con ojitos soñadores.

Divertida, asentí.

Aquella muchacha era todo un personaje.

Comencé a hacerle un recorrido a Alice y, finalmente, nos quedamos en mi habitación. Después de sacarse su calzado, se sentó sobre mi cama y se puso a ojear mis cds, que todavía estaban sin ordenar dentro de una caja. Los escrutó con cuidado y, luego, alzó los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

—¡Edward y tú tenéis gustos musicales muy parecidos! —exclamó, emocionada. Que linda, se alegraba con tan poco.

—¿De verdad? —inquirí con auténtica sorpresa.

—Si. No solo le gusta la música clásica, sino que _Muse, The Arcade Fire _y _The Strokes _están entre sus colecciones preferidas —me comentó y luego señaló mis _cds_— y veo que aquí tienes mucho de ellos.

Asentí, sorprendida por aquello.

La verdad es que aquellas eran unas de mis bandas favoritas y nunca las hubiera relacionado de ningún modo con Edward Cullen.

Después de seguir revisando un poco mis cosas y de sentenciar que necesitaba irremediablemente algo de ropa, Alice se dirigió al cuarto que Edward había dejado listo para que ella ocupara. Yo rápidamente me dirigí al baño y me puse me pijama. Después de lavarme los dientes, me metí en la cama, preparándome física y mentalmente para la salida con Alice, cuya energía parecía inagotable.

Dormí como un tronco toda la noche, aunque mis sueños no fueron demasiado placenteros. Esta vez no solo soñé con mis padres y el accidente que me atormentaba; sino que además, en otro sueño diferente, era perseguida por cientos de prendas de vestir que gritaban mi nombre.

Me temo que Alice tenía algo que ver en esto último.

Como todas las mañanas, me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Dado a que mi pelo parecía negarse a colaborar a la hora de peinarlo y hacia demasiado calor para un secador, me hice una especie de recogido con unas hebillas y, después de ponerme unos jeans y una de mis camisas favoritas, me dirigí con paso cauteloso por las escaleras, hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué allí, Edward y Alice se encontraban desayunando en la mesa.

—¡Buenos días, Bella! —me saludó radiantemente la más pequeña de los Cullen—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella rápidamente comenzó a servirme jugo, té, galletas, tostadas—. ¿Tú cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien, también —aseguró. Miró a Edward que seguía comiendo en silencio y luego, con una sonrisa pícara se volvió hacia mí—. Deberías tener cuidado con este muchachito por las mañanas —me comentó como si fuera un secreto, señalándolo—, puede ser una verdadera pesadilla.

Edward alzó los ojos para mirar a Alice, y luego los puso en blanco.

—¿A qué hora me dijiste que partíais? —preguntó con fingido interés.

Alice sonrió.

—A las once, no te librarás tan fácil de nosotras —replicó con su siempre presente sonrisa.

Alice salió de la cocina tarareando alguna canción en voz muy bajita, pero audible. Entonces, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda y me volví. Se acercó un poco y con su aterciopelada voz habló:

—Hoy, muy temprano en la mañana, ha llamado Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y con una repentina opresión en el pecho.

—La situación de tus padres sigue igual, pero quería que te lo avisara para que no te preocupes —agregó, luego.

Asentí con resignación, soltando la respiración que había contenido, ante aquella exasperante situación.

Si mis padres seguían en aquél estado, sin despertar, me volvería completamente loca.

—Gracias —le dije, por hacer las veces de vocero.

Lo vi inclinar un poco la cabeza, antes de dirigirme fuera de la cocina.

Después de aquella breve conversación con Edward, las horas pasaron demasiado rápido. Quizás, más de lo que deseaba.

Cuando salimos a la puerta de mi casa, me encontré con un reluciente auto deportivo de un color amarillo chillón. Si el _Volvo _de Edward desentonaba con mi casa y el entorno lleno de vegetación, aquél _Porsche _parecía venido de otra galaxia. Vi que Alice me permitía la entrada al asiento del copiloto, tapizado con un reluciente cuero negro. La vi subirse al asiento del conductor y me di cuenta de que el auto encajaba perfectamente con su dueña. Llamativo y completamente alegre. Me sorprendí cuando vi que Alice andaba a una velocidad bastante más alta de la que yo estaba acostumbrada. Ya estaba amarrada a mi asiento con el cinturón de seguridad, pero pronto le pedí que por favor disminuyera la velocidad. Después de todo, aquél era mi primer viaje en automóvil después del accidente.

—¡Ahí, perdón! ¡Soy tan torpe! ¡Lo siento! —me pidió de forma atropellada, reduciendo la velocidad considerablemente, con una mirada que demostraba que estaba, en verdad, apenada.

—No te preocupes —le respondí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, aferrándome, inconcientemente, a mi asiento.

Afortunadamente, el viaje no fue tan largo; o, por lo menos, no tanto como esperaba. Cuando bajamos, después de que Alice aparcara prolijamente en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, las dos comenzamos a caminar a la par. Sin embargo, ella me tomó rápidamente la mano y pronto me vi siendo arrastrada al interior del gran edificio a una velocidad increíble. Con la misma rapidez, Alice me metió a los probadores de diferentes locales pasándome prendas de todos los colores, estilos y telas. Después de más de dos horas que me parecieron completamente interminables, nos dirigimos al patio de comidas, para comer algo —a pesar de que, en realidad, era bastante tarde como para almorzar—. Alice me había, prácticamente, obligado a comprar toda aquella ropa y a dejarla que pagara. Me había negado hasta el cansancio pero, evidentemente, era una de aquellas personas que no se detenían hasta que conseguía lo que quería; por lo que ahora recorríamos el sector lleno de locales de comida con nuestras manos repletas de bolsas.

—¡Ah, que bueno es tener una compañera para estas cosas! —me comentó alegremente, mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa—. Rose ya se está negando a estas salidas —quise preguntar quién era Rose, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo para meter bocado en la conversación—. ¿Qué te gustaría de comer? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Una hamburguesa estaría bien —comenté, cuando vi a lo lejos el local de _McDonalds. _

—De acuerdo, cuida las bolsas que yo ya vuelvo —y dando saltitos desapareció alegremente.

Cuando la vi alejarse, después de acomodar mis bolsas, me desplomé sobre una de las sillas. No me había dado cuenta de cómo me dolían los pies después de semejante caminata y la herida de mi pierna estaba comenzando a pasarme factura. Alice me había comprado desde sweaters hasta pilotos para la lluvia, desde zapatillas hasta botas. Según ella, debía tener un vestuario variado para cuando comenzara el instituto.

Pronto mi acompañante volvió con una bandeja en la mano y ambas comenzamos a comer con ansias, ya que no habíamos ingerido nada desde el desayuno. Cuando las dos acabamos la hamburguesa, comenzamos a comer las papas que había traído para acompañar. Mientras Alice tomaba una, la vi tirarse para atrás en su silla y mirarme con su siempre simpáticos ojitos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te trató Edward todos estos días? —preguntó.

Su interrogante me tomó por sorpresa, así que tarde unos segundos antes de contestarle.

—No puedo quejarme —respondí—. La verdad es que puedo acusarlo de cualquier cosa menos de molesto. ¡Casi no lo oigo en todo el día!

Escuché como Alice soltaba una risita.

—Sí, efectivamente, ese es mi hermano —bromeó.

—¿Es siempre así? —pregunté dubitativa, pensando que en realidad tenía algo personal contra mí.

—Algo por el estilo —me respondió, tomando otra papa de la bandeja. Me señaló con ella—. Con la gente que no conoce es muy reservado —se señaló a ella, de forma inconciente—; con nosotros, sus familiares, incluso es bastante prudente… ¡así que imagínate!

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

—Igualmente, es un excelente muchacho —me comentó. Se notaba que lo apreciaba muchísimo—. Debes darle tiempo.

—Me da un poco de miedo —comenté sin pensarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé violentamente.

Alice dejó escapar su risita tintineante.

—Suele tener ese efecto sobre los desconocidos —me comentó divertida—. Pero no creas sólo en las apariencias, Bella —me dijo, bastante seria.

Asentí confundida, mientras me llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

¿Qué había querido decir exactamente con eso?

Después de comer y de dar alguna que otra vuelta para que Alice comprara algunas cosas que le faltaban, las dos nos dirigimos a su automóvil. Esta vez, noté como logró controlar la velocidad, hasta ir casi al paso de una tortuga, mientras me mostraba los alrededores a medida que íbamos volviendo hacia Forks. Otra vez, reparé que todo era enfermizamente verde. La vegetación lograba cubrirlo todo y no había otro color que llamara mi atención en aquél pueblito.

Verde, verde y más verde.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Alice volvió a estacionar frente a mi casa y, con bastante dificultad, ambas bajamos todos los paquetes, que parecían haberse multiplicado dentro del baúl del _Porsche. _

¿Realmente nosotras habíamos comprado todas esas cosas?

Tomé todas las bolsas que pude y comencé a caminar dando tumbos hacia la puerta. Debido a que los paquetes tapaban mi visión, no vi el pequeño escaloncito de la entrada y caí para adelante. Evidentemente, Edward debía estar en casa, porque golpeé la puerta y esta se abrió sola, dejándome caer al piso con todos los paquetes desparramándose a mí alrededor. Pocos segundos después, vi un par de zapatos. Alcé un poco la vista, para ver a Edward acuclillado a mi lado. Yo, acostada boca abajo, lo miré con una mueca cansada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, seriamente, apartando de encima mío una bolsa para que pudiera levantarme.

—Si, si, creo que no me rompí nada —comenté, poniéndome dificultosamente de pie.

—¿Te caes con frecuencia o es solo casualidad? —me preguntó seriamente, mientras Alice llegaba dando saltitos hasta nosotros.

—Tengo pies torpes —respondí, excusándome, mientras comenzaba a juntar las bolsas.

Creo que me perdí de algo, porque cuando alcé la vista, Alice miraba a su hermano sorprendida, mientras Edward había desviado la vista con cierto recelo.

—Veo que vamos progresando, ¿no? —preguntó juguetonamente la menor de los hermanos.

Edward se limitó a gruñir algo y comenzó a ayudarme a recoger las bolsas.

Yo, por mi parte, no entendía nada.

Alice miró su reloj.

—Debo irme —comentó, frunciendo el ceño—, sino Jasper me matará —se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. ¿Qué os parece si esta noche vamos a cenar? —comentó alegre—. Creo que, si apuro un poco las cosas, dentro de dos horas puedo estar aquí.

Edward asintió sin darle demasiada importancia; mientras, con las bolsas en mano, comenzaba a subir a mi habitación. Yo acepté y le di un fuerte abrazo a Alice, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Luego tomé las bolsas que había apoyado en el piso y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Allí se encontraba Edward dejando los paquetes sobre mi cama. Lo imité y luego me volví para mirarlo.

—Tu hermana tiene algunos problemas con esto de las compras, ¿no? —pregunté divertida, mientras comenzaba a sacar las prendas de adentro de las bolsas.

Él asintió.

—Se empeña en vestir al primero que se le cruza por el camino —comentó con su voz suave, alzando los ojos al cielo y dejando escapar un suspiro—. Toda la familia se ve sometida a sus torturas.

Reí suavemente, mientras comenzaba a doblar las cosas.

—Creo que no necesitaré comprarme ropa hasta que decida jubilarme—comenté con sorna, y levante la mirada para ver justo a tiempo su rostro.

Una tenue sonrisa torcida surcaba sus labios.

Su rostro era aún más perfecto cuando sonreía, aunque fuera tan débilmente, y sus ojos no parecían ser tan duros y atemorizantes de aquella manera. Su mirada brillaba como dos resplandecientes esmeraldas.

Sin embargo, aquél gesto pronto desapareció.

—Voy a darme una ducha —comentó, mientras salía de la habitación—. Creo que me conviene estar preparado para esta noche.

Asentí, mientras lo dejaba irse, aún con su rostro levemente sonriente en mi mente.

Giré sobre mi cama, tirando varias bolsas vacías en el proceso y me acomodé sobre la almohada, apretándola un poco contra mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente cansada después de la semejante caminata a la que Alice me había sometido. Me acurruqué cómodamente y me dejé transportar al mundo de los sueños.

Mi siesta no duró prácticamente nada, ya que, enseguida, el timbre me despertó. Tuve que, atropelladamente, abrir la puerta. Alice, que se encontraba mirándome del otro lado, soltó una carcajada cuando me vio de pie en el umbral. Yo simplemente la miré confusa.

—Bonito estilo —comentó—. No sabía que el _Savage _estaba otra vez de moda.

Seguí mirándola extrañada. Pocos segundos después entendí que se refería a la maraña de cabellos que tenía enmarcando mi rostro. Sin permitirle a Alice participar, protegiendo mi integridad física, me cambié rápidamente. Edward apareció a los pocos minutos, luciendo tan elegante como siempre.

Terminamos cenando en un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad y escuchando los monólogos de Alice sobre Port Angeles. También fuimos oyentes de los planes que tenía para las siguientes semanas en los que, lamentablemente, tanto Edward como yo nos veíamos involucrados. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasamos allí, pero cuando comencé a bostezar repetidamente, Edward comentó que sería mejor volver a casa. Primero dejamos a Alice en la gran casa de los Cullen —cuya imponente fachada me dejó pasmada por unos cuantos segundos—y luego comenzamos a andar entre el verde paisaje de Forks, en silencio, hacia mi casa. La verdad es que, siendo sincera, no sabría decir en que momento llegamos, ya que estaba dormitando en el asiento del copiloto y, además, todo a nuestro alrededor era del mismo y monótono verde. Fui conciente de que estábamos frente a mi casa cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y la tenue brisa del exterior me golpeó en el costado derecho. Bajé dando tumbos y pronto ambos nos encontramos en el recibidor de la casa. Edward abrió y ambos nos adentramos en el calor del hogar.

—Será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

Asentí.

—Hasta mañana —lo saludé, girando sobre mis talones para mirarlo.

La luz de la luna, que dejaba entrar el pequeño hueco entre la cortina y la ventana, le daba de lleno en una parte de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas con una increíble y vibrante claridad. Me quedé prendida a su mirada, hasta que lo escuché responder con su voz suave como el terciopelo:

—Hasta mañana.

Subí a mi habitación aún algo atontada y, cuando llegué, me dejé caer sobre la cama, quedando sentada sobre ella. Me saqué rápidamente los zapatos, la ropa y me puse mi pijama de verano. Me recogí el pelo por comodidad y me tiré como un peso muerto sobre la cama, desplomando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Pronto sentí como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Lo último que vi fue la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, antes de dormirme profundamente.

Aquella fue la primera noche, después de muchas, que dormí sin pesadillas.

Simplemente, tuve un sueño donde todo era verde, como Forks.

Solo que aquí, era verde _esmeralda._

…

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como lo habrán notado, todavía es un capítulo más de presentación que otra cosa, pero ya se van planteando algunas cosas que inquietan a Bella. En fin, espero sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Quiero agradecer, también, los reviews del capítulo pasado. ¡De verdad! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me puso demasiado contenta, ya que, después de todo, es lo primero que hago sobre Crepúsculo y que les haya gustado me da ganas de continuar. **

**En fin, ¡Saludos para todos! **

**Que tengan una buena semana.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	3. El Instituto Forks

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo tres:**** El instituto Forks. **

El lunes por la mañana me levanté con dificultad, después de haber dormido escasas horas y de forma entrecortada. Arrastrando los pies, me dirigí al armario y tomé algo de ropa casi al azar —después de todo, las prendas que había comprado con Alice eran todas bonitas— y me encaminé hacia el baño, dispuesta a asearme. Mientras me duchaba, me di cuenta que las heridas que tenía en los brazos y en la pierna ya estaban cicatrizando con total normalidad, y casi no me dolían, ni siquiera en contacto con el agua caliente. Unos veinte minutos después, después de ponerme una camiseta negra, un sweater gris y unos jeans, con mis zapatillas de siempre; descendí las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina. Allí, como todas las mañanas, se encontraba Edward. Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la mesada y miraba las noticias mientras, a su lado, se estaba terminando de tostar el pan. Cuando escuchó mis pasos, se volvió para mirarme.

—Buenos días —saludó con su voz aterciopelada, centrándose en la labor de preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días —repliqué, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acercaba unas tazas a la mesa.

Desayunamos rápidamente, ya que teníamos algo de viaje antes de llegar al instituto. Oh si, aquél era el día que tanto había temido: ese lunes comenzaban las clases en mi nueva escuela. Salimos al jardín, después de haber tomado nuestras cosas, y nos encaminamos al _Volvo _plateado de Edward. Me ubiqué en el asiento del copiloto y comencé a jugar con mis manos frenéticamente. Demás está decir que estaba bastante nerviosa ¿No? Es decir, escuela nueva, compañeros nuevos, maestros nuevos. Todo nuevo. Además, no sólo odiaba ser el centro de atención, sino que ni siquiera tenía a mis padres para darme el apoyo moral necesario en una situación como aquella.

Si sobrevivía a aquél día, podía considerarme afortunada.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Edward aparcó prolijamente en uno de los espacios disponibles. Aparté mi vista del gran edificio pintado de blanco que se ubicaba frente a nosotros, para dirigirlo hacia el estacionamiento. Entonces, un flamante auto rojo me llamó la atención. De hecho, creo que llamó la de todos, ya que vi varios ojos curiosos posarse en él. ¡Y cómo no! Yo no sabía mucho de autos pero… ¡Aquél BMW podía hacer voltear a cualquiera! Vi como Edward también lo miraba, aunque con cierto desinterés, y se bajaba del automóvil. Rápidamente lo imité, tropezando con mis propios pies. Con mis pasos torpes me acerqué a él, y me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo vi detenerse frente al llamativo vehiculo rojo. Entonces, una joven se bajó de él. Creo que abrí la boca cuando la contemplé, porque era demasiado hermosa, en contraste con el convencional instituto. Incluso hasta el auto parecía pasar a un segundo plano comparado con ella. Su cabello rubio resplandecía bajo la tenue luz del sol, igual que su piel blanca, y sus ojos celestes se enfocaron en Edward. Luego, tiró sus brazos alrededor de él y, si antes había abierto la boca, en ese momento debió llegarme al piso. Sin embargo, mi acompañante pronto deshizo el abrazo cordialmente.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó la recién llegada con voz suave, sonriente.

En una sola palabra. Deslumbrante.

Así podría describir a aquella muchacha.

Mientras Edward respondía secamente, me quedé mirando al otro muchacho, que bajaba del lado del copiloto. Me sorprendí por su tamaño corporal —estaba convencida de que, si me agarraba entre sus manos, podía aplastarme como a una pequeña latita de _Cocca-Cola_—_, _y por el aspecto intimidante que este le daba. Sin embargo, en sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisita burlona, con encantadores hoyuelos a cada lado de ella, que lo hacía perder aquél aspecto temible. Más bien, lo hacía lucir como un niño pequeño dentro del cuerpo de un grandote. Se acercó a nosotros con sus cabellos, color castaño oscuro, con un matiz broncíneo algo parecido al de Edward, ondeando al viento y sus ojazos celestes me miraron con una chispa de diversión.

—¿Así que esta es la prisionera, _hermanito? _—preguntó en tono jocoso, mirando de reojo a Edward.

¿Había dicho _hermanito? ¿_Entonces aquella réplica rubia del increíble Hulk era…?

—Si, mi hermano Emmett —comentó Edward, casi como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Emmett Cullen, a tu servicio —se presentó él grandote, haciendo una reverencia.

Después de aquello, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de la deslumbrante muchacha rubia.

—Tú estás fuera de servicio —murmuró, mirándolo mal. Luego se volvió y me sonrió tenuemente—. Yo soy Rosalie Hale, la prometida de este idiota —me dijo dándome la mano la famosa Rose, y señalando a Emmett con un gesto burlón.

¿Su prometida? Aquello me sonaba bastante… arcaico. Sobre todo considerando que aquellos dos muchachos parecían realmente jóvenes.

Me sorprendí cuando se abrió la puerta trasera del auto, a dónde ni siquiera había dirigido mi vista después de ver a Rosalie, y por ella aparecieron dos jóvenes tomados de la mano. Enseguida reconocí a Alice, caminando alegremente con su desordenada y corta cabellera oscura. A su lado, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes claros sonreía dulcemente, mientras le decía algo. Alice reparó de mi presencia, y pronto tuve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Bella, que bueno verte! —chilló, con su vocecita cantarina.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí yo con una sonrisa, cuando me soltó.

Miró a su acompañante, que llegaba campantemente hacia nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa despreocupada surcando sus labios.

—Te presento a Jasper —me dijo, mirando al muchacho rubio—. Hermano de Rose y prometido de quien te habla —agregó, señalándose graciosamente.

Reí, mientras estrechaba la mano de Jasper, sorprendiéndome otra vez por el hecho de que Alice tuviera, también, un prometido.

—Bella Swan, mucho gusto —me presenté, mirando a todos con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Alice se volvió risueña hacia Edward, que seguía serio.

—Perdón que nos retrazamos un poco, es que Emmett se quedó encerrado en el baño —explicó Alice, haciendo que Jasper y Rosalie rieran.

—¡Alguien tiene que arreglar esa puerta! —se quejó el grandote del grupo, de una forma que me hizo reír suavemente.

Con los cinco jóvenes comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, mientras Alice hacía un relato de la misma y de cada rincón por el que pasábamos; pura y exclusivamente para mí, la estudiante nueva. Llegué al casillero que me habían asignado, bajo las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, y dejé algunas cosas de mi morral allí. Cuando estábamos por comenzar de nuevo la marcha, Emmett nos miró a todos con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno _borrego_s, yo debo irme con los mayores —comentó con aires de suficiencia, remarcando el calificativo con cierta burla.

Alice le sacó la lengua.

—Te veremos en el almuerzo, _anciano _—replicó.

Emmett comenzó a caminar y nosotros también, auque en dirección contraria.

—Él ya tiene dieciocho —me explicó la más pequeñita del grupo, intentando no dejarme fuera de las conversaciones. Me sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera tan poca diferencia entre los hermanos Cullen, pero, al igual que con el tema del compromiso, seguí escuchando en silencio—. Jasper y Rose son gemelos —claro, no eran parecidos por nada, ¿no? Si, si yo cada estaba cada día más observadora, Já—, y tienen diecisiete.

Asentí ante sus explicaciones, mientras ingresábamos al salón de clases.

Rápidamente nos acomodamos en los puestos que quedaban libres al fondo de la clase. Me alegré de que Alice se sentara conmigo, ya que todo aquello de comenzar a hacer amigos el primer día no me gustaba demasiado. La primera clase del día fue Literatura; una asignatura que, por cierto, me gustaba bastante. La misma no consistió más que en la organización del programa y la entrega de los títulos que leeríamos ese año y que debíamos comprar. Sonreí. Casi la mitad de ellos los había leído en mi escuela anterior y los tenía ocultos en la biblioteca de mi casa.

Se sucedieron unas cuantas clases después de aquella, que no fueron más que presentaciones de los profesores y de la materia que impartían. Salí con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro cuando acabó la última de nuestras asignaturas de día. Alice salió, con una sonrisa aun más grande que la mía, y Rosalie apareció detrás de ella, hablando animadamente con Jasper. Edward no estaba en aquella clase, pero rápido lo encontramos apoyado sobre unos casilleros, mirando distraídamente a la gente que pasaba. Su rostro inescrutable se volvió hacia nosotros, mientras despegaba la espalda del metal. En silencio, comenzó a caminar a nuestro lado; sin embargo, pronto Alice se colgó de su brazo y lo miró alegremente.

—¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? —escuché que le preguntó, mientras entrábamos al amplio comedor del colegio.

—Bien, fue solo una clase Alice —comentó, y casi pude notar un matiz divertido en su voz, aunque seguía serio cuando lo miré disimuladamente.

—Bueno, quien sabe. Podrían haberte pegado con un diccionario por la cabeza —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Las clases de francés puede ser toda una catástrofe —bromeó.

—Debería estar yo ahí, querida Alice —comentó Emmett apareciendo por el otro lado de Edward, uniéndose a la conversación, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Cualquier clase es una catástrofe si estás tú en ella —comentó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh! ¡Hieres mis sentimientos, Edward! —dijo teatralmente Emmett, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Alice y yo soltamos unas risas, mientras veía como Edward rodaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

Finalmente, después de que compramos algo para almorzar, encontramos una mesa entre todo el gentío abarrotado en el comedor. Tomé mi bandeja y comencé a caminar; aunque, haciendo gala de mi torpeza, trastabillé y casi vuela todo el contenido de mi bandeja por los aires. Afortunadamente, Emmett estaba cerca de mí y, dejando en evidencia sus increíbles reflejos, me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

—Eres siempre como una damisela en apuros —bromeó con una ronca carcajada, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, divertida.

Después de todo, tenía razón.

Pasado el pequeño incidente, me senté con aquél peculiar grupo en una de las mesas de la esquina que habíamos encontrado libre, dónde la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales iluminaba el lugar. Los muchachos se acomodaron y yo acabé sentada entre Alice y Emmett. La pequeñita del grupo le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego nos miró a todos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Entonces debemos ir a comprar todos los libros —comentó con entusiasmo.

—Cualquier cosa que sea comprar le entusiasma, ¿no? —pregunté en un susurro a Emmett, sabiendo que, igualmente, Alice me escucharía.

Él soltó una fuerte risa, mientra asentía, para luego agregar con voz grave:

—Ella y mi madre son las que se encargan de las _pequeñas_ compras de la familia. Les apasiona todo en lo que deban gasta dinero.

Sonreí. Aquél muchacho si que me caía bien.

—Bella —me llamó Alice con su cantarina voz—, ¿tú me acompañarás a comprar las cosas esta tarde? —pidió, haciéndome ojitos.

—Oh, no, Alice —me negué, apenada—. Tenía pensado ir a visitar a mis padres al hospital.

Aquella explicación pareció satisfacerla, porque pronto me asintió y me tomó una mano.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que no tienes más que pedirla, ¿no? —me dijo.

Ahora fue mi turno de asentir.

—Muchas gracias, Alice, de verdad —respondí, sintiéndome conmovida por su gesto.

Realmente necesitaba un poco de aquello en esos momentos.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto los seis nos pusimos de pie para alejarnos del concurrido comedor de la escuela. Caminamos por el pasillo y, cuándo salimos a los exteriores, es sol pegó con fuerza en nuestros rostros. Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio, mientras caminaba a la par de los Cullen y los Hale, que andaban a gran velocidad. El grupo se despidió de mí, dejándome sola con Edward, quien pronto sacó las llaves de su auto del pantalón. Comenzó a andar hacia su _Volvo _y yo lo seguí en silencio. Como el caballero que siempre mostraba que era, me abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar al lugar del copiloto. Luego entró por el otro lado y arrancó con un suave rugido del motor.

—Tienes una familia muy agradable —comenté, cuando ya estábamos saliendo el estacionamiento del instituto.

Asintió, con vista fija en el camino, aunque con un matiz triste en ella.

—La verdad es que no se que seria de mí sin ellos —me aseguró, haciéndome cavilar un rato sobre el sentido profundo que parecían tener para él aquellas palabras.

Varios minutos, luego, estuve debatiéndome sobre algo que tenía pensado hacer desde hacía un par de días. Esperaba que Alice nos acompañara después de las clases, lo que seguramente facilitaría las cosas. Pero, al estar sola con Edward, no me sentía tan segura…

—Esto… ¿Edward? —llamé tímidamente. El se giró para mirarme, mientras yo abría los ojos, aterrada—. ¡La vista en el camino! ¡La vista en el camino! —grité.

Volvió a mirar al centro, mascullando algo que no escuché.

Yo suspiré con alivio. ¿Acaso estaba loco o qué?

—Perdón por eso —se disculpó con su siempre adulto tono de voz—. ¿Qué decías?

—Esto… te iba a pedir, si, bueno, si tú podrías… alcanzarme hasta el centro —comenté entrecortadamente.

Era tan endemoniadamente intimidante.

Vi que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con clara confusión.

—Pues…—vacilé— quería ver si podía conseguir algún empleo en algún negocio del centro —expliqué rápidamente—. Después de todo, voy a necesitar algo de dinero…

—No te preocupes por el dinero —replicó, con su tono serio—. Nosotros po…

—¡No, no, no! —me negué yo rápidamente, sabiendo lo que iba a decir—. Quiero hacer algo de dinero por mi cuenta.

—Pero…

—Nada —corté, rápidamente y de forma algo brusca. Quise reparar mi error, por lo que, luego, con voz más suave y cordial, agregué—. Por favor, llévame al centro, ¿si?

Él asintió, largando un suspiro, mientras tomaba una suave curva.

Afortunadamente, aquello de conseguir trabajo no fue una odisea como yo pensaba que sería. Le pedí a Edward que por favor me esperara en el auto, y comencé a recorrer los comercios de la cuadra, fijándome en cuáles podrían llegar a necesitar algún trabajador. Finalmente, cuando probé suerte en el cuarto, me ofrecieron un puesto. Mi trabajo era como asistenta en una librería. No es que la interacción con la gente se me diera de maravilla, pero estaba segura de que podría hacer eso; además, sabía bastante de libros. La paga, en relación con las horas de trabajo, era bastante buena como para cubrir mis propios gastos, por lo que lo acepté completamente gustosa.

Volví al auto y creo que debía notarse que estaba feliz porque Edward, cuándo entré, preguntó:

—¿Qué conseguiste?

—Trabajaré en la librería de la familia Weber —le conté alegremente, mientras el ponía el auto en marcha otra vez—. Es un lugar muy agradable.

Él asintió.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, y sólo se escuchaba de fondo el viento que golpeaba apaciblemente contra las ventanillas del _Volvo _plateado. Lo vi estacionar frente al hospital y, sin decir nada, se bajó del auto. Lo imité, de forma algo más torpe, y comencé a caminar a su lado.

Después de todo, estábamos en su territorio.

Nos movimos con un grupo de enfermeras que, evidentemente, iban hacia el mismo piso que nosotros y finalmente arribamos hacia aquel escritorio que recordaba claramente. Edward le preguntó un par de cosas que no escuché a la mujer detrás del pequeño mueble, y, después de que ella le respondiera, volvió a caminar con su andar elegante y rápido. Otra vez, cuando estuvimos frente a la última puerta del pasillo, los recuerdos volvieron a mí claramente. Después de que Edward golpeó suavemente, como yo esperaba, Carlisle hizo acto de presencia en el insoportablemente blanco pasillo.

—Isabella, Edward, que bueno veros —dijo el doctor Cullen, con su siempre alegre tono de voz.

Finalmente, después de hablar con él, me dijo que no podía ver a mis padres, ya que estaban haciéndoles un par de estudios; pero que todo seguía igual que antes. Demás está aclarar que aquello me deprimió muchísimo y, cuando subimos al _Volvo _nuevamente, estoy segura de que Edward lo notó al instante. Y digo que estoy segura porque, a pesar de estar sumida en mis pensamientos, sus miradas furtivas me resultaban bastante incómodas.

Pronto llegamos a casa y me bajé del auto arrastrando los pies. Rebusqué la llave en mi morral; pero, como usualmente sucedía, Edward fue más rápido que yo y abrió, incluso antes de que yo pudiera encontrar mi propio juego de llaves. Ingresamos a la casa y, a pesar de que no debían ser más de las siete y media de la noche, lo único que quería era desplomarme sobre mi cama y dormir. Sentía en los ojos un molesto ardor y el cuerpo me dolía horrores.

—¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Negué con la cabeza, para luego volverme lentamente, con un pie ya sobre las escaleras.

—Estoy… cansada —murmuré, con voz entrecortada.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Me di vuelta para seguir con mi camino, pero me sorprendí, después de haber subido sólo dos escalones, al sentir un cálido contacto alrededor de mi mano. Me volví para ver el rostro de Edward bastante más cerca que antes. Bajé la vista, algo sorprendida, para encontrarme con su mano tomando suavemente la mía.

—Estarán bien —me aseguró con su tono serio y suave.

Asentí, y pronto separó su mano de la mía, confundido, como si no hubiese sido conciente de que me había retenido. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo en mi piel permaneció allí incluso cuando él se retiró.

—Gracias.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa que quizás se vio algo triste, antes de dirigirme con pesadez hacia mi cuarto. Llegué allí y, como venía haciendo últimamente, me dejé caer con pesadez sobre mi cama, sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa. No puedo decir el momento exacto, pero pronto fui transportada al mundo de los sueños.

Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era enfermizamente blanco allí.

La primera semana en el Instituto transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Afortunadamente, yo no había sido un gran centro de atención como había creído. De hecho, creo que la mayor parte de las miradas se dirigían a mi por el hecho de que estaba constantemente con los Cullen y los Hale, que parecían no tener una vida social muy activa dentro de la escuela. Aquello estaba bien para mí; después de todo, teniendo a Emmett cerca, dudaba que alguien se acercara para molestarme. Sólo había llamado la atención por mi cuenta dos o tres veces cuándo, haciendo gala de mi torpeza, choqué contra un casillero abierto, dándome de lleno la cara contra él; o cuándo tropezaba con mis pies en alguna escalera o pasillo.

El viernes, cuando acabó mi última clase, me quedé rezagada para preguntarle al profesor de literatura si la versión de _Romeo y Julieta _que poseía me serviría para trabajar ese año. Luego de una breve conversación con el maestro, tomé mis cosas y me encaminé fuera del salón, con mis libros en la mano. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con mi viejo ejemplar de la trágica historia de los Capuletos y los Montesco y sonreí. Ya lo había leído demasiadas vez como para necesitar repasar sus hojas otra vez, pero…

El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido, cuando sentí un fuerte impacto contra mí. Creí que por estar tan perdida en mis pensamientos había chocado contra una pared, por la fuerza del golpe, hasta que vi un par de ojos oscuros mirarme fijamente. Estudié de forma silenciosa al muchacho acuclillado frente a mí. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido con una goma para el pelo y algunos mechones se escapaban por los costados de su rostro anguloso de piel trigueña. Sus labios finos estaban apretados y sus pobladas cejas fruncidas, mientras me observaba fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, extendiéndome una de sus extensas manos.

La tomé y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. En aquél momento me di cuenta de que me sacaba una cabeza de altura.

Asentí a su pregunta, aún con mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

—Jacob Black —se presentó, agitando un poco su mano, y mostrando una simpática sonrisa.

—Bella Swan —repliqué, rápidamente, sonriendo también.

—Swan, Swan… —murmuró para sí—. Creo que he escuchado a alguien hablar de ti.

Lo miré confundida. Sin embargo, él observó algo sobre mi hombro y luego dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, con cierta sorna.

—Ah, tú eres la protegida de Cullen, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Fruncí más el ceño, si es que eso era humanamente posible. ¿La protegida de Cullen?

¿Ahora me llamaban así?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundida.

Me señaló con la cabeza algo sobre mi hombro, cuando me volví, vi a Edward apoyado sobre los casilleros, con la vista fija en nuestra dirección. Me sonrojé un poco ante su intimidante mirada y escuché la suave risa de Jacob detrás de mi.

—Te está esperando —comentó, cuando me volví para mirarlo.

—Eso creo —asentí con pesadez—. Bueno, discúlpame por la torpeza, Black.

—Jacob, dime Jacob —pidió, con una sonrisa, ahora sincera y mucho más agradable que la anterior.

—De acuerdo, tú puedes llamarme Bella —le sonreí y, mientras me alejaba agité la mano en su dirección—. Hasta luego, Jacob.

Con paso lento me acerqué hacia donde me estaba esperando Edward. Su mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en mí de forma intensa y, por unos segundos, sentí que me encogía frente a él. Tenía el rostro inescrutable, por lo que quería preguntarle que sucedía; sin embargo, la voz cantarina de Alice nos sobresaltó a los dos. Edward desvió su mirada de mi persona y yo me volví para observar el rostro sonriente de Alice, seguida por un relajado Jasper.

—¿Vamos a comer? —pidió la más pequeña del grupo—. Estábamos esperándoos en el comedor, pero como no veníais…

Asentí, comenzando a andar a su lado. El almuerzo transcurrió con la misma tranquilidad que siempre, sólo que Edward estuvo más serio de lo normal y, prácticamente, ignoró mi presencia en la mesa. Cuando terminamos de comer, comenzamos a caminar al exterior de la escuela, con destino al amplio estacionamiento. Alice y Emmett se pusieron a mi lado, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa que no me dejó para nada tranquila.

—Oye, Bella —Alice fue quien habló—, ¿tienes planes para mañana?

Miré a la pequeña del grupo con el ceño fruncido, para luego negar con la cabeza, desconfiada.

—Bueno, nosotras pensamos que, como tú y mi hermano estáis tan solos en la casa, quizás sería bueno hacer algo, todos juntos —comentó con su mejor cara de angelito.

Aunque, en realidad, era un pequeño demonio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un fin de semana en la casa de los Cullen —me comentó, con una radiante sonrisa y dando unas palmaditas cual niña pequeña—. ¿Qué me dices? —agregó.

—¿Acaso tengo alguna opción? —pregunté, resignada.

Instantáneamente, Alice se colgó de mi cuello y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos a mi lado, mientras ambas nos tambaleábamos peligrosamente por el camino.

Le había comentado a Alice que esa tarde debía ir a trabajar y, a pesar de que se quejó de que estuviera utilizando mis horas en algo como aquello, terminó aceptándolo y me prometió que cuando acabara con mi turno en la librería, Edward pasaría a recogerme, me dejaría agarrar mis cosas y me llevaría a la casa de su familia. Debía comenzar a prepararme mentalmente, porque estaba completamente segura de que me esperaba un agotador fin de semana en el hogar de los Cullen.

Cuando nos despedimos de Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper; Edward y yo ingresamos en su auto, como todas las tardes. Más rápido de lo normal atravesó el estacionamiento y salió del lugar. El camino transcurrió en silencio, sólo interrumpido por los tenues sonidos que nos llegaban desde el exterior. Edward parecía molesto. Lo más extraño es que estaba comportándose así desde el mediodía y, si bien siempre era un hombre de pocas palabras, usualmente se lo notaba tranquilo; y, a decir verdad, me molestaba aquella nueva actitud que había tomado conmigo. Si ya comúnmente me costaba compartir un mismo espacio con él, ahora resultaba casi imposible. Por eso, cuando ya estábamos en el centro, me volví hacia él, un poco intimidada y pregunté:

—¿Te pasa algo Edward?

—¿Tendría que pasarme algo? —replicó lentamente, sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Estás…extraño —comenté, y lo vi fruncir el ceño pronunciadamente, haciendo que su blanca frente, tapada por un poco de flequillo broncíneo, se poblara de suave arrugas—. Desde el mediodía… —aclaré luego.

Se quedó en silencio y creí que no respondería; entonces, lo vi aparcar violentamente en la cuadra del negocio donde trabajaba. Por unos breves instantes me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, con las uñas hundidas en el tapizado del _Volvo; _pero sin dudas aquella estupefacción se incrementó cuando lo vi acercarse un poco más a mí, con gesto amenazante. Inconcientemente me eché hacia atrás, ya que nunca, desde que nos habíamos conocido, había visto aquella mirada recelosa y casi violenta en sus resplandecientes ojos verdes.

—Ten cuidado con Black —me advirtió, con tono frío.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Jacob? —pregunté confundida. Lo oí hacer un mohín de disgusto ante la mención de su nombre—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Mantente alejada de él, sólo eso —murmuró y luego se extendió hacia delante.

Por un momento, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, sobre todo cuando accidentalmente rozó mi brazo derecho. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta que su inclinación había sido para abrirme la puerta y darme el paso para retirarme. De mal humor, me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. Mientras veía el _Volvo_ alejarse, me acomodé mi morral sobre el hombro y luego comencé a andar hacia el local de los Weber. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, aquella tarde no pude concentrarme para nada en mi trabajo.

¿Qué tenía Edward contra Jacob Black?

…

**Opa. ¿Qué les pareció eso, eh? Bueno, como vemos, la cosa va tomando un poco más de… forma, por decirlo de alguna manera. Además de que ya conocimos a nuestros queridos hermanos Cullen y Hale. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ah, algo ****importante**** jaja. Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Bueno, saben que agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y que ya mismo me pongo a mandarles las respuestas. **

**Saludos y muchas gracias.**

**¡Qué tengan una buena semana!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	4. Noche En Casa De Los Cullen

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:** **Noche en casa de los Cullen. **

Cuando salí del trabajo, Edward me esperaba con el reluciente _Volvo _estacionado a solo unos pasos del local de los Weber. En el momento en que entré al automóvil, me di cuenta que su actitud no había cambiado para nada desde su última advertencia. Por ese mismo motivo, nos dirigimos a mi casa en un incómodo y pesado silencio, que yo no tenía intención de romper. Apenas estacionó en frente de mi vivienda, bajé torpe y apresuradamente del auto. Subí dando trompicones a mi cuarto y comencé a meter algunas de las prendas que Alice me había comprado en una vieja mochila. Corrí al baño y guardé algunas cosas personales como el cepillo de dientes y mi peine. Me miré al espejo y me pasé rápidamente los dedos por el cabello para emparejar un poco mi extraño peinado. Luego me colgué la mochila al hombro y comencé a andar escaleras abajo. Cuando volví a salir al jardín, Edward seguía frente al volante, aunque con la cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás. Entré al auto, y se irguió rápidamente. Sus ojos verdes ni siquiera me miraron cuando arrancó el vehículo con un leve rugido del motor.

El camino transcurrió en el mismo silencio sepulcral que antes, sólo que ahora podía sentir las miradas furtivas de Edward sobre mi persona. Estaba tan incómoda, que me sentí totalmente agradecida cuando vi la imponente casa de los Cullen erguida frente a mí. A medida que Edward avanzaba con el _Volvo_, veía de más cerca las inmaculadas paredes blancas, reluciendo contra la espesa vegetación que adornaba la casa. Pronto viró hacia la derecha del camino y estacionó el auto en un amplio _garage_, donde ya se encontraban otros tres vehículos que me dejaron con la boca abierta.

Cuando salí de mi sorpresa, vi que Edward ya estaba de pie a mi lado, con la puerta abierta, en aquella actitud de caballero tan propia de él. Me bajé y pronto me sentí insignificante frente a tan magnánima vivienda. Edward pasó con su elegante andar a mi lado pero, antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta, Alice ya la había abierto y nos esperaba con una sonrisa en el pie de las pequeñas escaleras de mármol.

¿Cómo sabía que estábamos allí?

Pronto se acercó a nosotros dando pequeños saltitos. Debe haber visto mi cara de confusión, porque enseguida soltó una risita.

—Os vi llegar desde la ventana —comentó con una sonrisa, y se puso bien derecha para pasarme un brazo por los hombros y guiarme dentro de la casa.

Si la casa de los Cullen me había impresionado por fuera, por dentro me había dejado sin habla. Los muebles de roble contrastaban con las inmaculadas paredes blancas iguales a las del exterior y el piso de brillante mármol. Grandes ventanales de cristal —que incluso llegaban a cubrir toda una pared— permitían que la luz se filtrara por las habitaciones, dándole una luz cálida a cada rincón del hogar. Todo se veía extremadamente bello y reluciente, como los rostros de los dos muchachos que ahora iban a mi lado.

Alice volvió a soltar otra risita, supongo que de mi expresión de sorpresa.

—Ven a dejar tus cosas, Bella —me pidió con una alegre sonrisa.

Seguí a Alice, que con su grácil andar se dirigió al segundo piso, tan hermoso como la planta baja. Caminó por el largo pasillo, y me quedé sumida en la decoración elaboradísima de cada rincón. Casi no me di cuenta cuando empujó una de las tantas puertas que parecían multiplicarse a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando ingresamos, otra vez me volví a sorprender por lo que veía. La habitación era un conjunto de colores y pequeños adornos brillantes por doquier que, sin embargo, combinaban en una alegre armonía. Sin dudas, todo aquello me recordaba a la pequeña muchacha que se encontraba a mi lado. La cama poseía un colorido acolchado, y lo que más se distinguía era el enorme placard con afiches, adornos y dibujos rodeándolo. Un moderno televisor, un ordenador sobre un escritorio y un llamativo sofá completaban la elaborada decoración.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó animadamente, mientras me sacaba la mochila de las manos y la dejaba sobre el pequeño sofá.

Asentí energéticamente con una sonrisa.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta, y luego vi una cabellera algo despeinada asomarse por la puerta.

La sonrisa burlona de Emmett apareció en su rostro cuando me vio.

—¡Pero si es mi damisela preferida! —exclamó y yo puse los ojos en blanco, aunque con una sonrisa bailando por mi rostro.

—Me alegro de verte, Emmett —respondí, sacándole la lengua y haciéndolo soltar una de sus graves risotadas.

—¿Alice va a someterte a una noche de piyamas? —habló de forma confidente, sabiendo que su hermana lo escuchaba a la perfección.

—Oh, sí, ¿alguna idea para que pueda escaparme? —pregunté yo divertida, siguiéndole el juego.

—Puedo planear un secuestro, si quieres —me comentó guiñándome un ojo, haciendo que tanto Alice como yo riéramos.

—Encantada —respondí.

Inesperadamente, sentí como Emmett me tomaba por la cintura y me alzaba, depositándome en su hombro como si de un saco de patatas me tratase. Solté una risita mientras me tomaba de la parte trasera de su camiseta, al tiempo en que él comenzaba a andar. Con la cabeza hacia abajo, vi como comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras, con Alice detrás de nosotros dando pequeños saltitos. Estábamos en el amplio living, al pie de las escaleras, cuando sentí que Emmett se detenía.

—¿Qué haces, Emmett? —preguntó la perfecta voz de Edward.

Emmett soltó una risa.

—Estoy secuestrando a Bella —comentó despreocupadamente y, desde mi posición, sentí como se encogía de hombros—. Te la robé —agregó—. Ahora es mi prisionera.

—Déjala, ella es la prisionera de Edward —comentó Alice y, desde mi posición, vi su pícara sonrisa.

—Has lo que quieras —escuché la voz de Edward, y luego lo vi pasar por nuestro lado.

Me dirigió una extraña mirada antes de subir las escaleras elegantemente.

El resto de la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche pasaron de forma amena. Edward no volvió a bajar de su habitación y no volví a verlo desde que subió. Alice y Emmett, por su parte, me mostraron los exteriores de la casa y, cuando comenzó a anochecer, me llevaron a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. Alice puso una película romántica que, según había declarado antes de que empezara, era su favorita. La película era una trágica historia de amor, donde una mujer debía sobrellevar la muerte de su esposo, de quien solo le quedaban algunas cartas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la fatal historia, no pude parar de reírme durante toda la película por las imitaciones de Emmett de cada uno de los personajes y las situaciones por las que estos debían pasar. Finalmente, terminé llorando de risa sobre el sillón junto con Alice, dejando de hacerle caso al argumento de la película.

Estaba aún secándome las lágrimas, cuando escuchamos la puerta de calle abrirse y las voces que provenían del vestíbulo. Inconcientemente me erguí en mi lugar, mientras Alice también se ponía de pie, caminando alegremente hacia la entrada. Carlisle hizo acto de presencia en el living, con una hermosa mujer caminando a su lado.

—Isabella, que bueno tenerte aquí —me saludó el doctor Cullen cuando reparó de mi presencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen —repliqué.

—Oh, llámame Carlisle, por favor —pidió con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Sólo si usted me llama Bella —repliqué yo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa—, pero te voy a pedir también que por favor no me trates de usted —pidió de forma cordial.

—Lo hace sentir un viejo decrépito —me dijo Emmett de forma confidente, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, incluyéndome.

—¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? —me preguntó la mujer que se encontraba con Carlisle. Poseía el cabello negro y los ojos de un brillante color verde que podría reconocer incluso a metros de distancia, aunque lucían mucho más cálidos que los que yo conocía. Su rostro me resultaba demasiado parecido al de Alice.

Pero aquellos ojos sólo los poseía otra persona.

Asentí, suponiendo que ella debía ser la madre de Edward, Alice y Emmett.

Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando la hermosa y esbelta mujer se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó de forma casi maternal. Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, hasta que me soltó solo lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros para lo que necesites, ¿cierto? —aquellas palabras me recordaron a las de Alice, y mis sospechas, sin dudas, quedaron completamente confirmadas.

Asentí con energía, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Si, muchísimas gracias… —dejé la frase inconclusa, ya que no sabía su nombre.

—Esme —se presentó, con una radiante y contagiosa sonrisa.

Sin dudas, aquella era la madre de Alice.

Volvimos al sillón luego de una breve charla con Carlisle, quien me dijo que la situación de mis padres seguía igual que los primeros días, pero que estaban trabajando mucho en ellos. Alice y Emmett se pasaron más de una hora intentando distraerme con sus bromas y peleas y, a pesar de que me sentía mal por mis padres, lograron arrancarme más de una pequeña sonrisa con sus tonterías.

Pronto llegó la hora de cenar. Escuché como Esme, luego de avisarnos que la comida estaba lista, se quejaba de algo y subía las escaleras murmurando para sí, con cierto gesto de preocupación surcando su rostro. Confundida por su actitud, me dirigí hacia el lujoso comedor de los Cullen, donde Carlisle se encontraba ya sentado en la cabecera de la enorme mesa de roble. Alice ocupó su puesto y yo me senté a su lado. Emmett, por su parte, se ubicó frente a su hermana, quien se puso de pie para comenzar a servirnos. Me extrañó bastante el hecho de que no tuvieran ningún tipo de sirvientes merodeando por la casa.

Sin darme tiempo para seguir con mis cavilaciones, pronto Alice se puso a comentarle a Carlisle sobre nuestros primeros días en el instituto, en una conversación en la que también mi incluyó a mi, a sus hermanos y a los Hale. Pocos minutos después llegó Esme con el rostro un poco ensombrecido, pero rápidamente, cuando me vio que la observaba, adornó su cara con una sonrisa que me pareció un tanto forzada. Unos pasos detrás de ella apareció Edward que, con su siempre inescrutable rostro, se sentó elegantemente en la mesa, al lado de Emmett y en frente mío. Comenzó a comer en silencio, mientras Alice seguía con su perorata sobre los profesores nuevos, los compañeros y las tareas que ya nos habían asignado para la semana siguiente.

Cuando terminamos la cena, insistí en ayudar a Alice y Esme a levantar los platos, aún sorprendida por el hecho de que no tuvieran ningún tipo de servicio doméstico con semejante casa.

—A Esme le parece algo innecesario tener alguien que haga cosas que ella puede hacer —comentó Alice, como si supiera que tenía pensado preguntarle aquello—. Es una persona muy hiperactiva.

—Ya sé a quien sales, entonces —comenté en voz alta, haciendo que Alice soltara una suave risita, mientras llegábamos con algunos platos en la cocina.

Terminamos rápido con todo y pronto la más pequeña de la familia me llevó arrastrando hasta su colorido cuarto. Allí me armó una cama para que pasara la noche y me permitió la entrada a su baño personal para que me cambiara. Me puse mi piyama —una blusa de mangas cortas y un short de color verde claro, ya que eran mi ropa de dormir de verano más presentable— y me lavé los dientes. Luego salí a la habitación, donde Alice ya me esperaba, con su camisón rosa, sentada en medio de la cama y con una gran sonrisa pícara. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

Ambas nos quedamos largo rato hablando sobre nuestros gustos, nuestra vida y algunas otras nimiedades. Alice era una chica muy divertida y llena de vida, que me hacía sonreír con solo escuchar su cantarina vocecita. Cuándo ya eran alrededor de las doce de la noche, puso un poco de música suave, para no despertar a los demás, y comenzó a acomodar algunas prendas que quería que me probara. Rodé los ojos y le pedí que me esperara, ya que tenía algo de sed. Alice me permitió la huida a la cocina, aunque me temo que solo había sido para darle más tiempo para preparar todo el _vestuario. _

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y guiar mis pies con cuidado en la espesa oscuridad, bajé las escaleras tanteando los escalones con los dedos de los pies y tratando de no tropezar con mis propios pasos, como usualmente me sucedía. Suspiré con alivio cuando llegué a la planta baja y comencé a andar en puntas de pie hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué abrí el refrigerador y tomé un poco de gaseosa. Me la bebí de un largo trago y, luego de lavar el vaso, comencé a subir las escaleras con muchísima cautela otra vez. Aún con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, me dirigí al baño del pasillo, para volver a enjuagarme los dientes. Ingresé en el cuarto —cuya ubicación recordaba solo por el hecho de que era la primera puerta luego de subir las escaleras— y creo que me puse pálida cuando vi una figura en el interior, inclinada sobre el lavamanos. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que sólo se cerrara la puerta con violencia por el contacto brusco, cuando apoyé todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella. El otro ocupante del baño alzó la cabeza y me encontré los ojos verdes de Edward mirarme con confusión.

Seguramente estaba pálida como un papel.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó confundido.

¿Siempre iba a preguntarme lo mismo?

Asentí.

—Sí, aunque me he dado un buen susto —comenté, llevándome una mano al pecho.

—Deberías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar —replicó seriamente y yo fruncí el ceño.

—¡Cómo sabía que tú ibas a estar en el baño a las doce de la noche! —exclamé, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no alzar demasiado mi tono de voz.

Sonrió de lado.

Aquella sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin respiración.

Me recordé a mi misma que necesitaba tomar aire si quería seguir con vida.

—Bueno, te dejo tranquilo —dije por fin, aunque con bastante dificultad—. Usaré el baño de Alice.

Giré antes de que Edward tuviera alguna posibilidad de replicar; mas, cuando intenté abrir la puerta, la manilla dio un giro completo y quedó en mi mano, separada de la puerta. Miré a Edward con horror, aunque él solo suspiró con resignación, murmurando para sí:

—Parece que Emmett tenía razón con eso de que había que arreglarla…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté, moviendo frenéticamente la manecilla en mi mano.

—¿Tienes claustrofobia? —inquirió seriamente.

Lo miré alzando una ceja y poniendo las manos en mi cintura.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No es algo tan grave, entonces —murmuró, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y desviando su mirada.

Fue en aquél instante en el que reparé que traía una camisa y unos pantalones largos azules como piyama. Los dos últimos botones de la prenda de arriba dejaban ver una porción de piel marmórea. Nuevamente, tuve que recordarme a mi misma que necesitaba respirar si no quería morir encerrada en un baño.

Desvié mi mirada, algo sonrojada, hasta que sentí que era él quien me observaba.

—¿Qué? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—Nada —murmuró él, clavando su mirada en la pequeña ventanita del cuarto de baño, que daba al exterior de la casa, ubicada en la pared opuesta.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

Apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta y me dejé deslizar hasta terminar sentada en el frío piso del baño, aún con la manilla en mi mano. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y traté de luchar contra el sueño que tenía. Los ojos se me cerraban solos, pero, a duras penas, logré volver a abrirlos. Vi que los orbes verdes de Edward me miraban con aquél semblante inescrutable que tanto me incomodaba. En silencio, él también se sentó en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas frente a su pecho a cierta distancia y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, en una pose despreocupada que me pareció muy poco propia de él.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que escuchamos unos sonidos en el pasillo. Luego, unos suaves golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta.

—_¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? _—preguntó suavemente la voz de Alice, del otro lado de la puerta.

Giré en mi puesto, sin levantarme del piso y gimoteé:

—Sí, Alice, aquí estoy —suspiré—. Estoy encerrada.

—_¿Cómo?_ —preguntó con notable confusión.

—Emmett tenía razón con lo de la manilla —habló Edward con tono fatigado. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—_¿¡Edward!? _—chilló Alice del otro lado—. _¿¡Qué haces tú ahí!? _

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Alice —pidió Edward con su voz suave como el terciopelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Fue un accidente.

—_¡Voy a llamar a Emmett! _—chilló Alice—. _¡Se ha salido la manilla! _—la escuché gritar intentando controlar su tono, mientras su voz se iba apagando por el pasillo—. _¡Se ha salido la manilla! ¡Se ha salido la manilla!_

Volví a suspirar y me preparé para lo que venía.

Cuando Alice volvió, traía a Emmett con ella. Luego de hacer algunos comentarios nada puritanos sobre por qué podíamos habernos quedado encerrados, estuvo largo rato estudiado la puerta. Finalmente, sentenció que necesitábamos un cerrajero que reparara la manilla para que pudiéramos salir.

—¡Que brillante! —comentó Edward desde adentro, con sarcasmo, luego de la veredicto de su hermano.

Giré mi rostro y asomé una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo llegar a ver.

Emmett y Alice descendieron al living para llamar a algún cerrajero. Igualmente, yo ya había perdido todas mis esperanzas de salir esa misma noche, y creo que Edward también. Después de todo, solo a Alice y Emmett podía ocurrírseles llamar a un cerrajero a la una de la madrugada

Sentí como los párpados comenzaban a pesarme y, corriéndome un poco de la puerta, en caso de que se les ocurriera hacer algo extraño para abrirla, me recosté sobre la misma pared que Edward, aunque con una distancia prudencial separándonos a ambos. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás con cansancio y sentí como los párpados comenzaban a pesarme aún más que antes.

Me desperté y sentí que la luz de la pequeña araña que pendía sobre el techo me daba en el rostro. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, sin poder acostumbrarme a la luz, y, apenas me moví cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Parpadeé, con la cabeza oculta y pude percibir un fuerte aroma dulzón cerca de mí. Embriagador. Esa era la única palabra que venía a mi mente. Luego, intenté otra vez abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue algo azul, demasiado cerca de mi campo de visión. Confundida alcé la vista, y todo lo que vi fue verde. Verde y más verde. Sentí como el corazón comenzaba a latirme con violencia dentro de mi pecho, mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Edward, que aún seguía mirándome con sus intimidantes ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado durmiendo allí?

—Yo… esto…eh… —intenté, pero creo que ya no quedaban frases coherentes en mi pobre cerebro.

—Está bien —me cortó, con aquella expresión inescrutable.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mientras yo me frotaba los ojos con molestia. Entonces, mi mirada se desvió a la ventana y me di cuenta de que todavía podía verse el oscuro cielo nocturno.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —pregunté confusa, evitando la mirada de Edward.

—Casi unas tres horas —replicó con su voz aterciopelada.

—¿Y Alice y Emmett? —pregunté. Temía lo que podían haber hecho.

Dos mentes siniestras como aquellas, juntas, no podían ser nada bueno.

—Emmett ha estado probando sus habilidades como cerrajero, con resultados nulos —relató, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sonreí por su expresión—. Alice ha despertado, muy posiblemente, a todos los cerrajeros de Forks que, afortunadamente, no son muchos —explicó con voz solemne.

—Bueno, igualmente no creo que dejen de atenderlos por eso —repliqué yo divertida. Él me miró—. En vuestra casa deben estar, por lo menos, la mitad de las puertas de todo Forks.

Vi que por su rostro asomaba otra vez aquella sonrisa torcida y mi corazón volvió a retumbar contra mi pecho, amenazando con salirse del mismo en cualquier momento.

—_¡Edward! ¿Siguen vivos? _—preguntó la chillona voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta, sacándome de mi estado de nerviosismo.

Me reí levemente.

—Oh, no, Alice —repliqué yo, con voz teatral—. Edward se me ha ido por el retrete, no he logrado retenerlo.

Del otro lado, escuché la melodiosa risa de Alice y la socarrona risotada de Emmett.

—_Así que has logrado que mi hermano se vaya por el retrete, ¿eh, damisela?_ —preguntó el mayor de los tres Cullen, con su grave voz del otro lado—. _¡Yo lo he intentado durante toda mi infancia y no lo he logrado!_

—Eso es porque no tienes cerebro —replicó seriamente Edward.

—_Oh, ¡estoy herido!_ —respondió con tono trágico Emmett—. _Me has roto el corazón… otra vez. _

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedamos hablando idioteces con una puerta de por medio, pero varias veces tuve que sujetarme el estómago, que ya me dolía de escuchar las cosas estúpidas que decía Emmett. Sólo fui conciente de que había transcurrido mucho tiempo, cuando vi que los primeros rayos de Sol de la mañana comenzaban a filtrarse por la pequeña ventana del baño. Entonces, las risas cesaron y puede escuchar unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta que nos separaba del pasillo.

Afortunadamente, Esme pudo ayudarnos telefoneando a un cerrajero al que, luego de pedirle disculpas por la indiscreta llamada de Alice a altas horas de la madrugada, le pidió que por favor viniera cuanto antes. Así lo hizo el hombre que, en menos de quince minutos de trabajo, logró sacarnos del baño. Sonreí avergonzada a Esme, que, cuando salimos, nos miraba a Edward y a mí con cierto aire divertido.

Digna madre de Alice.

Le conté a Esme y a Emmett como habían sucedido las cosas, mientras bajábamos a la cocina para desayunar. Edward desapareció hacia su cuarto y, cuando volvió a bajar, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle: él ya no llevaba su piyama azul y yo iba por la vida con mi pequeño short y mi camisita verde. Sonrojada, pedí permiso y me levanté de la mesa de la cocina, saliendo del lugar acompañada de la burlona risa de Emmett. De forma atropellada subí las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Alice, pero me di cuenta de que había un pequeño problema.

No tenía ni idea cuál era la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la pequeña de los Cullen.

Comencé a andar e intenté recordar algo de la noche anterior, mas la primera vez que subimos estaba demasiado ensimismada en observar la lujosa y detallista decoración, que ni siquiera había reparado de que puerta había abierto Alice. Me acerqué con vacilación a una de ellas, y me reí de mi misma cuando abrí lo que parecía ser un cuarto de limpieza. Me moví hacia la puerta de mi derecha y me encontré con una habitación. Sin embargo, aquella no era la de Alice. Todo estaba decorado en variadas gamas del azul y prolijamente ordenado. Una cama estaba contra una de las paredes y a su lado, luego de la mesita de noche, se hallaba una biblioteca repleta de libros, así como enorme estantería rebosante de cds. Un sofá parecido al de Alice, aunque de cuero negro, decoraba el costado más cercano al placard, y un enorme ventanal de vidrio daba a un pequeño balcón iluminado por la luz del sol. Algunos modernos aparatos electrónicos complementaban la decoración. Confundida por todo aquello, comencé a andar con pasos cautelosos y me acerqué a la mesa de noche. Había una foto de la familia Cullen, y a su lado otro portarretratos.

Me helé en mi lugar y sentí que mi corazón se comprimía dentro de mi pecho.

Abrazado a una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello rubio, aunque con leves destellos pelirrojos bajo el Sol, estaba Edward. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida y tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha. La joven, cuyos llamativos ojos miel parecían tener brillo propio, tenía una sonrisa un poco más desdeñosa, pero no por eso menos bonita. Tomé la foto con cautela y me quedé observando el perfecto rostro sonriente de Edward.

Seguí por un instante de tiempo indefinido allí, hasta que el chirrido suave de la puerta me sobresaltó.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que el portarretratos no terminara hecho añicos en el piso. Lo sostuve con fuerza y me volví, para ver el rostro confuso de Alice. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que era ella, mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente. Su ceño, para mi desconcierto, se encontraba aún fruncido, y su vista voló al portarretratos.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —me preguntó suavemente, como si temiera hablar en voz alta.

Yo estaba completamente confundida por su actitud.

—Yo… entré aquí por casualidad…y lo vi —expliqué, volviendo momentáneamente mi vista a la foto—. ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté luego de un leve silencio.

Alice suspiró.

—No creo que sea yo la indicada para contártelo.

—Pero Alice…

—Yo sé lo que te digo —me cortó, y me sorprendí por su total seriedad—. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, si no quieres que Edward nos mate.

Dejé el portarretratos en su lugar, y luego sentí como Alice tiraba de mi mano para que comenzara a caminar. Sólo me dejé arrastrar, ya que mi mente no estaba centrada allí para nada. Debía haberme dado cuenta de ello desde el primer instante en que lo vi, desde la primera palabra que me dijo con su voz suave como seda, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos verdes me intimidaron. Es decir, ¿Cómo Edward Cullen no iba a tener novia, si su belleza estaba más cerca de ser algo irreal que humano? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de ello? Era tan obvio.

De hecho, no me sorprendía para nada.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía aquella molesta opresión en mi pecho?

Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué de repente quería saber todo sobre aquella joven de ojos miel?

…

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya conocemos un poco más de los Cullen, para los que venían pidiendo de ello. La verdad es que es un capítulo que me gusta bastante, sobre todo la escenita del baño. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, por supuesto; espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Repito lo mismo que dije en el capítulo anterior, solo por si las dudas: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Bueno, en fin, miles de gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Me pone más que contenta el hecho de que les esté gustando lo que escribo. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! En serio. **

**Saludos para todos.**

**¡Qué tengan una linda semana!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	5. Sin Defensas

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5:**** Sin defensas. **

Estaba segura de que mi aspecto de zombie era algo predecible. Afortunadamente, todos en la casa de los Cullen creían que era por mis escasas horas de sueño —que, en una mínima parte, influían en mi comportamiento—; pero lo cierto es que, por más que había intentado, no podía sacarme aquella fotografía de la cabeza. Aquella sonrisa sincera que nunca había visto plasmada en los labios del Edward de carne y hueso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tener esa expresión fría y distante cada vez que yo estaba presente?

Suspiré sonoramente, y vi como Alice, que miraba una revista distraídamente a mi lado, mientras esperaba a que terminara de calentarse el horno, subía su vista a mi rostro. Me estudió silenciosamente, mientras yo alzaba una ceja.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—¿No crees que sería bueno que durmieras un poco? —replicó, aunque noté cierta suspicacia en su vocecita.

Edward y Emmett estaban durmiendo en el piso superior. Alice, evidentemente, aún tenía demasiadas energías encima como para seguir de pie y, encima, preparar el almuerzo, después de que Carlisle y Esme se hubieran ido. Yo, por mi parte, sabía perfectamente que ya no podría dormirme otra vez; sobre todo con aquellos pensamientos arremolinados, acechando en mi cabeza.

Negué suavemente ante su propuesta.

—Estoy bien —aseguré.

Alice se encogió levemente de hombros y comenzó a rebuscar unas cosas en el cajón de la mesada, mientras yo me dejaba caer en una de las sillas que decoraban la cocina. Estaba realmente cansada, pero no tenía sentido que fuera a la cama, cuando sabía que, igualmente, no podría pegar un ojo.

—Alice —cuando la llamé tan pausadamente, se volvió con curiosidad—, ¿a dónde fue Carlisle?

—Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas —respondió, dándome la espalda otra vez para meter una amplia bandeja en el horno—. Todos están ultimando detalles para la boda de Emmett y Rose.

—¿Eh? —aquéllo me había tomado por sorpresa—, ¿la boda de…?

Escuché su melodiosa risa, mientras se volvía hacia mí.

—Sí, están esperando que Rose cumpla los dieciocho años —comentó, con una bonita sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro—. Después, pasados unos meses, tendrá lugar la tan esperada boda —explicó.

La miré, con lo que seguro debía ser una increíble expresión de sorpresa.

—Wow… —murmuré.

Ella solo volvió a sonreírme, aunque de forma más radiante.

—A mí todavía me quedan dos años —explicó, acercando una silla para sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Tú te casarás con Jasper a los dieciocho también? —pregunté, más por curiosidad que por sorpresa. Después de todo, ahora sonaba como algo lógico, aunque me resultara algo totalmente arcaico.

Ella asintió.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, en los que mi mente daba vueltas en torno a la reciente información.

—¿Tú…estás enamorada de Jasper? —le pregunté dubitativa. Tampoco quería sonar irrespetuosa.

Otra vez su risita musical inundó la cocina.

—Claro —aseguró, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza—. Jasper es el único chico del que he estado verdaderamente enamorada.

—¿Pero tú… estabas comprometida con él? Quiero decir, antes de enamorarte, ¿era él tu prometido? —pregunté.

La verdad es que no entendía demasiado como funcionaba todo aquello del compromiso. O por lo menos, no sabía como funcionaba en la vida real; ya que sólo había escuchado de ello en las novelas románticas que me gustaba leer y en alguna que otra película. Sin embargo, el verlo cómo algo real, en esos tiempos, me resultaba completamente imposible.

—Digamos que no —respondió pensativa, aunque sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro—. Es una historia bastante larga, de hecho.

Estaba dispuesta a decirle que me la contara, cuando Emmett atravesó la puerta de la cocina. Tenía aquella contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Alice se levantó, con la excusa de ir a controlar la comida, aunque creo que solo lo hacía para escaparse de mi interrogatorio.

Pronto la más pequeña de los Cullen terminó de preparar el almuerzo, que parecía para unas diez personas. Con su siempre risueña expresión, comenzó a servirlo en la espaciosa mesa de la cocina. Yo ayudé a llevar a Emmett las bebidas y todas esas cosas. Entonces, me percaté de que solo había puesto tres platos en la mesa. Mientras me sentaba, me volví hacia Alice.

—¿Edward no va a comer? —pregunté, mientras tomaba mis cubiertos.

Alice negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Quería dormir un poco más —respondió—, estaba muy cansado.

Escuché la risotada de Emmett y giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡Qué le habrás hecho, damisela, para que esté tan cansado! —exclamó.

Me sonrojé un poco, para luego darle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Lo escuché soltar un quejido entre medio de sus carcajadas. Pronto recuperé mi compostura y lo miré con una fingida seriedad.

—Y… el viaje por el retrete debe haber sido agotador.

Cuando estábamos terminando de almorzar, Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la casa. La madre de los hermanos Cullen se puso a contarle a Emmett todas las novedades sobre su boda. Me hubiera gustado escucharlas, pero Carlisle me llamó y me hizo acompañarlo hasta el living. Lo miré confundida, pero el se limitó a sonreírme de forma cálida. Después del silencioso trayecto, se puso serio.

—Bella, yo tengo que ir al hospital —me explicó—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—En cinco minutos bajo.

Pronto salí con Carlisle para el hospital en un reluciente _Mercedes_ negro. El camino se me pasó rápido, ya que estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones y en los enormes deseos por ver a mis padres. Cuando llegamos, supuse que Edward había aprendido los modales de su padre, ya que él me abrió la puerta del auto con una caballerosidad indiscutible. Con paso torpe, descendí del auto y me encaminé detrás de Carlisle hacia el gran edificio. Llegamos al piso que ya recordaba con demasiada claridad y, después de que mi acompañante se anunciara, pasamos por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de la habitación donde sabía que se encontraban mis padres.

Cuándo los vi allí, lo supe. Por la cara de Carlisle, lo supe.

Todo seguía igual.

La decepción me golpeó fuertemente en el pecho, y tuve que apoyarme contra el marco de la puerta para no caerme. Me sentía frustrada y tonta, por haber creído que podía haber habido una mejoría en tan poco tiempo. Carlisle me acompañó hasta una silla y me obligó a sentarme en ella. Mi cuerpo no respondía por mí, así que solo me dejé caer.

No podría decir cuando tiempo pasé allí, pero no me importaba demasiado. Me sentía vacía, triste, indefensa.

Me sentía sola.

Solo me sorprendí un poco, en el momento en que dos finos brazos me rodearon. Entonces reconocí la pequeña figura de Alice, mientras su voz cerca de mi oído decía:

—¡Oh, Bella! No quiero verte mal.

No se que fue lo que pasó, solo sentí como Alice me ponía de pie, a pesar de que mis piernas se negaban a reaccionar. Pronto me encontré en el interior de aquél llamativo auto amarillo en el que había viajado ya un par de días atrás. Alice se subió del lado del conductor y comenzó a manejar con cautela, mirándome de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, pero, casi por arte de magia, me encontré sentada en medio de la enorme cama de Alice. Suspiré profundamente unas cuantas veces, hasta que escuché su voz. Sus palabras, en un susurro suave, se parecían a las últimas que me había dicho en el hospital; sonaban realmente sinceras.

—No me gusta verte así —hizo una pausa y pasó una mano por mis cabellos—. Quiero que cambies esa cara.

Hice una mueca y un vano amago de sonrisa.

—Deberías descansar, ¿sabes? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—Pero Bella, tienes unas ojeras enormes —comentó apenada, pasando su pulgar por debajo de uno de mis ojos—. Vamos, duerme un poco, que luego saldremos a distraernos.

Suspiré profundamente y asentí.

Alice sonrió tenuemente y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, mientras abría la cama. Me saqué los zapatos con una lentitud increíble y luego me acosté sobre las sábanas naranjas. Suspiré con cierta satisfacción cuando sentí mi cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerme, contra la mullida almohada. Lo último que vi fue como Alice cerraba las cortinas y me daba un beso en la frente en la oscuridad. Con los ojos cerrados me acurruqué a un costado, esperando que, por lo menos, mis pesadillas fueran algo tolerable como para dormir un par de horas.

—_¡…sólo déjala! ¡Después se lo propondrás! _—las voces se oían casi como un eco lejano. Algo completamente ajeno a la momentánea calma que sentía en mis sueños.

—_Vamos, hermanita, no seas aguafiestas _—aquella voz grave era imposible no reconocerla, pero no sabía de donde provenía—. _Le hará bien distraerse un rato._

—_¡No lo dudo! _—aseguró una voz más chillona. Al instante supe que era Alice—. _¡Pero ahora déjala dormir! _

Casi de forma inconciente, aunque muy lenta, me incorporé sobre la enorme cama y vi como dos pares de ojos azules se clavaban en mí, que aún estaba algo adormilada. Vi el sonriente rostro de Emmett, y luego mi vista viajó a la pequeña carita de Alice, quien miró molesta a su hermano mayor.

—¡Ya la despertaste! —rezongó, pegándole a Emmett en el brazo.

Él simplemente la ignoró y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. Luego, me pasó uno de sus grandes brazos por los hombros y acercó un poco su rostro al mío. Tenía un perfume fuerte y masculino, pero que no tenía comparación con la fragancia dulzona y embriagadora que desprendía Edward cuando estaba cerca.

—¿Qué opinas de irnos de fiesta? —preguntó confidente, en voz baja. Sin embargo, no me dejó responder—. De hecho, es una imposición. A las ocho salimos —agregó.

—Pero…

—No, no, damisela —me cortó, con su enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras movía su dedo índice frente a mí, como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Nada de peros.

—Emmett…yo… —balbuceé, pero otra vez no me dejó seguir.

Me estrechó la cabeza contra su pecho en un gran abrazo y comenzó a hablar otra vez:

—Iremos a un bar en Port Angeles —explicó, frotándome la espalda con una de sus grandes manos. Subí la vista, para verlo desde abajo, con desconfianza, pero él solo me mostró sus relucientes dientes—. Verás que nos la pasaremos muy bien —agachó un poco la cabeza, para hablarme desde más cerca, de forma confidente—. Si quieres, hasta te dejaré tirar a Edward por uno de los retretes del bar.

Solté una risita ante su ocurrencia y lo vi volver a sonreír, abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

¡Adoraba a aquél idiota!

Sentimos un ruido en la puerta y los tres nos giramos para ver a Edward aparecer detrás de ella. Sentí como su mirada se quedaba unos segundos en donde estábamos Emmett y yo, haciéndome tragar pesado ante el escrutinio de sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Sin embargo, luego se volvió con resolución hacia Alice.

—Te está buscando Esme —le dijo, con su tono siempre serio y aterciopelado.

Alice asintió y, después de dirigirme una mirada dulce, salió dando pequeños saltitos de la habitación. Sonreí inconcientemente, ante su constante actitud de niña pequeña.

Emmett me pasó la mano rápidamente por los hombros, antes de soltarme con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se puso de pie, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en a Edward, que aún se encontraba de pie enfrente de la cama. Entonces, el mayor de los hermanos se volvió hacia mí.

—Te espero a las ocho, damisela —me comentó con una sonrisa—. Y sabes que no acepto negativas.

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente, y él soltó una fuerte risa antes de salir de la habitación.

Miré a Edward, aún de pie penetrándome con sus ojos verdes, y otra vez la tensión se creó en el aire como por arte de magia. Siempre que estábamos solos pasaba lo mismo, y su intimidante mirada me impedía anular esa molesta situación. Quería decir algo, ¡Juro que quería decir algo! Pero, ¿Tenía que mirarme así? Desvié mi mirada y me quedé analizando la pequeña biblioteca de Alice, cuando escuché su suave chaspeo.

—Así que… ¿hoy vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó y su voz de terciopelo llegó a mis oídos. Nunca podría recomponerla en mi mente, ya que cada vez que la escuchaba me parecía más perfecta.

Asentí, acomodando mi espalda en las almohadas de Alice, aún sentada en su cama.

—Emmett puede ser un poco pesado —comentó con su tono siempre serio—. No tienes que venir si te genera algún tipo de incomodidad.

Negué levemente con la cabeza.

—No, quiero ir —afirmé.

Después de todo, últimamente Emmett parecía ser el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.

Edward asintió quedamente, en medio del profundo silencio que se había generado. Tenía un aire pensativo, incluso aún cuando se sentó, sin decir ni una palabra, a los pies de la cama y jugueteó con un adornito que colgaba de los barrotes del mueble. Entonces, volví a sentir sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, dificultándome la respiración.

—Me alegro —dijo suavemente, y creí ver una casi imperceptible curvatura en sus labios, mucho más tenue que cuando sonreía de lado.

Sin embargo, aquél casi inexistente gesto bastó para que volviera a sentir que mi corazón latía con algo de fuerza y calor.

Eran algo de las seis de la tarde cuando Alice me empujó hacia el baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, dejándome sola adentro, vi que la ducha ya estaba abierta y el leve vapor inundaba cada rincón del cuarto. Me di una rápida ducha de agua caliente y, después de envolverme en una de las muchísimas toallas que la pequeña Cullen me había dejado, salí espiando hacia todos lados, por si venía alguien. Entonces corrí con todas mis fuerzas al cuarto de Alice, que me examinó con una enorme sonrisa, al verme llegar tan agitada.

—Tranquila, eché a Edward y a Emmett al jardín —explicó divertida, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

Me sorprendió la velocidad con la que comenzó a sacar conjuntos de ropa por todos lados. Tenía camisas de todos los colores, incluso de aquellos que nunca me había imaginado. Comenzó a hablar en susurros para sí, mientras se metía dentro de su enorme placard… literalmente. Estuvo allí por unos minutos, hasta que la vi salir con unos pantalones negros de una tela fina. Me los mostró, sosteniéndolos con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Estos me quedan un poco largos, ¡seguro que a ti te quedarán de maravilla! —me comentó emocionada.

—Pero, Alice, yo traje algo de ropa… —murmuré, sabiendo que, de todas maneras, era inútil

—¡Ah!, vamos, quiero vestirte yo —me pidió, con aquella carita de niña pequeña—. ¡Siempre quise tener una hermana a quién poder vestir! —aquello me asustó un poco, pero sonreí por el hecho de que me considerara como una más de su familia—. ¿Qué color de camisa te gusta?

La miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso debía decidir entre las decenas de camisas que había sacado de su armario? ¿Cuántos colores había allí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me da igual —le respondí.

Ella, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, comenzó a estudiar las camisas como si la decisión que tenía que tomar fuera de vida o muerte. Se quedó un rato observando las prendas y tomando una u otra de vez en cuando. Entonces, finalmente alzó una bonita camisa roja de satén con gesto victorioso.

—Esta tiene un lazo atrás —comentó, mostrándome la prenda, que realmente era bonita—. ¡Te quedará fantástica!

Comencé a cambiarme en el baño de Alice, mientras ella terminaba de maquillarse en el espejo de su cuarto. Cuando acabé, salí para que me atara en la cintura el lazo de la hermosa camisa, mientras terminaba de acomodármela de frente. Alice se encargó del maquillaje —que, como le pedí, no fue demasiado— y de arreglarme un poco el cabello con un secador. Afortunadamente, conseguí que me dejara usar mis zapatos bajos de color negro, en vez de esos altos tacones rojos que con tanto entusiasmo me había acercado para que me probara.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, mientras ella me contaba los detalles sobre el bar al que íbamos, vi que Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en el sillón del living. Emmett estaba mirando televisión y riéndose de algo mientras Edward, a su lado, tenía puestos los auriculares y la cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás, con una mueca seria pero tranquila. Creo que me quedé mirándolo más de la cuenta, porque Emmett soltó su tan típica risa burlona, para luego darle un nada suave golpe en el hombro a su hermano. Molesto, Edward se volvió quitándose los auriculares —seguramente para decirle algo a su hermano por el golpazo—, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando nos vio a mí y a Alice en las escaleras. Otra vez sentí sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre mí y, como siempre, sentí que me costaba demasiado respirar.

—Pero mira nada más, damisela —bromeó Emmett, con aquél fingido tono galante. Afortunadamente, aquello me obligó a romper el contacto visual con Edward, para volver la vista hacia su hermano—. Parece que has caído en las garras de la pequeña diablilla.

Alice, con diversión, le hizo un gesto obsceno a su hermano y este se río.

—Tomo las llaves del _Porsche _y nos vamos —comentó risueña Alice.

—No, pequeña, el faro delantero de tu _Porche_ está fallando y puede ser peligroso —pareció recordarle Emmett, haciendo que Alice hiciera un mohín de disgusto ante la mención del problema de su automóvil. Luego, con una sonrisa ladeada, el mayor de los hermanos se volvió para mirarme—. Hoy llevaremos a la damisela en mi auto.

Evidentemente, entre los Cullen, los automóviles eran una especie de representación de cada miembro de la familia. El auto de Emmett —que no resultó ser exactamente un coche, sino más bien un jeep— era grande, llamativo y original. Cuando lo vi subirse del lado del conductor, me di cuenta que no cabía duda de que era el vehículo perfecto para él. Yo me subí en la parte trasera, junto con Alice; mientras Edward se sentaba adelante, al lado de su hermano. Me sentí completamente reconfortada una vez que Emmett comenzó a andar por la carretera y el viento me dio de lleno en el rostro, agitándome con violencia los antes ordenados cabellos.

En casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al bar. A pesar de que teníamos algo de viaje, Emmett lo hizo en un tiempo record. Afortunadamente había estado tan distraída con la sensación del viento contra mi rostro, que no me enteré de aquello hasta que Alice me lo comentó cuando bajamos del jeep. Una vez que el vehículo estuvo aparcado, caminamos algunos metros hasta un llamativo bar en medio de una de las calles principales. Vi que en los labios de Alice bailoteaba una enorme sonrisa cuando miró al frente, y descubrí el motivo de su dicha cuando la vi correr hacia los brazos de Jasper. Emmett dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba Rosalie y, después de pasarle un brazo por la cintura, depositaba un beso en sus labios. Edward, con paso calmo andaba detrás de nosotros. Traía las manos dentro de los jeans oscuros y la brisa de la noche le agitaba suavemente los cabellos broncíneos.

Después de que los hermanos Hale me saludaran, los seis ingresamos en el concurrido bar. Gracias al aspecto intimidante de Emmett, logramos conseguir una mesa en el fondo del atestado lugar sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Tuvimos que pasar por la gran pista de baile y, subiendo unos pequeños escalones, llegamos a un lugar aparte, donde se encontraban las mesas. Pronto logramos sentarnos todos y tuvimos la libertad de conversar, ya que la música no era tan fuerte como en la pista.

Una camarera llegó y todos pedimos algo para tomar. El cuerpo de Rosalie estaba rodeado por uno de los grandes brazos de Emmett y Alice estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Jasper, por lo que creo que a la joven muchacha que nos atendió le sorprendió la distancia prudencial que manteníamos Edward y yo, en relación a las otras dos parejitas. Incluso, creo que intentó algo parecido a un coqueteo, pero mi mirada de pocos amigos la sacó de allí. Lo único que me faltaba; encima de que todos estaban en pareja, tenía que soportar que coquetearan con Edward, que ni siquiera era la mía.

Pronto llegaron las bebidas y, con la boca seca a causa del humo y el calor, me bajé mi vaso en un tiempo récord. Minutos después, Alice insistió en que fuéramos a bailar. Yo intente negarme, más que nada porque no tenía pareja, y además porque era bastante torpe con aquellas cosas. Sin embargo, Emmett me tomó de la mano y no tuve ni siquiera derecho a réplica cuando me arrastro hacia la pista, junto con Alice y Jasper. La música era bastante pegadiza y, si bien yo no era un as del baile, los movimientos algo torpes y duros de Emmett me estaban haciendo reír de lo lindo. Incluso, vi que varias personas nos miraban divertidas; sobre todo cuando Emmett me hizo girar en mi lugar repetidas veces, haciendo que me tambaleara cómicamente.

No se cuanto tiempo habíamos estado allí, pero el alto vaso de gaseosa que me había bebido comenzaba a traer consecuencias. Por lo que dejé de moverme y me acerqué a Emmett para que me escuchara gritar por sobre la música.

—¡Voy al baño! —le avisé.

El asintió.

—¡Yo voy a la mesa! —replicó.

Haciéndole un gesto con mi pulgar, en señal de aprobación, comencé a abrirme paso por entre la gente que se movía al compás de la música. Cuando logré salir de la gran pista de baile, me adentré en un pequeño pasillo que daba a los baños. Una vez que la pequeña cola de muchachas que se había creado en la puerta pasó, y que yo pude entrar, ocupé un cubículo. Cuando salí, pasé por los lavamanos y me refresqué un poco la cara, cuidando el maquillaje que Alice me había aplicado. Esquivando a las muchachas que aún esperaban para ingresar al baño, me abrí paso otra vez hacia la pista de baile, con intención de ir hacia donde estaban las mesas. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad, sentí una mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Me volví —pensando que serían Alice o Jasper—, pero solo me encontré con la sonrisa socarrona de un joven rubio, casi tan alto como Emmett.

—¿Bailas, preciosa?

Lo miré mal. Tenía un bonito rostro, pero su sonrisa y el tonito que había utilizado para hablarme, que intentaban ser seductores, no me gustaban en lo absoluto. Nunca me habían agradado los tipos arrogantes.

—No, la religión no me lo permite —le respondí, en un idiota acto de valentía. ¿Quién se creía para llamarme preciosa?

Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero él sólo tiró más de mi brazo, acercándome.

—Así que con carácter, ¿eh? —preguntó, evidentemente divertido ante mi negativa—. Me gustan difíciles.

Con una ceja alzada, apoyé una mano en su pecho cuando quiso acercarme más a él.

—Vamos preciosa, no seas dura —dijo, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Me alerté cuando su otra mano tomó fuertemente mi cintura—. Sólo baila un poco conmigo.

Giré mi rostro cuando acercó el suyo al mío.

—No me gusta bailar —confesé con acidez.

Una sonrisa pícara, que solo pude ver de soslayo, ya que tenía mi cara volteada hacia el lado contrario de la suya, surco su rostro.

Se acercó a mi oído y, después de morderlo violentamente, susurró:

—Podemos hacer otras cosas, si quieres —murmuró con una voz que, en un intento de ser sensual, solo logró darme ganas de vomitar.

Me removí incómoda, incapaz de soltarme de su agarre. Tuve ganas de gritar irremediablemente cuando sentí sus fríos labios sobre mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar que hacer; aunque estaba casi paralizada y mis intentos de moverme eran demasiado vanos, debido a la fuerza de sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando sentí que sus labios estaban por alcanzar mi mandíbula, el frío contacto desapareció. Súbitamente abrí los ojos, viendo al tipo tirado en el suelo del bar, con una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Aquello que estaba en su labio era sangre?

Entonces, cuando giré mi rostro, la estupefacción volvió a mí. Allí, de pie, estaba Edward. Su rostro parecía más serio que nunca y observaba al tipo con una de esas miradas que podían generarle escalofríos a cualquiera. Fuego, eso es lo que había en ella. Me dirigió un rápido vistazo, pero pronto volvió a centrarse en el joven que estaba en el piso.

—La próxima vez, cuida donde metes tus manos —gruñó y, si hasta ese momento estaba sorprendida, cuándo sentí su mano alrededor de la mía me quedé helada.

Me dejé arrastrar hasta el exterior del local y a penas entramos en contacto con el aire fresco me sentí mucho mejor. Sin embargo, me produjo un cierto mal estar el hecho de que la mano de Edward abandonara automáticamente la mía.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó suavemente. Su voz de terciopelo me parecía mil veces más sensual que la de aquél tipo, aunque Edward ni siquiera estaba intentando sonar así.

Otra vez había hecho la pregunta del millón.

Asentí quedamente con la cabeza, llevándome de forma inconciente la mano al oído, con un leve malestar después de qué aquél idiota posara sus labios allí. Me sentí una completa imbécil cuando sentí mis mejillas levemente humedecidas, por lo que pasé de forma rápida el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos, quitando, a gran velocidad, aquellas traicioneras e involuntarias lágrimas. Luego, alcé mi vista perdida en el pavimento para mirar a Edward y, otra vez en esa misma noche, la sorpresa y el desconcierto se hicieron presa de mí.

Aquellos ojos verdes ya no parecían tan intimidatorios, sino que solo podía ver en ellos un extraño sentimiento de culpa y preocupación.

¿Edward estaba preocupado por mí?

Me acerqué un par de pasos a él, que me miró con cierta sorpresa, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Y no sabía si aún no me había despertado de mi siesta de la tarde y seguía soñando, pero sentí que mi corazón se detenía, en el momento en que Edward me tomó, rápida pero delicadamente, por la nuca con una de sus grandes manos y apoyó mi cabeza contra su pecho. Pude escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón bajo la camisa oscura. Pude sentir su cálida mano moverse y enterrarse suavemente entre mis cabellos enredados. Pude percibir con una mayor intensidad su dulce y embriagadora fragancia. Pude sentir su aliento tibio y acompasado sobre mi cabeza, que daba vueltas.

Entonces, volví a recordarme que necesitaba respirar para seguir con vida.

Incluso aún cuando sintiera que ya estaba en el paraíso.

…

**Ah. Un poco de cursilería no viene mal de vez en cuando, ¿No? Primer acercamiento concreto. ¡Bingo! ¡Vamos Bella, ya lo vas consiguiendo! Jaja. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Excelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Tristemente patético? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa? ¿Me quieren encerrar? Ah, ok, ok, lo dejo a su criterio jaja. **

**Repito lo mismo que dije anteriormente, solo por si las dudas: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Bueno, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. No saben lo contenta que me ponen, de verdad. Y no duden en preguntar lo que quieran, que siempre trato de contestar a todas las dudas. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. **

**Para el próximo capítulo, quizás tarde un poquito más, porque la semana siguiente viene difícil. Por eso mismo subí hoy, para dejarlos con algo antes de desaparecer por unos días jaja. ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia, de verdad!**

**¡Saludos para todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyCornamenta. **


	6. Enemistad

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6:** **Enemistad. **

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí. Sólo me percaté de que estaba aún en la tierra cuando el calor del cuerpo de Edward me abandonó y la música generada por los latidos de su corazón dejo de ser audible para mí. Cuando alcé los ojos, lo vi dándome la espalda. Quería preguntarle algo, decirle algo, incluso gritar; pero aquél silencio me estaba enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, aquellos pocos segundos no bastaron y, luego, los Cullen y los Hale aparecieron en la calle junto con nosotros.

—¡Oh, Bella!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chillona vocecita de Alice, llegando hasta mí y colgándose de mi cuello.

Vi que detrás de ella estaba Rosalie con una mueca preocupada, al igual que Jasper. Emmett, por su parte, estaba sonriendo de lado, de aquella forma pícara tan característica de él. Cuando Alice me soltó, me volví hacia el mayor de los Cullen, que parecía dispuesto a decir algo.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, aunque con su vista en dirección a mí—. ¡Hace cuanto que no veía a mi hermanito haciendo uso de su puño derecho! —agregó, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro, a las que el aludido respondió con una mirada asesina.

—Emmett, ¿por qué no vas a ver si tienen chicles de melocotón en aquél negocio de allá, mientras nosotras vamos a mi auto? —comentó Rosalie con una mirada significativa, pasándole un billete a su prometido.

Emmett rió entre dientes; antes de tomar el dinero, y susurrarle algo a Rosalie, con un rápido beso de por medio.

—¡No se salvarán de mí! —gritó mientras se alejaba

—¡Dudo que tengamos tanta suerte! —replicó Rosalie en voz alta. Luego se volvió hacia mí y, con voz dulce volvió a hablar—. ¿Vamos al coche, Bella?

Asentí en silencio y comencé a caminar con Alice y Rosalie delante de mí. Después de haber avanzado unos pocos metros, pude reconocer el llamativo auto rojo que había visto el primer día de clases. Rosalie nos abrió la puerta y después se sentó al volante. Alice se acomodó en el asiento trasero conmigo, pasándome una mano por los hombros. Miré a mi acompañante y luego, con voz seca, pregunté:

—¿Los chicos vendrán en el jeep?

Alice asintió levemente.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó, después de un suave silencio.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —aseguré—. No ha pasado nada…

—…porque Edward ha llegado —completó mi frase ella, y percibí un dejo de fascinación en sus ojos.

Alcé la vista al techo del auto, ya que de seguro Alice se había armado toda una historia; sin embargo sus ojos adoptaron un leve matiz sombrío luego, que hizo que la reprimenda quedara en mi garganta. Ignoré su expresión volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana y dejando que el viento me agitara los cabellos otra vez cuando Rosalie arrancó.

Pronto nos encontramos en el enorme frente de la casa de los Cullen. Rosalie estacionó el auto con cuidado y las tres descendimos de él en silencio, sólo interrumpidas por el sonido de la mano de Alice dentro de su cartera, rebuscando las llaves. Nos quedamos apenas unos momentos expuestas al fresco pero reconfortante viento de la noche, ya que pronto unas encandiladoras luces y el rugido de un motor nos indicó que los chicos llegaban. Con una violenta frenada, que en nada se parecía a la de Rosalie, Emmett estacionó su jeep, no muy lejos de nosotras.

—Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con ese monstruo —comentó Jasper con su voz pausada, dirigiendo una extraña mirada a su acompañante—. Por lo menos, intenta no volver a tomar esa curva.

Emmett rió entre dientes, evidentemente divertido con la situación.

—¡Necesitaba mi cuota de diversión esta noche! —se quejó, mientras Alice intentaba abrir la puerta principal.

—Cómprate una muñeca inflable —masculló Alice seriamente—; pero, por favor, no mates a mi novio.

—¡Hey!, ¡me ofendes con eso de la muñeca! —se quejó Rosalie cuando entrábamos a la casa, y vi que Alice hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa, al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

Yo le mostré una sonrisa confidente a Rosalie, que simplemente me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando entramos, nos dirigimos todos al living de forma silenciosa y nos sentamos en los amplios sofás. Vi que Alice iba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación —seguramente para no molestar a Esme y Carlisle, que debían estar durmiendo—, cuando Edward la frenó con una de sus manos.

—Yo estoy un poco cansado —explicó, y salió de living, quedando del otro lado de la imponente puerta corrediza.

Alice se quedó mirándolo de espaldas a nosotros. Cuando se volvió, vi que por su rostro asomaba una expresión triste y, en cierto modo, llena de frustración. La vi desplomarse en el silloncito individual frente a nosotros. Nos quedamos en una especie de silencio pensativo, hasta que yo recordé que había algo que no había hecho con todo el ajetreo.

¡Ni siquiera le había agradecido a Edward!

Inconcientemente me puse de pie de forma precipitada y, cuando me di cuenta de ello, todos habían posado sus ojos en mí, expectantes. Rebusque en mi mente alguna de las tantas excusas que podía inventar, pero sólo salió de mis labios la más patética y convencional de todas.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Y sin más huí del living, con todas las miradas seguramente clavadas en mi espalda.

Tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, comencé a subir las escaleras; no sólo porque no quería hacer demasiado ruido, sino también porque estaba preparándome mentalmente para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Suspiré varias veces cuando llegué al pasillo, ahora que ya me había encargado de memorizar cada una de las habitaciones. Entonces, me dirigí decididamente hacia delante y toqué la puerta de forma suave.

Toda mi seguridad desapareció por completo cuando vi los orbes verdes de Edward mirarme con cierta sorpresa.

No pude hablar por unos segundos, pero luego lo vi hacerse un lado.

¿Me estaba permitiendo la entrada a su cuarto así como así?

Obligando a mis pies a que respondieran, ingresé a la habitación, en la cual ya había estado anteriormente. Cuando me volví, él ya había cerrado la puerta y me estaba mirando con la misma expresión que cuando apareció frente a mí; aunque ahora, más que sorpresa, podía verse la expectación.

—Esto… yo… Edward… —pasé una mano por mi rostro, frustrada, para luego bajar la mirada de sus ojos, clavándola en el piso—. Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy… de verdad.

Cuando alcé los ojos, vi que era él quien desviaba la mirada.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo… —murmuró con un suave susurro aterciopelado.

Me acerqué un paso, de forma vacilante, y él volvió su rostro hacia mí.

—Pero quería hacerlo —afirmé, aunque mi voz sonó temblorosa.

¿Por qué demonios siempre me pasaba aquello cuando él me miraba fijamente?

Vi que, con expresión seria, se mordía el labio inferior y yo, sorprendida con su gesto, me quedé mirándolo, si es posible, con mayor atención. Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas parecían traspasarme, parecían tener la capacidad de leer cada parte de mí. Sentía que bajo su escrutinio no podía ocultarme.

Inevitablemente, volví a sonrojarme.

Vi que parecía debatirse internamente, por la cara que tenía. Sin embargo, luego suspiró sonoramente antes de decir con su tono serio de siempre:

—Creo que necesito dormir un poco.

Asentí, aún algo sorprendida por sus extrañas reacciones, y caminé hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando pasé por su lado sentí un incontrolable impulso. Con rapidez y algo de torpeza, di unos pasos hacia él y rocé su pálida mejilla con mis labios. Cuando me alejé, sentí que mi corazón latía desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —y con aquellas últimas torpes palabras pronunciadas en un extraño balbuceo y el rostro completamente sonrojado, salí de la habitación.

Bajé los escalones con una gran rapidez, trastabillando varias veces en el proceso, pero sin llegar a caer y aún intentando no hacer mucho bullicio. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, abrí la puerta del living, presurosa, e ingresé en él. Como autómata, me dirigí al sillón y me senté, intentando recuperar mi ritmo de respiración normal. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que nuevamente cuatro pares de ojos me miraban curiosos.

—¿Por qué tienes tu cara como un farolito de navidad? —me preguntó cómicamente Emmett.

Tragué con pesadez, y vi la sonrisita pícara que surcaba el rostro de Alice.

—Em… esto… la cabeza, eso la cabeza —balbuceé con incomodidad—. Me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser eso —expliqué.

—¿No deberías dormir un poco? —preguntó Alice, y pude percibir a la perfección su tonito suspicaz.

Asentí.

—Dormir me haría bien —repliqué gesticulando y alzando las cejas, intentando seguirle el juego, mientras me ponía de pie.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación —me dijo, parándose del sillón y tomándome del brazo. La miré confundida. ¿_Mi _habitación? ¿Có…?—. Sí, le pedí a Esme que te preparara una habitación para que estuvieras más cómoda —agregó luego, siempre un paso delante de mis cavilaciones.

—Gracias —murmuré, mientras salíamos del living.

Sin embargo, aquél murmullo se convirtió en un gritito ahogado cuando me vi siendo arrastrada por las escaleras a una gran velocidad. Casi en lo que me parecieron unos pocos segundos me encontré sentada sobre una enorme cama de dos plazas, decorada con un cobertor del color del oro y unos cuantos almohadones a juego. Un ventanal, enmarcado por cortinas crema, dejaba filtrar tenuemente la luz de la luna. Entonces, mi vista se centró en el rostro de Alice, que me miraba con aquella mueca de niña traviesa. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando se acercó de manera confidente.

—Dime en este mismo instante qué ha pasado —pidió entre dientes, con su inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No ha pasado _nada_ —repliqué, recalcando la última palabra.

—¿Y entonces por qué, incluso ahora, tienes la cara como un tomate? —me preguntó divertida, señalándome.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y lo sentí cálido. Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio y luego miré a Alice entornando un poco los ojos. No tenía nada que decirle; después de todo, no había parado absolutamente _nada._

Bueno, casi.

Ella solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras contarme, sabes que estaré aquí para escucharte —me comentó, guiándome un ojo y, sin dejarme replicar, continuó—. Ahora voy a dejarte dormir un poco.

Asentí quedamente, pensando que no tenía demasiado sentido seguir con aquello. Después de todo, una vez que me había cambiado y acostado, no tardé más de diez minutos en dormirme profundamente. Esta vez, el sueño no fue verde ni blanco. Lo único que podía ver eran farolitos rojos por todos lados.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me costó un par de segundos asimilar donde me encontraba. Me incorporé y con lentitud me dirigí al pequeño baño anexo a la habitación. Después de una ducha lenta, comencé a cambiarme con total tranquilidad. Cuando acabé, me dirigí con cautela hacia el piso inferior. Llegué a la cocina y, al asomarme, me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Emmett. De espaldas a mí estaba Edward, sentado a la mesa frente a su hermano. Con parsimonia me acerqué y me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda, ubicada entre ambos.

—Buenos días, damisela —me saludó Emmett—. ¿No te has cruzado con Alice?

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, mientras él me ponía un poco de jugo en mi vaso.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Te estaba buscando para algo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

Con una mirada furtiva, vi que Edward seguía comiendo, con la vista fija en el pequeño platito repleto de galletas y tostadas. Estuvo así durante todo el desayuno, mientras yo escuchaba hablar a Emmett y acotaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Pocos minutos después de haber terminado de comer, Alice llegó con su siempre risueño rostro y se sentó en el regazo de su hermano mayor, mientras me miraba.

—¡Bella!, ¿tienes tus energías repuestas para hoy? —preguntó, enseñándome una hilera de relucientes dientes.

La miré con desconfianza.

—Depende —murmuré divertida, entornando los ojos.

Ella soltó una cantarina risita.

—Necesito ir cerca de Port Angeles —me explicó y Emmett soltó una risa entre dientes, creo que por la cara que puse—. Tranquila, no iremos a comprar ropa ni nada de eso —explicó—. Tengo que llevarle a Rose mi automóvil y pensé que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Suspiré con cierto alivio, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

—Me parece bien —comenté. Luego la miré con cierta confusión—. Pero… ¿para que necesita Rose tu auto?

Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Me reparará el faro delantero y le hará un chequeo general —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras yo abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Rose?

Emmett rió con fuerza.

—Sí, mi chica sabe bastante de mecánica —comentó divertido ante mi mueca de incredulidad.

Pero… ¿¡cómo!? ¡Se veía tan femenina como para realizar un trabajo así!

Antes de que llegara el mediodía, salimos con Emmett y Alice en el _Porsche_, mientras Edward conducía su _Volvo _detrás de nosotros_. _Atravesamos el verde paisaje de Forks hasta tomar el camino por el que generalmente nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles. Sin embargo, antes de llegar allí, tomamos una curva y, después de avanzar algunos metros, una gran casa comenzó a dejarse ver frente a nosotros. La enorme fachada color crema, de construcción similar a la de los Cullen, estaba repleta de ventanas y una pequeña escalera de mármol permitía el paso a una imponente puerta oscura. Alice estacionó en los jardines y pronto se bajó dando saltitos del _Porche. _Edward también aparcó y se bajó de su auto, uniéndose en silencio a nosotros. Mientras todos comenzábamos a caminar para alcanzarla, Alice llamó a la puerta y en menos de un minuto una mujer enfundada en un traje de dos piezas nos abrió la puerta. Su cabello rubio, sus hermosos rasgos y su sonrisa deslumbrante me dijeron bastante sobre ella.

—¡Hannah! —saludó efusivamente Alice, abrazando a la mujer—, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, pequeña Alice —replicó ella—. Buenos días Emmett, Edward.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, y luego los ojos miel de la mujer se posaron en mí. Alice, rápidamente, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Oh, mucho gusto Bella. Yo soy la madre de Rose y Jasper —me saludó sonriente, presentándose. Luego se volvió hacia todos—. Adelante, chicos, entrad.

La casa, al igual que el exterior, era magnánima. Tenía una decoración bastante más sencilla que la de los Cullen, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Atravesamos un pasillo detrás de Hannah y entramos a un espacioso living con unos enormes sillones color crema en el centro, rodeando una pequeña mesa. Después de que la señora Hale nos ofreciera tomar asiento, todos nos acomodamos en los sofás. Me di cuenta, sin embargo, que Edward se mantenía de pie con una mirada sombría para nada agradable. Vi que Alice y Emmett le dirigían furtivas miradas, sin necesidad de ser disimulados, ya que él parecía perdido en su propio mundo, con la vista ahora fija en la alfombra clara del living.

Segundos después escuché el gritito de júbilo de Alice y, cuando se puso de pie, alcé la vista para ver como Jasper llegaba con andar despreocupado hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos. Pronto Alice estuvo a su lado, haciendo que su prometido sonriera dulcemente. Después de darle un corto beso a la menor de los Cullen, se volvió hacia nosotros con su siempre pacífico gesto.

—Buenos días —saludó, haciendo que todos replicáramos rápidamente—. Rose bajará enseguida, no sé que estaba murmurando, pero escuché algo sobre tu muerte —comentó, señalando con una sonrisa a Emmett.

—Creo que mejor voy a subir —comentó el mayor del grupo—. No me gustaría manchar con mi sangre la alfombra —agregó divertido, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Entonces, cuando todos nos quedamos en silencio, vi como los ojos de Jasper también se dirigían a la figura ida de Edward. Me quedé observando la escena en silencio, entonces me sorprendí cuando los ojos celestes de Jasper se posaron en mí.

—Bella, Edward —ante la mención de su nombre, vi como Edward alzaba la cabeza—, ¿por qué no vais a los jardines? Nosotros estaremos afuera en unos instantes —propuso Jasper, para luego cruzar una mirada con Alice.

Vi que Edward asentía quedamente, y lo seguí en silencio hacia el enorme jardín delantero de la casa. Cuando atravesamos la enorme puerta, lo vi acelerar un poco el paso. Poco a poco, luego, fue disminuyendo su marcha hasta quedar un poco alejado de la casa. Entonces, vi como respiraba varias veces, con el pulgar y el dedo índice sobre el puente de su nariz. Lo estudié por unos segundos, y me extrañó que no abandonara esa posición.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —pregunté suavemente.

Él, con velocidad, se volvió para mirarme, al tiempo en que sus dedos abandonaban su rostro. Volvió a tomar aire y, mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes, asintió con lentitud. Nos quedamos los dos estudiándonos silenciosamente y pronto lo vi apartar la mirada hacia el horizonte. Agradecí aquello, porque apenas quité mi vista de aquellos orbes esmeraldas recordé como respirar. Mientras estábamos allí, callados, lo vi morderse levemente el labio inferior y me pregunté en que demonios estaría pensando.

—¡Aquí está la reina de la mecánica! —el gritó de Alice provocó que ambos nos giráramos hacia la puerta, donde Rosalie salía aireadamente, con Emmett detrás intentando decirle algo.

La pequeña de los Cullen se acercó, junto con su prometido, cerca de nosotros. Yo desvié mi vista hacia Rosalie y Emmett. La joven Hale estaba amenazándolo con una especie de llave mecánica, mientras el mayor del grupo retrocedía con lo que, desde mi posición, parecía una sonrisita nerviosa.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —pregunté divertida, señalando a la pareja.

—Parece que Emmett ha abusado de las ventas por Internet —comentó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa—, y uno de los pares de zapatos favoritos de Rose terminó en California.

Solté una risotada.

—¡Pero si ya parecen un matrimonio! —exclamé.

Rosalie nos dijo que se tomaría su tiempo con aquello de la reparación del vehículo, por lo que decidimos irnos en el auto de Edward con Jasper y Alice, ya que Emmett quería intentar algunas maniobras de reconciliación con su pareja. Edward tomó el volante, con Jasper a su lado, y manejó los pocos kilómetros que nos separaban de Port Angeles. Llegamos al gran centro comercial donde había estado con Alice en uno de mis primeros días después de la mudanza. Después de una breve charla y un vistazo a las carteleras que exhibían en el primer piso, decidimos ir al cine. Jasper y Edward fueron a comprar las entradas, mientras con Alice nos dirigíamos al segundo piso para comprar algunas cosas para comer.

Cuando tuvimos las entradas y comida suficiente, nos dirigimos al interior de la sala que nos correspondía. La película tenía una trama de misterio bastante interesante, que nos mantuvo atrapados —o por lo menos, a mí— gran parte del tiempo. Claro que, entre los espacios en los que me distraje, tuve la oportunidad de saborear las palomitas, así como también de lanzar algunas furtivas miradas a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi izquierda y un poco menos ausente que antes.

Dí un bostezo suave, acallado por una de mis manos, cuando salimos del cine. La verdad es que la película había durado bastante y sentía las piernas dormidas. Moviéndonos con la poca gente que había ingresado con nosotros a la misma sala, caminamos hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, una voz a nuestras espaldas nos llamó la atención.

—¡Bella!

Me volví, confundida ante la mención de mi nombre, para encontrarme con un alto muchacho que sacudía su brazo entre la pequeña multitud, en un intento de llamar mi atención. Sonreí cuando identifiqué su largo cabello y sus ojos oscuros. Caminé un par de pasos y vi como sonreía.

—¡Jacob!, ¿cómo estás?

—Oh, muy bien —respondió él.

Fue en aquél momento cuando me percaté de que dos muchachos estaban detrás de él. Un de ellos tenía la piel trigueña y era casi tan alto como Jacob, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, su pelo estaba extremadamente corto. El otro chico también era alto, pero un poco más desgarbado que los otros dos, y su pelo también era oscuro y corto.

Jacob siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

—Ellos son Quil y Embry—comentó, señalándolos.

Los muchachos me sonrieron y luego se volvieron hacia Jacob.

—Jake, te esperamos abajo, en el patio de comidas —puntualizó el tal Quil, guiñándole un ojo y, después de sus palabras y una sonrisa tímida a forma de despedida por parte de Embry, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Así que _Jake_? —comenté divertida, ante el apodo que sus amigos le habían dado. Él se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara—. Bueno entonces, _Jake_, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh, no teníamos mucho que hacer y Quil insistió en ver esta película —comentó despreocupadamente, señalando la sala de donde habíamos salido—. ¿Y tú?

—Ah, más o menos lo mismo —repliqué.

—¿Edward Cullen te ha dado un respiro? —comentó, mirando sobre mi hombro.

Lo miré confundida. Luego, me volví y vi que; en el lugar donde antes se encontraban Edward, Alice y Jasper; sólo estaba esperándome la menor de los Cullen. Fruncí el ceño, confundida, ante el rostro serio de Alice, y me volví para mirar a Jacob, con cierta ansiedad seguramente pintada en mis facciones.

—Debo irme —comenté rápidamente—. Disculpa. Nos vemos en el instituto —saludé, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa.

Me di vuelta, pero me tomó por la muñeca.

—Espera —pidió y lo vi vacilar levemente cuando me volví para mirarlo de nuevo—. El sábado que viene habrá una fiesta en La Push, la playa que está abajo —explicó de forma breve. Hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar—. ¿Crees que pondrás venir?

Cavilé sobre el asunto unos segundos, con mi mente en otro lado.

Asentí.

—Supongo que sí.

—De acuerdo, te haré llegar la dirección —me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Asentí devolviéndole el gesto y me alejé. Di varios pasos rápidos hasta donde estaba Alice esperándome y, cuando la miré, su rostro se veía preocupado, sin ningún rastro de su contagiosa sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿dónde están Edward y Jasper? —pregunté rápidamente.

Vi que dudó antes de responder.

—Debieron irse —dijo rápidamente.

La miré, aún más confundida que antes.

—¿Cómo que debieron irse?

—Nos están esperando en el auto —explicó rápidamente y algo nerviosa.

La vi comenzar a andar y me apresuré para alcanzar el rápido y grácil ritmo de sus pies. Atravesamos varios pasillos atestados de gente, hasta que conseguimos alcanzar una de las puertas. Cuando llegamos al exterior, donde estaba el estacionamiento, vimos que el sol había sido cubierto por unas espesas nubes y el clima había refrescado un poco. Después de caminar un par de metros, vimos a Jasper apoyado sobre una columna, jugueteando con algo entre sus manos. Cuando nos acercamos a él, me di cuenta de que era su teléfono celular. Sin embargo, también reparé de algo más y las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca, sin siquiera tener tiempo para cavilar sobre ellas.

—¿Y Edward?

—Se fue —explicó Jasper rápidamente—. Se llevó su auto, nosotros nos tomaremos un taxi.

Miré a Alice confundida, esperando que estuviera tan desconcertada como yo; mas la vi asentir silenciosamente, con aquella mueca de preocupación que había estado surcando su rostro desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Por qué se fue? —pregunté, mientras veía como Jasper hacía señas a un taxista.

—Se sentía mal —me respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras nos abría la puerta de calle—, y manejar siempre le hace sentir bien.

Durante todo el camino, me quedé dándole vueltas al asunto, pero nada podía tener alguna lógica en mi cabeza. Todo había estado bien desde que habíamos salido de la casa de los Hale. ¿Tendría su malestar algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido allí? ¿A qué se debía? ¡Si nada había pasado! Cuando llegamos al cine, e incluso dentro de él, no lo vi mal en ningún momento. Luego, de repente salimos y…

Entonces, me quedé con la vista fija en el vidrio delantero del coche y me erguí rápidamente, con sorpresa. Alice me miró, también sorprendida con mi repentina reacción. Lentamente estudié su rostro en completo silencio, debatiéndome internamente si debía preguntarle o no sobre aquella posibilidad que había cruzado mi cabeza; porque, después de todo, eso era lo único que me parecía un poco coherente.

_Mantente alejada de él, sólo eso._

—Alice —la llamé, a pesar de que ya estuviera mirándome. Vi como Jasper me miraba por el pequeño espejo retrovisor del asiento delantero del taxi—, ¿la reacción de Edward tuvo que ver con… Jacob? —pregunté dudosa.

Alice pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta, pero luego sólo asintió quedamente.

—Sí, pero no puedo decirte mucho más —me aseguró, cuando vio que quería hablar—. Por lo menos, no yo.

Aquellas palabras quedaron entonces en mi mente y, a pesar de que ya lo había intentado tiempo atrás, volví a tratar de imaginar alguna razón aparente por la que Edward tuviera ese tipo de enemistad con Jacob Black. Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos, que casi no me di cuenta cuando el taxi estacionó frente a mi casa. Torpemente, después de despedirme de la pareja, comencé a caminar hacia la vivienda con mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, ya que mi bolso había quedado en el _Volvo. _Por cierto, me percaté de que el auto estaba estacionado prolijamente a un lado de la casa.

Tragué pesado, preparada para enfrentarme a aquellos intimidantes ojos verdes.

Después de abrir la puerta, me acerqué al perchero del recibidor y colgué mi abrigo con suma lentitud. Luego, con la misma velocidad que la de una tortuga, atravesé el pasillo en silencio y, cuando llegué a la puerta del living, me encontré con los ojos de Edward mirándome fijamente desde el sofá.

—Hola —saludé, un poco intimidada, apoyándome suavemente en el marco de la amplia puerta corrediza blanca.

—Hola —respondió él secamente, volviendo su vista a la televisión.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios carnosos algo apretados.

Mala señal.

El resto de la tarde pasó en aquél clima gélido dentro de la casa. La lluvia, que había comenzado a caer una o dos horas después de que llegara del cine, era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro de la casa; ya que Edward se había dedicado a ignorarme, completamente sumido en sus propias actividades. En las pocas veces que se dirigía a mi —sobre todo porque yo le había preguntado algo primero—, se quedaba mirándome fijamente con sus intimidantes ojos y luego me respondía de manera seca y distante. Siempre había sido así conmigo, pero ahora lo notaba diferente. Más frío y alejado de mí, si es que aquello era posible.

Y la verdad es que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Edward, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? —le pregunté, cuando me lo crucé en el pasillo, cerca de las escaleras, antes de irme a dormir.

Me había cansado de la situación y mi cordura no duraría mucho más si seguía con aquél exasperante y helado silencio.

Él me estudió con sus penetrantes ojos y sentí que podía leer mi mente.

Por unos segundos, me arrepentí de haberle preguntado aquello.

—Nada —replicó con aquél tono monótono que estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

—Estás… diferente —respondí, algo molesta, y vi que sus cejas se alzaban apenas un poco, con sorpresa—. Desde hoy a la tarde —puntualicé.

Lo vi tensarse un poco en su lugar y desviar la mirada.

—No me pasa nada —aseguró, de forma fría.

Me quede dudosa en mi lugar, con un debate interno demasiado fuerte. No podía guardarme aquella pregunta ponzoñosa, por más que sabía que era algo imprudente y bastante estúpido. Quería hacer alguna cosa, decir alguna cosa que pudiera hacerlo abandonar aquella postura rígida y desalmada.

Necesitaba ver a ese Edward pasional que pocas veces había asomado bajo esos ojos fríos.

Al Edward que tenía _sentimientos. _

—¿Y ese _nada_ que te pasa tiene algo que ver con Jacob Black? —pregunté escéptica y algo molesta, sabiendo que estaba presionando el detonante de la bomba.

Efectivamente, al segundo me arrepentí de lo que dije, cuando vi sus ojos llamear.

Sentí que me encogía cuando comenzó a avanzar de forma amenazadora hacia mí. Luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido; pero, cuando mi mente pudo pensar unos segundos con apenas un poco de claridad, estaba con la espalda contra la pared y Edward me tenía atrapada por las muñecas. Mi corazón, desbocado, amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

—No estoy jugando, Bella —susurró con su voz aterciopelada. Sus ojos de fuego esmeralda se clavaron en los míos—. Mantente alejada de él —siseó luego.

—¿Por… qué? —logré articular, aún embelezada por aquella chispa furibunda que tenían sus orbes verdes.

Tardó unos segundos en responder, en los que yo sentí que me costaba respirar.

—Porque siempre parece tener especial interés por lo que me importa —explicó en un susurro tan suave como el terciopelo y su cálido aliento chocó contra mi rostro.

Luego, sentí sus suaves y tibios labios sobre mi mejilla y agradecí estar recostada sobre la pared porque toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo falló. La calidez de su boca pronto desapareció de mi piel, así como el agarre de sus manos abandonó mis muñecas. También, en ese instante, sentí que volvía a respirar.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Sus palabras y expresiones se entremezclaban en mi cabeza, aún cuando él ya había subido a su habitación hacía bastante tiempo.

Aquél muchacho tan particular cada día me sorprendía un poco más.

Y cada día, también, me hacía sentir una mayor atracción hacía él.

_En todos los sentidos. _

…

**Primero que nada, perdón por el retrazo. Fue una semana bastante loca, honestamente. Pero bueno, eso es todo por hoy jaja. ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta hasta ahora. La relación entre Edward y Bella comienza a ponerme más… interesante jaja. **

**Repito lo mismo que dije anteriormente, solo por si las dudas: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**En fin, miles de gracias. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews y ya mismo me pongo a responder las dudas que hayan surgido. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Las palabras —que vienen con buena intención y real sentido crítico, quizás alguien sepa porque lo digo— me hacen sentir muy bien y me permiten mejorar un poquito capítulo a capítulo. **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyCornamenta. **


	7. Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas Parte I

Capítulo 7: Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas y Forcejeos (Parte I)

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:**** Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas y Forcejeos (Parte I). **

—¡Edward, Bella, por aquí! —el inconfundible gritito de Alice nos llamó la atención.

Confundidos, ambos nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba la más pequeña del grupo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward con voz suave.

Y yo hubiera preguntado lo mismo. Después de todo, el aparcamiento estaba ya con pocos estudiantes, todos dirigiéndose al interior del edificio para asistir a sus clases.

Alice, sin embargo, sólo sonrió.

—Convocaron a todos los estudiantes a una reunión en el gimnasio —comentó risueña y con un dejo de excitación en su voz—. El director quiere hacer un anuncio.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de reunión. Alice iba preguntándose que podía ser lo que el director quisiera decir, mientras Edward y yo caminábamos sin decir palabra. De hecho, las cosas entre nosotros estaban así de silenciosas desde la noche anterior. El único cambio que había notado, además de que yo ya no intentaba entablar una conversación, es que sus miradas furtivas hacia mí parecían haber incrementado. Demás está decir que mi incomodidad también lo había hecho.

Cuando llegamos al amplio gimnasio, Alice me arrastró para que me sentara en el suelo, a su lado, como mucho de los alumnos ya habían hecho. Emmett me _saludó _—si puede llamarse saludar a golpearme con un bolígrafo y a carcajearse de mi cara de confusión al voltear—, y luego Rosalie le dio un buen coscorrón, que aprobé con un guiño. Edward se fue a sentar con Jasper no muy lejos de nosotros. Esperamos allí algunos pocos minutos, hasta que el director de la institución hizo acto de presencia. El hombre, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, era algo flaco y desgarbado, con aspecto cansado, cabello rubio pajizo y ojos oscuros, ocultos tras unos anteojos rectangulares. Con decisión avanzó entre la multitud de estudiantes para colocarse en el centro, sobre una pequeña tarima improvisada. Una de las profesoras le alcanzó un micrófono y el hombre, luego de aclararse la garganta y probar el artefacto que le habían pasado, nos miró a todos.

Al principio dio algunas peroratas sobre aquellos que ocasionaban disturbios en la sala de arte o algo por el estilo, y escuché como un grupo de chicos de tercero se carcajeaban. Entre todas esas risas, pude distinguir el ronco sonido de las carcajadas de Emmett. Luego, el hombre se acomodó sus anteojos y nos miró a todos, explicándonos que haríamos un evento para dar cierre al verano que se iba.

—Es por eso, que hemos coincidido con las instituciones cercanas en realizar una feria el domingo siguiente, para juntar fondos —explicó, y un murmullo general se extendió a lo largo del gimnasio. El hombre se aclaró la garganta, con la intención de acallar las voces—. En las últimas horas de la jornada les haré llegar una planilla con las actividades que deberá dividirse cada curso ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo una especie de asentimiento general, mezclado con cuchicheos y protestas.

—Bueno, ahora vuelvan a sus clases —pidió el director—. _En orden _—agregó, cuando vio que todos comenzaban a crear una especie de avalancha hacia la salida.

Yo me levante con Alice y comencé a mover mis pies, tratando de amoldarme a la multitud y de no tropezar en el proceso. Gracias a Dios, logré salir completa del lugar y, con Alice aún tomándome la mano, comencé a andar por el pasillo…

—¡Bella!

Al escuchar mi nombre, tanto Alice como yo nos volvimos y me sorprendí al ver los brillantes ojos oscuros de Jacob, que me miraba con una sonrisa. Con ligereza, esquivando toda la gente que transitaba por los pasillos, se acercó hacia nosotras. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Alice, que lo miraba con el rostro —para mi sorpresa— inescrutable, y luego posó sus ojos en mí.

—Bella, aquí está la dirección que te dije —comentó, pasándome un papel doblado—. Adentro está todo lo que necesitas saber.

—De acuerdo —comenté un poco confundida.

Me dirigió una amplia sonrisa y, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y hacerle un gesto de despedida a Alice con la mano, se alejó por el pasillo. Nosotras, seguimos nuestro camino pero, antes de ingresar al aula, cuando aún nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la pequeña Cullen me miró con las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué es ese papel? —me preguntó con voz firme.

La miré alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé, Alice —declaré, aunque tenía una pequeña idea de lo que podía llegar a ser—. Aún no lo abrí.

—Pues hazlo.

Le dirigí una mirada molesta ante su tono autoritario y luego desdoblé el papelito con fatiga. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para leer, porque Alice me lo quitó de las manos. Volví a mirarla feo, pero ella me ignoró, ya que sus ojos volaban a gran velocidad por el trozo de hoja, lleno de palabras que no pude leer desde mi posición. Después de unos segundos, alzó los ojos y me miró con incredulidad. Como vio que no reaccionaba —la verdad es que no sabía por qué me miraba así—, volvió sus ojos al papel.

—_Bella, la fiesta de la que te hablé se desarrollará en La Push, en la playa número tres. Es este sábado a las siete de la noche. Si tienes algún tipo de problema en cómo llegar, no dudes en preguntarme. Incluso, no me ocasionaría ningún problema alcanzarte hasta allí. Te dejo mi número _—leyó Alice, poniendo tono grave, como si fuera un hombre. Luego alzó sus ojitos azules y me miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y bien?

—Y bien ¿Qué? —pregunté poniendo las manos en mis caderas—. ¿Tú también vendrás con eso de aléjate de Jacob Black y bla, bla, bla…?

—Bella —me cortó Alice—. No es un juego. Es serio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté molesta.

La vi quedarse callada, como si se debatiera internamente en decir algo o no.

Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio.

—¡Dejen todos de decirme que no debo juntarme con él si luego no me dan motivos aparentes para que me aleje! —me quejé molesta. Es decir, ¿A qué estábamos jugando? Me estaba cansando de todo aquello—. No tengo ganas de jugar a los detectives; así que, si no vas a decirme nada…

Vi a Alice suspirar con cierta frustración.

Aquella pequeña conversación fuera de clase nos costó un castigo, por no asistir a tiempo —de hecho, habíamos llegado a la clase unos veinte minutos tarde—. Cuando terminamos con la última hora del día; Edward, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a almorzar en silencio. Emmett, que llegó un poco más tarde hacia donde estábamos, acompañado por Rosalie y Jasper, se sorprendió de que todos estuviéramos callados.

—¿Quién murió? —preguntó, siempre con aquellos modos carentes de tacto que parecían ser parte de su personalidad.

Vio que todos seguíamos con seriedad, por lo que no agregó más nada; aunque, entre toda la gente del comedor, puede sentir aquellas esmeraldas mirarme disimuladamente, con aparente preocupación.

¿Por qué era tan adorable cuando no se mostraba tan frío?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Yo estaba enojada con él. ¿O no?

Comimos en un inusual silencio, sólo interrumpido por las casuales pequeñas charlas entre Rosalie y Emmett —que evidentemente habían resuelto sus diferencias—, en las que de vez en cuando hacía alguna acotación Jasper. Estaba terminando de comer, cuando escuché que el mayor de los Cullen me llamaba.

—¿Y damisela? ¿Qué te ha tocado hacer para la feria? —preguntó sonriente.

—Debemos preparar comida para vender —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros. Después de todo aquella era una de las pocas cosas que se me daba realmente bien—. ¿A ustedes? ¿Qué les ha tocado? —pregunté, mirando a Emmett y a los hermanos Hale, ya que Edward y Alice también estaban a cargo de la comida como yo.

—Oh, yo debo hacer un poco de fuerza —comentó con falsos aires de grandeza, señalando sus músculos—. Debemos ayudar a levantar los puestos y todas esas cosas —me comentó.

Solté una suave risa.

—¿Y ustedes? —pregunté a Rose y a Jasper.

—Debemos encargarnos de la decoración —explicó Rosalie, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Creo que mataré a Jessica Stanley si trata de decir que los girasoles quedarán mejor que las rosas —dijo más para sí que para todos los presentes.

Reí suavemente.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería hacer eso! —se quejó Alice, haciendo un infantil puchero.

—No te preocupes, podrás ayudarnos —calmó Jasper, que la tenía tomada por la cintura, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña Cullen.

Cuando acabamos de comer, me puse de pie con frustración, recordando que aún no podía irme: tenía que cumplir con el bendito castigo. Me apunté mentalmente que debía llamar al local de los Weber para avisarles que esa tarde no podría asistir a trabajar. Me arrastré con los pies fuera del comedor y me quedé de pie junto con Alice, mientras los otros avanzaban. Jasper fue el primero en notarlo, y se volvió para mirarnos.

—¿No piensan venir?

—Tenemos un castigo que cumplir —explicó Alice—. Por entrar tarde a clases hoy.

Sentí los ojos de Edward encima de mí.

—Estaré dentro de dos horas en casa —lo tranquilicé. Sin embargo, lo vi dar un par de pasos hacia nosotras. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esperaré —respondió de forma tranquila.

Sorprendida por su gesto aún, luego de despedirnos de los hermanos Hale y de Emmett, comencé a andar detrás de Alice y Edward. Llegamos al aula que nos correspondía asear y dejamos nuestras cosas a un costado. Edward se sentó despreocupadamente en un costado del salón, tomando un libro de su mochila y apoyándolo sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

¿Por qué se empeñaba siempre en verse tan irresistiblemente adorable y, a la vez, soberbio?

Con Alice salimos del salón en busca de los elementos de limpieza para comenzar con nuestro trabajo. Aproveché el momento para tomar el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y llamar a la librería. Luego de pedirle perdón a la señora Weber y asegurarle que haría horas extra algún otro día de la semana, volví a guardar el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Luego, ambas transcurrimos los pasillos de la escuela —que ahora se encontraban casi vacíos, a excepción de aquellos que se quedaban a los talleres extra de ese día—, hasta que Alice se detuvo. Recién en ese momento me percaté de que sus ojitos celestes estaban algo rojos. Entonces, lo siguiente que sentí es como me daba un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Bella, no quiero que estemos peleadas! —chilló con la voz entrecortada—. Perdón si dije algo que te molestó.

Me conmoví con su tierno, y en cierto punto, infantil, gesto. Le devolví el abrazo mientras una pequeña sonrisa, que ella no pudo ver, surcaba mis labios. Entonces me separé para mostrarle mi gesto. Enseguida vi sus ojitos llorosos y me sentí culpable al instante.

—No, discúlpame a mí —le pedí—. Creo que he sido un poco dura —acepté.

Ella sonrió suavemente, secándose con el dorso de la mano.

—Prometo no volver a meterme con el mismo tema —prometió. Su mirada se ensombreció unos instantes—. Sólo ten cuidado.

—Alice —le avisé, a modo de regaño, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te diré más nada —aseguró y luego, dando vivaces saltitos, se dirigió a buscar las cosas de limpieza.

Oh, si; la hiperactiva Alice estaba de vuelta.

Cuando tuvimos todas aquellas cosas que necesitábamos para comenzar con nuestro castigo, nos encaminamos nuevamente hacia el salón de clases. Allí se encontraba Edward sentado en el mismo sitio donde lo habíamos dejado, con el libro entre sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando hice un paneo general del salón vi que todos los bancos estaban contra las paredes, dejando así el lugar ya preparado para comenzar a limpiar el piso. Cuando alzó la cabeza para dirigirnos una rápida mirada al entrar, le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y comencé con el trabajo, seguida de una saltarina Alice.

Cuando se comportaba como un caballero, era imposible estar enojada con él.

Además, evidentemente, los Cullen poseían algún don para que no pudiera estar mal con ellos.

La tarea fue menos ardua de lo que creímos, en parte gracias a la ayuda que Edward nos dio y a la hiperactividad de Alice, quien parecía nunca cansarse de nada. Cuando acabamos con todo, devolvimos los utensilios de limpieza a donde pertenecían y nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento del instituto. Edward me permitió el paso al asiento del copiloto, mientras Alice se dirigía rápidamente al asiento trasero. Cuando todos estuvimos arriba del auto, Edward arrancó y salimos del instituto. El viaje transcurrió con algunos comentarios de Alice —como usualmente solía pasar— y pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

—¿Nos juntaremos a preparar las comidas? —preguntó Alice desde el asiento trasero, antes de bajarse, con los ojitos iluminados.

—Hay tiempo para eso, Alice —respondió serenamente Edward—. Ya veremos.

Cuando la pequeña se despidió de nosotros, retomamos la marcha, ahora rumbo a mi hogar. Tenía ganas de ver a mis padres pero, en medio del primer trayecto, Alice me había asegurado que le preguntaría a Carlisle como estaban las cosas y me informaría por teléfono, sólo por el hecho de ahorrarme una visita al hospital. Le agradecí más de una vez por eso; y, un poco más tranquila, me escurrí en mi asiento, esperando llegar a casa. El trayecto no se hizo demasiado largo y pronto nos encontramos frente a la vivienda pintada de un pálido amarillo. Sin esperar a que Edward abriera la puerta, me bajé del asiento y rebusqué las llaves dentro de mi mochila. Para cuando las saqué, Edward ya había ingresado a la casa.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunté, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la sala a dejar nuestras cosas.

—Abrir la puerta siempre antes que yo —comenté y vi que sonreía de lado.

_Recuerda respirar. Recuerda respirar. Recuerda respirar. _

Se encogió de hombros.

—Costumbre, supongo —comentó, dejando su bolso cruzado sobre el sofá—. Alice y Emmett son bastante desorganizados…

Con pesadez me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambié el uniforme por unos jeans viejos y una camiseta oscura, mientras observaba como, por la ventana de mi cuarto, comenzaban a nublar el paisaje las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Me encogí de hombros, ya que aquél clima estaba haciéndoseme más que habitual. Luego volví a bajar y tomé una de mis carpetas, un libro de ejercicios matemáticos y mis útiles. Con todo aquello entre mis brazos, me dirigí a la mesa de la cocina y me acomodé con despreocupación. Allí, cuando llegué, encontré a Edward con un papelito y un bolígrafo entre sus níveas manos. En el momento en que me escuchó depositar mis cosas sobre la superficie de madera, alzó la vista.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, mientras abría el estuche con mis útiles.

—Una lista de compras —me comentó—. Faltan algunas cosas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —inquirí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —replicó, siempre serio—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos.

—Creo que faltaba shampoo —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras abría mi libro.

Vi que apuntaba algo y se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, volveré enseguida —pronunció con seriedad y luego desapareció con lentitud por la puerta de la cocina.

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro de cierta tranquilidad y casi de forma inconciente relajé mi postura. Abrí mi carpeta, dispuesta a comenzar con mi tarea de matemáticas, cuando un papelito escapó de entre las hojas y fue con un rápido movimiento a parar al piso. Me agaché para tomarlo y pronto vi la pequeña e irregular caligrafía.

Era la notita de Jake.

Vi que al pie de la misma estaba garabateado su número de móvil. Aprovechando mi soledad, caminé con pasos lentos hasta el teléfono y marqué los números con cautela. Esperé unos segundos y pronto alguien contestó del otro lado.

—_¿Hola?_

—¿Jake? Habla Bella —expliqué titubeante.

—_¡Bella! Perdón, no reconocía el número _—se disculpó con tono alegre—. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Para qué llamabas?_

Me tomé unos segundos para responder, ya que, en realidad, no había pensado en un motivo concreto para llamarlo. Simplemente, al ver el número, se me había ocurrido marcarlo.

Sobre todo, porque los ojos verdes de Edward no estaban allí para traspasarme.

—Quería preguntarte como llegar a La Push —comenté, sin ningún otro motivo aparente.

—_¡Ah! No te preocupes _—escuché que respondía—. _Si quieres puedo pasarte a buscar por tu casa y te llevo. _

Me quedé en silencio, considerando las posibilidades. Otra vez las obres del color de las esmeraldas de mi temerario compañero de casa vinieron a mi mente, y descarté aquella posibilidad al instante.

—No —respondí, intentando no sonar dura—. Preferiría que me indicaras como ir.

Escuché una risa un tanto socarrona del otro lado de la línea.

—_Es por Cullen, ¿No?_ —preguntó con cierto dejo de molestia en su voz.

¿Cómo sabía él…?

—¿Cómo…?

—_Los rumores corren bastante rápido, Bella_ —me comentó—. _Bueno, si quieres puedo esperarte en un costado de la carretera_ —agregó luego, retomando su tono alegre—. _Conozco un lugar donde puedes esperarme_ —explicó—. _Puedo pasarte a buscar por ahí. _

Volví a reconsiderar mis posibilidades con cautela, intentando pensar cuales eran las opciones posibles, primero que nada, luego de que me escapara de la casa cual prisionera; sin que Edward, mi carcelario personal, reparara de ello. Me pasé una mano por el rostro, con frustración, para luego volver a centrarme en la conversación telefónica.

—Eh… mira Jake, déjame ver que haré y te llamo otra vez cuando sepa mis planes ¿De acuerdo? —comenté, intentando sonar despreocupada.

Escuché su risa grave del otro lado de la línea.

—_Cuándo sepas como huir de las garras de Cullen, me cuentas_ —comentó con humor—. _Nos vemos. Hasta luego, Bella._

—Hasta luego, Jake.

Dando un gran suspiro de cansancio, corté la comunicación.

Aún con el papelito en mis manos, volví a sentarme en mi puesto y escondí el trozo escrito entre mis hojas. Luego, acerqué el libro y me preparé para una exhaustiva sesión de números y extensas fórmulas incomprensibles.

Ni siquiera pude resolver el primer ejercicio —no por el poco tiempo sino porque, de hecho, no entendía absolutamente nada—, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Pocos segundos después apareció Edward con varias bolsas entre sus manos. Su cabello broncíneo estaba algo apelmazado y pegado a su cabeza, debido a la lluvia, y sus ropas lucían húmedas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, seguía luciendo tan pulcro e irresistible como siempre. Sacudí mi cabeza cuando lo vi dejar las cosas sobre la mesada. Lo vi pasar una mano por sus cabellos húmedos y volverse hacia mí. Se sentó a la mesa en una de las sillas de enfrente y suspiró cansado.

—No tendrías que haber salido con esta lluvia —le regañe, en parte porque así pensaba, en parte porque quería iniciar alguna conversación para romper aquel molesto silencio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No importa —replicó—. Veo que tu tiene más problemas que yo.

Sonrió muy tenuemente de lado. No era aquella sonrisa que me gustaba pero… ¡Dios!

Lo miré casi atónita, parpadeando varias veces.

¿Edward Cullen estaba siendo amable conmigo?

¿Dónde estaban las cámaras? Porque, ciertamente, aquello _no_ podía estar pasando.

—Yo… —me quedé en blanco por unos segundos, y luego dije lo más sincero que pasó por mi cabeza—. No entiendo nada —me sinceré, dejando escapar un suspiro.

La frase podía tener una doble connotación, pero el evidentemente pensó que sólo me refería a los problemas de matemáticas.

Lo vi ponerse elegantemente de pie y caminar alrededor de la mesa. Luego, observé como empujaba una silla para alcanzarla y sentarse a mi lado. Sentí su aroma dulzón mezclado con el olor a lluvia y mi pulso se aceleró de forma considerable. El también se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que lo vi estirar una mano hacia mi hoja.

—Debes cambiar el procedimiento y modificar las incógnitas —me explicó con voz profunda y suave.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Pocos segundos después me di cuenta que estaba refiriéndose a los ejercicios.

—Aquí —me señaló en la hoja—, no puedes poner _x_, porque esta es una variable dependiente.

—¿Y eso en cristiano significa…? —intenté, más confundida que antes.

Lo vi sonreír de lado casi de forma imperceptible y sentí que mi corazón quería huir de mi pecho. Él, en silencio, me quitó con delicadeza el lápiz de las manos y comenzó a garabatear con una estilizada y pulcra caligrafía algunas fórmulas y números. Cuando acabó, alzó la vista y me miró. Al ver mi rostro, que seguro era de confusión, señaló una de las primeras fórmulas que había escrito.

—¿Ves? Esta depende de esta —me marcó, señalando unas letras que había escrito.

¿Cómo quería que lo escuchara, si su perfume era completamente embriagador?

—Em… —¡Bingo!

Los dos alzamos la cabeza cuando escuchamos el estridente timbre de mi teléfono móvil. A la velocidad de la luz y con mis pasos algo torpes, alcancé el aparato, que seguía sonando dentro de mi mochila con su incesante tono, y lo entendí casi con desesperación.

¡Estaba salvada!

—¿Hola?

—_¡Bella! ¡Habla Alice! _—chilló una cantarina vocecilla del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oh, Alice!—comenté en voz alta, con la intención de que Edward estuviera al tanto de quien estaba del otro lado. Lo miré y, con un gesto, me retiré de la cocina—. ¿Cómo estás?—pregunté, andando escaleras arriba.

—_Muy bien _—comentó ella con alegría—. _Te llamaba porque Carlisle salió hace un rato para el hospital, porque estaba algo atrasado _—hizo una pausa—. _Me dijo que apenas tenga alguna noticia, me lo hará saber. _

—Muchas gracias Alice —pronuncié, mientras entraba en mi habitación. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, observando la lluvia caer con menor intensidad que antes—. De verdad.

—_¡Oh, no te preocupes, Bella! Te dije que podrías contar conmigo para todo lo que necesitaras _—replicó con una risita—. _Debo irme, pero mándale saludos a Edward de mi parte. ¿Te está tratando bien? _

—Si… —susurré, suponiendo que el comportamiento de Edward guardaba alguna relación con su demoníaca hermanita—. Hasta luego Alice —me despedí.

—_Hasta luego… y cuida de mi niño_ —respondió, y con una risilla cortó la comunicación.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras cortaba la comunicación, antes las ocurrencias de Alice. ¡Cómo si Edward necesitara que yo cuidara de él! ¡Já! Claro.

Me estiré en mi lugar —dándome cuenta, dicho sea de paso, de que tenía bastante sueño— y salí de mi habitación. Con cautela descendí las escaleras, dirigiéndome nuevamente rumbo a la cocina. Allí Edward seguía frente a mi carpeta, aunque su marmórea frente estaba poblada de arrugas, así como su ceño fruncido de forma pronunciada. Volví a ocupar mi lugar a su lado, y lo vi observarme fijamente con aquellas intimidantes obres esmeraldas. Entonces, pude distinguir algo que pocas veces había visto en ellas.

_Fuego._

Con cautela, vi como alzaba una mano entre nuestros rostros. Entre sus largos y pálidos dedos sostenía un papel que observé con cuidado. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror cuando identifiqué la caligrafía que lo ocupaba.

Era la nota de Jake.

—Bella… —lo oí susurrar peligrosamente suave.

Sus obres verdes me estaban matando.

Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos, girando mi rostro hacia la mesada.

Entonces, sentí a cada lado de mi mentón la suave presión de dos de sus dedos, que quemaban contra mi piel. Haciendo una minúscula fuerza —ya que todos mis músculos se habían aflojado con el contacto—, giró mi rostro para dejarlo otra vez frente al suyo. En aquél momento me percaté del casi imperceptible lunar cerca de su labio superior, debido a la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

—Bella, no hagas idioteces, por favor… —pidió en un murmullo suave como el mismísimo terciopelo y su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el rostro.

Quería responderle algo, pero no sabía qué. Y, de hecho, aunque hubiese probado, la voz, muy posiblemente, ni siquiera me hubiera salido.

—No quiero que vayas sola a La Push —continuó. ¿No se daba cuenta de que la tibieza de su aliento me estaba volviendo loca?

—¿Por…qué? —logré articular, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos verdes. Bajé la vista.

Mala idea.

Sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos tampoco permitían que ningún tipo de pensamiento coherente pasara por mi cabeza.

—Porque no es un lugar adecuado para que vayas sola… —murmuró.

Cerré los ojos, intentado concentrarme auténticamente.

—¿Y tanto te importa? —pregunté en un susurro, sin volver a mirarlo.

No respondió al instante.

En vez de eso, sentí un suave roce contra mis labios. Casi imperceptible, casi inexistente; pero que me hizo abrir los ojos al instante. Sentí que perdía mi respiración y que mi corazón latía a un ritmo incontrolable, cuando vi a Edward alejarse y cuando sentí sus ojos mirarme con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no pude identificar.

—Más de lo que tú piensas.

Lo vi levantarse y salir de la cocina.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, con la mano sobre mis labios y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por seguir respirando.

Con sólo un roce, había logrado que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza que nunca.

Y con sólo unas palabras, me había dejado más desconcertada de lo que nunca había estado en toda mi vida.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

**¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! Estoy emocionada. ¡Por fin, muchachos, por fin! Jaja. Ahora la cosa comienza a ponerse un poquitín más interesante ¿No? Ya veremos que va pasando. El capitulo lo tuve que dividir en dos, porque me estaba quedando demasiado largo, por lo que este mismo va a tener una segunda parte. **

**Repito lo mismo que dijo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Bueno, eso es todo. Quiero agradecer infinitamente por los comentarios que dejan todos los capítulos y que me ponen más que contenta. Me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que se suscribió a las alertas, también. Me gustaría que se tomaran unos minutitos para dejar su comentario y opinión al respecto cuando leen, de verdad que me interesa mucho; y, por supuesto, los reviews me incitan a seguir con todo esto. Ustedes ya deben saber, sobre todo si escriben, ¿No? Jaja.**

**En fin, ¡Saludos para todos! **

**Espero sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	8. Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas Parte II

Capítulo 8: Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas y Forcejeos (Parte II)

**Bajo el mismo techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

.

**Capítulo 8:**** Ferias, Fiestas, Flaquezas y Forcejeos (Parte II). **

Edward no cenó conmigo esa noche. Aquello, más que nada, fue producto del hecho de que yo me hice un sándwich rápidamente y huí, como una cobarde, hacia mi habitación. No salí de allí en toda la noche, luego del pequeño incidente de la cocina. Todavía me sentía demasiado desconcertada como para poder enfrentar aquellas obres verdes y no quería aún saber que lo había impulsado a hacer lo que había hecho. A decir verdad, si quería saberlo; pero temía escuchar su respuesta.

Después de todo, aunque no había querido, mi imaginación había comenzado a hacer de las suyas luego de aquella prácticamente irreal escena, que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Luego de mi improvisada cena, Alice me había llamado otra vez y me había dado un pequeño parte de las observaciones de Carlisle. Todo seguía igual, según la pequeña Cullen me había dicho, pero los estudios iban por buen camino. Aquello, luego de tantos comentarios monótonos, hizo que una pequeña chispa de entusiasta esperanza comenzara a crecer en mi pecho. Con aquella sensación de calidez me dormí aquella noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante más temprano de lo normal. Con sigilo, salí de mi habitación perezosamente y me metí en el baño. Luego de varios minutos frente al espejo, intentando despertarme, me dirigí a la ducha con la intención de darme un rápido baño reparador. Luego, cuando ya por lo menos podía mantenerme en pie sin tambalearme, me envolví con una toalla y salí en dirección a mi habitación… sin esperar chocar con un firme cuerpo en el camino.

Sentí que me sonrojaba de pies a cabeza cuando las obres verdes de Edward se posaron sobre mí.

—Eh… ehm… —¿Dónde estaba mi coherencia?

Vi que él sacudía levemente la cabeza y giraba su rostro hacia un costado, con cierta vergüenza.

—Disculpa, no sabía que ya te habías levantado —murmuró rápidamente.

—Eh, si, si, esto…yo…usa el baño, si quieres —y con aquellas palabras, salí prácticamente corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta, apoyé mi espalda sobre ella y solté todo el aire que había estado contendiendo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre frente a él me comportaba de una forma tan… patética? Me quedé allí recostada unos cuantos minutos. Luego suspiré, mientras me ponía de pie. Con paso lento anduve hasta mi armario y rebusqué algo de ropa. Si seguía sometiéndome accidentalmente a aquél tipo de situaciones embarazosas y tan repentinas, terminaría muriendo de un paro cardíaco.

Sin siquiera tomar una chaqueta, ya que el día parecía hermoso desde la ventana de mi habitación —a pesar de las muchas nubes que decoraban el cielo—, bajé las escaleras con torpeza, intentando recoger mi cabello de lado. Cuando llegué a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa. Edward, sin embargo, no estaba allí. En su lugar, simplemente, había una pequeña notita reposando sobre una de las tazas. Me acerqué y la tomé con cuidado, viendo la estilizada caligrafía.

_Bella, tuve que salir rápido porque Carlisle me necesitaba y debo saltearme el primer período de clases. Alice pasará por ti a la hora de siempre para llevarte al instituto en su auto. Cuídate. Edward. _

Repasé una vez más, para asegurarme de todo lo que había leído, y luego la deposité a un costado mientras comenzaba a ingerir mi desayuno de forma desganada. Cuando acabé con la elaborada comida que Edward había preparado quien sabe cuando, me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación para agarrar mis cosas. Entonces, desde afuera, escuché la estruendosa bocina de un auto. Corrí por las escaleras, llevando mi mochila conmigo, y me encargué de cerrar la puerta. Luego me volví, para ver el reluciente auto de Alice. Dentro de él, se encontraba la más pequeña de los Cullen, mirándome con una sonrisa. En el asiento trasero, Emmett me sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Buenos días, damisela! —bramó con alegría, mientras yo me subía al asiento del copiloto.

—Buenos días, grandulón —repliqué, sacándole la lengua. Giré sobre mi cuerpo para quedar de frente otra vez—. Buenos días, Alice.

La pequeña Cullen me dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de arrancar su llamativo auto. El viaje transcurrió de forma placentera y pronto nos encontramos en el amplio estacionamiento del instituto. Cuando Alice aparcó, vi todos los curiosos ojos sobre el automóvil ya que, generalmente, los Cullen llegaban más temprano. A un costado de nosotros, vi como cuatro chicos parecían hipnotizados con el reluciente auto último modelo. Sin embargo, luego, al ver bajar a Emmett de él, desviaron la mirada y comenzaron a caminar con velocidad hacia el interior del edificio. Me reí entre dientes mientras Alice bajaba del vehículo.

—Oye, Alice —llamé, cuando estábamos ingresando al interior del instituto, luego de que Emmett se separara de nosotras—. ¿Qué debía hacer Edward?

—Oh, necesitaba acompañar a Carlisle a una reunión —comentó, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos—. Está considerando seriamente la posibilidad de convertirse en doctor, y este tipo de charlas pueden ayudarlo a decidirse —explicó, y, riéndose de mi cara de sorpresa, agregó—. ¡Carlisle está encantado de que uno de sus hijos esté pensando en seguir su misma profesión!

Luego de aquella breve charla, las dos nos dirigimos a clase. Edward, finalmente, llegó para el tercer período. Después de su llegada, la mañana transcurrió para mí con más velocidad de lo habitual y pronto nos encontramos en la cafetería, yendo a buscar nuestro almuerzo. Cuando estábamos haciendo la fila para pedir la comida; Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a nosotros, discutiendo entre ellos.

—¡Stanley está loca, ese es el problema! —escuché que decía Rosalie con clara molestia—. ¿¡Amarillo huevo!? ¿¡Desde cuándo el amarillo huevo es encantador y _chic_!?

Vi como Emmett reía entre dientes y Rosalie le dirigía una fea mirada.

—Tranquila, Rose —comentó el más grande del grupo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia—. Si quieres, podemos encerrar a Stanley en el armario de las escobas hasta el día de la feria —propuso.

Vi que Rosalie sonreía de forma sádica, mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Rose, busquemos una solución un poco menos…drástica, ¿De acuerdo? —pidió tranquilamente a su hermana—. Mamá ya está bastante molesta con tus gustos por los autos como para que ahora también seas una buscapleitos.

Todos soltamos una risa, mientras Emmett abrazaba más a Rosalie.

—Mi chica mala —comentó con una sonrisita.

—No te conviene —retrucó Jasper con una sonrisa cómplice a Emmett, mientras tomaba su comida.

Alice, que ya tenía su bandeja con todo lo que quería, se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros con lo que tenemos que hacer para la feria? —preguntó, y vi que miraba sobre mi hombro, dónde Edward atendía a la conversación.

—Podemos juntarnos hoy a la tarde —propuso su aterciopelada y calma voz.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos, haciendo malabares con la bandeja, completamente encantada con la idea. Así se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupábamos siempre, mientras todos la seguíamos. Suspiré, mientras recorría mis últimos pasos.

Aquella sería una tarde larga.

Cuando terminamos con nuestras clases, Alice me alcanzó al negocio de los Weber, alegando que debía hacer algunas pequeñas comprar para la tarde, cuando nos dispusiéramos a preparar la comida para la feria. Yo, por mi parte, bajé del auto y tuve una tranquila tarde en la librería. En mis horas de trabajo, tuve la posibilidad de conocer a la hija de los Weber, Angela, que resultó estar en mi mismo año del instituto, sólo que en otro salón. Hablamos un rato, y la verdad es que me resultó una chica muy simpática; además de que consiguió que mi estadía en el local fuera mucho más divertida. Cuando vi el reloj, este marcaba que aún faltaba un poco para el final de mi turno. Angela, sin embargo, me permitió irme un rato antes, ya que no había demasiado movimiento esa tarde y ella podía quedarse. Hablando nimiedades, me acompañó hasta la puerta, donde el reluciente auto de Alice apareció tan sólo un par de minutos después.

Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones entre las dos simpáticas muchachas, me subí al _Porsche _e iniciamos el trayecto que nos separaba del hogar de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos, Alice estacionó y las dos descendimos, en una charla sobre lo que sería conveniente preparar, de acuerdo con lo que nos habían permitido. A todo nuestro curso le tocaba preparar la comida, pero cada grupo tenía una asignación especial. Al mío —que Alice había formado por si sola, incluyéndonos a Edward y a mí— se le había estipulado preparar los postres.

—Una gran torta de chocolate —comenté con una sonrisa—. Nadie puede resistirse a la receta de mi madre —comenté con cierta nostalgia.

Alice me devolvió el gesto; mientras abría la puerta de la casa, luego de rebuscar por un rato las llaves.

—Me parece bien —replicó, mientras ambas ingresábamos—. ¿Tienes la receta?

—No, se transmite de generación en generación —expliqué—. Además, es secreta; pero creo que puedo compartir el secretillo con ustedes.

Alice me abrazó dando saltitos, mientras ingresábamos en la amplia sala.

Apenas entramos, ambas echamos una rápida mirada. Adentrándonos en la vacía habitación, las dos dejamos nuestras cosas sobre el sofá y nos sentamos en él. Segundos después, una risueña Esme vino a darnos la bienvenida.

—Mamá, ¿Ha llegado ya Edward? Porque me dijo que no tardaría mucho… —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, si, está arriba, en la sala de música —respondió Esme.

—¿Sala de música? —pregunté, confusa.

—Oh, si —respondió Alice con una enorme sonrisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomándome la mano—. Ven.

Alice me llevó dando pequeños saltos hacia las escaleras y las subió a una rápida velocidad, arrastrándome detrás de ella. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, la más pequeña de los Cullen tomó una curva y una suave melodía inundó todo el lugar. La vi apoyarse suavemente contra una puerta y cerrar los ojos con una mueca pacífica; y la entendí, ya que aquella suave composición con notas de clara nostalgia estaba incitándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Hermosa ¿Verdad? —preguntó Alice en un quedo susurro.

Asentí, embobada con la perfecta melodía.

Entonces, la pequeña joven tocó la puerta con los nudillos y la música cesó de forma abrupta. Escuché unos suaves ruidos en el interior y, segundos después de nuestra interferencia, la elegante figura de Edward apareció tras la puerta. Vi que su rostro denotaba una encantadora confusión.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó serio—. ¿No es temprano aún?

—Me dejaron salir antes del trabajo —balbuceé, cuando sus verdes esmeraldas se posaron sobre mí.

La risita cantarina de Alice me distrajo, y luego la pequeña nos insito a ambos a bajar hacia la cocina.

Apenas ingresamos a la habitación a la que nos dirigíamos; Alice comenzó, con su constante hiperactividad, a sacar recipientes, variados ingredientes que ni siquiera se me habían pasado por la cabeza, cucharas, cucharones, tazas…

—¡Alice, Alice, no te precipites! —le pedí. Me miró confundida—. Primero mejor déjame decirte lo que debemos hacer ¿Si?

Asintió con una sonrisa, dirigiéndome un saludo militar.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

—Primero que nada, hay que derretir la manteca a punto pomada —comenté. Alice me miró confundida, y yo dejé escapar un suspiro. Evidentemente la cocina no era lo suyo—. Mezcla la harina con el polvo para hornear, ¿Si?

Asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a sacar lo que le pedí.

—También hay que tamizar el azúcar —comenté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo me encargo —dijo suavemente Edward, sacando unas cosas de la amplia alacena.

Yo asentí y comencé a sacar las barras de chocolate que Alice había comprado esa misma tarde. Corté dos de ellas en pequeños pedacitos y las puse a _baño maría_ para que se derritieran. Luego tomé la tercera barra y comencé a rayarla con cuidado, para luego poder poner el chocolate rayado sobre la torta. Ya estaba casi por terminar, cuando la voz de terciopelo de Edward me distrajo de mi labor.

—¿Esta cantidad está bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Alcé la cabeza, distraída.

—Si, no creo que n… ¡_Auch_! —en medio de la contestación sentí un punzante dolor en mi dedo y automáticamente dirigí mi vista a él.

Tan ensimismada había estado que, como idiota, me había ganado un dedo rayado.

No me di cuenta pero, de forma repentina, sentí una fría mano sobre mis dedos. Edward abrió el grifo de la cocina y pronto sentí el helado alivio del agua corriendo sobre mi lastimada piel. El delicado agarre de Edward seguía sobre mi dedo. Alcé el rostro del agua para ver su mirada reprobatoria.

—Debes tener un poco más de cuidado cuando haces esas cosas —me comentó severamente.

¡Él tenía la culpa por distraerme!

Asentí y desvié mis ojos de sus obres verdes, para posarlas en Alice, que miraba la escena como si estuviera viendo marcianos en su casa. Tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca levemente abierta, mientras alternaba su mirada de su hermano a mí.

—Alice, ¿Estás bien? —pregunté confundida. Edward se volvió para mirarla.

Ella le dirigió una mirada profunda a su hermano, mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su pequeño rostro. Entonces, asintió a mi pregunta potentemente y comenzó otra vez a hacer todo con su inagotable energía. Edward abandonó mi mano bajo el grifo cómo si esta quemara y siguió con su labor.

No tardamos demasiado en terminar toda la comida que habíamos planificado ya que Alice no paraba de moverse y Edward resultó tener muy buenas aptitudes para la cocina, además de una desarrollada capacidad por arreglar las meteduras de pata que su pequeña hermana cometía. Cuando todo estaba listo y luego de ahuyentar varias veces a Emmett para que no se comiera nada de lo que habíamos hecho, salimos de la cocina con cansancio. Estábamos completamente agotados.

—Me voy a cambiar —avisó Edward, y con justificación, ya que todas sus ropas lucían llenas de harina y alguna que otra mancha de origen incierto.

Alice, sin decir nada, tiró de mi mano y me llevó hasta su habitación. Allí sacó un par de ropas y me las pasó con una reluciente sonrisa. Yo me saqué mi camisa sucia y comencé a ponerme la prenda que ella me había pasado. Entonces, cuando estaba terminando de abrochármela, vi que la pequeña Cullen me observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Edward? —preguntó, sin abandonar aquella sonrisilla—. Veo que se llevan mucho mejor.

Su casi inexistente pero electrizante beso volvió a mi mente como una clara imagen y, sonrojada, me volví con la excusa de peinarme en el espejo, para que Alice no notara mi nerviosismo.

—Por lo menos me habla… —murmuré.

Vi por el espejo que ella alzaba las cejas, dispuesta a decir algo.

—¡Diablillo, damisela! ¿Están aquí? —preguntó la voz de Emmett del otro lado de la puerta.

Gracias a Dios. Estaba salvada.

—¡Si, aquí estamos! —gritó Alice y luego se acercó para abrirle la puerta.

La enorme sonrisa de Emmett asomó por la puerta.

—Me dijo Edward que te avise que ya se van a casa, damisela —me comentó el mayor de los Cullen—. _Ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar _—comentó, haciendo una perfecta réplica del tono serio de su hermano.

—Agradezco tus payasadas —comentó por detrás la voz de Edward, de forma sarcástica, mientras nosotras sonreíamos. Emmett rió entre dientes—. Vamos, Bella.

La semana transcurrió de forma veloz y con ella tuve una perspectiva mucho más cercana tanto de la feria, como de la fiesta de Jake. El viernes a la tarde, mientras trabajaba en la librería de los Weber, había estado intentando buscar alguna buena excusa para darle a Edward, quien no cabía duda que era una persona completamente suspicaz. Sin embargo, todos mis intentos habían sido vanos, ya que cada una de las malas mentiras que se me habían ocurrido tenía claras fallas que no pasarían por alto a los ojos del astuto Edward Cullen. El sábado por la mañana fui a visitar a mis padres, que presentaban mejoras prácticamente nulas. Un poco desalentada, horas después, seguí maquinando alguna estrategia sentada en el sofá de la sala de los Cullen, mientras Alice leía unas revistas de moda que Esme había conseguido en el trabajo.

Cuando largué el, muy posiblemente, vigésimo profundo suspiro en menos de diez minutos; sentí los ojitos celestes de Alice mirarme con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? Te noto preocupada —me comentó cerrando su revista. Se levantó del piso y se sentó a mi lado, en el sofá—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué quedamente con la cabeza.

—¿Prometes que si te cuento algo no me cuestionarás ni se lo contarás a nadie; y cuándo digo nadie, es nadie? —pregunté. Toda aquella situación era demasiado para mi.

Alice me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Depende.

—Alice… —dije con un suave tono, a forma de amenaza—. Si no me das tu palabra, no puedo decirte nada.

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, te doy mi palabra —dijo. Luego me miró con clara curiosidad—. Ahora dime.

Tardé unos segundos en buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar.

—Esta noche es la fiesta de Jacob —le confesé, y vi que me miraba reprobatoriamente—. Antes de que me digas nada, tengo pensado ir —vi que quería meter bocado, pero no se lo permití—, y Edward no puede enterarse —balbuceé.

—Bella, ¿Sabes que estás metiéndote en problemas? —replicó.

La miré con suspicacia.

—No —respondí—, porque nadie quiere contarme cuál es el problema aquí.

—Bella…

—No, Alice, Bella nada —corté—. Si quieres ayudarme, bien; sino, veré que hago, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión —sentencié tercamente.

—Yo te ayudaré —aceptó, sorprendiéndome considerablemente—, pero con una condición.

La miré mal.

—Dispara.

—Quiero que me dejes ir contigo —me pidió.

—¿Estás loca? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Hasta hace unos segundos no querías que fuera y ahora quieres ir tú también?

Se rió melodiosamente.

—Seré como tu ángel de la guarda —se autodefinió—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pero Edward no puede enterarse —murmuré, apuntándola de forma acusatoria con un dedo—, y no tengo ninguna buena excusa para darle.

—Oh, déjame eso a mí —me respondió, con una pícara sonrisa—. Con dos hermanos varones y mayores que yo, soy experta en ello.

Pocas horas después, me enteré que Alice les había dicho a sus hermanos y padres que nos iríamos al centro comercial a comer, a ver una película y que luego pasaríamos a tomar algo por un bar. Emmett quiso meterse en nuestros planes, pero Alice insistió en que sería una noche de _hermanas. _Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, la pequeña Cullen me comenzó a arreglar, como tenía acostumbrado hacer cada vez que salíamos. Con un profundo suspiro de resignación, me deposité en sus manos para que hiciera lo que quisiera. El resultado fue menos terrible de lo que esperaba: una camiseta negra, un pantalón de _jean_ y unas botas bajas.

Me encogí de hombros mirándome al espejo. Podría haber sido peor.

Una vez que Alice me arregló el pelo y terminó de arreglarse a sí misma, las dos salimos de la casa de los Cullen. Me senté del lado del copiloto, mientras mi compañera ocupaba su puesto en el reluciente auto amarillo. Comenzamos a andar por la carretera y, luego de recorrer un largo trayecto, yo intenté encontrar en mi cartera el medio para comunicarme con Jake y pedirle indicaciones para llegar.

—¡Demonios! —mascullé. Alice me miró de reojo—. ¡Olvidé mi teléfono móvil en tu casa!

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, se como llegar a La Push.

El camino transcurrió rápidamente, con un silencio sólo interrumpido por la música del _stereo _de Alice y su suave voz coreando a la par. Pasamos por un barranco con vegetación a los costados y luego, saliendo de la carretera, vi como Alice viraba para descender por un camino de tierra. Cuando llegamos otra vez a terreno llano, la vi girar hacia un costado y aparcar el auto en un lugar donde los arbustos conseguían ocultarlo bastante bien. El aire salado comenzaba a llegar a mi nariz.

Ambas tomamos nuestros bolsos y bajamos del auto. Descendimos por un sendero repleto de arena, teniendo cuidado de no caer ante la pequeña pendiente que este presentaba. Acompañadas de la suave brisa salada, las dos comenzamos a andar por la playa, a unos cuantos metros de la orilla. Atravesamos el desierto lugar hasta que, luego de caminar un poco, las voces llegaron a nosotras en forma de murmullos, así como también lo hicieron las luces y la música. Casi de forma inconciente, las dos apuramos el paso, hasta quedar sólo a unos metros de aquél ambiente festivo que se había montado en medio de la playa. Varios ojos se posaron en nosotros, pero sólo uno de la multitud se acerco a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Bella, pensé que no vendrías! —exclamó Jake mientras me saludaba. Luego miró a Alice con un semblante más serio—. Buenas noches, Cullen.

—Buenas noches, Black —respondió ella monótonamente.

—Vengan, pasen, pónganse cómodas —nos invitó Jacob, mientras nos mezclábamos entre la multitud.

Entre toda la gente, pude distinguir a los amigos de Jake que había conocido antes, así como también a unos cuantos estudiantes cuyos rostros me resultaban familiares. Nos quedamos sentadas en un amplio tronco un rato, declinando algunos tragos y evitando las conversaciones incoherentes de algunos que, evidentemente, ya habían bebido demasiado. Entonces, mientras tomábamos una gaseosa, luego de que le dijéramos a un chico rubio que fuera a buscar detrás de los arbustos a una muchacha hermosa que había escapado —obviamente, inexistente—, Jake apareció y se sentó a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa totalmente sincera surcando su rostro.

—¿Cómo la están pasando? —preguntó.

—Muy bien —respondí yo. La verdad es que todos aquellos locos que venían a hablarnos me estaban haciendo reír de lo lindo.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía con tanta libertad.

—¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo, Bella? —inquirió.

Vi como Alice alzaba la cabeza repentinamente. Cuando me volví, sus pequeños ojos azules fulminaron a Jake. Él le sostuvo la mirada y luego dejó escapar un suspiro, que me pareció de exasperación.

—Edward Cullen es un paranoico —habló a Alice.

Yo miré la escena confundida, pero mi pequeña acompañante pareció entender, porque lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No estoy tan segura de eso, Black —respondió.

¿Aquellas palabras frías habían salido de los labios de la dulce Alice Cullen?

—Nos quedaremos cerca de tu vista, si eso te hace feliz —comentó con ironía Jake.

Los miré, girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que sucede? —pedí, algo exasperada.

Vi que Alice suspiraba con cierta molestia.

—No te alejes mucho, Bella —me pidió.

Vi como Jacob le sonreía sarcásticamente, antes de levantarse y extender su mano para ayudarme. Contrariada, tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa, en silencio. La noche estaba bastante fría y la arena me estaba dificultando el caminar con aquellas botas, más no dije nada y seguí andando en silencio. Cuando estábamos solo a una corta distancia del mar, Jacob se sentó sobre la arena y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Nos quedamos un rato callados, escuchando la música de la fiesta y mirando la oscura profundidad del mar, sólo tenuemente iluminada por el fuego y las luces ubicadas a nuestras espaldas. Entonces, giré mi cabeza, encontrándome con los ojos oscuros de mi acompañante.

—Jake, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dije suavemente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué los Cullen…? —No sabía con exactitud como decirle lo que pensaba.

—¿Me odian? —preguntó con una ácida sonrisa.

Asentí con una mueca dudosa.

—Es una historia bastante larga… —balbuceó él, mirando nuevamente al frente—. Sólo que las cosas no son como el cabezota de Edward Cullen cree que son.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Vi que volvía a mirarme con determinación. Sus palmas se enterraron en la arena, frente al costado de mi cuerpo y sus obres oscuras me miraron de más cerca. A sólo unos centímetros de distancia de mi rostro, escuché su voz como una especie de murmullo confidente:

—Bella, quiero pedirte algo —susurró—. No quiero que escuches a Edward Cullen —me pidió haciendo una especie de mueca de dolor—. Tú me caes demasiado bien y no quiero que tengas un concepto errado de mí.

De acuerdo; no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Alguien, en algún momento, en vez de bombardearme con frases que no cobraban sentido en mi cabeza, me explicaría las cosas de forma simple y como realmente eran? ¿Nadie, acaso, podía darme una definición clara y concisa de los hechos? Miré con fijeza a Jacob, que tenía una mueca de disgusto en su trigueño rostro.

—Bella… —sentí su susurro, al tiempo en que una de sus cálidas manos se posaba en mi mejilla—. No tienes que escucharlo —pidió—. Él está completamente cerrado en sus propias conjeturas…

Quise preguntarle miles de cosas en ese momento, pero ambos sentimos movimiento detrás de nosotros. Los dos nos volvimos rápidamente y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un grito ahogado. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿O aquél parado allí era realmente era Edward Cullen?

Vi como Jake sacaba su mano de mi mejilla y se ponía de pie con ligereza. Ambos quedaron enfrentados, separados por una distancia considerable. Yo también me incorporé y alteré mi mirada del uno al otro. El ambiente se tensó y pude ver los llameantes ojos de Edward como pocas veces los había visto.

—Que bueno volverte a ver fuera del ámbito escolar, Cullen —murmuró Jacob con aquella sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo —gruñó Edward—. ¿Qué pretendes, Black?

—Yo no pretendo nada —respondió firmemente Jacob—. Eres tú el que inventa cosas donde no las hay, como siempre.

Edward gruñó algo incomprensible y se volvió para mirarme.

—Nos vamos, Bella.

—Ella puede hacer lo que quiera —respondió por mi Jacob—. Tú no eres su padre.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruñó Edward otra vez, sorprendiéndome por la forma en la que había perdido sus estribos. Luego, volvió a tranquilizarse un poco, aunque sus ojos seguían relampagueando—. Vamos, Bella.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada de disculpas a Jacob y susurrar unas palabras de despedida, comencé a caminar, con Edward a mis espaldas. A pesar de no estar mirándolo, podía sentir sus intimidantes ojos clavados en mi nuca. Apuré el paso y vi cómo Alice se ponía de pie, mirando con cierto temor a su hermano mayor. Edward pidió que vayamos al automóvil en un gruñido y los tres comenzamos a andar. Luego del largo trayecto, cuando llegamos al _Porsche _oculto entre los arbustos_,_ Alice comenzó a rebuscar las llaves en su bolso. Cuando las halló, yo salté levemente en mi lugar.

—¡Mi bolso! —exclamé con un suave murmullo. Todavía estaba algo intimidada.

—Yo voy a buscarlo —se ofreció Alice y rápidamente desapareció.

¡Traidora! ¿Cómo iba a dejarme sola?

Yo era una pobre oveja y Edward parecía un león hambriento, a punto de comerme, ¡Y la señorita se daba el lujo de dejarme sola!

Tragué pesado.

El tenso silencio que se creó entre Edward y yo me puso los nervios de punta. Sólo podía escuchar su respiración agitada, ya que yo estaba conteniendo la mía. Entonces, vi como su rostro se giró, hasta encararme. Sus ojos seguían llameando con intensidad.

—¿Por qué viniste, Bella? —preguntó suave, pero firmemente.

Sentí un escalofrío. No respondí, porque honestamente no sabía que decirle.

—¿Por qué viniste? —repitió.

—Yo…

Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, haciendo una suave presión sobre él, y luego volvió a mirarme con sus intimidantes ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Se quedó unos segundos así, supongo que esperando mi respuesta; me estaba volviendo loca. Entonces, sentí su cuerpo chocar contra el mío, haciéndome retroceder hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el auto de Alice. Edward ubicó sus brazos a los costados de mi rostro, apoyando las manos en el _Porsche _para sostenerse, y me miró de forma amenazante. Yo, por mi parte, estaba prácticamente petrificada.

—¿No entiendes verdad? ¿No comprendes que esto no es ningún juego? —preguntó ronca y pausadamente, mirándome aún con intensidad.

Suspiré, intentando con todas mis fuerzas poder armar una oración coherente a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro. Estuve varios segundos en silencio para conseguirlo.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es, entonces?

Estaba cansada de que nadie me explicara nada y sólo me pidieran que tuviera cuidado.

Edward suspiró.

—Bella, tú _no puedes_ estar con Jacob Black —me dijo seriamente.

—¿Por qué?

Me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes y vi que se mordía el labio inferior, aún respirando agitadamente. Estaba volviéndome completamente loca y tuve que controlarme bastante para no hacer ningún tipo de idiotez en aquél mismo instante.

—Porqué no voy a permitir que Black vuelva a salirse con la suya.

Otra frase enigmática.

Suspiré e intenté contar hasta diez y tranquilizarme.

Pero ni siquiera llegué al tres.

—¿¡Puedes explicarme a que demonios te refieres!? —le grité en el rostro—. ¡Estoy cansada que tú, y Alice, y todos sólo me digan cosas sobre Jacob pero nad…!

En un segundo que me pareció eterno; sentí una mirada de su parte aún más intensa que las anteriores, sus manos frías a ambos lados de mi rostro y sus labios impactando contra los míos impidiéndome decir nada más. A diferencia de la última vez, el contacto era certero, firme y mucho más real. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con decisión y, en ese momento, poco me importaron los fundamentos que segundos antes estaba reclamando con fervor.

Sólo podía pensar en que Edward Cullen me estaba besando.

Y en tratar de mantenerme en pie, claro.

…

**¡Si, si, si! ¡Go, Bella, go! Ok, la autora se descontroló. Tres segundos por favor. Tres…dos…uno… Así está mejor. Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Quieren saber mi dirección para mandar un asesino a sueldo? Ok, me dejo de estupideces. Los lunes tienen ese poder sobre mí. La verdad es que me apuré lo más que pude para subir este capítulo porque no puedo **_**creer**_** la cantidad de reviews que llegaron en el capítulo anterior. ¡Mil gracias! De verdad que estaba totalmente feliz. Fue por eso que, cuando generalmente tardo una semana, me puse las pilas y actualicé un par de días antes. Se lo merecen, de verdad jaja. **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir, sólo que espero ansiosísima sus reviews. De verdad, no saben lo feliz que me puse cuando llegaron tantos. Espero, cómo dije, los comentarios de aquellos que agregan a alertas o favoritos también, ya que todas las opiniones cuentan y me ayudan a mejorar. Ya mismo me pongo a responder sus dudas, por cierto.**

**En fin, ¡Saludos gente! **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	9. Explicaciones Inconclusas

Capítulo 9: Explicaciones Inconclusas

**Capítulo 9:**** Explicaciones Inconclusas.**

Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

Cuando pude por fin moverme, tuve la intención de llevar mis manos a su nuca, para profundizar aquel placentero y electrizante contacto de sus cálidos labios contra los míos; sin embargo, sentí que su suave boca me abandonaba y clavaba sus inescrutables obres verdes en mí, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Hice lo mismo con los míos, viéndome completamente hipnotizada por sus llameantes ojos y sintiendo que no podía respirar con normalidad. Alice volvió pocos segundos después, con mi bolso entre sus manos y Edward automáticamente se alejó de mí. Algo atontada aún, yo me senté del lado del copiloto y la pequeña de los Cullen arrancó en silencio, mientras Edward se dirigía a su _Volvo._ Respiré varias veces, con las uñas clavadas en el tapizado, intentando calmar mi corazón totalmente desbocado. ¿Realmente había sucedido todo aquello, o era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Tendría algo la gaseosa que me habían dado mientras estábamos sentadas en a fiesta? ¿Estaba durmiendo?

Dios, ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!?

—¡…Bella! ¿Estás aquí o en la luna? —escuché la voz de Alice y despegué mi vista del vidrio para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

La vi poner brevemente los ojos en blanco.

—Efectivamente, estás en la luna —se auto-respondió. Me dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras conducía—. Te diría que vayas despabilándote para cuando lleguemos a casa, porque Edward nos va a dar una bonita reprimenda.

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? —pregunté confundida. La miré de forma amenazadora—. ¡No me digas que tú…!

—Yo no le dije nada, Bella —me cortó rápidamente Alice—. No sé como lo supo, pero se veía furioso.

Suspiré intentando buscar alguna relación entre todas las actitudes que Edward había presentado aquella noche: prohibirme ir a la fiesta, el ataque a Jacob, el beso y la reprimenda que seguro nos estaba esperando cuando llegáramos al hogar de los Cullen. Me quedé cavilando sobre aquello pero, incluso cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, todo me parecía carente de lógica alguna. Reprimí un bostezo mientras Alice aparcaba el auto frente a la enorme vivienda. Pronto sentimos el sutil ronroneo de un motor cerca de nosotras y vimos como el _Volvo_ se detenía con cautela. Tragué con dificultad mientras descendía del auto de Alice y ambas comenzábamos a caminar hacia la gran puerta de la casa. A nuestras espaldas, claramente, sentimos los pasos de Edward. En completo silencio, los tres ingresamos a la vivienda de los Cullen, intentando no despertar a nadie. Evidentemente, con Alice pensamos en la misma escapatoria de subir las escaleras y librarnos de Edward encerrándonos en el cuarto de la pequeña de los Cullen, pero la aterciopelada voz de él nos detuvo cuando ni siquiera habíamos alcanzado el primer peldaño.

—¿Y bien?

Alice se volvió y yo la imité segundos después.

—Edward, nosotras… —balbuceó la pequeña. Nunca la había visto nerviosa—. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos allí?

—Sería bueno que, si Black va a llamar, no olvides tu celular —comentó, mirándome fijamente.

_Tierra trágame, por favor, por ser tan imbécil._

—Yo… disculpa, yo la arrastré a Alice en esto —murmuré, sintiendo ambos pares de ojos clavados en mi—. Si hay alguien con quien debes enojarte, es conmigo.

—No estoy enojado con nadie —masculló Edward.

Aquello no se lo creyó ni él.

Nos quedamos en un pesado silencio, en el que el piso de la sala me pareció lo más interesante del mundo.

—Será mejor que se vallan a dormir —comentó Edward, con voz fría como el mismísimo hielo.

—Pero, Edward…—mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por su dura mirada.

Luego lo vi llevar dos dedos hacia el puente de su nariz y sentí la mano de Alice tirar de la mía, comenzando a arrastrarme por las escaleras. A medida que íbamos subiendo, sentí que el ritmo de nuestros pasos aumentaba. Rápidamente estuvimos dentro de la habitación que Esme había preparado para mí y vi como Alice cerraba la puerta. Las dos soltamos un fuerte suspiro al mismo tiempo y nos miramos con preocupación.

—Creí que sería peor —confesó Alice, sentándose en la cama—; pero, muy probablemente, si nos quedábamos un poco más, iba a explotar.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, para luego sentarme a su lado. Todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas era demasiado para mi pobre cerebro. Si Edward no explotaba, probablemente yo lo haría.

—Sin embargo… —siguió hablando Alice, pausa de por medio—. Hay algo que me extraña, lo siento…diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunté yo y pronto me encontré bajo el escrutinio de sus pequeños ojitos azules.

—¿Bella, cuál es el secreto? —soltó de repente, agarrándome justo bastante distraída como para no dejar ver la sorpresa en mi rostro—. Y no me digas que no hay ninguno, porque es demasiado obvio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté sinceramente.

—Cuando Edward y tú están en el mismo espacio físico, el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo —dijo sencillamente, como algo obvio—. Es evidente que algo pasa.

Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces.

Entonces una idea brillante cruzó mi mente.

—Yo te contaré lo que quieres, si tu me cuentas lo que yo quiero —propuse con una sonrisa astuta.

—Depende —respondió Alice rápidamente, con desconfianza—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?

—El motivo por el cuál Edward y Jacob parecen querer sacarse los ojos mutuamente —respondí.

Vi como Alice se tensaba notablemente.

—Mira Bella, yo no soy la indicada para hablar de esto —quise replicar, pero ella me interrumpió con una de sus manos—. Sólo puedo decirte que algo bastante complicado pasó entre ellos dos hace bastante tiempo…

—¿Entonces no es un odio reciente? —pregunté yo con sorpresa—. ¿Hace cuánto?

—Unos…dos años —respondió pensativa—. Pasaron cosas bastante graves entre ellos y todo terminó de la peor manera —explicó con rostro sombrío—. Fue el comienzo de la rivalidad que hoy en día vez —explicó.

Hizo una larga pausa y luego alzó sus ojos hacia mí.

—Por eso —continuó—, te recomendaría que dejes de hacer enfadar a Edward y te alejes de Jacob Black de una buena vez.

—¿Pero por qué yo…?

—Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte —me cortó. Tenía miles de preguntas para hacerle y estoy segura de que ella lo sabía—. Ahora que yo cumplí la parte de mi trato…

Dejó la oración abierta y al instante me sonrojé. ¿Tenía que contarle?

—Yo… bueno… yo…

Escuché su risita cantarina.

—Bella, sabías que luces como un farolito de navidad otra vez ¿No? —dijo divertida.

Me sonrojé más, si es que aquello era humanamente posible.

—¿Qué paso? —insistió Alice, al ver que me quedaba mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

—Edward… —balbuceé, luego de un rato en silencio. Si hasta ese momento mis palabras no tenían demasiada claridad, luego solo se convirtieron en un murmullo confuso—. …hoy cuando fuiste a buscar mi bolso Edward me besó.

Alice frunció el ceño y supuse que no había entendido nada de lo que yo había dicho. Sin embargo, su rostro fue pasando lentamente de la confusión a la sorpresa y me miró completamente incrédula. Vi que abría la boca varias veces y volvía a cerrarla. ¿Era mi impresión o por primera vez Alice Cullen se había quedado sin palabras?

—¿Él…te…beso? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Asentí. A mí también me costaba creerlo.

Alice volvió a quedarse callada y pensativa en su lugar; mas, luego, una enorme sonrisa apareció de forma repentina en sus labios. Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, mientras daba suaves grititos en mi oído y balbuceaba cosas que para mí carecían de sentido alguno.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó, cuando me soltó—. ¿Pero…cómo fue? ¿Por qué te beso?

—Fue un beso Alice, un beso —corté yo, aunque para mí no había sido tan simple como eso—. Y no se por qué sucedió, a decir verdad, me besó y no dijo más nada.

—¿Pero… no hizo nada? ¿No dijo nada? Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasó luego del beso? —inquirió y pude ver la confusión en sus ojos azules.

No la culpaba, ya que yo me sentía igual o más confundida que ella.

—No, no me dijo nada —respondí—. Sólo se quedó mirándome y, cuando llegaste tú, se alejó. Nada más.

Cuando acabé el comentario, dejé escapar un suspiro de completa frustración. Después de todo, no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en aquello; pero ¿Qué había impulsado a Edward a besarme? ¿Había tenido algún motivo, o sólo lo había hecho porque sí? Me removí con molestia en mi lugar y vi los ojos de Alice clavados otra vez en mí.

—Presiento que esto traerá un gran cambio, Bella —comentó con voz profunda y otra vez me sorprendí con su seriedad—. Las cosas pueden cambiar, tengo ese fuerte presentimiento —me aseguró, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté confundida.

Ella, sin embargo, sólo sonrió.

—Nada, ya verás —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora te dejaré dormir, que bastante agitada ha sido la nochecita.

Se rió de forma musical, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Solo te digo algo —me comentó de forma confidente—. No dejes de iluminar la vida de Edward como lo haz estado haciendo —me pidió, sorprendiéndome—. No te das una idea de lo bien que puedes hacerle si te propones romper esas idiotas barreras que se auto-impuso.

Asentí, aunque en realidad no había entendido ni jota. Ella solo amplió su sonrisa ante mi estupefacción.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —comentó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ya de espaldas a mí.

—Hasta mañana, Alice.

Vi como la puerta se cerraba y me dejé caer hacia atrás, impactando mi cuerpo contra el confortable colchón.

¿Cómo dormir después de tantas cosas?

Suspiré.

Si mi cerebro no explotaba esa noche, tenía una resistencia increíble.

Finalmente, el sueño logró vencerme luego de unas cuantas vueltas en la cama. Otra vez, cuando me levanté, me di cuenta que ni siquiera me había cambiado la ropa de la noche anterior, como últimamente solía pasarme. Miré el reloj y vi que era bastante temprano, mas ya no me sentía con demasiadas ganas de dormir; además ese día teníamos la feria y no tenía sentido que me volviera a acostar, cuando en pocas horas debíamos salir hacia el colegio. Luego de aquel pequeño pensamiento lógico, me levanté, dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida. Luego, me dirigí al armario y me puse unos _jeans _y una camiseta verde que encontré a mano. Cuando acabé de vestirme, bajé las escaleras con sigilo y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me sorprendió cuando, al ingresar, únicamente un par de obres verde esmeralda se fijaron en mí.

—Buenos días —murmuré, mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

Allí ya había un par de tazas usadas y otras cuantas listas para utilizar. Alrededor había una jarra, una tetera de aspecto antiguo que ya había visto alguna vez y algunos platos a juego repletos de comida, acompañados por algunos frasquitos y la azucarera con el mismo diseño que la gran tetera. Edward me devolvió el saludo rápidamente y luego llevó la taza a sus labios, con elegancia.

La tensión en el ambiente ya me resultaba algo habitual entre nosotros, pero esta vez era diferente; o, por lo menos, yo lo sentía diferente. Después de todo, el nerviosismo no sólo se debía a su intimidante presencia, sino que las cosas que daban vuelta por mi mente eran las que me tenían inquieta. Temía lo que pudiera responder, pero tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. ¿Por qué mostraba siempre esa frialdad, cuándo lo único que quería era ver sus ojos con ese brillo que pocas veces ofrecían?

Suspiré con frustración y, cuando alcé la vista de mi taza, su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Cuando pude despegarme de sus ojos, vi que él ya había acabado con su desayuno. Con cuidado llevó las tazas usadas —que supuse que serían de Esme y Carlisle— al fregadero. Luego se volvió con claras intenciones de salir de la cocina y yo no pude evitar ponerme de pie abruptamente. Entonces, lo vi volverse y clavar sus ojos en mí. Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra mi laguna mental y lo miré con una dudosa determinación.

—Edward…yo… —balbuceé. Genial; se supone que, por lo menos, debía sonar un poco firme—. ¿Qué fue lo que…sucedió ayer?

Lo vi suspirar en su lugar y entendí que no necesitaba más palabras para comprender a lo que me refería. Rápidamente se pasó una mano por los cabellos y desvió la mirada. Suspiró otra vez y se quedó así por unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en los míos.

Lo vi avanzar lentamente un par de pasos hacia mí con determinación, aunque su rostro se notaba vacilante.

—¡Buenos días! —la alegre vocecita de Alice nos hizo sobresaltarnos de forma considerable.

Maldije internamente cuándo la vi ingresar con su pijama en la cocina y Edward retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta volver a su antiguo lugar y apoyarse en la mesa. Me dirigió una intensa mirada y salió de la cocina. Luego de un estremecimiento, miré a la pequeña Cullen que comenzaba a servirse cosas para desayunar con una enorme sonrisa pícara.

Suspiré.

Aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Luego de que Alice se cambiara y de que Emmett se alistara y acabara con su desayuno, los cuatro partimos en el _Volvo _hacia la escuela. Tuvimos que dar varias vueltas alrededor de la escuela, ya que esta vez no podríamos usar el aparcamiento. Después de todo, el mismo, junto con el gimnasio y alguna que otra de las aulas más espaciosas, sería usado para la feria. Luego de un par de vueltas, Edward consiguió aparcar su auto y los cuatro descendimos de él, cargando toda la comida que habíamos preparado. Cuando llegamos al exterior del edificio escolar, varios alumnos y profesores ya se encontraban allí. Podía verse gente yendo de un lado para el otro con cajas, tablones, telas y otras cosas de lo más variadas. Alcanzamos un sector cercano a la puerta principal, donde muchísimas llamativas rosas rojas se encontraban distribuidas en espaciosas canastas de mimbre. Pronto allí apareció Rose con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Solté una risita.

—¿Las rosas vencieron a los girasoles? —pregunté divertida, viendo como Jasper llegaba con otra canasta repleta de flores.

—Oh, si; Stanley quiere mi cabeza —se carcajeó, apuntando cosas en una agenda de color rojo oscuro.

—Siempre tenemos un armario a la vuelta de la esquina —comentó Emmett, pasándole una mano por la cintura y haciendo que todos sonriéramos con sus ocurrencias.

Con Alice y Edward, acompañados de Jasper, comenzamos a trasladar al interior de la escuela toda la comida que habíamos preparado. Alcanzamos la cocina del instituto, donde una de las encargadas nos permitió acomodar todo en la enorme heladera que el lugar poseía. Luego de dos viajes logramos dejar todo lo que habíamos preparado y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento nuevamente. Allí, Alice y yo comenzamos a ayudar a Rose para colocar las flores por todos lados a modo de decoración; mientras Edward, Jasper y Emmett comenzaban a levantar algunos de los puestos de madera con la ayuda de otros muchachos del quinto año.

—Rose, las flores son hermosas —comenté, elaborando un pequeño ramo con diez de ellas.

—¿Verdad que sí? —comentó orgullosa.

Alice asintió con efusividad.

Las tres nos encontrábamos sentadas en el piso, de forma despreocupada, junto a los enormes canastos repletos de flores. Alice comenzó a arreglarlas y, luego de sacarle las espinas a una de las flores que ya estaban más abiertas, la acomodó con cuidado a un costado de mi cabello. Con una risita cantarina la torció para que se quedara allí.

Luego de hacer lo mismo con Rose y con ella misma, las tres seguimos entre risas con nuestra labor.

—Sería bueno que amarráramos los ramos con una cinta —comentó pensativa Alice—. ¿Creen que podremos sacar un poco del salón de arte?

Me puse de pie.

—Voy a ver si encuentro algo y aprovecho para ir al baño —me ofrecí y comencé a andar hacia el interior del instituto.

Crucé la puerta, disfrutando un poco de la calma del edificio, ya que todo el bullicio sólo provenía del estacionamiento. Atravesé un corto trecho y me dirigí a los baños más cercanos. Cuando salí, me crucé con uno de los grandes espejos frente a los lavabos. Me reí suavemente de mi propio reflejo con la enorme rosa roja a un costado de mi rostro, enredada entre mis cabellos; lucía divertidamente patética. Encogiéndome de hombros, me dispuse a seguir con mi camino.

—¡Bella! —me volteé rápidamente cuando escuché aquella voz. Pronto me encontré con la figura de Edward acercándose hacia mí con grácil andar—. Vas al salón de arte ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

—Emmett necesita cinta adhesiva —comentó y ambos emprendimos el camino en silencio.

Recorrimos los pasillos del instituto, hasta dar con la sala de arte. El lugar se encontraba completamente desierto y de hecho podía jurar que nadie había entrado allí desde el viernes: había cartones sobre los escritorios; algunos pequeños botes de pintura, cerrados; pinceles; restos de papel; entre otras cosas. Vi que Edward se dirigía rápidamente a uno de los pequeños armarios del fondo. Yo por mi parte dirigí mi vista a las estanterías ubicadas sobre los ventanales, revisando las cajas con grandes etiquetas en el frente. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo hasta que me topé con la que estaba rotulada como _Cintas_. Con sumo cuidado me subí al pupitre más cercano y, en puntillas, me incliné sobre el estante para alcanzar la caja. Estiré las manos con fuerza y pude golpear la caja con la punta de los dedos, haciéndola deslizarse un poco hacia delante. Repetí el proceso varias veces; pero, en la última, la caja se deslizó más de lo pensado y acabó cayendo de la repisa. En un intento desesperado de agarrarla, me incliné hacia el otro lado y, haciendo gala de mi torpeza, me fui hacia atrás.

El impacto que esperaba por mi caída llegó de forma difusa ya que, si bien sentí el frío suelo cuando caí de bruces, también sentí las manos en mi cintura y el sonido de una silla que se corría. Mis ojos se encontraron con el rostro de Edward, que se encontraba sentado en el piso, frente a mí. Rápidamente pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos y luego me miró. Se inclinó un poco, quedando a una distancia prudencial de mi rostro, pero que lograba ponerme nerviosa de igual manera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro suave.

Asentí, llevándome casi de forma inconciente una mano a la cintura, donde segundos antes habían reposado las suyas.

Entonces vi que su vista se clavaba en el piso y la seguí. La rosa roja había caído de mi cabello y estaba tirada en el helado suelo del salón. Aún sentado en su lugar, Edward se estiró un poco y alcanzó la rosa, generando un notable contraste con sus níveas manos, envolviéndola. Entonces, con delicadeza y cierta concentración, lo vi ordenar los pétalos de la flor y me sorprendí al sentir el suave contacto de sus dedos sobre mi cien. Con extremo cuidado, tomó un mechón de mi pelo y lo estiró, acomodando la rosa en él. Cerré por un segundo los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando volví a abrirlos y me encontré con sus obres esmeraldas que parecían lejanas, poseídas; casi obnubiladas. Entonces, de repente, vi que dejaba de mirarme y, dando un sacudón suave con su cabeza y con el ceño levemente fruncido, se puso de pie sin decir nada. Haciendo gala de su constante caballerosidad, me extendió una mano y me ayudó a incorporarme.

Luego de juntar las cintas de forma apresurada, los dos salimos del salón sin hablar y comenzamos a atravesar los pasillos del colegio envueltos en un sepulcral sonido. Entonces, temí que pudiera oír los latidos aún desbocados de mi pobre corazón.

En el exterior, el sonido se reanudó apenas abrimos las enormes puertas del edificio y Edward se fue, con la cinta adhesiva entre sus manos, sin siquiera volver a mirarme. Cuando llegué con la caja en donde se encontraban Alice y Rosalie, vi que la última suspiraba con cansancio, mientras seguía apuntando cosas en su agenda. Alice, siempre llena de energía, comenzó a revolver las cintas y a exponer cuál pensaba que podía ir mejor con la decoración. Seguí con la mirada a Rosalie, que se sentó con una mueca cansada en el pequeño escalón cercano a la entrada.

—¿Todo bien, Rose? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Después de todo, Alice parecía no necesitar ningún tipo de ayuda.

—Oh, sí, sólo un poco cansada —comentó y luego vi que sus ojos se fijaban en el frente.

Seguí su mirada y entonces comprendí por qué su gesto se había transformado en cuestión de segundos: Jessica Stanley acababa de llegar. La vi ponerse de pie con suma elegancia y, luego, volverse hacia mí.

—Debo ir a asegurarme de que no haga idioteces —comentó, señalando con la cabeza de forma disimulada a la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de nosotras—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Asentí, entonces ella me pasó su agenda.

—¿Puedes ir con los chicos y preguntarle a Edward o a Jasper como van con los puestos? —pidió—. Ahí están anotados todos los que deben estar —me comentó luego, señalándome la página escrita—. Intenta evitar a Emmett, sabes que es un poco…desorganizado.

Me reí suavemente mientras me ponía de pie.

—¡Alice, guarda un poco de esa cinta para el cierre con globos que planeamos para la noche! —protestó Rose—. ¡Deja de hacer moñitos con la cinta! —fue lo último que la escuché exclamar.

Me reí nuevamente.

Caminé un gran trecho en el que vi gente trabajando tanto en el armado de puestos como en el decorado, la preparación de un pequeño escenario, la colocación de algunas sillas y mesas a un costado, entre otras labores. Esquivando cosas llegué hasta donde la gran figura de Emmett se distinguía con claridad. Vi que tenía entre sus manos una gran tabla y, siendo ayudado por Edward, la trasladaba sobre una especie de caballetes que servían de sostén. Me dirigí hacia Jasper, que observaba la escena, divertido.

—Jasper, ¿Crees que podrás decirme cuáles son los puestos que ya están listos para, más o menos, tener un control? —comenté y vi que asentía con una sonrisa cordial.

Entonces, sentí que me elevaba del suelo, mientras la agenda se escapaba de mis manos. Dejé escapar un gritito ahogado cuando me sentí siendo cargada como un saco de patatas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y escuché la risotada grave de Emmett.

—¿Cómo estás, damisela? —comentó con tono divertido.

—Estaría mejor con los pies en la tierra —comenté yo, alzando levemente la cabeza.

Choqué con los ojos de Edward, que se puso en cuclillas para tomar la agenda que yo había perdido. Emmett, luego de una pequeña riña, me bajó; mientras Jasper le comentaba a Edward el motivo de mi _visita. _Volví a tomar la agenda y la abrí en la página en la que Rosalie me la había entregado, echando un rápido vistazo a ella. 

—¿Necesitas saber cuáles están y cuáles no? —me preguntó Edward y sentí su voz bastante más cerca de mí.

Cuando me volví, lo vi observando la agenda por sobre mi hombro.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. ¡Muy bien, Bella!_

—Ajá —respondí simplemente.

Lo vi que se quedó pensativo, mientras, con la mirada, estudiaba los puestos que ya estaban en pie. Luego de un rato se volvió hacia mí, que había estado haciendo más o menos lo mismo.

—¿No deberías ir tildando los que ya están? —propuso.

—Tienes razón —coincidí, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Una lapicera? —pregunté más para mí.

Rebusqué en la agenda, pensando que quizás podía encontrarse en el sobre que tenía la tapa; mas grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que esta era de tapa simple y que, en vez de un sobre en ella, había tan sólo pegada una foto sobre una esquina. Allí, sonriendo, se encontraba la misma muchacha que había visto en el cuarto de Edward, aunque se notaba claramente más joven; quizás de unos once o doce años de edad. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi que mi acompañante mostraba una cara de completo desconcierto, con los ojos clavados en la fotografía.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté en un susurro.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en mí y en ellos percibí miles de sentimientos que nunca había visto.

Sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho, pensando en todo lo que podía producirle aquella muchacha de sonrisa arrogante, cabello llamativo y ojos miel.

Luego me recriminé a mí misma.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo a estar celosa de Edward?

Ninguno.

Pero no me importaba. Estaba celosa.

_Completamente. _

…

**Ai, ai, ai, parece que a alguien le picó el bichito de los celos (?). No, mentira; de hecho, siempre odié que me dijeran eso. 'No, no me picó ningún bichito; estoy celosa y, si no te corres, cobrás vos también'. Nah, no crean que soy una persona violenta ****—quizás de vez en cuando sí, pero eso no viene al caso—, pero odio que me digan eso jaja. En fin, la cuestión es que Bella está celosa y no hay ningún bichito implicado en ello. Ya tengo muchas cosas en mente y les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo promete demasiado. Voy a tratar de traerlo lo más pronto posible. **_**I promise.**_

**Por cierto, algo al margen: estoy comenzando una nueva historia. Bah, estoy en proceso de escribir una pequeña introducción, como para más o menos plasmar la idea que tengo dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Va a ser un UA también y ya les voy a ir tirando un poquito más de data; igualmente, seguro voy a publicarla cuando termine con esta. Me estoy debatiendo entre hacerla de todos humanos o cómo lo planteo la señora Meyer; pero creo que estoy un poquito más inclinada para el lado de los humanos jaja. ¡Bah! Veremos jaja. **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**En fin, vuelvo a agradecer por los reviews. Honestamente, me puse más que feliz, no puedo creer que lleguen tantos. ¡Soy feliz! jaja. Agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras de aliento, de verdad. ¡Gracias, gracias y más gracias! Ya mismo me pongo a responderles. Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo con la misma ansiedad de siempre. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Se cuidan!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	10. Fuego

Capítulo 10: Fuego

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10:**** Fuego.**

El silencio se extendió como un pesado manto sobre nosotros dos y, por unos cuantos segundos, me sentí ajena a todo el ajetreo generado por los estudiantes que se preparaban para la feria. Edward desvió su mirada de la mía, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces. Entonces, fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Edward estaba enamorado de aquella chica, quien posiblemente fuera su novia o alguien importante para él. Me había besado a mí, si; pero estaba enamorado de esa muchacha. Todas aquellas pequeñas ilusiones se hicieron pedazos cuando las cosas cuadraron para mí.

—¡Bella! ¡Te estoy hablando! —cuando escuché aquella voz, que parecía realmente lejana, alcé la vista lentamente. Rosalie me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has conseguido anotar los puestos?

Miré hacia mis manos y me di cuenta de que, de forma inconciente, había cerrado la agenda.

—No —susurré, aún algo perdida en mi mundo—. En un segundo lo haré.

Y eché a andar sin mirar a nadie más, sólo con mi vista fija en el frente, pero sin observar realmente nada. No me importaba que necesitara ayuda para ello; lo que realmente necesitaba en aquél instante era estar un tiempo sola, para aclarar un poco mi cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar pero contuve mis lágrimas mientras avanzaba entre los puestos, que habían sido acomodados en fila a ambos lados del estacionamiento. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Aquello ni siquiera tendría que afectarme, ¡Yo ya lo sabía! Además, estaba más que claro que nosotros dos no éramos nada.

_Nada de nada._

Suspiré y eché un disimulado vistazo a la foto de la hermosa joven.

No, no y no. Rápidamente pasé las páginas hasta hallar la lista de Rose.

Mejor ponía manos a la obra, antes de que mi cabeza explotara.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —confundida alcé la cabeza. Jacob se dirigía hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonreí sinceramente, mientras me acercaba a él.

—Agotada —bromeé, llevándome una mano a la cabeza teatralmente—. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, bien —comentó él divertido—. Los flojos de quinto nos han pedido un poco de ayuda con los tablones para los puestos y esas cosas. Nosotros tenemos más fuerza —agregó, con falsos aires de grandeza, mientras mostraba sus músculos.

Reí ante su gracia. Igualmente, no dudaba de aquello. Por el contrario, estaba segura ya que Jacob y sus amigos parecían más grandes que unos simples chicos de tercer año. Él y aquellos dos muchachos que había conocido un tiempo atrás podían tranquilamente hacerse pasar por jóvenes de dieciocho o incluso más edad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Oh, tengo que hacer una lista de todos los puestos que ya fueron levantados —comenté, no muy contenta con mi tarea, encogiéndome de hombros—. Ya intenté varias veces hacerlo, con resultados nulos.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Ven, si quieres podemos preguntare a los chicos si recuerdan cuáles fueron los que armaron —propuso.

Asentí, cuando me señaló el grupo de muchachos que se encontraban a la vuelta del edificio escolar. Todos estaban tirados sobre una manta de colores ubicada en el pasto, bajo uno de los grandes árboles que cercaban el instituto. Sobre la misma, pude divisar algo de comida, un par de recipientes y algunos vasos. Vimos a los jóvenes, todos juntos, comiendo mientras charlaban entre ellos y, segundos después, alzaron la cabeza en el momento en que repararon de nuestra presencia, aún cuando nos encontrábamos a un par de pasos. Me sorprendí cuando se callaron súbitamente.

—Muchachos, ella es Bella Swan de cuarto año —me presentó Jacob, mientras yo les sonreía. Sin embargo, ellos permanecían serios.

Vi a Jake fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

Todos se miraron entre sí significativamente y entonces reconocí a Quil, el amigo de Jake, cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros. Tenía el rostro serio y miraba a Jacob fijamente, casi como si no reparara de mi presencia allí. Suspiró un par de veces y tardó unos segundos en hablar.

—Hemos visto a Sam y a los suyos por aquí —murmuró el muchacho de forma cuidadosa y vi a Jake tensarse en su lugar.

—¿Cómo que los han visto por aquí? —preguntó, quedamente. Vi como sus puños se crispaban suavemente a los costados de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué han hecho?

—Tranquilo, hicimos que se vayan —respondió Quil, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, de forma conciliadora—. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos es que aún siguieran por la zona.

—Pensé que se habían mudado al norte… —masculló Jake, mirando a un punto fijo en la hierba.

Quil se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, hermano —comentó.

Jake gruñó algo que no comprendí, pero que no sonó para nada bien.

Luego, se volvió hacia mí, como si reparara otra vez de mi presencia. Una sonrisa totalmente forzada se formó en su rostro.

—Comamos algo, ¿Quieres? —propuso.

Asentí, con resignación. Ya tendría tiempo para mis preguntas.

Jacob me presentó a su grupo de amigos y comí con ellos, mientras algunas charlas y bromas se hacían presentes entre los muchachos, que ahora se reían sin ningún tipo de problema. Entre tanto, también me ayudaron a completar la lista que me había dado Rosalie, para poder justificar mi tardanza de alguna forma. Luego del agradable y breve picnic, los jóvenes comenzaron a levantar las cosas y una muchacha de piel trigueña y reluciente cabello negro —quien, si no me equivocaba, respondía al nombre de Leah—, comenzó a recoger la comida, a meterla en los recipientes y a guardarla dentro de una mochila. Todos se pusieron de pie y Jake me dio su mano para ayudarme. Reposé mi espalda contra el gran árbol bajo el que habíamos estado comiendo, mientras los muchachos se sacudían los restos de hierba y ramas de la ropa.

—Hey, tortolitos —gritó Quil, haciendo que el grupo riera. Me di cuenta de que aún estaba tomada de la mano de Jake y me sonrojé. Él sonrió y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a soltarme—. Nos vemos después.

Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Quil empujó a Jacob, que se tambaleó y avanzó un par de pasos, hasta acabar de frente contra mí. Escuché que su amigo soltaba una risotada grave, que me recordó bastante a la de Emmett, y luego oí las voces alejarse. Jacob, por su parte, me miró y no se alejó; por el contrario, alzó la mano libre y me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Lo miré confundida y él amplió más su sonrisa. Me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran negros, sino de un castaño oscuro. Quizás me quedé mirándolo más de la cuenta, porque escuché su risa entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? —me cuestionó divertido, a modo de broma.

Reí también.

—Oh, si —repliqué sarcástica—. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Jake rió y sentí su frente contra la mía.

¿Era mi impresión, o las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos?

Comprobé aquello cuando sentí la mano de Jake sobre mi nuca y sus labios contra los míos. No fui capaz de responder cuando su boca comenzó a moverse sobre la mía. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, evoqué otro beso a mi mente y la comparación fue algo inevitable. Fue en aquél momento en el que me percaté de que mi sentimiento por Jake era diferente al de una simple amistad. Él me gustaba y de hecho podría haberme enamorado de él con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, los hechos se habían desarrollado de forma desafortunada para él y yo había tenido otros labios sobre los míos._ Sus_ labios.

_Y no había vuelta atrás luego de ello. _

Cuando Jake comenzó a explorar mi boca, me di cuenta de que había una considerable diferencia entre él y Edward. Jake era pasional al extremo y, sin dudas, cada rose de nuestras bocas desprendía un placentero fuego; no era tan delicado, pero no por eso agresivo; sus movimientos eran más torpes, pero no por eso malos ni desagradables. Sin embargo, no se me había cortado la respiración en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, mis piernas no fallaban, no sentía dar vueltas las cosas a mí alrededor y no quería quedarme allí por siempre.

Pero mi razón más fuerte era que, sin dudas, Jacob no era _él._

Aún sosteniendo la agenda de Rosalie, puse mis manos en su pecho y, con toda la delicadeza posible, corté el contacto de nuestras bocas. Jake me miró y una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada surcó su rostro. Pasó una mano por mi mejilla y luego su rostro se alejó un poco del mío.

—Seguirá siendo lo mismo mientras esté él, ¿No? —preguntó con resignación.

Hice una mueca con mi rostro y asentí casi de forma imperceptible.

—Perdón, entonces —dijo de forma sincera.

—No, no te disculpes —le pedí. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para eso.

Sonrió tenuemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo recuerda que si él sigue comportándose como un idiota, yo estoy aquí —me aseguró, sacando pecho cómicamente.

Reí de forma suave, aún cuando sabía que las bromas eran sólo para cubrir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Gracias, Jacob.

—De nada.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio hacia donde se encontraban todos y Jacob se despidió de mí a medio camino, asegurando que me visitaría en algún momento en que el león no estuviera asechando, según sus propias palabras, refiriéndose a Edward. Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, seguí andando hasta que divisé a Rosalie y Alice, que aún colgaban adornos florales por los locales. Rosalie, apenas me vio, caminó apresurada hacia mí.

—¿La completaste? —me preguntó, señalándome la agenda.

Asentí quedamente, mientras se la pasaba.

Ella la tomó, pero luego estudió en silencio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Asentí nuevamente.

—Si, tranquila.

Afortunadamente, Rosalie no preguntó nada más, aunque vi los pequeños ojitos de Alice estudiarme en silencio. Los chicos llegaron y supuse que las cosas que tenía para preguntarme tuvieron que quedarse dentro de ella. Aproveché aquello para ofrecerme a colocar los arreglos de flores en la parte más alejada, con ayudar de Jasper. Ambos logramos colgar todo lo que nos habían encargado, con algunas charlas banales entre medio, que me hicieron sentir un poco menos abrumada. En nuestro trayecto de vuelta, vi cómo un par de nubes se arremolinaban sobre nosotros y temimos lo peor. Corrimos hacia donde estaban el resto de los Cullen y Rosalie y encontramos a esta última maldiciendo entre dientes a causa del clima, mientras Emmett intentaba calmarla.

Por suerte, las nubes no trajeron consecuencias durante la tarde para que la feria se desarrollara con éxito. El estacionamiento del instituto —decorado para la ocasión, por supuesto— comenzó a llenarse de gente y los puestos empezaron a trabajar con una gran demanda. Desde juegos hasta comida, todo estaba repleto de personas que esperaban su turno para participar o para poder comprar algo. Ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde, una banda se presentó y una muchacha —que si no me equivocaba era de tercero— cantó un par de canciones para la eufórica y alegre audiencia.

Un poco ausente durante todo el día y bajo la calculadora mirada de la pequeña Alice, pasé mi tarde en el puesto de comida y ayudando un poco a Rosalie con la organización. En medio de la tarde, Carlisle y Esme llegaron a dar un pequeño paseo por la feria. Estábamos en el puesto con Alice y Edward, cuando su padre se acercó a mí.

—Bella, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —pidió.

Confundida, asentí y me puse de pie.

En silencio, los dos nos alejamos un poco de la ruidosa y eufórica multitud. Comenzamos a andar hacia uno de los extremos del amplio edificio del instituto. Cuando estábamos casi por llegar al final del frente, Carlisle se aclaró suavemente la voz.

—Bella —llamó y yo lo miré—, he estado con tus padres esta tarde —comentó.

Lo miré, llena de expectación.

—¿Y? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Mira, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones —pidió Carlisle, aumentando mi impaciencia aún más, si es que eso era posible—, pero hemos hecho nuevos estudios hoy.

Lo miré, totalmente expectante. Me di cuenta que habíamos dejado de caminar.

—Los resultados han presentado claras mejorías, sobre todo en los órganos vitales —explicó y sentí una cálida sensación en el pecho—. Hay mejorías que no esperábamos pero que, sin dudas, pueden llegar a facilitar su recuperación.

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

El doctor Cullen me dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro, mientras, con una sonrisa, me acompañaba de vuelta con todos los demás.

Durante el resto de la tarde tuve la posibilidad de contarles a todos los Cullen y los Hale las novedades, que compartieron mi alegría y me permitieron olvidarme de los otros dilemas que rondaban por mi cabeza. Emmett incluso se ofreció a probar junto a mi todos los juegos que se habían armado en los pequeños puestos, con tal de mantenerme ocupada por toda la tarde.

Luego de acabar con aquella agotadora pero divertida carrera junto al mayor de los Cullen, seguí trabajando de un lado para el otro, intentando no quedarme quieta demasiado tiempo. Efectivamente, me dirigía a asegurarme de que no faltara cambio en la caja de uno de los puestos, cuando las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer. Eran ya alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche y la gente comenzó a correr hacia sus autos, intentando huir de la lluvia, cuya intensidad iba aumentando con el correr de los segundos.

Todos los alumnos, por nuestra parte, huimos hacia el interior del instituto, tratando de salvar algunas cosas de la humedad en nuestro camino. Cuando conseguimos apiñarnos dentro, esperamos en vano que la lluvia disminuyera. Luego de más de media hora allí, teniendo como única vista los empapados cristales, el director hizo su aparición con otros dos hombres vestidos de traje a los que no conocía. Los tres traían en sus rostros una mueca de clara molestia y, cuando todos los alumnos comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos con incertidumbre, decidieron el camino más fácil y conveniente.

—Creo que la feria se suspenderá por problemas climáticos —anunció el director, intentando hacerse oír entre la multitud.

Los hombres a su lado asintieron.

Luego de algunas palabras cargadas de frustración y molestia —ya que no habíamos llegado a hacer el cierre de globos que teníamos pensado para las once de la noche—, los alumnos comenzaron a moverse. Saludamos a Rosalie y a Jasper y, junto a los Cullen, comencé a andar rumbo a la salida. Me puse mi sweater en la cabeza cuando empezamos a correr bajo la lluvia, cuya intensidad iba en aumento. En el momento en que por fin llegamos al _Volvo_ de Edward, todos nos tiramos dentro como si estuviéramos en medio de una guerra. Emmett, Alice y yo nos apretamos en el asiento trasero, tratando de darnos un poco de calor humano, aún cuando nuestras ropas estaban completamente empapadas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontramos frente a la magnánima casa de los Cullen. Edward aparcó con destreza y todos nos bajamos del automóvil. Luego de la breve carrera bajo la intensa lluvia, los cuatro ingresamos a la casa. Esme nos alcanzó un par de toallas para secarnos y nos dijo que luego nos haría llegar un par de tazas de té para recuperar el calor. Le agradecimos y, cuando ya por lo menos no goteábamos, subimos las escaleras. Yo seguí a Alice a su cuarto, mientras seguía secándome el cabello. Cuando ingresamos a la habitación, vi que la pequeña de los Cullen cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el medio de la amplia cama, aún empapada. Entonces, se quedó mirándome y palmeó suavemente el mueble, indicándome que me sentara frente a ella. Supuse al instante lo que se venía, por lo que intenté salvarme con mis últimos recursos.

—Alice, estoy toda mojada y tengo frío —comenté, intentando declinar su propuesta—. Me daré una ducha, me cambiaré y luego vengo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego de alzar una ceja.

—No me molesta que se moje la cama —replicó astutamente—; y, si tienes frío, puedo darte una frazada para que te cubras.

Suspiré con resignación y me senté frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con cierto fastidio.

Ella rió suavemente, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

—¿Qué te pasó hoy? —preguntó.

Intenté hacerme la desentendida del asunto, aunque supiera muy bien de que estaba hablándome.

—¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo? —inquirí, con mi mejor tono de confusión.

—Bella, ¿Sabes que mintiendo eres patética? —comentó Alice con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Suspiré con renovada resignación. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

—De acuerdo —balbuceé—, pero debes prometerme que esto no saldrá de esta habitación.

—Lo prometo —me aseguró, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero… ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiré unas cuantas veces.

—¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar? —inquirí suavemente.

Frunció un poco más su ceño.

—Lo prometo —dijo dudosa.

—¿Sin importar lo que sea? —probé ahora.

—Sin importar lo que sea —repitió Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Vamos Bella que me estás asustando! ¿Qué paso?

—Jacob me besó —solté de golpe y vi como su ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

Silencio. Nada más que silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿¡Y tú lo dejaste que te besara!? —se quejó Alice, rompiendo la calma.

Asentí, completamente avergonzada, mientras mi mirada viajaba al cobertor de la cama, ahora totalmente húmedo.

—Pero… ¿Tú… sentiste algo? —preguntó, titubeante, aunque siempre llena de expectación.

—Fuego —respondí casi al instante, sin darme cuenta.

Alcé los ojos y vi que la pequeña Cullen me miraba confundida. Volví a sonrojarme de forma irremediable.

—¿A qué te refieres con_ fuego? _—preguntó confusa—. ¿Fue muy… pasional?

Los colores de mi rostro se volvieron más intensos por su soltura con el tema. Me pasé la mano rápidamente por la cara, mientras asentía, completamente avergonzada.

—Mucho más que el de _él _—respondí, haciendo hincapié en mi última palabra—. Son como el fuego y el hielo. Totalmente opuestos.

Maldita asociación. ¿¡Por qué siempre debía recordarlo a él!?

—No lo dudo —murmuró Alice—; pero, ¿Y entonces? ¿Te gustó más el beso de Jacob que…?

—Jake es más… pasional, sólo eso —comenté yo, como quien no quiere la cosa, sin responder directamente a su pregunta.

Ambas escuchamos un fuerte ruido fuera de la habitación y nos volvimos casi por inercia. Luego, giré rápidamente mi cuello para mirar a Alice con pavor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, seguro fue culpa de Emmett —comentó, sin darle importancia—. Luego seguiremos con esta charla, ahora será mejor que te cambies si no quieres pescar un resfriado.

—Iré a mi habitación —comenté, desesperada por huir de aquél interrogatorio cuanto antes.

Alice asintió y yo con paso veloz me dirigí a la puerta. Al salir, vi un gran manchón de agua sobre el pasillo, de un color oscuro. Confundida, seguí rumbo a mi improvisada habitación en casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegué frente a la puerta correspondiente, la abrí y comencé a andar a tientas para buscar el interruptor. Sin embargo, sentí una presión en mis muñecas y luego la fuerza de un cuerpo contra el mío. Escuché el fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrarse y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, aunque de una forma placentera. En cuestión de segundos hubiese gritado o hecho algo, pero aquél perfume dulzón mezclado con el aroma a lluvia nubló todos mis sentidos, tranquilizándome y, a la vez, alterándome de una manera descomunal. Sentí el roce de cabellos húmedos contra mi cuello y luego un cálido aliento sobre mi oído. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho, amenazando con escaparse de él en cualquier momento.

—Bella… ¿Alguna vez tocaste el hielo? —me preguntó aquella voz de terciopelo que se encontraba grabada en mi mente. Su aliento cálido me hizo cosquillas en el cuello y me generó otro escalofrío.

Imposibilitada de contestar y llena de confusión, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio, en el que sólo podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones, completamente agitadas.

—Entonces debes saber que el hielo también puede quemar —comentó su voz contra mí oído de forma extrañamente ronca—. Tal y como el _fuego. _

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendiendo todo en ese instante. Mi corazón siguió latiendo con más fuerza, a un ritmo que, a mi parecer, era humanamente imposible.

—¿Tú…tú…?

No llegué a completar mi frase. Fue _imposible._

Sólo sentí las manos de Edward en mi nuca, hundiéndose en mi cabello mojado. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos con una suave ferocidad que nunca antes había sentido. Un movimiento certero pero pasional, impregnado en cada uno de nuestros roces; su cálido aliento entremezclándose con el mío. Pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior en el más infernal de los contactos, me hizo concederle un permiso que ya le correspondía para profundizar el fuerte roce de nuestras bocas. Entonces, todo perdió sentido para mí y la respiración se me dificulto como nunca. Sin embargo, una frase seguía latente sobre mi mente, en la intensa oscuridad de la habitación y en medio de aquél voraz pero perfecto contacto; incluso aún cuando sentía que todo daba vueltas y que mis fuerzas se desvanecían por completo.

_El hielo también podía quemar. _

…

**Wo. Ese capítulo para mí, hasta ahora, es uno de los mejores. Se que seguramente a la mitad muchas me odiaron, pero luego lo compensé con creces ¿O no? Jaja. Parece una especie de transición y se que es un poco más corto que los demás, pero en realidad el capítulo tiene algunas cosas interesantes ****—además de lo obvio, ¿No? jaja—****. En fin ¿Qué les pareció? Saben que espero como siempre sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Por cierto, decidí que la historia nueva que muy posiblemente comience después de esta va a ser con todos humanos. Tengo un par de cositas en mente, pero veré jaja. **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Como siempre, vuelvo a agradecerles por sus reviews. De verdad que no saben lo feliz que me pone que lleguen tan lindos y alentadores comentarios. Tengo una semana complicada, pero voy a tratar de venir lo antes posible. Pero bueno, ya saben, espero sus reviews como siempre. Desde ya muchas, muchas gracias. **

**¡Besos para todos! **

**¡Que tengan una buena semana!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	11. Promesas Difíciles De Cumplir

Capitulo 11: Promesas difíciles de cumplir

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11:**** Promesas difíciles de cumplir. **

Me desperté con la claridad golpeando mis párpados, aún rehusándome a abrir los ojos, sintiendo unas suaves sacudidas al costado de mi cuerpo y el susurro de lo que parecía mi nombre. Intenté ignorar la molestia, pero parecía no querer cesar, por lo que abrí los ojos con pesadez. Dos obres celestes me devolvieron la mirada, aunque de forma risueña.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó Alice. Estaba por acomodarme para volver a dormir, cuando escuché su vocecita otra vez—. ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Hoy tenemos instituto!

Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama llevado los cobertores conmigo, confundida.

¿Instituto? ¿Qué día era?

Entonces, intenté ubicarme en tiempo y espacio y las escenas vinieron a mi mente como una película antigua; incluso, creo que podía verlas en blanco y negro, como si fueran algo completamente lejano. Traté de calmarme y repasé las difusas imágenes en mi cabeza, mas nada cobraba sentido. ¿Todo aquello había pasado o era sólo producto de mi retorcida mente? ¿Estaba soñando?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Alice.

Automáticamente asentí.

—Si, si, me daré una ducha y bajo —comenté de forma ausente.

Mi cabeza aún estaba intentando reconstruir aquél beso perfecto, el contacto de sus labios con los míos, sus manos en mi nuca, su húmedo cabello haciéndome cosquillas sobre el rostro. Todo aquello no podía ser irreal. ¿Pero entonces…?

—Apúrate —comentó con un guiño y salió de la habitación.

Salí de la cama con cuidado y entonces, cuando me dirigí al baño dispuesta a darme una ducha, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que antes había ignorado: mis ropas eran las mismas de la noche anterior. Estaban secas, sí, pero seguían siendo las mismas. ¿Entonces...? Me pasé las manos por el rostro, frustrada, y luego me tomé la cabeza con desesperación. Mejor me daba una ducha para aclarar mis ideas, incluso cuando aquello pareciera completamente imposible.

Una vez que terminé con mi aseo personal y pude cambiarme, salí rápidamente de la habitación. Luego de bajar, llegué a la cocina, donde Emmett me miraba con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro. Después de terminar de masticar lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días, damisela —saludó animadamente—. Veo que hemos tenido una mala noche ¿Ah?

Fruncí el ceño mientras me sonrojaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí, auténticamente confundida.

—¿Acaso no viste las ojeras que tienes? —preguntó Alice escandalosamente, detrás de mi, haciéndome pegar un respingo—. Emmett, toma las llaves de mi auto y conduce, que yo debo maquillar a esta pequeña.

Iba a declinar la imposición de la pequeña de los Cullen, cuando me percaté de que mis cálculos mentales daban tres…

—¿Y Edward? —pregunté mecánicamente, mientras salíamos de la casa.

—Con nuestro padre —replicó Alice, con una mal disimulada sonrisa pícara—. No irá a clases hoy porque insistió en pasar un día en el hospital, con papá.

La miré alzando una ceja.

—Papá dice que le servirá para el futuro —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé un rato con aquello en la cabeza, mientra caminábamos el tramo que nos separaba de los automóviles de la familia. ¿Sería todo aquello una mera casualidad con lo que pasaba por mi mente? Suspiré, subiéndome al _Porsche _de Alice de mala gana. Me sentía completamente frustrada y mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, algo que se me había vuelto bastante cotidiano en los últimos días.

Pronto arribamos al instituto, más temprano de lo que normalmente llegaba yo cuando viajaba en el _Volvo_ de Edward. Suspiré mientras descendía del vehículo con mi bolso, y comencé a andar al lado de la pequeña Alice. Emmett, luego de devolverle las llaves a su hermana, se despidió con una enorme sonrisa de nosotras y se dirigió a su clase. Alice y yo seguimos nuestro camino de siempre y nos adentramos en el aula, que estaba relativamente vacía. Yo me desplomé en mi sitio con cansancio, mientras la pequeña Cullen iba a hacer sociales con los pocos alumnos que se encontraban presentes.

Pasaron las horas y para la tercera, que era de Matemáticas, estaba completamente aburrida. Con desgano miré mi hoja, repleta de identidades trigonométricas que en mi vida entendería, ni aunque el mismo Pitágoras viniera a explicármelas. Suspiré, jugando con mi lápiz y pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de fingir un dolor de cabeza o algún otro tipo de lesión, tan sólo para escapar de allí por el resto de la jornada. Sin embargo, alguien se adelantó ágilmente a mí.

—¡Profesor! —cantó Alice desde su puesto. El corpulento hombre que nos daba la materia se volvió para mirarla—. ¿Puedo acompañar a Isabella a la enfermería? No se siente bien…

El profesor me dirigió una rápida mirada y luego asintió en silencio.

¿Tan mal aspecto tenía, cómo para ni siquiera oponer resistencia?

Pronto me vi siendo arrastrada por la menor de los Cullen hacia las afueras del salón. Comenzamos a caminar, alejándonos unos cuantos metros de aula; pero, en vez de dirigirnos a la enfermería, vi que tomaba un rumbo distinto.

—¿Alice qué…? —inquirí, confundida.

—Hoy a la mañana escuché a una de las chicas decir que la enfermera estaba con licencia por maternidad —comentó alegremente—. Le diré al director que nos retiramos porque te sientes mal y la enfermera no está —agregó luego, guiñándome un ojo.

Sorprendiéndome con su maquiavélica cabecita, vi como llamaba a la puerta del director, para comenzar con su pequeño circo.

Efectivamente, salió todo perfecto; como si Alice supiera que las cosas iban a ser así de justas para ella. Con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios, me arrastró de la mano hacia el estacionamiento y, luego de soltarme, se subió a su auto. La imité, metiéndome del lado del copiloto y, con un suave rugido, comenzamos nuestro trayecto. La vi tomar la ruta opuesta a su casa y supuse que allí sería al último lugar que nos dirigiríamos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la oí soltar una cantarina risita.

—Esta vez no puedes llevarme la contra —me aseguró—. Debemos ir de compras.

La miré frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí.

Ella me dirigió una rápida mirada, y luego chasqueó la lengua suavemente.

—Se me debe haber pasado —comentó más para sí que para mí—. Este viernes es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose y Jasper.

La miré sorprendida.

—¿Ya cumplen sus dieciocho? —inquirí sorprendida.

—El jueves —puntualizó Alice—; pero, como quieren hacer una gran fiesta, lo han pasado para el viernes —explicó rápidamente.

Sorprendida por el dato, me quedé en mi asiento mientras Alice cambiaba la estación de radio y volvía sus manos al volante. El camino fue mucho más tranquilo de lo que usualmente era, debido a que no había mucha gente tomando la carretera rumbo al centro comercial un lunes a las once de la mañana. De hecho, sólo nos habíamos cruzado con algunos pocos trabajadores, andando por las tranquilas calles de Port Angeles.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice se bajó con parcimonia, disfrutando de la soledad del lugar siendo tan temprano. La pequeña Cullen, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y dando pequeños saltitos entusiastas como si estuviera en _Disney World_, comenzó a pasearse por los locales más costosos. Estuvo observando las vidrieras, hasta que decidió meterse en uno de ellos. Al instante quedó enamorada de un vestido verde que la hacía ver como la versión morena de _Campanita. _Solté una suave risa mientras ella daba vueltas con el vestido frente a un espejo, haciendo que el mismo se alzara levemente.

—Te queda precioso, Alice —confesé con honestidad.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias —replicó—. Además, combinan perfectamente con unos zapatos que me compré hace unos meses —agregó, casi hablando para sí misma.

Luego de quitarse el vestido, se dirigió presurosa a la caja y abonó la prenda. Después de aquello, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial otra vez, observando cuidadosamente las vidrieras. Entonces, volvió a ingresar como loca en uno de los locales y corrió hacia una de las vendedoras, preguntándole algo que no llegué a escuchar, debido a que yo todavía estaba en la puerta. Vi como la encargada asentía y luego se iba por una pequeña escalera hacia abajo, que seguramente acababa en el depósito.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Aún tienes algo que comprar? —inquirí, confundida. ¿Para que necesitaba más ropa?

Alice sonrió y a los pocos segundos la dependienta volvió con un vestido entre sus manos. El mismo era de un fuerte color cereza, con una vaporosa falda de capas de lo que parecía muselina. Era un vestido realmente bonito, a pesar de que el color no fuera demasiado convencional para una prenda tan fina.

—No me quedó en azul —comentó la dependienta, poniendo el vestido frente a Alice—. Sólo tengo este.

La pequeña Cullen se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, mientras tomaba el vestido con una sonrisa.

—Ten, Bella —habló, pasándome la prenda—. Pruébatelo.

La miré confundida, poniendo las manos frente a mí en señal de defensa; mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, Alice yo no…

—¡Por favor, Bella! —me cortó, colgándose el vestido al brazo para juntar las palmas de sus manos a forma de ruego—. ¡Te prometo que si usas este vestido en la fiesta, no te arreglaré! ¡Podrás hacerlo como tú quieras!

Fruncí el ceño, estudiándola silenciosamente.

—De acuerdo… —balbuceé, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera a cumplir su promesa.

Finalmente, me dirigí al espacioso vestidor del local, del cual todo parecía extremadamente costoso. Con cuidado, me saqué los vaqueros y la camiseta que me había puesto para el instituto y me probé el fino vestido. Con cuidado até el delicado lazo que cruzaba mi cintura y me miré al espejo. Efectivamente, a pesar de que me rehusara a hacerle caso, Alice tenía excelente ojo para la ropa. Cuando salí, ella estaba esperándome justo enfrente de la cortina del vestidor. Apenas me vio, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de forma animada.

—¡Bella! ¡Te queda pintado! —exclamó alegremente—. Sin dudas, nos lo llevamos —le dijo a la dependienta, mientras sacaba su billetera.

—¡No, Alice! —protesté, al ver que tenía la intención de pagar—. ¡No quiero que…!

Otra vez me interrumpió con un gesto de su mano, cómo si siempre supiera lo que iba a decir. ¿Tan predecible era para ella?

—Lo voy a pagar, porque quiero regalártelo —me aseguró, con tono serio—. Eres parte de la familia y quiero compensarte por todos aquellos regalos que técnicamente te debería desde que naciste hasta ahora —agregó con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar reírme levemente ante su ocurrencia.

Finalmente, cuando consiguió algunas otras cosas más en un local de accesorios, para complementar nuestras vestimentas, las dos volvimos al auto a dejar las bolsas en la cajuela. Luego comenzamos a andar por las calles de Port Angeles, hasta que nos cruzamos con un local de comida rápida. Yo me bajé y ordené algunas cosas para llevar, mientras Alice se quedaba en el automóvil, aparcado a un costado de la calle. Después de unos minutos de espera, volví al vehículo y las dos comenzamos a comer allí mismo. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras ambas, hambrientas, degustábamos nuestra comida. Luego, una vez que había tomado un poco de bebida, Alice se volvió para mirarme. Su ceño fruncido no me anticipó nada bueno.

—Bella… —me llamó—. ¿Ayer ha pasado algo con Edward?

Inevitablemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso todo lo que pensaba que era sólo un sueño, una perfecta ilusión de mi cabeza…?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirí, evadiendo su interrogante.

Me estudió el rostro antes de continuar.

—Por qué hoy a la mañana mi hermano estaba de un humor muy extraño… —murmuró Alice pensativa—. Es decir, él siempre tiene un carácter bastante… cambiante, por llamarlo de alguna manera —explicó—. Pero hoy estaba extraño.

—¿E-extraño? —inquirí, titubeante.

Ella asintió, mirando fijamente al frente, cómo perdida en sus pensamientos. Agradecí aquello, porque sino, probablemente, hubiera notado mi nerviosismo en el acto.

—Si, estaba cómo… malhumorado —explicó de forma vacilante—. No se como explicarlo. Creo que frustrado es la palabra que más se acerca a lo que quiero decir —comentó luego.

¿Frustrado? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Suspiré profundamente.

—Alice —la llamé. Ella volvió sus ojitos celeste hacia mí—. Yo… —suspiré profundamente, buscando las palabras que quería, al tiempo en que me sonrojaba notoriamente—. Edward ayer volvió a besarme... —expliqué—… creo —susurré luego, casi inaudiblemente.

Me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en su pequeño rostro.

—¡Bromeas! —exclamó, aún atónita—. ¿Pero cómo que _crees_?

Mi cara no debía tener nada que envidiarle al color de un tomate. Suspiré varias veces, armándome de coraje. ¡Me sentía tan patética!

—Yo… bueno, el me besó y creo que yo me desmayé —balbuceé de forma algo incomprensible.

Sin embargo, supe que me había entendido, cuando una pequeñísima sonrisa surcó su rostro, que aún seguía mostrando su sorpresa. Se quedó unos segundos estudiándome, y luego se puso seria.

—Creo que ahora comprendo un poco más su humor… —murmuró taciturnamente, casi como un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

Rápidamente tiró una bolsa con basura al asiento trasero y arrancó el automóvil con aquél suave rugido. Comenzamos a andar por las calles de Port Angeles, hasta que se cumplió el horario en el que debía ingresar a mi trabajo. Alice prometió volverme a buscar cuando terminaba y yo sólo asentí de forma distraída. Toda la tarde estuve así en el local de los Weber, demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos como para siquiera prestarle atención a lo que sucedía. La información seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y yo continuaba intentando reconstruir aquél beso que parecía extraído de mis más hermosas fantasías.

Finalmente, cuando acabé mi turno, me senté en el largo escalón de la puerta del local contiguo al de los Weber, para esperar a Alice. Me quedé allí unos cinco minutos, hasta que escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con una muchacha de cabellos negros mirarme amistosamente.

—¿Bella? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Leah? —respondí yo. Ella asintió divertida, mientras yo me ponía de pie—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en Port Angeles? —inquirió.

Señalé con mi pulgar el local de los Weber.

—Trabajo aquí —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives aquí?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y noté como su semblante se ensombrecía.

—Vivo en la Push, pero las cosas no están muy bien allí en estos momentos —comentó, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Por lo que estoy pasando unos días en la casa de unos amigos, aquí en Port Angeles.

—¿Cómo que las cosas no están muy bien en la Push? —inquirí confundida.

—Si… —afirmó y luego se quedó vacilante—. Han regresado unos viejos… _amigos,_ y las cosas no están muy bien allí —comentó, con un dejo de sarcasmo en varias de sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué te estás quedando aquí? —pregunté yo, de forma tímida, intentando no sonar imprudente.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que sería para mí un problema estar allí —comentó y me sentí ajena a lo que decía; más bien, parecía estar hablando con ella misma—. Ahora que él volvió…

La miré confundida.

Antes de agregar nada más, la bocina de un auto sonó y las dos alzamos la cabeza para encontrarnos con un reluciente _Porsche _amarillo.

—Parece que te vinieron a buscar ¿No? —comentó Leah divertida, observando el ostentoso auto—. Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

—Hasta luego, Leah —saludé y me encaminé hacia el auto de Alice.

Dentro de él, ella me esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Leah Clearwater? —inquirió.

Una mueca de sorpresa cruzó mi rostro.

—¿La conoces? —pregunté.

—Podría decirse que sí —murmuró ella, mientras arrancaba el auto—. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo la conoces?

Mientras andábamos de vuelta al hogar de los Cullen, le conté brevemente a Alice la historia de cómo conocía a Leah, obviando detalles de por medio que podían ponerme en problemas. Ella escuchó la historia atenta; pero, cuando acabé, no hizo más que asentir y cambiar de tema. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, bajé del auto con pereza y comenzamos a andar hacia el interior de la casa. Las dos nos dirigimos al living a dejar nuestras cosas y, cuando Emmett comenzó a preguntarnos cómo habíamos hecho para tan excelente huida del instituto, Esme se asomó sonriente por la puerta.

—Bella, Alice, ¿Cómo están? —inquirió. Las dos respondimos al unísono y, luego de otra sonrisa amable, Esme se volvió hacia mí—. Bella, Edward dijo que en media hora estará aquí para que se dirijan a tu casa.

Instantáneamente me tensé, mientras asentía quedamente.

Me quedé un rato con Alice y Esme tomando té en la cocina. La madre de los hermanos Cullen era una persona sumamente agradable y cálida, y sin dudas Alice había heredado muchísimo de ella, desde su carácter hasta cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones. Estábamos riendo por una anécdota que Esme había contado sobre cuando Emmett tenía siete años y se había quedado atrapado en una cabina de teléfono, cuando vi que la madre de los hermanos Cullen alzaba la cabeza.

—Edward, que bueno que ya estás en casa —saludó y me quedé helada en mi lugar—. ¿Cómo ha estado el día? —inquirió.

Lentamente giré, para ver su perfecta figura en el umbral de la puerta.

—Muy bien —dijo con su suave voz de terciopelo, mirando sólo a Esme.

Luego de despedirme de los Cullen, seguí a Edward al exterior de la casa. En completo silencio, los dos nos subimos a su reluciente auto plateado y él arrancó suavemente. Todo el viaje ambos nos quedamos firmes en nuestro lugar, sin decir palabra y sin siquiera mirarnos a los ojos. Cuando arribamos a mi hogar, me bajé rápidamente del _Volvo _y esperé paciente a que Edward abriera la puerta.

El resto de la tarde pasó tan lenta como siempre. Me dediqué a hacer algunos deberes lejos de los ojos verdes e intimidantes de Edward, encerrada en mi cuarto. Traté de hacerlos a una velocidad completamente lenta y anormal y, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que había acabado antes de lo que hubiese deseado. Con pesadez me levanté de mi lugar y bajé silenciosamente a la cocina. Podía estar tratando de evitarlo, pero no iba a deshidratarme por su culpa.

Con cautela, me dirigí a la heladera y me serví rápidamente un vaso de gaseosa. Bebí con tranquilidad y me volví con agitación cuando escuché unos pasos. Edward ingresó en la cocina con despreocupación, con una toalla tapando su rostro mientras se secaba el pelo.

_Bella, respira. _

Cuando descubrió sus ojos, pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Juro que quería decir algo; pero nada, ni siquiera un comentario idiota, cruzaba por mi mente. Sólo podía pensar en él, en sus ojos y en lo cálidos que eran sus labios.

_¡Mierda!_

No se cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, observándonos mutuamente; pero el contacto pronto se rompió cuando él desvió su mirada, dando un fuerte suspiro. Después de aquello, pasó por mi lado y tan sólo se dedico a preparar la cena. Nuevamente huí y volví para cenar, media hora después. Luego de la comida me tiré con desgano en el sofá, sin siquiera darme cuenta que Edward se encontraba en el pequeño sillón individual de enfrente, leyendo. Quise fingir que no me importaba y comencé a cambiar los canales, aparentando una indiferencia que claramente no sentía. Estuve por unos minutos allí, pero sentía mi mente fallar; estaba más torpe de lo normal y cualquier pequeño sonido que Edward realizaba —incluso cuando pasaba lentamente las hojas de su libro— me alertaba de una manera patéticamente insoportable.

Solté un suspiro de frustración y me puse de pie.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —saludé y por inercia me acerqué a él.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Tuve la intención de retroceder, pero sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí.

No podía irme, pero entonces… ¿Qué?

Con andar vacilante me acerqué a él y me agaché ante su mirada curiosa, para rozar suavemente mis labios con su mejilla. Estaba dispuesta a separarme, pero creo que me quedé más tiempo de lo debido a un par de centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué su mirada debía ser de aquél verde tan profundo y hermoso? ¿Por qué tenía que resultarme tan endemoniadamente irresistible?

Mi estudio pareció alertarlo, pero me sorprendió claramente.

Se mordió el labio casi de forma imperceptible y luego, con suavidad, apoyó su mano en mi mejilla, haciendo que la piel que tocaba me quemara. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mí?

Lo vi suspirar, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes que atentar así contra mi autocontrol? —susurró aterciopelada y quedamente y sentí que todo en mi fallaba.

Trastabillé con mis pies de forma torpe e, irremediablemente, antes de caer me apoyé en su regazo. Me miró sorprendido, pero luego su expresión se suavizo. Con cuidado, cuando vio que ya estaba afianzada sobre mis pies, quitó su mano de mi mejilla y llevó ambas a mis muñecas, ayudándome a enderezarme y poniéndose de pie. Con cuidado, arrastró su mano por mi mejilla otra vez, hasta llevarla al hueco de mi mandíbula. Entonces se inclinó, y sentí sus tibios labios sobre mi frente.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —susurró, nuevamente, de forma queda, y salió del living, dejando mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Era algo definitivo.

Si seguía actuando así, Edward Cullen iba a matarme.

La mañana siguiente me levanté más tarde de lo normal y tuve que hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a tiempo. Cuando bajé, encontré a Edward sentado en la cocina y mirando las noticias con despreocupación. Me dirigió una rápida mirada al llegar y luego volvió su vista al frente, después de un casto saludo. Tomé con velocidad una tostada y un pequeño cartoncito de jugo, y me colgué la mochila al hombro.

—Desayuna tranquila —murmuró él, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no, vamos, llegaremos tarde —lo apremié. Lo único que faltaba es que él, un constante madrugador, llegara después de hora por mi culpa.

Las clases del día fueron completamente aburridas. En la última de todas, cuando pensé que el aburrimiento me mataría, saqué mi pequeño cuaderno y comencé a hacer dibujos sin sentido y a escribir idioteces, como siempre solía hacer.

—¿Deja de atentar contra mi autocontrol? ¿Desde cuando escribes esas cosas? —preguntó una voz alegre cerca de mi oído, y sacudí mi cabeza para mirar a la pequeña Alice.

Todos ya se estaban levantando de sus lugares, rumbo a la salida, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había acabado la última hora. Confundida, volví mi vista al papel y, entre todos los dibujos y frases, pude distinguir con letras más grandes las palabras que Alice había leído. Dios, ¿Cuándo había escrito aquello?

—N-no, n-no es na-ada —balbuceé, cerrando rápidamente el cuaderno y metiendo mis cosas en la mochila.

Apresuradamente me puse de pie y comencé a caminar fuera del salón, con Alice pisándome los talones. ¿Bajo que tipo de trance me tenía Edward Cullen? ¡Necesitaba alguna repuesta, Dios!

—¿Qué significó todo eso? —preguntó Alice, estudiándome silenciosamente mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

—Nada —comenté, desviando la mirada.

—Bella, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres muy mala mintiendo? —inquirió Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban preocupación—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me dí por vencida, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Edward —comenté y volví a desviar la mirada—. Él me dijo eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Eso… —murmuré—. Me preguntó por qué siempre atentaba contra su autocontrol —dije en un susurro y Alice me miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —inquirió.

Asentí quedamente, mientras las dos nos deteníamos frente a mi casillero. Dejé mis libros de historia y lo cerré de forma suave, para luego apoyar mi cabeza contra la fría superficie de metal. Estaba mentalmente agotada, de verdad.

—No se que quiso decir con eso —confesé, suspirando.

—Creo que yo sí —replicó ella, y alcé la cabeza rápidamente, para encontrarme con su seria mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

La vi suspirar sonoramente, con una mueca de duda en su rostro.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo —comentó, exponiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta—, pero no es algo que pueda hablarse a la ligera —suspiró—. Espérame un segundo, que voy a avisarles a los demás que cenaremos afuera, en el patio trasero.

La miré confundida pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Alice salió corriendo rumbo a la cafetería. Esperé algunos minutos allí, apoyada en mi casillero, completamente impaciente. Pronto Alice volvió corriendo, con algunas cosas para comer entre sus manos. Con un suave gesto de su cabeza me indicó que la siguiera y las dos nos dirigimos al patio trasero de la escuela. Pocas veces había estado allí —ya que generalmente los recesos los hacíamos adentro, en el gimnasio, debido a las constantes lluvias de Forks—, pero era un lugar amplio y bastante pintoresco. El día nos favorecía ya que, si bien había nubes cubriendo el cielo, ninguna de ellas daba indicios de tormenta. Las dos anduvimos hasta sentarnos cerca de una de las esquinas del amplio espacio, bastante alejadas de aquellos que, como nosotras, habían decidido almorzar afuera.

Alice apoyó su espalda en un árbol con cautela y comenzó a acomodar todo lo que había traído entre medio de nosotras. Su paciencia para hacer todo comenzó a desesperarme, por lo que la ayudé y, una vez que terminamos, la miré expectante.

—¿Y bien? —inquirí, dándole el pie para que comenzara.

Alice, aún parsimoniosa en una actitud nada propia de ella, abrió su botella de agua y le dio un largo sorbo, para luego aclararse la garganta. Creí que, si seguía así, yo enloquecería pero, gracias a Dios, me miró y comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno… hace tiempo digamos que… Edward hizo una promesa —me comentó, con semblante serio y algo titubeante—. Edward… se prometió a si mismo… no volver a enamorarse.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, intentando procesar aquello que me decía.

—¿Cómo? —logré articular.

Mi mente trabajaba demasiado rápido cómo para poder pensar con claridad. Sólo quería saber más. Quería saberlo todo.

—Él cree que siempre le hace mal a las personas que quiere —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Una actitud idiota por su parte, si quieres mi opinión —comentó—. El problema, es que seriamente no quiere encariñarse demasiado con nadie por ello.

—Pero… ¿Por qué prometió algo así? ¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que me dijo ayer? —pregunté, con mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble.

Quería saberlo todo sobre aquél asunto. Quería comprender porque Edward se portaba así.

—Los motivos de la promesa son cosas suyas, supongo que es algo que debería decirte él… —balbuceó, mirando hacia otro lado—. Y creo que lo otro está más que claro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—¿No te diste cuenta que en el último tiempo ha estado… evitándote?

Asentí, con cierto desconcierto.

—Edward no quiere encariñarse contigo Bella, porque teme enamorarse de ti —me aseguró y sentí que en ese momento mi corazón se detenía—. Claro, si es que aún no lo está.

Me quedé totalmente estática en mi lugar, respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Edward realmente sentía algo por mí?

…

**¡Aw! Este capítulo es algo así como una transición, a pesar de que, gracias a la pequeña Alice, tenemos otro dato más que explica las actitudes de Edward. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Realmente se está enamorando? **

**El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso y tiene unas cuantas cosas interesantes. Tengo otra semana de exámenes, pero ya es la última y, después de esto, tengo algunas más libres, antes de los finales. ¡No veo la hora de que llegue diciembre de una buena vez! Pero bueno, prometo que voy a ponerme con todo a escribir cuando tenga unos ratitos libres. **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. **

**Por Dios, no saben lo **_**agradecida **_**que estoy con sus reviews. ¡Nunca había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo! Supongo que la escena final tuvo mucho que ver jaja. Honestamente, me encantaría que pudieran comentar siempre, no saben lo que me motivan sus comentarios. ¡Gracias, gracias y de nuevo gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios! De verdad. Voy a intentar, entre hoy y mañana, responder todos los reviews. ¡Perdón si tardo un poco en responder , es que hoy es el día de la madre ****—sí, adivinaron, dentro de unas horas me espera una multitudinaria reunión familiar— y mañana tengo un hermoso examen de geografía. ¡Pero prometo que tarde o temprano voy a responder todos, de verdad! ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz día para todas las madres!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	12. Fiestas y Viejos Recuerdos

Capítulo 12: Fiestas y viejos recuerdos

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12:**** Fiestas y Viejos Recuerdos.**

La semana pasó volando para mí y Alice me dijo más de una vez que era lo más parecido a un zombie. Sin embargo, no sólo me la había pasado de aquí para allá como un cuerpo inerte, perdida en mis pensamientos; sino que, además, me las había arreglado para evitar a Edward en todo momento. Claro que eso no me había resultado demasiado complicado, puesto a que él parecía tan deseoso de evadirme a mí como yo a él.

El viernes por la tarde, antes del trabajo, Alice me había secuestrado… por llamarlo de alguna manera, claro. Luego de sacarme prácticamente con mi almuerzo a medio comer de la cafetería de la escuela, me había empujado dentro de su llamativo coche y había conducido sin escalas hasta el centro comercial de Port Angeles. ¿Cuál era el motivo de nuestra nueva visita allí? Pues claro, buscar el regalo perfecto para Rosalie, del cual _supuestamente_ se había olvidado en nuestra última visita a los comercios. El presente de Jasper —o _los_, ya que me comentó que le había comprado dos— lo había conseguido con anterioridad por su cuenta y, según comentó, yo también participaba en uno de ellos.

La verdad es que en mi bolso no había más que treinta dólares que habían quedado allí de alguna paga del local de los Weber. No podía comprarle demasiado a Rosalie con ello, lo sabía; pero Alice insistió en que ella quería pagar todo y que sería un regalo de toda la familia Cullen. Me sentí completamente agradecida con aquello de que me considerara parte de la familia; pero, sin embargo, me negué hasta el cansancio, tratando de utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad contra los pequeños pucheros de Alice y sus falsas promesas. Finalmente, como siempre pasaba, consiguió lo que ella quería; aunque pude darle mis míseros treinta dólares para que los usara en la compra.

Con una enorme sonrisa, la menor de los Cullen comenzó a arrastrarme de la mano por todo el centro comercial, comentándome cosas sobre los colores que le gustaban a Rosalie, el estilo de ropa que generalmente usaba, sus diseñadores favoritos y otra parva de cosas que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de comprender. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el amplio lugar, bajamos y subimos escaleras y, cuando creí que mis pies comenzarían a gritar de dolor, la pequeña Alice sonrió triunfante, mientras alzaba un bolso. Era negro y brillante, con algunos detalles en plateado, de un tamaño mediano y con cadenas color plata para colgárselo al hombro. La menor de los Cullen lo puso frente a mis ojos con una sonrisa.

—Es hermoso ¿Verdad? —preguntó soñadoramente.

Yo no entendía demasiado sobre aquella cosa de diseñadores y marcas, pero parecía muy fino y elegantemente llamativo.

Tal y como Rosalie.

Asentí, para que luego Alice se fuera dando saltitos hacia la caja.

Salimos de ahí y la pequeña Cullen comenzó a andar otra vez, llena de energía, alegando que había visto un par de zapatos para Rosalie que irían perfectos con el bolso que había comprado. Gimiendo con cansancio, la seguí con paso lento. Pocos minutos después, Alice cargaba las dos bolsas con clara alegría en su rostro, mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento del centro comercial, donde había quedado el automóvil. Caminamos hasta el _Porsche_, en el cuál Alice dejó las bolsas, para luego arrancar. Rápidamente me dejó en el local de los Weber y me aseguró que volvería por mí a la hora de siempre.

Hablando con Angela, en la librería, me enteré que ella también asistiría a la fiesta de esa noche, ya que era compañera de Rosalie en algunas clases. Luego de atender a un grupo de chicos que estaban buscando algún libro de deportes —cuya existencia tanto Angela como yo desconocíamos—; nos quedamos hablando de lo que usaríamos esa noche, de los regalos y de la gente que probablemente asistiría al gran evento que Rosalie y Jasper Hale habían planeado. Aquella conversación se extendió por unos cuantos minutos, quizás horas; pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, horario en el que mi turno acababa. Con una enorme sonrisa me despedí de Angela, asegurándole que la buscaría a la noche entre los invitados de la fiesta.

Cuando salí, Alice me esperaba con su reluciente auto aparcado a un lado de la acera. Con su alegre rostro comenzó a manejar hacia el hogar de los Cullen. Pronto llegamos y ambas descendimos, para dirigirnos sin escalas a su habitación. Me sorprendió que no nos cruzáramos con nadie en el camino, pero Alice respondió a mis dudas casi como si supiera lo que pensaba preguntarle.

—Rosalie tiene a todos atrapados —comentó divertida, mientras sacaba cosas de su guardarropa—. Quiere que, esta noche, todo sea perfecto —agregó.

Con una sonrisa, me pasó el hermoso vestido de color cereza que habíamos comprado en la semana. Aún no me acostumbraba demasiado al color, pero tenía que admitir que era una hermosa pieza. Rápidamente me di una ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente luego de la extensa caminata. Salí con velocidad y me puse el vestido que la pequeña Cullen había elegido para mí. Cuando salí, ella se dirigió directamente hacia mí, ató el lazo que cruzaba mi cintura y luego sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

—¡Me encanta! —chilló emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos y haciendo que su vestido verde ondeara suavemente.

Cómo había sido nuestro trato, yo comencé a arreglarme el cabello por mi cuenta y a maquillarme de forma suave frente al gran tocador de su cuarto. Sin embargo, al notar la impaciencia que tenía Alice por sólo tener que observarme sin participar, le permití intervenir. Claro que para ella el hecho de _retocarme _no significó lo que realmente quise decirle, por lo que empezó todo de nuevo. Olvidándose de mi peinado casi natural, me peinó y, con cuidado, dejó mi cabello completamente lacio. El suave maquillaje, por otra parte, fue reemplazado por una fuerte sombra oscura y un labial haciendo juego con el vestido. La miré de forma reprobatoria, pero ella sólo me regaló otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

¡Nadie podía contra esa chica!

Finalmente, cuando las dos estuvimos listas, bajamos a la sala. Allí nos encontramos sólo con Jasper, que le sonrió a Alice cálidamente. Vestía un reluciente traje de etiqueta negro y una camisa blanca debajo que lo hacía ver aún más adulto de lo que generalmente simulaba. Cuando la pequeña Cullen llegó hasta él, ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos y yo me sentí completamente fuera de lugar, cómo si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado que ambos compartían. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, Jasper, como si percibiera mi incomodidad, le dio un rápido beso a su sonriente prometida y me miró con una sonrisa suave plasmada en su rostro.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —comentó—. Rosalie está insoportable.

—¿No viene nadie más? —inquirí dubitativa.

—Todos los demás se fueron en el auto de Carlisle y de Edward—respondió Jasper—. Cómo te digo, Rose está neurótica —agregó luego, con una sonrisa.

Los tres salimos de la casa de los Cullen y nos encaminamos al reluciente BMW rojo, que estaba aparcado fuera. Ingresamos en él y rápidamente Jasper arrancó, mientras Alice no dejaba de recordarnos lo emocionada que estaba por la fiesta y lo bien que la pasaríamos. Pronto llegamos a la enorme casa de los Hale, que recordaba con completa claridad. Cuando ingresamos, pronto dimos con el hall y hallamos un gentío que conversaba de forma amena. Todo estaba decorado elegantemente y hacía un hermoso contraste con el bello diseño de la casa. Apenas nos adentramos un poco en el lugar, todos los invitados comenzaron a saludar a Jasper con educación y prudencia. Bueno,_ casi_ todos; ya que Emmett, que llegó al final abriéndose paso entre la multitud, abrazó de forma exagerada al homenajeado y lo apretujó entre sus brazos.

—¡Felicidades, cuñado! —bramó emocionado.

—Emmett…necesito…aire… —balbuceó Jasper y el mayor de los Cullen lo soltó, riendo entre dientes.

Esperamos allí, en la recepción llena de gente adulta, dónde algunos mozos se paseaban con bandejas llenas de copas y bocadillos. Pocos minutos después, Rosalie bajó por las magnánimas escaleras y creo que me quedé unos cuantos segundos observándola. ¡Mi ego se reduciría a menos diez si esa muchacha seguía vistiéndose así! Llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado hasta por arriba de las rodillas y pegado al cuerpo, que parecía combinar con su cabello, recogido en un elaborado peinado. Resaltando su altura, llevaba unos tacos terribles, con los que, sin embargo, andaba a la perfección, haciendo gala de su innata gracia. Llegó al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a saludar a los invitados. Luego de salir de aquél momento de deslumbramiento, eché una mirada alrededor, estudiando la sala. Fue entonces cuándo me encontré con aquellas dos esmeraldas, que me observaban desde una de las paredes más alejadas. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, Edward desvió la mirada, prestándole atención a un hombre canoso que hablaba con él y con Carlisle.

Yo, sin embargo, no pude apartar mi mirada de él.

Edward lucía sencillamente perfecto enfundado en aquel traje negro. Su broncíneo cabello rebelde le daba ese aire despreocupado que nunca mostraba en su rostro y la camisa de aquél suave verde realzaba su nívea piel, contrastando con la corbata de un tono bastante fuerte y sobrio. Agradecí que estuviera apoyado contra la pared, tan lejos de mí, porque en momentos cómo aquél podía ser presa de mis instintos más idiotas y primitivos.

Luego de un rato de saludos y de que Edward desapareciera de mi vista, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle quien, luego de una charla sobre el estado de mis padres y los últimos estudios que les habían hecho, me ofreció acompañarlo al hospital el domingo por la mañana. Gustosa acepté, feliz de saber que todo iba mejorando poco a poco con la salud de Charlie y Reneé.

Hubo una cena muy formal en el enorme comedor de los Hale —que resultó ser tan hermoso como el hall—, con todos los invitados adultos, que supuse serían parte de la familia. Fue una comida muy amena y que duró lo suficiente como para que, tanto Alice como yo, comenzáramos a aburrirnos allí sentadas guardando la compostura y sin nada que hacer. Me pregunté si toda la noche sería así, cuando vi que la gente comenzaba a dejar la mesa con educación. Todos empezaron a saludar a los homenajeados y, después de un rato de despedidas, sólo quedó dentro de la casa Hannah —la madre los hermanos Hale— y algunos otros muchachos de nuestra edad, que debían ser primos de Rosalie y Jasper.

—Tengan cuidado ¿Si? —pidió Hannah a sus hijos.

Los hermanos Hale asintieron, con dos relucientes sonrisas.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de los gemelos, y luego tomó su abrigo. La vimos salir de la casa y luego cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Segundos después, la pequeña Alice corría hacia Jasper para abrazarlo cálidamente.

—¡Fiesta! —chilló con emoción, mientras su prometido le sonreía.

—Que comience la acción —replicó Rosalie, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Confundida, vi como los hermanos Hale comenzaban a moverse de un lado para el otro. Los mozos que antes había visto, llevaban bandejas desde la cocina hasta una de las habitaciones —en la que nunca había estado, por lo que no sabía exactamente a donde—, las descargaban y volvían con ellas vacías, nuevamente rumbo a la cocina. Confundida, vi como Emmett llegaba con una gran caja entre sus manos, de la que empezó a sacar botellas y a pasárselas a los demás. Alice me pasó un par —en las que leí la palabra _vodka _con relucientes letras rojas— y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Empezamos el mismo recorrido que los mozos, siguiendo a los primos de Rosalie y Jasper. Pasamos por una pequeña sala y luego nos metimos en un amplio salón. Todo estaba decorado con luces y algunas mesas habían sido acomodadas contra la pared. Allí se encontraban todos los bocadillos que los mozos habían estado trasladando. Emmett llegó a una larga mesa de roble y comenzó a hacerse el _barman_, mientras ordenaba las botellas detrás de él.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la gente comenzara a llegar. Todos vestían de forma muy elegante y traían paquetes de diversos tamaños consigo. Jasper y Rosalie esperaban a todos en la entrada con amplias sonrisas, recibiendo las felicitaciones por sus dieciocho años. Alice y yo, cuando la gente comenzó a ingresar, nos dirigimos a la decorada sala, que parecía un pequeño boliche. Allí se encontraba Emmett girando botellas frente a los ojos de la pequeña multitud que se había acumulado mientras servía algunos tragos, totalmente divertido. Un poco apartado del ruido estaba Edward, apoyado contra una pared y con un trago de llamativo color entre sus manos, charlando seriamente con un chico que, si no me equivocaba, respondía al nombre de Ben.

No me di cuenta cuando, pero pronto la sala estuvo repleta de gente y la pegadiza música inundaba cada rincón. Los jóvenes bailaban, bebían, cantaban y gritaban bajo las coloridas luces del lugar. Luego de pedirle dos tragos de un color rojizo a Emmett, que evidentemente se había tomado muy en serio el papel de _barman_, Alice me pasó uno y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

—No, no, no, Alice —la frené—. Yo no bailo.

—Oh, vamos, Bella —pidió ella a los gritos, haciéndose oír sobre la música, y dándome una vueltita que hizo ondear las capas de muselina de mi vestido—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —chilló, bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

Comenzamos a bailar —o por lo menos Alice, ya que yo era pésima y a mis movimientos no se los podía llamar específicamente _baile_—, sacudiéndonos entre la multitud de gente, en la que, de vez en cuando, veía alguna que otra cara familiar. Estuvimos allí bastante rato y no tenía ni idea de que hora era. Sólo sabía que había bailado demasiado, ya que mis pies me estaban pasando factura, y que no quería probar ni uno más de esos tragos que Alice me había pasado en medio de la fiesta. Con cansancio fui hasta la improvisada barra y quedé de pie, al lado de Emmett, que parecía completamente feliz en su puesto.

—¿Qué tal, damisela? —exclamó con excesivo entusiasmo.

De acuerdo, quizás no era su puesto casualmente lo que lo hacía tan feliz.

—Muy bien, Emmett —comenté con una sonrisa, mientras una muchacha castaña se apoyaba del lado de afuera de la barra y le pedía un trago al mayor de los Cullen.

Me senté en un alto taburete pegado a la pared, a espaldas de Emmett, y recosté mi nuca contra la pared. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y me sentía con un leve mal estar, tanto en el estómago como en la cabeza. Mis cinco sentidos estaban en perfecto funcionamiento —bueno, quizás mis oídos no, pero aquello no se debía al alcohol sino a la ensordecedora música que sonaba por toda la habitación—, pero prefería no seguir bebiendo si no quería acabar quién sabe como. Solté un suspiro y entre las luces de colores comencé a hacer un paneo de la gente, de forma aburrida, hasta que mi vista se topó con una muchacha enfundada en un delicado vestido lila hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Con algo de dificultad y tambaleándome suavemente, me puse de pie y, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, llegué hasta ella.

—¡Angela! —exclamé emocionada, haciéndome oír sobre la música.

Ella, cuando me oyó, dejó de mirar a las dos rubias que tenía enfrente y se volvió hacia mí, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó alegremente.

—Muy bien —repliqué, con la garganta algo adolorida de tanto gritar.

Le hice una pequeña seña con la cabeza y le indiqué que me siguiera. Otra vez esquivando a la gente, comenzamos a andar hasta que logramos salir de la atestada sala. Pasamos el pequeño recibidor y, una vez que llegamos al living, alcanzamos unos sillones, donde en uno de ellos había un joven durmiendo y otro acomodado en el piso, también en el mundo de los sueños. Mirándolos divertidas, nos acomodamos en los sillones de enfrente, lo más alejadas de los muchachos, con la intención de no despertarlos. Allí donde nos encontrábamos, la música ya prácticamente no se escuchaba y podía hablarse con normalidad; o, por lo menos, sin tener que gritar como locas.

Me llevé una mano a mi adolorida cabeza y suspiré.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuré—. Me estaba muriendo allí adentro.

Angela rió suavemente.

—¿Has bebido mucho? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—No lo suficiente para perder el sentido, pero combinado con la música y el griterío, me he ganado un buen dolor de cabeza —comenté.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más, hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido. Charlamos sobre el instituto, el local de su familia y nuestros compañeros. Afortunadamente, luego de que le hubiera contado algo en el trabajo, entendió que el tema de mis padres no era algo que me gustaba tocar, por lo que no mencionó absolutamente nada. Le agradecí aquello muchísimo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estábamos allí; sin embargo, pronto todo lo que había tomado comenzó a tener otros efectos en mi organismo. Me puse de pie, tambaleándome suavemente en el proceso y haciendo reír a Angela.

—Voy al baño —comenté, mientras me echaba andar.

La vi asentir suavemente, en silencio.

Con un dolor de cabeza considerable, comencé a caminar por la casa. Probé con el baño de la planta baja, pero un peso sobre la puerta me impidió ingresar y dos voces desde el interior me dijeron, de forma poco sutil, que desapareciera de allí. Con dificultad comencé a subir las largas escaleras, tomada de la baranda; después de todo, si ya en condiciones normales era sumamente torpe, en aquellos momentos podía tropezar simplemente al intentar caminar de forma común y corriente. Gracias a Dios, cuando llegué al pasillo del primer piso, la puerta del reluciente baño estaba abierta al final. Caminé dando trompicones hacia él, hasta que por fin llegué. Pude utilizarlo en paz y luego salí, apoyándome suavemente en una de las inmaculadas paredes. La cabeza me daba vueltas de una forma horrible y el dolor en mi estómago se estaba acrecentando.

Me balanceé peligrosamente y saliendo de la pared seguía apoyándome contra lo que encontraba. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que me sorprendí cuando me tambaleé y una mano helada me tomó de un costado.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz suave de Edward.

No, no estaba bien.

Pero ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

¡Bah! ¿A quién le importaba?

—Weber me dijo que habías ido al baño —aclaró, como si me leyera la mente.

Volví a dar unos pasos vacilantes y me tambaleé otra vez, apoyándome contra su pecho. Ya no llevaba ninguna corbata y el saco de su traje había desaparecido. Me aferré al cuello abierto de su camisa verde como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Sentí su otra mano viajar a mi cintura y agarrarme con firmeza. Me refugié de forma inmediata en su pecho, dejando mi cabeza en su cuello y aspirando aquél olor al que me estaba volviendo preocupantemente dependiente. Escuché cómo susurró mi nombre en medio de la penumbra del pasillo y no sé si fueron las copas que llevaba encima, el dolor de cabeza o, simplemente, las ganas que tenía de hacer aquello; pero me separé para mirarlo a los ojos, tirando del cuello de su camisa y acercándolo a mí bruscamente.

Y lo besé.

Cuando capturé sus labios, él sólo se quedó quieto; por lo que aproveché que no se había alejado y pasé casi automáticamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando descansar mis manos entre los mechones de su broncíneo cabello. Sentí que el contacto de sus manos sobre mi cintura se afianzaba y poco a poco comenzó a responder al beso de forma casi tan desesperada cómo yo. Me faltaba la respiración, pero no sentía la necesidad del aire en aquél momento; no me era tan indispensable como sus labios sobre los míos.

Sin embargo, como siempre, sentí las manos se Edward separarme suavemente de él.

—No, Bella… —murmuró.

Ignorándolo, molesta y libre cómo me sentía en aquél momento, comencé a caminar agarrándome de las paredes. Sin embargo, pronto sentí sus manos tomándome por la cintura, de espaldas a mí.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que te acostaras? —comentó suavemente, y su aliento cálido me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Quise darme vuelta y volver a besarlo, pero recordé que estaba molesta con él; por lo que, ignorando su agarre, seguí con mi camino, dando tumbos. Reconsiderando su idea y segura de que no podría bajar las escaleras sin caer en el intento, me dirigí con poca objetividad a una de las tantas puertas del pasillo y, luego de forcejear un poco con la manilla, la abrí abruptamente. Ingresé y miré a mí alrededor.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par.

Me costó un poco identificar que la habitación a la que había ingresado era un dormitorio, debido a que todo se encontraba cubierto de una suave pero considerable capa de polvo. En el centro del espacioso cuarto había una enorme cama de roble, de aspecto desvencijado, con sábanas que en algún momento debieron ser de un rosado claro, pero que ahora se veían opacadas por la suciedad. Las paredes estaban adornadas con los muebles a juego con la gran cama; pero, sin dudas, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el amplio retrato colgado contra la pared ubicada a mi izquierda. Allí, había una gran fotografía de una niña —de no más de doce o trece años— con el cabello rubio rojizo y una sonrisa arrogante pintada en su infantil rostro. Yo conocía a esa joven.

Era _ella._

Lentamente, con un tambaleo de por medio, me volví hacia atrás para encontrarme con la figura de Edward. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Allí estaba él, parado en el umbral, con la vista desenfocada y la boca levemente abierta. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el marco de la puerta y sus dedos apretaban la pared con una fuerza excesiva. Su respiración agitada me golpeó cuando se volvió hacia mí y sus sombríos ojos me hicieron tragar con dificultad.

—Bella, vámonos de aquí —murmuró con voz ronca.

Me acerqué unos centímetros a él. Con cuidado, tomé sus manos y las despegué suavemente del marco de la puerta, temiendo que se hiciera daño con la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Luego, las bajé y las dejé frente a mí, envolviéndolas con mis manos.

—Edward… ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté suavemente.

Lo vi suspirar varias veces, por lo que apreté sus manos con calidez. Él quedó con la vista clavada en nuestra unión, para luego alzar la vista a mis ojos. Sentí que se me partía el corazón al ver aquella mirada oscura y débil.

—Vámonos de aquí y prometo que te explicaré —me aseguró con su suave voz de terciopelo, más débilmente de lo normal.

Asentí, mientras él soltaba sólo una de mis manos.

Llevándome suavemente detrás de él, Edward me guió por el pasillo, hasta que atravesamos una de las tantas puertas, que me recordaban a los corredores del hogar de los Cullen. Ingresamos en una habitación, decorada en distintos tonos de color maíz, y supuse que debía ser alguno de los cuartos de invitados, debido a la impersonal decoración. Edward me guió hasta la amplia cama de dos plazas y yo me senté, no sin antes balancearme de forma peligrosa. Ambos nos quedamos en un pesado silencio, hasta que logré recuperar un poco mis sentidos adormilados.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté otra vez, suavemente.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se quedaron fijos en el reluciente piso de la habitación.

—Tanya Hale —habló con voz pausada y suave. Percibí en su rostro una extraña mueca al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Tanya Hale? —pregunté, confusa—. ¿Ella es…?

—Hermana de Jasper y Rose, sí; dos años menor —confirmó, asintiendo de forma muy suave. Se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y con la vista aún clavada en el piso. No lo interrumpí, y segundos después volvió a hablar—. Y era mi prometida —explicó en un susurro.

Lo miré incrédula.

¿Su prometida? ¿Cómo que su prometida?

¡Momento! Pero… ¿_Era?_

—¿Cómo que… era? —pregunté, ya acostumbrándome a hablar en susurros.

Edward suspiró varias veces y sus ojos viajaron del piso a mi rostro confuso y nuevamente al piso, repitiendo el recorrido varias veces. Sus dedos se encontraban hundidos en el cobertor de la cama, haciendo presión sobre él.

—Ella… —balbuceó mirando hacia el piso, firme en su lugar, casi como congelado—. Ella… ella está muerta —declaró con el más suave y nostálgico de los susurros.

Me quedé dura en mi lugar.

Y, en ese momento, varias cosas comenzaron a cuadrar para mí.

Incluso aún cuando mi cabeza era un completo lío.

Entonces, hice lo único que mi agarrotado cuerpo me permitía hacer en ese momento.

La abracé con fuerza.

Me sorprendí de que no rechazara el contacto de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, poco después pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y aquello me reconfortó. Después de todo, sentía que su dolor se me había transmitido de una manera inexplicable. Enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y descansó allí. Pasé mis manos de forma torpe por su cabello y lo vi alzarse lentamente. De forma repentina, una punzada atacó mi cien y me llevé las manos de forma inconciente, haciendo una mueca de dolor y rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

—Bella, sería mejor que duermas un poco —comentó, con un ronco susurro.

—No, yo, no… —balbuceé. Quería saber más sobre la tal Tanya, sobre su historia. ¡Necesitaba saber!

Me sorprendí cuando sus fríos labios alcanzaron mi frente en una suave caricia.

—Duerme, Bella —me pidió.

Se puso de pie apaciblemente, por lo que acudí a mi último recurso.

—Quédate conmigo —le pedí, tirando suavemente de su camisa.

Se volvió a mirarme y pude notar cierta sorpresa en la máscara seria de su rostro. Pareció evaluar la situación y me estudió en silencio con sus ojos verdes. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, esperando a que negara suavemente con la cabeza y se fuera con sus cordiales pero frías palabras. Sin embargo, volvió a sorprenderme otra vez en esa misma noche. Con cuidado se sentó otra vez a mi lado y me miró.

—Me quedaré aquí —prometió—, pero duerme.

Lo miré con desconfianza.

—¿Te quedarás? —estaba actuando infantilmente, lo sabía; pero mi conciencia en ese momento parecía estar olvidándose de ese detalle.

De unos cuantos, en realidad.

Edward asintió suavemente, mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Acomodó una almohada en la parte superior de la cama y la palmeó casi imperceptiblemente, indicándome que me acostara. Con cuidado me quité los zapatos que traía y gateé por la cama, hasta llegar allí. Pronto me desplomé y caí bocabajo. Recién en ese momento me dí cuenta de lo placentero que se sentía poder estar acostada sobre la mullida superficie. Me acomodé, removiéndome en el colchón y llevando las manos a la almohada. Edward estaba sentado al borde de la cama, a mi derecha.

—Duerme —lo escuché susurrarme suavemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta; pero, en lo que me pareció cuestión de segundos, fui transportada al mundo de los sueños, aún sintiendo los dedos de Edward entre mi cabello.

…

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que creo que es un capítulo que tiene un poco de todo. Lo tuve que leer un par de veces, pero finalmente me convenció como quedó. Claro que eso queda total y exclusivamente a su criterio: ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Para el tomatazo? ¿Alguna felicitación? ¿Me dedico al tejido a crochet? Bah, espero sus comentarios mejor jaja.**

**Ayer estuve por el cine, por cierto, y más allá de la película que vi ****—no recomendable para gente sensible o que odia los finales abiertos—, vi los carteles de **_**Crepúsculo**_**. ¡Por dios, no puedo esperar hasta el 1 de enero! Creo que me voy a robar el cartel y voy a pegar una foto mía sobre Bella, por cierto jaja. ¡Estoy demasiado ansiosa! **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. Ya lo tengo pensado, y lo voy a leer en diciembre, en vacaciones jaja. Después de ese mes, se aceptan los comentarios jaja. **

**Nuevamente, les agradezco por sus reviews. De verdad, no saben lo contenta que me ponen. Casi no pude responder los del capítulo pasado y pido disculpas. Ya mismo me pongo a responder los de este. ¡Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias! No saben lo contenta que me pone saber que les esta gustando.**

**En fin, que tengan todos un buen fin de semana.**

**Si Dios quiere, nos vemos en una semanita.**

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	13. ¿Quién quiere autocontrol?

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13:**** ¿Quién quiere autocontrol? **

Sentí los cálidos rayos de sol darme de lleno en el rostro, aún con los párpados cerrados. La calidez producida por la luz de la mañana envolvía mi entumecido cuerpo. Me removí con torpeza, sintiendo la cama incómoda. Sin embargo, mis movimientos quedaron reducidos a un suave giro prácticamente nulo, ya que algo me impidió hacerlo. Con cautela abrí los ojos, aún viéndome imposibilitada de enfocar bien mi vista. Aquella superficie de un perfecto color pálido debería haberme alertado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, sólo cuando mis ojos se enfocaron correctamente y vi aquel cabello broncíneo, que me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pude darme cuenta de la situación. Si no hubiera estado acostada, seguramente me hubiera caído de la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

Suspiré profundamente, viéndome embriagada por aquella fragancia dulce.

Aún boca abajo, algo atontada por el fuerte perfume y con la cabeza apuntando a la oreja de mi acompañante, bajé mis ojos y recorrí el helénico rostro, para encontrarme con algo que me dejó con la boca abierta —en el sentido literal de la palabra—. Mi brazo reposaba sobre aquella cintura enfundada en una camisa verde, que ahora lucía arrugada y desordenada. Entonces me di cuenta que la tibieza en mi costado izquierdo no era más que su mano aprisionando mi cintura. Me quedé totalmente paralizada, sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

¿Cómo habíamos acabado Edward y yo _así_?

Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué siempre que me quedaba dormida _cerca _de él, amanecía durmiendo _sobre _él?

Inevitablemente, me sonrojé ante el pensamiento.

Aún con cierta timidez alcé mis ojos a su perfecto rostro. A diferencia de otras veces, que lucía hosco y frío, ahora podía ver una mueca serena en cada facción. Sus cabellos, del color del bronce, completamente desordenados; sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad; su boca levemente entreabierta y dejando escapar con suavidad su respiración. Me quedé prendada a su rostro, el cual me transmitía una paz increíble. Así, decidí que aún estaba cansada y no me preocupé por la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, tampoco porque traíamos nuestras ropas del día anterior y ni siquiera porque estábamos en una habitación que no era nuestra; simplemente, me acomodé como antes y volví a quedarme dormida en el más pacífico de los sueños.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrí allí, pero me sorprendió que, cuando volví a despertarme, Edward siguiera en la misma posición que cuando me había dormido. Acomodado a mi derecha, respirando acompasadamente con sus ojos cerrados. Giré un poco para el costado, aún sintiendo su mano en mi cintura, y me deleité con su piel blanca como la nieve. Con delicadeza, pasé tres de mis dedos por su pálida mejilla y entonces, casi de forma instantánea, sentí dos orbes esmeralda mirarme con desconcierto. Un encantador desconcierto.

—¿Bella? —preguntó en un susurro adormilado, con voz algo ronca.

Asentí suavemente mientras quitaba mis dedos de su mejilla. Él pareció notarlo, porque me miró aún más confundido que antes. Me observó por unos segundos a los ojos —en los que me vi patéticamente conteniendo mi respiración— y luego su mirada vagó de forma apresurada por la habitación. Una ola de entendimiento llegó a su rostro, porque este se desfiguró de una forma repentina. Lo vi incorporarse de golpe, quitando rápidamente la mano de mi cintura. Me erguí yo también, aunque de forma más suave, y tiré de la manga de su camisa con delicadeza. Él, que estaba mirando al frente, se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunté suavemente.

Lo escuché suspirar y sus ojos viajaron a un punto de la habitación lejos de mi figura.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió quedamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio allí, en medio de la cama, por unos cuantos segundos; hasta que escuchamos unos casi inaudibles golpes en la puerta. Ambos miramos en aquella dirección con el ceño fruncido y escuché la suave voz de Edward.

—¿Adelante?

Apenas pronunció aquello, la curiosa cabecita de Alice se asomó por la puerta. Su mirada se dirigió de Edward a mí y de mí a Edward, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero pronto una enorme sonrisa pícara se prendió de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? —preguntó confundido, Edward.

—Oye, que vosotros no sois los únicos que podéis quedaros a dormir aquí —comentó divertida.

Traía una larga bata de un apagado rosa viejo —que supuse que sería de Rose, ya que le quedaba bastante larga— y bajo sus ojitos azules se veían una pronunciadas ojeras. Volvió a alterar su mirada entre ambos, al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía. Escuché su risita antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Bueno, igualmente, no venía para recriminaros nada —comentó, con aquél matiz pícaro que siempre me hacía sonrojar—. Vengo a avisaros que en unos minutos estará listo el almuerzo.

—¿Almuerzo? —preguntó Edward sorprendido, ganándome de ante mano—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos de la tarde, quiero hermanito —respondió divertida—. Digamos que tuvimos que postergar el almuerzo porque Hannah sólo se atrevió a despertar a Rose primero, alrededor de las doce del mediodía.

—¿Y por qué no viniste antes? —inquirí yo.

—Toqué varias veces la puerta —comentó, aparentemente divertida—, pero nadie respondía así que…

Otro sonrojo volvió a llegar a mis mejillas mientras me ponía torpemente de pie. Recordé que traía puesto el vestido, por lo que me acomodé la falda rápidamente. Sentí dos pares de ojos sobre mí, pero me decidí por mirar a Alice y evitar los intimidantes ojos de Edward. La pequeña de los Cullen observó a su hermano y luego volvió a dirigir sus ojos a mí, con una sonrisita en el rostro.

—Puedes darte una ducha si quieres, Bella —comentó—. Te conseguiré algo de ropa, ¿te parece?

Asentí suavemente.

—Sí, gracias Alice.

—Conseguiré algo para ti también, Edward —agregó la pequeña antes de salir lentamente de la habitación, arrastrando los pies.

Los dos volvimos a sumirnos en un profundo silencio, hasta que Edward decidió ponerse de pie. Con suavidad empujó la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en mí nuevamente. Me hizo un suave gesto con la mano.

—Ven, te mostraré el baño que puedes utilizar —ofreció con seriedad.

Yo simplemente asentí y lo seguí por los pasillos de la casa.

Rápido pude ducharme en uno de los grandes baños de la casa, para luego vestirme con las prendas informales que Alice me había facilitado. Recordando algunas vagas imágenes de la noche anterior, bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con la sonrisa cordial de Hannah, una malhumorada Rosalie, la siempre alegre Alice y un serio y aseado Edward.

—Buenos días —saludé suavemente, mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludaron Hannah y Rose a la vez, una con tono cordial y la otra con voz cansada.

La madre de los hermanos Hale comenzó a servir el almuerzo, mientras todos comenzábamos a saborearnos por los manjares que veíamos pasar frente a nuestros ojos. Antes de que acabara de servir, escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes del piso superior, seguidos de algunos gritos e improperios. Minutos después, aparecieron en la cocina un sonriente y divertido Jasper, y un enfurruñado Emmett, cuyas ropas se encontraban mojadas.

—¿Quién fue la mente brillante? —gruño el mayor de los Cullen de mala manera.

Rosalie levantó la mano sin miramientos, mientras la otra se dirigía a su boca para acallar un bostezo. Emmett se sentó de mala gana a su lado.

—Sabes que, si no te tirábamos agua, podías seguir durmiendo hasta mañana —comentó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y sabes que siempre me asignan los trabajos de riesgo… —comentó Jasper con una sonrisa. Luego nos miró a todos, señalando con el pulgar a Emmett—. ¡Me tiró un zapato y creí que me arrancaría la cabeza! ¡Hermano, no sabía que tuvieras pies tan grandes!

Hubo una carcajada general e incluso vi una suave mueca en los labios de Edward. Jasper se sentó a la mesa y todos comenzamos a comer con ansias el elaborado almuerzo.

La comida acabó entre escasas charlas y pronto todos acabamos. Poco después de levantar la mesa, los seis nos dirigimos al living y el panorama seguramente debía resultar bastante patético. De hecho, Hannah se ocupó de confirmar aquello cuando, al entrar a la amplia sala, dejó escapar una suave y melodiosa carcajada.

—¿Dónde están los fuertes y energéticos chicos que salen de fiesta? —preguntó con algo de sorna, mientras pasaba su mirada divertida por nosotros.

Y es que, efectivamente, no quedaba ningún rastro de energía en nuestros cansados rostros. En el sillón más grande del living nos encontrábamos los seis apoyados los unos sobre los otros. Mi cabeza reposaba de forma pesada sobre el gran brazo de Emmett y los desordenados cabellos de Alice me hacían cosquillas en el hombro contrario. Mas allá estaban sentados Jasper y Edward con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y Rose se encontraba medio acostada entre su hermano y Emmett, con cara de haber pasado por la guerra.

—Creo que esos chicos se han escapado por la ventana —comentó de forma desganada Rosalie, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Si los encuentras por ahí, diles que vuelvan.

—Igual no crean que nos quedaremos toda la tarde aquí sin hacer nada, ¿eh? —aseguró Alice alzando la cabeza, y todos nos volvimos para mirarla con terror, menos Hannah, que rió melodiosamente.

—¿Qué planea tu demoníaca cabeza? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Alice se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con un divertido gesto pensativo.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó, después de unos segundos, sobresaltándonos a todos— ¡Vamos a la playa!

Oh, sí. La cara de todos era un poema.

¿Pero quien, en su sano juicio, podía decirle que no a una tan entusiasmada Alice?

Suspiré. Sería un día largo.

Entre medio de las protestas de los Cullen y los Hale, me vi siendo arrastrada por la pequeña Alice al exterior de la casa, alegando que debíamos cambiarnos y tomar algunas cosas. Quedando con Jasper y Rosalie para las cuatro y media de la tarde —algo completamente inútil a mi parecer, ya que cuándo llegáramos a la playa nos quedaría tan solo un par de horas de luz solar —, Edward y Emmett salieron con nosotros. Todos nos subimos al _Volvo, _que estaba allí desde la noche anterior, y nos dirigimos de regreso a la casa de los Cullen.

Alice armó un equipo completo para mí que, al estar demasiado cansada como para discutir, acepté sin rechistar. Estaba acabando de abotonarme una camisa verde sobre el traje de baño oscuro, cuando escuché los grititos de Alice desde afuera de la del cuarto que ahora ocupaba en mis visitas a aquella casa. Pocos segundos después, la más pequeña de los Cullen entró en el ambiente como un vendaval, seguida de Edward que…

Demonios.

Edward en traje de baño. En unas largas bermudas de baño. Nada más.

_Tierra llamando a Bella. Tierra llamando a Bella. ¿Hay alguien ahí? _

Edward notó mi mirada y aparté los ojos automáticamente de su piel nívea. Alice soltó una cantarina risita y se colgó de la cintura descubierta de su hermano.

—Vamos, que las bermudas quedan bien —alegó, alzando el rostro para miarlo—. ¿Verdad que sí, Bella?

—A… ja —respondí, soltando todo el aire que había estado guardándome.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿podrías devolverme mi camisa? —dijo Edward de mala gana, evitando mi mirada.

Alice, con una inocente sonrisa, le pasó una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Edward la tomó de forma recelosa y rápidamente se la pasó por los brazos. Tuve el descaro de observarlo por unos segundos más, mientras el acababa con la tarea de abotonarla de una, a mi parecer, lenta y tortuosa forma.

—¿Ya estás lista, Bella? —canturreó Alice, dirigiéndome una pícara mirada.

—Sí, diablilla —mascullé entre dientes, mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Emmett se nos unió enseguida ante el grito de partida de su hermana. Los cuatro volvimos a meternos dentro del auto de Edward y nos dirigimos por la carretera hacia las afueras de Forks. Después de un rato de viaje con la música a un volumen considerable —controlada por Alice, por supuesto—, llegamos a una pequeña loma que descendía en las playas de La Push. Esta vez, sin embargo, tomamos un camino que nos llevó varios kilómetros más allá de donde se había desarrollado la fiesta de Jake. Después de pasar rápidamente los diferentes balnearios, Edward se detuvo detrás de unas plantas y pudimos bajar. Pronto la sal llenó mis pulmones y el cálido viento llegó hasta nosotros de forma placentera, acompañado de los tímidos rayos del sol, que en pocas horas desaparecería. Emmett tomó todos los bolsos y objetos de playa con facilidad y su hermano lo ayudó a llevar algunas sillas que la pequeña Alice había insistido en meter dentro de la cajuela del auto.

En el centro de la playa, vimos a un animado Jasper hacernos señas con los brazos extendidos. Todos nos acercamos y, a su lado, divisamos a Rosalie sentada sobre una colorida lona. Traía un traje de baño color cereza que la hacía ver realmente deslumbrante. Jasper pasó un brazo por la cintura de Alice, pero esta se le colgó del cuello con una feliz sonrisa.

—¡Vamos al mar! —pidió de forma animada—. ¡Por favor!

—De acuerdo —le sonrió Jasper.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí —aseguró Rose, aún recostada boca abajo.

—Oh, no, tú te vienes con nosotros —aseguró Emmett, quien, tomándola por la cintura, se la cargó al hombro.

—¡Emmett!, ¡bájame! —se quejó la rubia del grupo, con resultados nulos. Emmett ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el mar, con ella a cuestas—. ¡Cuando mis pies toquen la tierra, vas a sufrir graves consecuencias!

—¿Vienes, Bella? —me preguntó la pequeña de los Cullen.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —aseguré—. Estoy un poco cansada…

—Pero no quiero que te quedes sola… —comentó Alice haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí también —aseguró la aterciopelada voz de Edward, y los tres nos volvimos para mirarlo.

La pequeña de los Cullen dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y, después de asentir, tiró fuertemente de la mano de Jasper, empezando a correr.

—¡Alice, me vas a matar! —gritó Jasper con horror, ante la velocidad de su prometida, mientras ambos avanzaban por la arena.

Reí con ganas y vi cómo las comisuras de los labios de Edward, a mi lado, se elevaban suavemente ante la imagen.

—Son asombrosos… —susurré, mirando hacia el mar, donde Rosalie estaba colgada del cuello de Emmett y Alice y Jasper trataban de sostenerla para que no lo matara.

—Sí, lo son —aseguró Edward, mirando hacia el frente.

El sol resplandecía en sus ojos verdes y en su cabello, arrancando destellos del color del bronce de ellos. La camisa blanca se movía suavemente con la brisa, dándome la impresión de que no era un joven a quién miraba, sino a un ángel.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Trajeron algo para tomar? —pregunté, no sin cierta de torpeza.

Edward miró sobre su hombro, analizando todas las cosas que habíamos traído.

—Creo que no —murmuró—. ¿Quieres… que valla a comprar algo?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Tantas cosas había traído Alice, pero no había nada para tomar?

Suspiré.

—Déjame a mí —aseguré; después de todo, un paseo para refrescar mi mente no me vendría mal.

De acuerdo, estar un poco lejos de Edward no me vendría mal. Esa era la verdad.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, comencé a caminar con pasos pesados por la arena. Afortunadamente no fue demasiado el tiempo que tardé en llegar a una larga pasarela de madera, donde se ubicaban un par de negocios, en su mayoría cerrados. Con paso lento seguía andando por el largo lugar, tomando una curva. Allí, se podía ver una hilera repleta de negocios, así como también un panorama oculto de la carretera. Pasé algunos lugares con recuerdos y otras nimiedades, hasta que finalmente hallé un puesto de comida.

—Un agua mineral, por favor —pedí, cuando un muchacho de unos veintitantos años se acercó por detrás del mostrador de madera.

Me hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba, me apoyé de espaldas a la barra, con los codos sobre ella, mientras estudiaba el lugar con cierta curiosidad. Entonces un grupo de altos jóvenes de piel trigueña me llamó la atención.

—¡Jake! —grité.

Todo el grupo se volvió y el aludido, después de mirarme con las cejas alzadas, se acercó con una sonrisa. Aproveché su camino para tomar mi agua del mostrador y pagarle al joven lo que le debía de forma apresurada.

—¡Bella!, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó tan entusiasta como siempre—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Locuras con los Cullen y los Hale —comenté yo alzando los ojos, mientras él soltaba un suspiro—. Vine a comprar un agua.

—¿Supongo que entonces debo dejarte ir antes de que manden a la INTERPOL a buscarte no? —replicó con gracia, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

—Supongo.

Comenzamos a andar un poco.

—Oye, Bella —me llamó. Lo miré, alzando un poco la cabeza para alcanzar sus ojos—, ¿crees que podrás escaparte de los Cullen alguna noche? —preguntó dudoso.

Lo medité unos segundos, mirando el camino de madera.

—Creo que podría intentarlo —respondí, y volví a mirarlo—, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría poder cenar y hablar un poco contigo —comentó seriamente—. ¿Crees que podremos planear algo sin que Edward Cullen quiera mi cadáver? —agregó luego, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro trigueño.

Sonreí.

—Lo intentaré —aseguré, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te contactaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Bella.

Con cuidado, sosteniendo el agua entre mis manos, recorrí el camino de vuelta con tranquilidad. Aún el sol brillaba intensamente escondido entre las nubes, a pesar de que debían ser ya las cinco y media de la tarde. Con cuidado salí del camino y comencé a andar por la arena. Cuando llegué, pude divisar a los lejos a Edward, sentado sobre la lona. En el mar todavía se escuchaban gritos y podía ver las figuras de los Cullen y los Hale moviéndose en el agua.

—¿No tienen frío? —pregunté yo, sentándome al lado de Edward.

Pareció sorprendido por mi presencia y, saliendo de aquél estado pensativo en el que se encontraba antes de que yo hablara, se encogió suavemente de hombros.

—Están algo locos —aseguró, volviéndose para mirarme.

Le sonreí.

—Y tú debes ser la oveja negra de la familia, ¿no? —bromeé.

Me sorprendió ver aquella sonrisa torcida tan… ¡Demonios!, ¿qué definición podía darle a aquéllo?

—Supongo que tengo algo de oveja negra… —murmuró, con las comisuras de sus labios aún tenuemente alzadas.

_Y algo de bipolar también._

Honestamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan frío en un momento y alguien tan agradable en el otro?

Entonces recordé la charla que había tenido con Alice… ¿Tendría que ver su promesa con su constante actitud conmigo? ¿Sería realmente aquél Edward agradable y dulce el qué se ocultaba detrás de la coraza? Parecía tan sincero cuando lucía aquella sonrisa y cuando hablaba de manera tan despreocupada pero… ¿Cómo saberlo?

Aquella mueca pacífica en su rostro me aseguró que estaba tranquilo y que la forzada frialdad estaba fuera de su mente, por lo menos en aquél momento. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios aún curvados de forma casi imperceptible me otorgaban el indicio de que, seguramente, aquél era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que estaba frente al verdadero Edward Cullen. Así, sin ningún tipo de barrera, sin ninguna coraza. Con las defensas bajas…

Entonces, algo en mi mente se instaló y comenzó a debatirse dentro de ella.

¿Debía seguir mis impulsos, o medir las consecuencias antes de actuar?

Una suave y cálida brisa vino hacia nosotros, y sus cabellos se ondularon con el viento de manera sublime, desprendiendo destellos que no tenían nada que envidiarle al mismísimo bronce.

Entonces, me decidí.

Con inseguridad pero con rapidez, llevé una mano a su cuello. Vi cómo sus ojos se abrían y se fijaban en mí con confusión.

—¿Bella, que…?

Esa vez, sin embargo, fue mi turno de no darle tiempo. Esta vez quise ser yo la que pudiera dejar a sus impulsos liberarse. Quise, por una vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, destruir las barreras de Edward Cullen.

Y lo besé.

Incluso cuando se encontraba sorprendido, moví mis labios sobre los suyos de forma suave, aún cuando esperara su rechazo.

Sin embargo, sus manos sobre mi rostro me desconcertaron.

Cómo siempre, terminó siendo él quien rompió mi autocontrol, cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos de forma lenta y acompasada.

¿Por qué Edward Cullen siempre tenía la capacidad de sorprenderme?

Como tantas veces, sentí que su boca se despegaba de la mía; pero, a diferencia de otras veces, él no se alejó. Sus cálidas manos se quedaron a ambos lados de mi rostro y su frente descansó contra la mía. Cuando despegué mis párpados lentamente para observarlo, me encontré con sus ojos aún cerrados. Lo sentí suspirar contra mi rostro de una enloquecedora y dulce forma.

—Bella, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi autocontrol? —preguntó en un susurro que me incitó a cerrar los ojos también.

—No necesito que te controles —respondí de vuelta yo, completamente embriagada por el sonido de su voz de terciopelo.

Cuando se quedó por un rato en silencio, abrí mis ojos para toparme con sus relucientes e hipnotizantes orbes verdes, aún con su frente unida a la mía. Sentí tristeza en ellas y un extraño sentimiento me traspasó el alma.

—Es que no entiendes… —susurró—. Yo no puedo darte… nada.

Una de mis manos pasó de forma casi inconciente por su cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada… —aseguré en un susurro también—. ¿Por qué tan sólo no puedes dejarme intentarlo?

Su rostro se contrajo en una extraña mueca y sus ojos aún lucían tristes.

—Porque siempre que lo he intentado, me ha salido mal… —susurró—. No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error.

—Edward… —repliqué, de forma suave, a modo de protesta.

—Bella, lo hago por ti —me aseguró apaciblemente—. Es mejor para ti si te alejo de mí.

Lo estudié cuidadosamente.

—Pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti —le aseguré, pasando distraídamente mi mano por su suave mejilla—. No quiero.

Se acercó a mí con cuidado y mi corazón aumento su ritmo, que ya de por sí estaba bastante por arriba de lo normal. Con cuidado apretó de forma suave mi cara entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra mi frente. Entonces, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo de forma cálida contra su pecho. Me quedé unos segundos asimilando lo que sucedía, hasta que logré reaccionar, y me acomodé contra el pecho de Edward.

—En algún momento lo comprenderás, Bella —me aseguró—; pero gracias, de verdad.

No reclamé nada. Por lo menos, en aquél momento no lo deseaba.

Después de todo, sus palabras me habían sonado a un cambio favorable en todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Y además, en sus brazos, podía quedarme para siempre sin decir ni una sola palabra.

…

**Aw. Que lindos que son juntos. De cualquier modo, el capítulo va a tener bastante relevancia. Ya verán por qué. En fin, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Algún tipo de sugerencia? **

**Ya tengo las fechas de los finales y me enorgullezco en decir que en aproximadamente cuatro semanas voy a poder hacer de mi tiempo lo que me plazca. En otras palabras, voy a ser oficialmente **_**libre **_**jaja. Tengo pensado comenzar alguna nueva historia en la que seguramente serán todos humanos. La trama, de cualquier modo, no va a ser tan retorcida como esta. Tengo tres ideas en mente, en realidad, que no tienen nada que ver una con la otra: una, más que nada, cómica y con menos quebraderos de cabeza; otra con toques de humor, pero con un fondo un poquito dramático; la tercera, con un comienzo bastante dramático y quizás un desarrollo algo empalagoso. No voy a dar detalles puntuales de la trama, pero me gustaría saber que les atrae más —sobre todo porque hace tiempo que no puedo decidirme por ninguna de las tres—. De momento, tengo la introducción de dos y sólo el planteo de la idea de otra, pero no se por cuál inclinarme. ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Para Caro que preguntó, por cierto, los afiches yo los vi en la gran mayoría de los cines (están en casi todos los de Buenos Aires). Y no te preocupes, yo también estuve más que tentada a llevarme uno; pero acá, nos toca esperar hasta el primero (un bajón). **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. Ya lo tengo pensado, y lo voy a leer en diciembre, en vacaciones jaja. Después de ese mes, se aceptan los comentarios jaja. **

**Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios. ¡Les juro que me ponen **_**tan**_** feliz! Aprecio tanto palabras de aliento, como críticas o simplemente la marca de que leyeron y les gusta. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Ahora me pongo a responder sus dudas.**

**En fin, buena semana para todos. **

**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	14. Sentido de Orientación

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14:**** Sentido de Orientación. **

Me quedé junto con Edward unos cuantos minutos en un silencio que, a diferencia de los que normalmente compartíamos, estaba repleto de un conciliador y tranquilizante sentimiento. Vimos que Alice salía corriendo del agua de espaldas, tirando de Jasper; y, por inercia, los dos nos separamos. Poco tiempo después, los dos jóvenes se encontraban cerca de nosotros. Detrás de ellos llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, este último sobándose la cabeza con fuerza. Rosalie me guiñó un ojo, mientras señalaba a su prometido con su pulgar.

—Se lo merecía —comentó con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato allí, mientras todos se secaban y se ponían algo de ropa, a medida que el sol iba desapareciendo por el horizonte. Con los últimos rayos de claridad, comenzamos a levantar las cosas y a llevarlas a los autos. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron al _BMW_; mientras Edward, Alice y yo guardamos todo en el_ Volvo_ y nos acomodamos dentro de él.

Alice insistió en que vayamos a alguno de los restaurantes de Port Angeles, a pesar de nuestra apariencia, que dejaba mucho que desear. Finalmente, logramos convencerla de que algún local de comida rápida sería algo más razonable. Ella, siempre preocupada por la moda, afortunadamente aceptó sin rechistar. Con alegría tomó su móvil para avisarle a los otros, mientras Edward tomaba una curva en silencio. Pronto llegamos a las atestadas calles de Port Angeles, donde la gente aprovechaba al máximo su sábado. A diferencia de nosotros, que parecíamos recién llegados de la guerra, toda la gente lucía arreglada, con excesiva producción. Alice parecía algo encolerizada por ello. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, me sorprendió bastante el suave comentario al respecto.

—Tendrá un ataque de pánico —comentó la aterciopelada voz de Edward, cerca de mío oído.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras veía una mueca pacífica en su rostro, que ahora volvía a mirar al frente mientras caminábamos en busca de los Hale y Emmett. Cuando los encontramos, los seis nos metimos en uno de los locales de comida rápida ubicados en la calle principal. Los chicos se dirigieron a pedir la comida mientras nosotras nos sentábamos en una mesa a esperarlos. Rose tomó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y comenzó a arreglarse un poco; Alice, por su parte, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y, apoyando su mentón sobre las manos, me miró con una sonrisita y los ojos expectantes.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde, Bella? —preguntó animadamente, batiendo sus pestañas de forma sugestiva.

—Muy bien —repliqué con simpleza. No pensaba dar detalles—. ¿Y la de ustedes?

—Oh, muy bien —dijo con fingida indiferencia, mostrando indicios de una sonrisa en sus labios—. La compañía estuvo bien ¿No?, ¿O es mejor en la habitación?

Sonrojada, alcé mi mano y le di un golpe suave al costado de la cabeza.

—¡Alice! —me quejé.

Ella rió, mientras los chicos se acercaban con las bandejas repletas de apetitosa comida chatarra.

Comimos entre charlas con poco sentido y chistes, siempre con Emmett como protagonista. Me sorprendió que a lo largo de la cena el semblante de Edward hubiera permanecido tan pacífico y despreocupado como cuando caminábamos.

Luego de haber terminado mi postre, me apoyé suavemente contra la silla, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Realmente estaba cansada luego de dos días completamente agitados. Dejé escapar un suave suspiro.

—¿No sería mejor que nos vayamos ya? —preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que hubo un asentimiento general. Salimos a la calle y Alice alegó que se iría en el _BMW _para que nosotros no tuviéramos que hacer ningún tipo de escala y pudiéramos ir directamente a mi casa. Me encaminé al _Volvo _y me subí del lado del acompañante, mientras Edward se acomodaba frente al volante. Comenzó a conducir por las atestadas calles, hasta que tomamos la carretera que nos llevaba de nuevo a Forks. Pronto llegamos al jardín delantero de casa, donde Edward aparcó. Ambos nos bajamos del auto en silencio y caminamos hacia la puerta, donde afortunadamente pude encontrar las llaves en mi bolsillo.

—Esa vez me ganaste —comentó cálidamente Edward, de pie a mi lado.

Le dirigí una tímida sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

Ingresé arrastrando los pies, realmente agotada. Perdí la luz a tientas y pasé por la sala, deteniéndome al pie de las escaleras. Vi que mi acompañante dejaba el pequeño bolso que había estado cargando y se volvía para mirarme.

—Te ves cansada —comentó.

Asentí.

—Estoy muerta —repliqué.

Vi que el se acercaba a mí con tranquilidad.

—Ve a dormir —pidió cálidamente, mientras pasaba de forma despreocupada su mano por mi mejilla. Acercó su rostro y depositó un tierno beso al costado de mi rostro—. Hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana —saludé a duras penas.

Luego, obligué a mis pies a subir las escaleras y a andar hasta llegar a mi habitación. Allí, rápidamente me puse el pijama y, luego de lavarme los dientes e ir al baño, me metí en la cama, aún conservando aquél aire soñador y atontado. Acomodé la cabeza en mi almohada con cansancio y cerré los ojos, con un cálido sentimiento en mi pecho.

La mañana siguiente me levanté con algunos rayos de tímido sol colándose por mi ventana. No era habitual que el sol brillara de otra forma en Forks: un día despejado completamente era motivo de festejo. Claro que, después de todo el movimiento del fin de semana, yo no hubiera festejado nada aunque el cielo hubiese estado completamente celeste, o incluso rosado.

Con pereza giré por mi cama y me acomodé en la punta. Evalué mis posibilidades de seguir durmiendo, algo que resultaba completamente tentador; pero pronto Edward llegó a mi cabeza. Preguntándome que estaría haciendo, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Una rápida ducha acabó de quitarme el aspecto adormilado y, después de arreglarme un poco el cabello y de vestirme con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta negra, bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina. Ingresé y me encontré con la amplia espalda de Edward, que se encontraba frente a una sartén. Cuando escuchó mis pasos, se volteó y cabeceó levemente.

—Buenos días —saludó con su voz de terciopelo.

—Buenos días —respondí, acercándome—. ¿Qué estás preparando? —inquirí.

—Algunas cosas para el desayuno —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son las once y media, pero pensé que quizás tendrías ganas de desayunar algo ¿Te parece?

Asentí quedamente.

—Mi padre me dijo que se le hizo tarde —me comentó tranquilo—. Estará aquí más o menos dentro de una hora.

Sus tono de voz se repetía en mi cabeza, aún allí de pie. Quizás era mi imaginación —aunque estaba casi segura de que no era así—, pero su voz sonaba algo más despreocupada, algo más cálida. ¿Sería realmente que la barrera que él había creado entre ambos comenzaba a desaparecer? En medio de mis conjeturas, lo vi mirarme con cierta confusión. Yo, sin embargo, demasiado alegre y esperanzada por mi reciente hipótesis, le dirigí una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a poner la mesa.

Cuando Edward terminó de cocinar, los dos nos sentamos a comer. Lo que había preparado sabía bastante bien y mi estómago acabó más que lleno luego de probar todo lo que había puesto en la mesa. Lo vi suspirar, evidentemente tan satisfecho como yo, y acomodarse en la silla, mientras de fondo escuchábamos sólo la televisión. Me quedé por unos instantes distrayéndome con el programa de chismes que pasaban a esa hora, donde dos actrices locales se peleaban por un poco de fama. Tristemente patético, por cierto.

Sin embargo, mi ensimismamiento y mis suspiros de molestia ante la pelea se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Apresuradamente salí, para encontrarme con un sonriente Carlisle en el umbral. Luego de tomar mi móvil salí, pero una mano me impidió cerrar la puerta. Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada jade de Edward.

—Los acompaño —avisó de forma aterciopelada, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Aún sorprendida, me acomodé en el auto de Carlisle, quien condujo tranquilamente hasta el hospital. Llegamos y atravesamos varios pasillos y escaleras, mientras el doctor Cullen saludaba a algunos médicos o enfermeros. Pronto llegamos al piso donde se encontraban mis padres y caminamos a lo largo del extenso pasillo de aquél blanco enfermizo.

Afortunadamente, pude ver a mis padres y quedarme un buen rato con ellos. Seguían allí, inertes y con vendas bastante notorias. En su rostro y brazos —que eran, prácticamente, todo lo que podía ver— habían algunos moretones y cortes que ya estaban cicatrizando. Teniéndolos allí, frente a mí, sentí cuanto los extrañaba. Necesitaba que volvieran conmigo. También, el recuerdo de los Cullen y los Hale vino a mí y sentí una gran gratitud hacia ellos. Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por su compañía, las cosas nunca hubiesen resultado tan amenas para mí.

Luego de pasar un tiempo indefinido allí adentro, el doctor Cullen me acompañó fuera del hospital, donde Edward estaba esperando para darme un poco de privacidad con mis padres. Me subí al _Volvo _aún algo ausente y me acomodé en el asiento del acompañante. Tan ensimismada estaba en el paisaje, que fue una total sorpresa cuando sentí un cálido contacto en mi mano izquierda.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —me aseguró la suave voz de Edward. Luego de darle un apretón a mi mano, la soltó para volver a centrarse en el volante.

Y yo le creía.

Su voz me hacía creer que todo estaría bien.

Pronto llegamos a casa y no tuvimos ni siquiera tiempo de acomodarnos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Edward, que estaba colgando las llaves del auto, alzó la vista confundido para mirarme, y yo me encogí de hombros, tan sorprendida como él. Rápida y torpemente corrí hacia el teléfono, levantando el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Bella! ¡Habla Alice! _—chilló una entusiasta vocecita.

Claramente, no necesitaba que me aclarara aquello. Podría reconocer su voz en cualquier circunstancia.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté suavemente, apoyándome contra la pared

—_¿Todo ha estado bien con tus padres? _—preguntó de forma suave y cálida.

—Si, Alice, gracias por preguntar —repliqué con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—_¿Estas con Edward? _—inquirió. Murmuré una respuesta afirmativa—. _Dile que se ponga algo de ropa deportiva y tú ponte ese hermoso equipo que te compré cuando llegaste, porque tenemos planes. _

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y vi que mi acompañante me miraba confundido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo has planeado todo esto? —repliqué, aún algo pasmada.

—_Hace cómo… quince minutos_ —respondió risueña, dejando escapar una risita luego—. _¡Vamos, Bella! Ya hiciste todos tus deberes y cuando me asomé por la ventana creí ver algunos rayitos de sol ¡Es inhumano despreciar algo como eso en Forks!_ —comentó a rápida velocidad.

Bufé.

—¿Sabes que eres desagradablemente convincente?—pregunté fingiendo estar molesta.

—¿Estás hablando con Alice? —intervino suavemente Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco con una suave sonrisa, asintiendo, y su mirada se tornó ligeramente divertida, haciéndome desviar la propia de sus ojos.

Alice soltó una risita cantarina del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Vamos, vamos, los pasaré a buscar como en… media hora _—avisó el pequeño demonio del otro lado de la línea—. _¡Los veo en un rato! _

—Pero… —no pude seguir hablando, porque sólo pude escuchar un sonido sordo y luego el tono del teléfono del otro lado.

Suspiré con pesadez y miré a Edward.

—¿Qué planea mi perversa hermana? —preguntó.

—Sólo se que necesitaremos ropa deportiva, nada más —aseguré, pasándome una mano por mi alborotado cabello.

Lo vi sonreír de forma torcida y mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Creo que voy a alistarme, entonces —aseguró—. Pero, ¿Tú tienes… ganas de ir? Quiero decir ¿No preferirías…?

Negué de forma suave ante su inseguridad.

—Me hará bien despejarme un poco —confirmé, sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Ahora vamos, que tenemos sólo media hora.

Me dirigí al piso superior y me encerré en mi habitación. Pronto encontré el equipo deportivo de pantalón largo y chaqueta azul noche que Alice me había comprado. Rebuscando en el cajón, saqué una camiseta blanca y me cambié. Una vez lista, me tiré debajo de mi cama para buscar mis viejas zapatillas de tela. Una apareció cerca de la pata de madera que sostenía el mueble, pero la otra pude divisarla contra la pared. Mascullando alguna que otra maldición, me arrastré por debajo de la cama hasta que sólo mis piernas quedaron a la vista, intentando alcanzar la bendita zapatilla.

—¿Bella? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Edward. Giré mi cabeza, golpeándome en el proceso.

Dejé escapar otra maldición por el susto y el golpe seco contra las maderas de la cama, y desplomé mi cabeza sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Segundos después, el rostro de Edward apareció por debajo de la cama, mirándome con una mal disimulada mueca de diversión.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—He tenido mejores momentos —respondí suspirando, mientras comenzaba a moverme hacia fuera, con la zapatilla en mi mano.

Él se puso de pie. Traía unos pantalones hasta media pierna de deporte de un color oscuro y una camiseta gris de mangas cortas.

—¿Quieres que te deje para que termines de cambiarte? —preguntó, en un extraño tono cordial.

Siempre era educado, pero su ofrecimiento tenía un tinte diferente en cada una de las palabras. Un cálido sentimiento me embriagó mientras negaba.

—Ya termino —aseguré y rápidamente me puse las zapatillas.

Pocos minutos después de que acabé de prepararme, Alice llegó en su automóvil, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y algunos petates en el asiento trasero, junto con Emmett. Edward tomó una campera de algodón del perchero y ambos salimos de la casa. Corrí y me acomodé del lado del copiloto del vehículo, mientras Edward se sentaba en la parte trasera con su hermano. Alice me dirigió otra radiante sonrisa antes de arrancar su auto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté con desconfianza.

—No seas tan ansiosa —quiso calmarme la pequeña Cullen.

La miré alzando una ceja y Edward respondió por mí.

—Mira quien habla —murmuró y su hermana rió felizmente.

Pronto atravesamos sendas de espesa vegetación, por donde parecía imposible poder andar sin quedarse atrapado entre los árboles. Alice, sin embargo, logró pasar cada unos de los obstáculos naturales con una destreza digna de piloto de carreras. Yo miraba todo entre asombrada y asustada, mientras la pequeña de los Cullen me decía que me tranquilizara. Antes de lo esperado, sentí que el auto disminuía su velocidad y tomaba un camino más amplio, que desembocaba en un claro. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa, cuando me topé con uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto en mi vida: la vegetación era frondosa, pero parecía mucho más cuidada y pintoresca; el pasto crecía brilloso sobre la superficie, hasta alcanzar la margen de un apacible río, rodeado de algunas piedras y plantas. Todo el paisaje, iluminado por la tenue resolana, parecía un cuadro perfecto para una representación literal del mismísimo paraíso.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa, mientras aparcaba el auto.

Asentí quedamente, aún estudiando el lugar a mí alrededor.

Todos bajamos del llamativo auto de Alice con los petates que la misma se había encargado de llevar. Emmett nos marcó el camino y todos acomodamos nuestras cosas casi en el centro del pintoresco claro. La menor del grupo comenzó, siempre incansable, a extender una manta sobre el piso y a sacar un par de cosas. Todos la observamos en silencio, hasta que detuvo su agotadora actividad con gesto pensativo.

—Necesitaríamos algunas ramas y maderas para encender algo de fuego —comentó, señalado unas bolsas—. Eso no se cocerá sólo.

—Yo voy —me ofrecí. Después de todo, aquellas tareas eran algo común en los campamentos que hacía cuando era una niña, junto con la escuela.

—¿Podrías acompañarla, Edward? —pidió con una sonrisita la menor de los Cullen.

Edward me miró y luego posó sus ojos en su hermana.

—¿No sería mejor que fuéramos Jasper y yo? —preguntó, con cierto matiz sutil en su voz.

Lo miré confundida, llevando mis manos a la cintura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Hizo un suave silencio.

—Bueno… hay muchas ramas y plantas y… tú… bueno… —comentó, al parecer sin encontrar las palabras que deseaba—… podrías caerte.

Jasper y Alice soltaron risitas suaves y yo lo miré confundida.

¡Momento! ¿Acaso Edward estaba intentando decir, de forma sutil y educada, que era una torpe sin remedio?

Lo miré mal y luego comencé a andar a grandes zancadas hacia los frondosos árboles que se extendían a los costados del claro. ¡Decirme aquello! ¡A mí!

—¡Bella! ¡Espera, por favor! —escuché que Edward gritaba detrás de mí.

Seguí andando.

—¡Déjame! ¡Mi torpeza y yo iremos a buscar las ramas! —respondí con ironía.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —llamó y pude percibir que no estaba demasiado lejos—. ¡No quise decir eso!

Mascullé algunas cosas entre dientes, que él no llegó a escuchar.

—¡Lo dudo! ¿De verdad crees que soy tan torpe que no pued…?

Quise seguir, pero alguna raíz se interpuso en mi camino. Tan concentrada estaba en echarle en cara a Edward lo que había dicho, que ni siquiera me había fijado en el camino. ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Terminé acostada sobre el barro, con la cara a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Estaba maldiciendo entre dientes, cuando un sonido casi angelical me hizo cerrar la boca al instante. Giré mi rostro para ver lo que nunca pensé que vería.

Edward se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia detrás de mí. Y ¡Demonios! Tenía la risa más melodiosa que jamás había oído.

Me quedé mirándolo, sentada sobre el barro, cómo si de un ángel se tratara.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —me preguntó suavemente con una sonrisa, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme con una de sus manos.

Hice un mohín de disgusto, aún demasiado encandilada como para poder decir algo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Tú también te caerás en algún momento —comenté con desdén.

Él tan sólo sonrió de lado, aún con su rostro lleno de diversión.

_¿Todavía lo recuerdas? Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

—Yo creo que no —dijo muy confiado, con su tono suave—. De hecho, creo que podría caminar por los dos, incluso correr, sin caerme.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Con un rápido e inesperado movimiento se puso delante de mí y tiró de mis piernas. Por inercia, me tomé fuertemente de él, enredando mis brazos en su cuello, pegándome a su espalda, y llenándole la remera de barro. Ante mi reacción, él me acomodó mejor y giró su rostro para darme un perfecto perfil de sus facciones.

—¿Qué… qué… haces? —pregunté, confundida.

Sin embargo, no me respondió. Lo único que hizo fue alzar suavemente las comisuras de sus labios mientras empezaba a correr entre la maleza y los árboles. Me aferré a su espalda como sí la vida se me fuera en ello, viendo los manchones verdes pasar a mi alrededor con una velocidad que no creí que fuera normal para un humano. Tomaba curvas por todos lados y sentía que en cualquier momento acabaríamos en el piso, propinándonos un buen golpe. Sin embargo, me sorprendí que, luego de unos cuantos minutos de no parar, Edward se detuviera de golpe cómo si nada.

Me bajó de su espalda con delicadeza y vi que sonreía tenuemente mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban algo arreboladas y su cabello mas desordenado de lo normal. Otra vez, debía otorgarle algún premio a mi autocontrol, por su excelente resistencia.

—¿Qué… me… dices? —inquirió entrecortadamente, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¿Eres humano? —le pregunté sinceramente—. ¿No eres de algún otro planeta o algo, de alguna otra raza?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, soy humano —comentó, con cierto matiz divertido en su voz—; sólo tengo buena velocidad.

Desvié mi mirada de su encantadora mueca y la posé en nuestro alrededor. Entonces, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—Edward —lo llamé—. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

—Si, si —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo debemos seguir el camino por el que vinimos.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando había tomado aquellas curvas y vueltas a una velocidad descomunal?

Lo vi comenzar a andar con aquella característica seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos. Seguridad que yo, por supuesto, no sentía, ya que no recordaba nada del trayecto que habíamos recorrido. Después de todo, más de la mitad del viaje lo había gastado cerrando los ojos, aferrándome al cuello de Edward y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por respirar a tanta velocidad.

Mi acompañante se movió con destreza entre los árboles y vi como, pegando un salto, se trepaba a las ramas de uno de ellos. Me quedé mirándolo desde abajo, mientras él se movía con soltura.

—¡Edward! ¡No hagas idioteces! ¡Baja de ahí! —grité, cuando lo vi balancearse peligrosamente sobre una rama.

Sin siquiera hacerme caso, me dirigió una suave sonrisa desde arriba, mientras seguía haciendo equilibro a una distancia considerable del piso. Sin embargo, con un suave balanceo, su estabilidad falló y, antes de que yo pudiera si quiera reaccionar, Edward estaba tirado sobre la hierba a mi lado.

Preocupada corrí hasta él y me arrodillé a su lado.

—¡Dios, Edward! ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, preocupada y con una extraña voz aguda.

Sin embargo, él se limitó a soltar otra melodiosa carcajada cómo la que había oído minutos antes. Quedé prendada unos cuantos minutos a su armónica risa.

¡Demonios! ¡Aquél muchacho sufría de una grave bipolaridad!

—Hace tanto que no hacía eso —comentó, con cierto entusiasmo.

—¿Tratar de matarte desde una altura considerable? —pregunté con cierta ironía.

Él me miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Treparme —comentó.

Suspiré, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—¿Pudiste, por lo menos, ver dónde estamos? —inquirí.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Quieres decir qué…? —dejé la pregunta en aire, con horror.

Él asintió, aún sentado en la hierba.

—Ajá. Estamos pe…

—¡No lo digas! —le corté, con matiz histérico en la voz, y frenándolo con una de mis palmas extendidas hacia adelante.

¡Genial! ¡Estaba perdida en medio de una especie de bosque con un ser completamente bipolar y irresistible, que no dejaba de sonreír de lado ante mi histeria!

Las cosas no podían ir mejor ¿No?

Lo vi ponerse de pie y tomarme de la mano de forma casi inconciente, arrastrándome con él.

—Ya encontraremos una salida —comentó con una mueca completamente conciliadora y convincente—. No te preocupes.

Bueno, quizás las cosas no estaban tan mal como creía.

Edward y yo solos en un encantador bosque.

Si, definitivamente, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

…

**Oh. Bueno, definitivamente Bella está loca si piensa que eso es malo. ¡Quién quisiera ser ella! Y lo que me costó poder llegar a subir este capítulo fue increible. Es decir, ¿Puedo tener tanta mala suerte? Mi computadora está funcionando para el demonio, la señal de Internet se dignó a desaparecer, me tengo que colgar de otra ****—****perdón señor del piso de arriba, prometo que es por una buena causa****— y, encima de todo, Fan Fiction se me revela. ¡Viva la vida! Estoy a punto de tirar mi computadora por la ventana. ****Bah, dejando de lado mis comentarios, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Debería tirarme yo también con la computadora?**

**¡Ah! Por cierto, muchos quizás lo sepan, pero quiero comentarles algo: hace unos días subí a mi perfil una encuesta (o **_**poll**_**, como les guste) con las posibles opciones de la siguiente historia que voy a publicar cuando acabe esta. Me gustaría que, si tienen unos minutos, se pasaran y dejaran su voto porque, honestamente, no se por cual decidirme. ¡Desde ya gracias a todos!**

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ni que les pareció, ni que no, ni nada, porque la verdad es que si hay algo que me frustra mucho es que me cuenten los libros que quiero leer. Bah, ustedes me entienden ¿No? Así que ya saben, el que comente **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, directo a la horca jaja. Ya lo tengo pensado, y lo voy a leer en diciembre, en vacaciones jaja. Después de ese mes, se aceptan los comentarios jaja. **

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad. Me pone realmente feliz que se tomen un ratito para comentarles que les parece o para darme ánimos para seguir. ¡Gracia, gracias y gracias de nuevo! Ahora respondo todo lo que pueda (¡recen por que la señal de arriba no se corte!)**

**En fin, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y un buena semana.**

**Si los finales me lo permiten, voy a tratar de volver en unos pocos días. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos a todos.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	15. No Todo Está Perdido

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15:**** No todo está perdido. **

Estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de los árboles, escuchando sólo el murmullo de los pájaros y nuestras ruidosas pisadas sobre las ramas y hojas que alfombraban el suelo de forma salvajemente uniforme. No sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo caminamos, pero, en lo que me pareció horas, los pies comenzaron a dolerme. Fatigada, me apoyé contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol. Edward, que venía detrás de mí, se detuvo.

—Estoy agotada —comenté, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ven —pidió Edward.

Lo vi hacer un gesto y ponerse de espaldas a mí.

—Pero…

—No volveré a correr, tranquila —me aseguró, con una suave sonrisa de lado.

Con total delicadeza me cargó a su espalda y yo volví a ubicar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez, comenzó a andar con tranquilidad, apartando ramas y corriendo hojas para que no me golpearan. Pronto llegamos a una zona repleta de troncos entrelazados que hacían una especie de pasadizo. Edward se inclinó con cuidado hacia delante.

—Agacha la cabeza —me pidió.

Con cuidado, hice lo que me había pedido y oculté mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Aspiré aquél perfume tan particular que desprendía su cuerpo y, casi de forma inconciente, rocé la piel de su cuello con mi nariz. Edward me miró por sobre su hombro y yo, completamente avergonzada, volví a ocultar mi rostro en su espalda. Sentí, mientras seguíamos andando, como su cuerpo se agitaba de forma suave por la queda risa entre dientes.

Transcurrimos unos cuantos metros más, hasta que sentí como Edward me depositaba suavemente en el suelo. Con cuidado, quité mis brazos de su cuello; entonces, él se giró para mirarme.

—¿Estamos mejor que antes? —pregunté, con una mueca.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Veo más luz, lo que quiere decir que estamos más cerca de la salida —me comentó—; pero no tengo idea de donde estamos.

Suspiré.

—¿Debemos seguir caminando? —pregunté, con la misma mueca de disgusto.

Sonrió suavemente.

—Puedes seguir en mi espalda, si quieres —replicó. Quise hablar, pero no me dejo—. Aún no estoy cansado, tranquila.

Otra vez, no sin cierta incomodidad, volví a montarme en su espalda, mientras él retomaba la marcha por el paisaje completamente verde. Seguimos andando en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que escuché su suave voz entre el murmullo de las hojas a nuestros pies.

—¿Bella? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Si?

—¿Tú… has vuelto a hablar con Jacob? —preguntó.

Me quedé sorprendida con su pregunta y tardé varios segundos en elaborar mi respuesta.

—Lo he visto el otro día por casualidad, en la playa, pero no hablamos demasiado… ¿Por qué? —inquirí, luego de hablar a toda velocidad.

Se encogió suavemente de hombros.

—Curiosidad —respondió, sonando desinteresado, mientras apartaba una frondosa rama.

—¿Curiosidad? —pregunté yo, escéptica—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Jake?

Sentí que su espalda se tensaba.

—Lo que pasa con _Jacob _—replicó, evidentemente algo molesto con el sobrenombre— es que simplemente nosotros dos no… congeniamos.

Me acerqué un poco más a él por sobre su hombro y lo miré alzando una ceja, cuando el giró su rostro.

—De verdad, Bella, nunca nos llevamos bien —confesó Edward—. Claro que…

—Que… ¿Qué? —pregunté ansiosamente.

—Ambos nos peleamos por cosas nuestras y… bueno… él no es un buen chico para ti —habló, y creo que no miento al decir que sentí que su voz era vacilante.

Hice fuerza para que nos detuviéramos y me bajé de sus hombros. Edward se volvió para mirarme y yo lo tomé de los hombros. Sus ojos se mostraban confundidos, a diferencia de los míos, que seguramente demostraban seguridad; porque, al notarlo vacilar, por primera vez sentía que realmente podía contra él.

—¿Él no es un buen chico para mí? —pregunté, de forma extrañamente suave—. ¿Con que derecho dices eso? —le dije, aunque sin enfado en mi voz

—Lo conozco mejor que tú, Bella —dijo aterciopeladamente, cerrando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro.

—¿No lo dices por… celos? ¿No estás celoso de él? —pregunté yo, cerrando los ojos también e inclinándome hacia delante suavemente.

Su frente chocó con la mía y me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro. ¡Cómo necesitaba que me respondiera aquello!

—Completamente —confesó y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Sus obres verdes me miraban desde cerca. Sin duda, aquél era el verde más hermoso de todo el bosque.

—¿Qué? —pregunté atónita.

—Que estoy completamente celoso de él —repitió, como si estuviera comentando el hermoso clima que se presentaba—, pero eso no viene al caso ahora —agregó—. Si te digo que te alejes de él, es por tu bien, no por el mío.

Pasó de forma suave su mano por mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos.

Yo, por mi parte, me incliné hacia delante y probé rozar mis labios con los de él. Cuando vi que no se apartaba, presioné un poco mi boca contra la suya. Nuestros labios comenzaron a adaptarse y sentí la necesidad de llevar mis manos a su cabello de bronce. Sentí que respondía a mi contacto abrazando mi cintura y me sorprendí cuando el árbol que se encontraba detrás de nosotros chocó contra mi espalda de forma suave. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward separó sus labios de los míos y, luego de dejar un suave beso en mi mandíbula, se separó de mí.

—Eres demasiado buena para él —me aseguró, acariciando mi rostro—. Eres demasiado buena para cualquiera.

—No para ti —rematé.

Después de todo, ya estaba demasiado frustrada de que siempre me alejara. ¿No besaba lo suficientemente bien o qué?

Lo vi sonreír tenuemente.

—Eres mucho más de lo que podría pedir, Bella —me aseguró, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco—. Nunca dudes de ello.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y aún podía sentir los desbocados latidos de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho. La calidez de los labios de Edward y el significado de sus palabras aún quemaban dentro de mí.

Después de otro largo camino, mi acompañante comentó que recordaba algo del paisaje. Estaba seguro que por allí había comenzado su carrera. Amenamente, comenzamos a juntar ramas del piso y a cargarlas, mientras seguíamos en la misma dirección. Sentí una gran tranquilidad cuando vimos que los árboles se abrían, dándonos acceso al enorme claro. Dejando escapar un suspiro, seguí caminando detrás de Edward, con las ramas entre mis manos, hasta que divisamos al grupo de cuatro jóvenes acomodados sobre la hierba. Alice corrió hasta nosotros y, cuando se detuvo, puso las manos en sus caderas mientras nos miraba reprobatoriamente.

—¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí? ¡Me tenían preocupada! —se quejó, con voz más chillona de lo normal—. ¡Si querían estar solos, por lo menos podrían haber avisado!

Sentí mis mejillas tibias, mientras fulminaba a la menor de los Cullen con la mirada.

—Nos perdimos, Alice —respondió Edward, con un suspiro cansado.

La pequeña lo miró con confusión.

—¿Se perdieron? ¿Cómo que se perdieron? ¡Sólo tenían que buscar un par de ramas! —comentó rápidamente.

Edward le contó brevemente lo que había sucedido en el bosque, obviando aquellos detalles innecesarios que podían ponernos en vergüenza o incitar a Alice a hacer de doctora corazón. Finalmente, luego de zafarnos de las garras de la pequeña diablilla, comenzamos a preparar un fuego no demasiado grande con las ramas que habíamos conseguido. Saludamos a Jasper y a Rose y comenzamos a charlar con ellos, mientras Emmett y Alice trataban de preparar la comida que habían llevado.

—¿Es seguro dejar a Emmett con la cocina? —comentó Jasper con desconfianza, viendo como el mayor de los Cullen cargaba unas bolsas cerca del fuego.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros a la par de Edward.

—No creo que sea tan peligroso —comentó la rubia del grupo, con tranquilidad—. A lo sumo, terminará con alguna quemadura.

Su hermano rió entre dientes, mientras Edward sonreía tenuemente de lado.

Extrañamente, luego de posar mis ojos en este último, me encontré sonriendo yo también.

Estuvimos allí sentados, comiendo y hablando. Emmett cocinó sin ningún percance de por medio y pudimos disfrutar de un ameno tentempié. Varias veces, me vi ante el estudio de la persistente y aguda mirada de la pequeña Alice, que parecía sorprendida cada vez que Edward enseñaba una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Después de todo, yo misma estaba bastante sorprendida de que siguiera sonriendo, tenuemente pero con mucha frecuencia.

Luego de la comida, Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a jugar con bate y pelota y empezaron a molestar a Edward para que se les uniera. Al quedar impares, el más grande del grupo comenzó a fastidiar a su novia que, con indignación, se levantó murmurando algo acerca de patear traseros.

Alice y yo reímos y luego la vi ponerse de pie, mientras me extendía la mano.

—Vamos a meter los pies en el río —comentó con entusiasmo.

Tomando su mano, me puse de pie y la seguí.

Nos sentamos en la orilla del río y ambas nos quitamos las zapatillas y las medias, para luego meter los pies dentro del agua fría. Una placentera sensación vino a mí y me apoyé de costado contra una piedra, mientras Alice sonreía. Nos quedamos un segundo así hasta que, inesperadamente, la pequeña me miró con ojitos llenos de ilusión.

—Eres maravillosa, Bella —comentó soñadoramente.

La miré confundida.

Sin embargo, no pude preguntar nada porque todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sentí un fuerte impacto en mi espalda y lo último que supe luego es que estaba dentro del río, maldiciendo entre dientes. Luego escuché un grito y una risotada. Saqué la cabeza del agua, sintiendo mi pesado cabello mojado cayendo a ambos lados de mi rostro. Entonces, divisé a Emmett mirándome con una mal disimulada sonrisa y a Alice aún sentada en el borde del río, observando reprobatoriamente a su hermano. Jasper, Edward y Rosalie llegaron y también miraron mal al mayor de los Cullen.

—No tenías que ser tan salvaje —comentó Rose a modo de regaño—. Era sólo un punto, Emmett.

Vi como Edward y Jasper se acercaban al río y, tendiéndome una mano cada uno, me ayudaron a salir del agua. La cálida brisa me golpeó repentinamente y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Vi como Emmett se disculpaba con la cabeza y se sacaba la camiseta que traía puesta. Me la pasó con un gesto arrepentido.

—Sécate y ponte esto —pidió—, perdón por el golpe —agregó, con una media sonrisa.

Sonreí levemente antes de salir caminando hacia la parte de los árboles, con la intención de cambiarme detrás de alguno de ellos. Pronto me saqué la campera y la remera, que estaban completamente empapadas, me escurrí un poco el pelo y me puse la camiseta de Emmett, que me quedaba casi como un vestido y olía a aquél perfume fuerte que lo caracterizaba. Con cuidado de no arruinar la prenda, la anudé a un costado, dejándola a la altura de una camiseta normal. Volví con el grupo, donde Alice se encontraba ya sentada sobre la hierba con Rose y Edward, mientras Jasper seguía haciendo unos golpes con Emmett.

Los tres me miraron.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Edward—. Mira que…

—No, no, estoy bien —aseguré. Bajo la resolana no tenía calor, pero tampoco frío.

—Se siente culpable porque fue él quien bateo —comentó Rosalie, señalando con el pulgar a Edward, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego lo miró—. Deberías dejar de hacerte cargo de las idioteces que hace tu hermano —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Si hablaban de hermano que hace idioteces, aquí estoy yo —dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a nuestra altura.

Estuvimos allí un rato más, bebiendo algo, conversando y jugando cartas. Mientras Alice se ponía de pie para festejar su victoria, Emmett se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a perseguirla muy de cerca. Todos empezamos a reír mientras los veíamos alejarse. Jasper hurgó en el pequeño bolsito de Alice y sacó una llave, para luego ponerse de pie junto con su hermana.

—Mejor vamos a buscar los autos —comentó Jasper—. Hasta que Emmett atrape a Alice, tendremos un buen rato —agregó con una sonrisa.

Edward torció sus labios de lado y los dos hermanos, no sin cierta sorpresa en sus rostros, comenzaron a caminar. Mi acompañante empezó a guardar las cosas con parcimonia, aún sentado a mi lado. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé observándolo, hasta que una fresca brisa me generó un escalofrío, que me hizo sacudirme suavemente. Edward me miró casi al instante.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó otra vez.

—Sólo un poco, pero no pasa nada —respondí—. Ya nos vamos.

—No lo creo —replicó Edward, mirando el lugar por donde Emmett y Alice habían desaparecido.

Luego, con rapidez, se quitó su campera gris y la pasó ágilmente sobre mis hombros. Su esencia me embriagó por unos instantes, mientras él acomodaba la prenda sobre mi espalda. Vi acercar su rostro levemente.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió con voz suave.

Me abracé a mi misma, mientras asentía. Edward se quedó mirándome por un momento, haciéndome incomodarme notablemente y generándome un suave escalofrío. Su interpretación del mismo debió ser errada esta vez porque chasqueó suavemente la lengua.

—Ven aquí.

Lo próximo que sentí, luego de su voz de terciopelo, fue su brazo sobre mis hombros y su mano tirando suavemente para acercarme a él. Por inercia, apoyé una de mis palmas contra su pecho, y prono sentí las suaves caricias de su mano sobre mi húmedo cabello. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquél contacto y sintiéndome levemente adormilada. Definitivamente, estaba segura que podría pasar toda una eternidad sentada allí.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio y comprendí que había algo en Edward que me hacía sentir tranquila, algo que me generaba una extraña necesidad de tenerlo cerca; sobre todo después de nuestra conversación en la playa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que él se sintiera de la misma manera. Él tenía su pasado, su historia; pero, sin dudas, lo que más me dolía de todo aquello es que él tenía un viejo amor. ¿Había olvidado a Tanya después de… su muerte? ¡Demonios! ¡Me costaba tanto pensar en ello! Suspiré contra el pecho de Edward y alcé los ojos, para encontrarme con su mirada del color de las esmeraldas. Acercó un poco su rostro al mío y me miró interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, con aquel tono suave y dulce que venía usando conmigo recientemente.

Suspiré. Estábamos tranquilos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor y en un momento confidente. Todas las condiciones se daban a mi favor, pero tuve que respirar varias veces antes de poder conseguir un poco de valor para hablar.

—Edward —lo llamé suavemente—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lo vi fruncir el ceño suavemente.

—Supongo que si.

Tomé aire otra vez.

—¿Tú aún…? —me mordí el labio inferior con incertidumbre, mientras apartaba mis ojos de los suyos—. ¿Tú aún estás… enamorado… de Tanya? —pregunté en un susurro demasiado suave.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenso me indicó que me había escuchado.

—Yo… —se quedó unos segundos, luego de que la voz se le apagara—. Yo la quería mucho —me confesó de forma suave—, pero se que es algo que debe… quedar en el pasado… como una enseñanza, quizás.

¿Enseñanza? ¿A qué se refería?

Lo miré, para encontrarme con sus dolidos ojos verdes.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura mientras lo abrazaba suavemente.

—¿Pero tú… aún sientes algo por ella? —pregunté, intentando ser lo más sutil posible.

No quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa, pero necesitaba saber aquello.

_Necesitaba saber si yo tenía alguna oportunidad. _

—Siempre sentiré algo por ella, Bella —me aseguró—. Antes de ser otra cosa para mí, ella fue una amiga, casi una hermana. Por lo menos cuando éramos pequeños…

Asentí quedamente, aunque sin acabar de comprenderlo realmente.

—Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres volver a… enamorarte? —pregunté tímidamente.

Él suspiró.

—Alice no sabe callarse las cosas —murmuró más para sí que para mí. Luego una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios—. A veces me gustaría haber heredado un poco de esa personalidad que ella posee.

Lo miré interrogante.

—Esa naturalidad, esa espontaneidad y facilidad de decir las cosas; pero, sobre todo, esa percepción para saber como se desarrollarán los hechos, ese… sexto sentido —explicó—. Yo carezco de todo ello.

¿Por qué lo decía?

Estaba realmente confundida.

—Bella yo… —se quedó pensativo mientras me miraba—. La verdad es que no creo que pueda querer a nadie luego de lo que sucedió,… como no creo que nadie pueda quererme a mí.

Lo miré confusa, casi indignada.

—¿Cómo que nadie puede quererte a ti? ¿Con que fundamentos dices eso? —pregunté.

—No tengo nada que ofrecer, Bella —respondió simplemente—, y es demasiado lo que hay para perder.

Alcé un poco la cabeza, apoyándome contra su pecho, y mirándolo con decisión. ¿Cómo podía decir todo aquello? ¡Tenía tanto que ofrecer! ¡Si tan sólo abriera lo ojos!

—Edward —llamé, con un susurro suplicante, luego de un prolongado silencio—, déjame intentarlo.

Me miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame probar —le pedí suavemente, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a emanar calor—. Déjame demostrarte que tienes demasiado para ofrecer.

—Pero Bella…

—Por favor —supliqué—. Te pido una sola oportunidad; un par de días, si quieres, pero déjame intentarlo.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, donde se podía ver incertidumbre y duda. Pasamos así un momento que me pareció eterno, sin decir nada, sólo mirándonos a los ojos. Creí firmemente que todo estaba dicho ya, que no hablaríamos más del tema y nos haríamos los idiotas, como siempre sucedía.

Sin embargo, sentí que no todo estaba perdido cuando Edward se inclinó y sus labios rozaron de forma suave y gentil los míos.

Quizás, sólo quizás, todavía había esperanzas.

…

**No es demasiado largo, lo sé, pero creo que pasan un par de cosas… interesantes jaja. Veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, que ya siguen un poco más interesantes… por lo menos en mi cabeza jaja. **

**Con respecto a lo de la encuesta que colgué en mi profile, les agradezco mucho a todos los que votaron. Una de las historias está ganando por bastante, por lo que ya me puse a escribirla (en el peor de los casos, la subiré más adelante si no gana). Va a ser una historia no muy larga y creo, si no hay modificaciones, que ya tengo todos los títulos de los capítulos (unos escasos 16). Pero bueno, veremos… espero que todos aquellos que no votaron, si tienen un ratito lo hagan, porque todavía hay una o dos más que están dando pelea jaja.**

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ya lo tengo pensado, y lo voy a leer en diciembre, en vacaciones jaja. Después de ese mes, se aceptan los comentarios jaja. **

**Gracias a todos por sus **_**reviews.**_** ¡Cuando vi que había más de 500 no lo pude creer! De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos. Sigo colgada de la señal, porque los técnicos de **_**Flash **_**parecen no tener ganas de venir a mi casa. Ya tomaré alguna medida, pero mientras tanto… ¡Perdón señor vecino! Mientras dure la señal —Lo mas gracioso es que me tengo que poner cerca de la ventana, porque sino no engancha jaja—, trataré de responder sus **_**reviews.**_** Cuando vuelva de inglés particular seguiré intentando también. De todos modos, ¡Gracias a TODOS! Realmente, sus comentarios me ponen más que feliz. **

**La semana que viene comienzan mis finales, por lo que veré si tengo tiempo de escribir. Si todo sale bien ****—voy a rezar porque así sea— voy a estar de vuelta por acá en una semana. Seguramente, volveré el viernes por la mañana o el mediodia, cuando ya haya rendido matemática e historia.**

**En fin, ¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos en unos días.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	16. Cambios Favorables

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16:**** Cambios favorables. **

Jasper y Rosalie llegaron pronto —más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, a decir verdad— y se sorprendieron notablemente al verme tan sólo abrazada a Edward, ya con nuestros rostros a una distancia prudencial. Con cuidado, luego de separarnos, ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a los gemelos. Algunos minutos después, Emmett apareció por donde se había ido, con Alice cargando al hombro. El mayor de los Cullen llegó hasta nosotros y, con la pequeña gritando sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar a nuestra par. Me subí con los Cullen al auto de Alice, luego de despedirnos de los Hale. La pequeña comenzó a manejar con destreza por la carretera y, en menos de lo que esperaba, divisé mi hogar.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —chilló de forma alegre Alice, mientras salíamos del auto.

Me despedí de ella y Emmett agitando la mano, mientras Edward abría la puerta de entrada. Lo seguí dentro de la casa y ambos dejamos nuestras cosas en el recibidor.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó suavemente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Lo tomé del brazo con cuidado.

—Tranquilo, yo cocino —me ofrecí con una sonrisa, cuando él se volvió.

Su rostro confuso se transformó en uno sereno, mientras una suave sonrisa apenas visible se posaba en él. Asintió suavemente y, cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina, lo descubrí caminando tras mis pasos.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

—¿Me dejarás, aunque sea, ayudarte? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Asentí con una sonrisa, feliz de aquella nueva actitud que había adoptado conmigo.

Entre los dos pronto terminamos de preparar la comida. Con una energía de origen incierto, comencé a poner la mesa mientras Edward revolvía la salsa que yo había preparado. Cuando todo estuvo acabado, ambos comimos con la televisión de fondo, en un clima mucho más ameno y agradable de lo normal. Se ofreció a lavar los platos pero, por supuesto, yo me quedé a ayudarlo para devolverle el favor. Cuando acabamos, suspiré cansada, mientras dejaba un repasador sobre la mesada de la cocina.

—¿No sería mejor que te fueras a dormir? —me preguntó suavemente Edward, cerrando la canilla y secándose las manos.

Asentí suavemente, recargando mi peso sobre la mesada, de espaldas a ella.

—Si, sino mañana nadie podrá levantarme —comenté, enderezándome. Miré a Edward, quien sonreía de lado.

Inevitablemente, me encontré sonriendo de forma suave yo también.

Me acerqué un poco más a él y me quedé unos segundos observando su pálido rostro, sus ojos brillantes y aquella hermosa mueca sobre sus labios.

—Hasta mañana —saludé suavemente.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —respondió, pasando una mano por mi mejilla. Con cuidado, rozó sus labios con los míos y su perfume chocó contra mí, mareándome levemente—. Que descanses.

Obligué a mis pies a andar y salí de la cocina. Como autómata realicé todas las tareas previas a acostarme y, cuando por fin terminé, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre mi cama. Con una sonrisa idiota en mis labios, giré y me acomodé boca abajo, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada. Aquél fin de semana había tenido, ciertamente, un poco de todo. Tenía ganas de seguir dándole vueltas a todas aquellas incógnitas que habían quedado planteadas en mi mente, pero los ojos me pesaban y mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos un poco de descanso. Intentando dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones y cavilaciones para el día siguiente, cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un pesado suspiro. Poco tiempo después me quedé dormida, pensando en aquella profunda fragancia que estaba volviéndome loca y en aquella sonrisa que cada día me gustaba un poco más.

Sentí algo que disturbaba mi sueño. Estaba soñando con Edward y no era conciente de si aquello, en mis condiciones, estaba bien o mal. El hecho de que no me hubiese dado una negativa ante la propuesta de darme una oportunidad quizás me estaba haciendo ilusionar más de la cuenta, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Estaba feliz y no había nada que hacer. Volví a sentir algo molestándome y traté de espantarlo con mi mano adormilada, sin éxito alguno. Gruñí cosas incomprensibles hasta para mí, demasiado a gusto como para abrir los ojos. Escuché un melodios sonido, el susurro de mi nombre y me alerté. ¿Tan loca estaba que escuchaba cosas? Entonces, la comprensión llegó a mí como un balde de agua fría.

Abrí los ojos de repente para encontrarme con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas.

Me quedé congelada por unos cuantos segundos.

—Buenos días —me saludó Edward, con parcimonia y una suave mueca alegre en su rostro.

En una actitud completamente infantil, me tapé con todas las sábanas hasta la coronilla. ¡Recién me levantaba y debía ser un desastre! No tenía derecho, menos siendo tan… endemoniadamente perfecto como era él ante mis ojos.

—No querrás volver a dormir, ¿No? —preguntó la voz de Edward, que, desde mi posición, sonaba ahora más lejana.

¡No quería dormir! ¡Quería ocultarme!

Sin embargo, pronto las mantas desaparecieron casi por arte de magia. Cuando alcé los ojos, me encontré con Edward de pie frente a mí y con toda la ropa de cama en sus manos. No esperaba aquello, pero creo que él también se sorprendió cuando me vio allí, sobre mi cama…

¡Dios! ¡Lo único que traía era mi camisón de verano!

Casi como autómata, Edward volvió a apoyar las sábanas en mi cama, con las que me tapé hasta el cuello, sintiendo mi rostro arder. Cuando percibí que los colores comenzaban a bajar y que estaba calmándome, lo vi sonreír de forma tenue, como venía haciendo últimamente, y señalarme con un cabezazo suave la mesita de mi habitación. Allí había una bandeja con comida y una humeante taza.

—Te dejaré para que desayunes y te cambies tranquila —comentó—. Se ha hecho un poco más tarde de lo normal. Te espero abajo.

Asentí quedamente, para que luego él saliera de la habitación.

Entonces, solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Rápidamente ingerí el desayuno que Edward había preparado y rebusqué en mi armario unos jeans bastante nuevos y una camisa que encontré en el primer cajón. Corrí hacia al baño y, marcando un nuevo record para sumar a mi lista, acabé de asearme y cambiarme. Bajé torpemente las escaleras mientras guardaba una de mis carpetas en el morral, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Al no ver a nadie allí, caminé hasta el hall, de donde pude divisar a Edward, sentado amenamente en uno de los sofás del living. Cuando escuchó mis pasos agitados, alzó la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Perdón por el retrazo —balbuceé entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración luego de la carrera—. Hice todo lo más rápido que pude pero no tenía los libros en e…

Uno de los níveos dedos de Edward selló mis labios, mientras los suyos se curvaban en una mueca comprensiva.

—Tranquila —me calmó con voz suave—. No es tan tarde.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tuve que recordarme varias veces como respirar antes de seguirlo. ¿Es que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme a él?

Compartimos un viaje ameno hacia la escuela y, cuando llegamos a los exteriores de la misma, Edward aparcó con destreza en uno de los pocos lugares libres que quedaban. Con velocidad —o por lo menos a todo lo que mis piernas daban, ya que estaba segura de que él podía correr más rápido— atravesamos los pasillos casi desiertos y tomamos algunas curvas hasta alcanzar nuestro aula. Edward llamó rápidamente y, luego de disculparnos con el profesor, ambos ingresamos y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros.

—Antes de que llegaran el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan —comentó el profesor de literatura, apoyándose sobre su escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, estaba comentando que, cuando acabemos con las pocas páginas que nos quedan de _Romeo y Julieta_, me gustaría que hicieran un análisis de la misma en grupos de a cuatro, dividiendo los aspectos que se tocan en la obra.

Hizo una rápida explicación y, afortunadamente, nos dejó elegir los grupos por lo que pronto anoté mi nombre junto al de Alice y el de Edward, dejando el equipo abierto a quien quisiera unirse a nosotros, antes de pasar la lista hacia delante. El hombre que impartía la materia observó el papel antes de dar un asentimiento.

—Le haré saber los temas en la semana —agregó finalmente.

Después de que acabáramos con la clase, una joven de cabellos rubios —que, si no me equivocaba, respondía al nombre de Lauren Mallory— se acercó a nosotros y nos comentó que se había unido a nuestro grupo, no sin antes dirigirle una descarada mirada a Edward. La fulminé con la mirada y, ante la risita pícara de Alice, le comenté de mal humor que ya arreglaríamos un día para reunirnos.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad y pronto salimos del aula, con destino a la cafetería de la escuela. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a andar al lado de Alice, que no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que era tenerme dentro del grupo, después de haber hecho tantos trabajos grupales con malos compañeros y desastrosos resultados.

—¿…y cuántas veces dijiste que lo leíste? —alcancé a oír.

—Unas cuatro, creo —comenté ausentemente.

—¡Nos irá excelente, entonces! —exclamó emocionada, abrazándome, al tiempo en que yo sonreía divertida.

—Nos irá bien de cualquier modo —comentó la voz de terciopelo de Edward, que venía caminando detrás de nosotras—. Las dos son muy buenas en literatura.

Alice miró a su hermano confundida, mientras yo sólo le regalaba una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo se te da por meterte en las conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó Alice, rezagándose para comenzar a caminar a la par de su hermano—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Edward sólo le sacudió el pelo de forma cariñosa y siguió su camino, mientras Alice se quedaba incrédula y helada en su lugar.

Me quedé con ella, mientras Edward se dirigía hacia donde estaba Emmett, parado unos cuando metros más adelante y haciendo innecesarias señales con los brazos entre el gentío. ¡Vamos, si le sacaba una cabeza a la mayoría de los alumnos!

—¿Tú sabes que le pasa, Bella? —inquirió la pequeña Cullen, con voz queda.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Luego una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

Quizás si sabía, pero todo a su tiempo.

Nos reunimos con los demás y, todos juntos, nos dirigimos a la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos. Con cuidado acomodé mi bandeja sobre la mesa y me senté, con Edward y Alice a mi lado. Comencé a comer en silencio, mientras los hermanos charlaban sobre cosas sin demasiada relevancia. En medio de un comentario nada refinado de Emmett sobre la profesora de economía, escuchamos un suave taconeo sobre el piso. Todos alzamos la cabeza para encontrarnos con una muchacha de cabello oscuro, luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen, ¿No? —preguntó quien recordaba como Jessica Stanley, mirando al aludido de forma bastante indecorosa.

¡Vamos! ¿Era hoy el día de comerse con la mirada a Edward Cullen y yo no me había enterado?

Edward asintió y ella sonrió aún más. Vi como Rosalie murmuraba algo entre dientes, mientras Alice soltaba una risita, con su vista posada en mí. La comprendía, después de todo, ya que mi mirada amenazante hacia Jessica debía ser algo bastante memorable.

—Me dijeron que te entregue esto —comentó la muchacha, alcanzándole un papel.

Edward, bastante confundido, tomó el retazo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Jessica le dirigió otra empalagosa sonrisa antes de salir de nuestra vista. Rosalie la vio alejarse y luego se volvió de forma amenazante a mirar a Edward.

—Si te dio su número de teléfono, hazme el favor de saberlo —masculló la rubia—. Quiero saber cuán patética puede llegar a ser.

Emmett y Jasper soltaron una risita, mientras Alice y yo mirábamos atentamente las manos de Edward. Él abrió el papel, al que lamentablemente yo no tenía acceso, y comenzó a leer en silencio, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando. Poco tiempo después dobló el trozo de hoja y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Era de Carlisle —explicó, mirando a Rosalie, quien, luego de su declaración, parecía decepcionada—. Este viernes harán una importante operación y quiere que esté presente.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo por unos segundos y asentimos quedamente, para luego retomar nuestra comida. Estuvimos allí un rato más, mientras terminábamos con lo que nos quedaba.

—Es un día tan hermoso —comentó soñadoramente Alice, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? —propuso entusiasta.

—¿No te alcanzó con el fin de semana que tuvimos? —preguntó una incrédula Rose.

Sentí la mirada de la pequeña Cullen sobre mí.

—Yo tengo que trabajar —me excusé rápidamente. Luego solté un suspiro de fastidio—. Además, tengo que estudiar matemática —bufé—. Malditas inecuaciones.

—No te preocupes —comentó Edward—. Tengo un par de apuntes que pueden servirte —aseguró con aquella voz cordial y suave.

Asentí sonriente y sentí como Edward me respondía, apretando un poco los labios, con aquella mueca en su rostro que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Me volví hacia los demás y vi como nos observaban con muecas incrédulas en sus rostros. Emmett parecía entre sorprendido y divertido, Rose y Alice tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma y Jasper simplemente sonreía tenuemente. Completamente avergonzada, me puse de pie de forma torpe. Sus miradas ahora estaban clavadas exclusivamente en mí.

—Esto… arte… salón de arte… pinceles olvidados… ya vuelvo.

_Bravo Bella, excepcionalmente coherente. _

Con aquellas palabras sin sentido salí de la cafetería, con el rostro adornado de diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Siempre parecía olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba cuando Edward estaba a mi lado. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca o qué? Suspiré.

Aquello era posible.

Con cuidado ingresé a la dichosa aula de arte y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Con el reflejo de la claridad del día colándose por las amplias ventanas, comencé a deslizarme de forma cansina por las baldosas decoradas con viejos manchones de pintura de colores, hasta alcanzar un pupitre. Con desgano me apoyé sobre él, afianzando mis manos a los bordes del mismo y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos y me quedé allí, disfrutando del silencio e intentando tranquilizarme, hasta que escuché el suave chirrido de la puerta.

Bajé la cabeza para encontrarme con el alegre rostro de Alice.

—¿Encontraste los pinceles? —preguntó con retintín, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a mí.

La miré alzando una ceja y ella soltó una risita melodiosa.

—Tranquila —me comentó, con su voz cantarina—. Sólo venía a buscarte, nada más; y a agradecerte.

La miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Agradecerme? —pregunté confundida—.¿Agradecerme por qué?

—Por ayudarnos a ir recuperando, poco a poco, al viejo Edward —respondió con total seriedad y una mirada llena de cariño.

Me estremecí, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco dentro de mi pecho.

La semana, como usualmente venía sucediendo, se pasó con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba. Además de las clases y el trabajo, tuve que soportar los constantes comentarios de Alice y las alusiones de los Cullen y los Hale a la nueva actitud de Edward; y eso que, aún, ninguno tenía idea de aquello que había pedido el día de nuestra salida.

Suspiré. Aquello sería un tema difícil de tocar.

El viernes, saliendo del local de los Weber, pasó el _Volvo _de Edward a recogerme. Subí dentro de él y mi acompañante comenzó a manejar con rapidez hacia el hogar. Cuando llegamos a la casa, abrí la puerta pero no salí, al ver que él aún se encontraba dentro y no se había movido de su asiento.

—Yo me quedo —comentó—. Debo ir al hospital.

—Te acompaño —aseguré rápidamente, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba—. Me gustaría visitar a mis padres.

Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Voy a volver tarde, ya que voy a quedarme con mi padre —replicó—. Si quieres ver a tus padres, puedo llevarte mañana —agregó suavemente.

Asentí quedamente, mientras me inclinaba hacia él.

Me miró con cierta sorpresa cuando nuestros rostros quedaron a una escasa distancia.

Con timidez, avancé un poco más y rocé mis labios con los suyos, acariciando con cuidado su níveo rostro.

—Suerte —me despedí, con las mejillas sonrojadas, empujando la puerta del _Volvo. _

Con velocidad me encaminé hacia la casa, mientras veía como el automóvil aceleraba y se perdía por el camino. Respirando de forma irregular y con los latidos de mi corazón a una velocidad anormal, abrí la puerta de calle y me adentré en la casa, dejando todas mis cosas de forma desordenada en el sofá. Con cansancio me tiré sobre él y cerré unos minutos los ojos.

Me pasé toda la tarde mirando televisión y buscando alguna cosa con la que matar el tiempo. Me estiré sobre el sillón boca arriba, completamente aburrida, dejando la mirada fija en el techo. Del exterior sólo podía oír la copiosa lluvia caer contra los cristales de la ventana, percatándome recién en ese momento que estaba lloviendo con cierta intensidad. Me quedé un rato allí, escuchando las gotas repiquetear contra el vidrio, hasta que, inevitablemente, me quedé dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí descansando, pero, cuando me levanté, aún llovía. Luego de unos minutos en los que me rehusé a levantarme, finalmente, me puse de pie con fatiga y me dirigí al piso superior, decidida a realizar algunos deberes y aprovechar de manera productiva el tiempo libre. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Luego de buscar mi mochila, volví a bajar y me acomodé, no sin cierta pereza, en la mesa de la cocina. Encendí la vieja radio que repostaba sobre uno de los estantes, sintonizando alguna de las estaciones locales de música; para luego sentarme a la mesa. Rebusqué mi estuche de lápices y le dirigí una mirada de odio a mi carpeta de matemática, como si fuera la total y absoluta culpable de mi dificultad para con el tema que estábamos viendo en clase. Busqué las hojas correspondientes y los apuntes que me había prestado Edward y los analicé con una rápida mirada; entonces, tomé mi morral para buscar los útiles de geometría. Revolví en el interior, pero mis manos se toparon con un papel. Con curiosidad, analicé la fuerte caligrafía.

La nota de Jake.

Entonces, recordé nuestra conversación.

¿Debía llamarlo o…?

Me quedé por un tiempo indefinido allí sentada, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía. Sin embargo, el teléfono sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie de forma torpe y, luego de guardar el papelito dentro de mi pantalón, troté hasta el teléfono.

—¿Si?

—_Bella, habla Alice _—comentó, con su vocecita cantarina—. _¿Cómo estás?_

—Muy bien —repliqué, aún algo perdida en mi mundo.

—_Bella, Edward me llamó hace un rato_ —me comentó casi de forma confidente—. _Me dijo que debe quedarse hasta la madrugada en el hospital, porque las cosas se han complicado un poco y necesitan quedarse en espera con mi padre. Volverá, con seguridad, pasadas las dos de la madrugada, pero me pidió que vaya contigo a hacerte compañía…_

Dejé de escucharla por unos instantes, sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. Todo parecía haberse dado de forma correcta y me intrigaba bastante lo que Jake tenía para decirme, ya que rara vez su voz sonaba tan seria y sombría. Suspiré y trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—No es necesario que vengas, Alice —respondí—. La verdad es que estoy más que cansada y quiero irme a dormir.

La excusa se oyó bastante convincente, a mi parecer; más que nada porque en realidad no era una mentira.

—_De acuerdo_ —aceptó, luego de alguna que otra insistencia por mi parte—. _Pero si tienes algún problema o quieres compañía no dudes en llamarme ¿Eh?_ —garantizó, de forma heroica.

Reí suavemente.

—Si, mujer maravilla, la llamaré si tengo algún problema.

Su risa fue lo último que escuché antes de que cortáramos la conversación.

Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá del living y me dejé caer en él, aún con el teléfono firmemente aprisionado entre una de mis manos. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo de pintura algo gastada y preguntándome qué debía hacer en aquella situación. Luego de quedarme en aquella posición por unos cuantos minutos, decidí lo que me parecía más conveniente.

Con decisión tomé el teléfono y, luego de sacar el papel de mi bolsillo, tecleé rápidamente unos cuantos números.

—_¿Hola? _—preguntó una voz grave.

—¿Jake? Habla Bella.

—_¡Bella! ¿Está todo bien? _—preguntó con entusiasmo.

Le comenté rápidamente las condiciones en las que me encontraba: la ausencia de Edward, mi sutil rechazo a Alice y mi soledad en la casa; hechos que parecieron convencerlo sólo un poco. Después de que le explicara todo aquello, se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Tan sólo supe que aún seguía del otro lado de la línea por su acompasada y fuerte respiración.

—_¿Estás segura de que Cullen no aparecerá de la nada por ahí? _—preguntó, dudoso—. _No quiero generarte más problemas, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo._

—No te preocupes —tranquilicé—. Las cosas se han complicado y, como te dije, no pisará la casa hasta entrada la madrugada.

Luego de alguna que otra palabra de convencimiento y de que me avisara que llegaría algo tarde, acabamos la comunicación. Con cuidado me dirigí a la cocina y puse agua dentro de una olla, para luego ponerla sobre el fuego. Mientras esta se calentaba, subí con velocidad al baño y me dí una ducha rápida. Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no matarme, me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí presurosa a mi cuarto, para cambiarme. Una vez que acabé con aquello, alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, volví a la cocina para terminar la comida. Estaba terminado de pisar algunas papas, casi una hora después, cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándome ligeramente.

No sin antes tropezar con una de las sillas, salí corriendo de la cocina y abrí la puerta. En la entrada se encontraba Jake, con el cabello y las ropas completamente empapadas. Aquello, sin embargo, no parecía importarle, ya que una contagiosa sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Me acerqué un poco a él para saludarlo y el olor a salitre inundó todos mis sentidos.

—Sería bueno que me alcanzaras una toalla —comentó divertido Jake, a modo de saludo—. No me gustaría dejarte la casa pasada por agua.

Reí suavemente, mientras corría escaleras arriba. Luego de que encontré una amplia toalla en el baño, bajé y se la pasé a Jake, que aún esperaba de pie en la puerta. Con velocidad se la pasó por los brazos, el cuello y el rostro, para luego secar de forma despreocupada su largo cabello. Me pasó la toalla con una sonrisa y, después de escurrir un poco su ropa, ingresó en la casa. Yo eché a andar hacia la cocina y él me siguió. Le invité a que se acomodara en la mesa mientras yo terminaba de cocinar.

—¿En la paz del hogar? —preguntó cómicamente, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

—Totalmente —aseguré—. No hay ningún Edward que pueda saltar a tu cuello en algún descuido.

Me sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil que me hizo reír suavemente.

Serví la comida rápidamente y me senté frente a Jake, mientras él llenaba nuestros vasos con jugo de algún sabor incierto. Probó la comida y, luego de un halago y alguna que otra broma, nos pusimos a charlar de temas banales, sin importancia alguna. Después de que termináramos con el plato principal, me levanté para buscar algo de helado que había en el congelador. Serví un poco en unos recipientes y los acerqué a la mesa, donde Jacob me esperaba. Su rostro, a diferencia de antes, se veía serio, casi sombrío.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Bella —comentó, tomando una cuchara y tomando un poco del contenido del recipiente, aunque mirándome a mí—. Es algo bastante… delicado.

Lo miré confundida.

¿Por qué todos tenían aquella maldita costumbre de darle un insoportable misterio a todo?

…

**Antes que nada, les recuerdo que si matan a la autora, se quedan sin historia. Además, todavía soy muy joven y falta poco para las vacaciones, para mi cumpleaños y para el estreno de **_**Crepúsculo **_**—por cierto, mis felicitaciones y mi nada sana envida a aquellos que pueden ir a verla hoy mismo—****. Déjenme vivir, aunque sea por unos meses más. Tengan piedad de esta pobre infeliz que acaba de llegar de un agotador examen de la turbulenta historia de su país. Afortunadamente, ya no voy a soñar más con Perón y con los generales delo GOU. ¡Gracias! **

**En relación con la encuesta, estoy pensando ya en ir cerrándola para que conozcan los resultados. Por ello, les comento que, a los que quieran votar, lo hagan cuanto antes, porque posiblemente la termine en unos días. Hay una historia que ya tiene todas las de ganar, pero todavía queda alguna chance para las otras jaja. De cualquier modo, ya estoy escribiendo. **

**Repito lo mismo que digo siempre, sólo por precaución, ya saben: Quiero que sepan que ****no**** leí aun **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, por lo que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que **_**por favor**_** no me dejen spoiler, ni comentarios ni nada relacionado al respecto. Ya lo tengo pensado, y lo voy a leer en diciembre, en vacaciones jaja. Después de ese mes, se aceptan los comentarios jaja. **

**Afortunadamente, todo el tema de la conexión era un problema del router, por lo que ya tengo Internet. En dos semanas —incluyendo el examen de ingles que tengo que rendir fuera de la escuela— voy a ser una persona completamente libre, por lo que quizás las actualizaciones se hagan más esporádicas. De momento, les pido paciencia, porque en la semana no tuve prácticamente tiempo de escribir nada. **

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. No saben que contenta me pone que pasen los capítulos y que cada vez lleguen más. Honestamente, nunca había recibido tantos en una historia y me hace sentir que hubo un progreso en mi forma de escribir. ¡Gracias a todos! De verdad. Veré cuanto tiempo tengo para responder reviews antes de irme a las prácticas para el examen de ingles. Dormí apenas unas cinco horas y necesito una siesta urgentemente jaja. Saben que, igualmente, por cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan, pueden agregarme al msn —que se encuentra en mi perfil—, que gustosa voy a aceptarlos. Si no hay dudas y todo lo que quieren es hablar, por supuesto, también hay lugar para todos. Ahora, les aviso, no es fácil hacerme callar, así que es bajo su propio riesgo jaja.**

**En fin, saludos para todos. Que tengan una buena semana.**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	17. De Revelaciones y Descubrimientos Varios

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17:**** De revelaciones y descubrimientos varios. **

Jake y yo nos quedamos en uno de esos desesperantes y tensos silencios a los que ya me había habituado bastante después de mi convivencia con Edward. Mientras yo removía las manos sobre mi regazo, con impaciencia, lo vi abrir la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Finalmente, apoyó con resolución sus brazos sobre la mesa, cruzándolos uno sobre el otro, y me miró fijamente.

—Primero, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que Cullen te dijo sobre mí —pidió con determinación, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

¿Para qué necesitaba saber aquello?

Me encogí de hombros y alcé las cejas suavemente, intentando hacer memoria de mis conversaciones con Edward sobre el muchacho que tenía sentado enfrente de mí. Suspiré y, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, alcé mi vista de mi regazo y lo miré, dudosa.

—Sólo me dijo que cargan con una… enemistad desde hace un tiempo —respondí, de forma vacilante. Me quedé en vilo unos segundos, con su mirada incitándome a continuar. Tragué pesadamente—. También me dijo que…

—¿Qué, Bella? —preguntó, no sin cierta impaciencia en su voz.

—…que no eras un buen chico para mí —murmuré rápidamente, en una voz apenas audible.

Golpeó la mesa con un puño, mientras soltaba una amarga carcajada.

—¡¿Por qué no me extraña de él?! —exclamó, aún con una irónica sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Luego, su rostro volvió a mostrar una completa seriedad—. Bella, necesito que, por una vez, me escuches a mí. Sólo a mí.

Lo miré, interrogante.

—Por favor —pidió, con una mueca.

Asentí rápidamente.

—Pero… ¿Qué quieres decirme? —pregunté, algo impaciente—. Quiero decir…

El asintió, dándome a entender que me había comprendido. Suspiró y luego miró a un punto indeterminado de la cocina.

—Conozco a los Cullen y a los Hale desde hace bastante tiempo… —explicó con voz profunda—. De hecho, casi todo el mundo sabe quienes son —agregó. Me quedé mirándolo, totalmente confundida—. Son dos de las familias más ricas de la región.

Abrí mi boca y asentí en silencio, dándole ánimos para continuar.

—Ellos bajaban con frecuenciaa la Push, aunque nunca se acercaban demasiado a nosotros —comentó con voz casi monótona—. Siempre han sido un poco raros…

—¿A qué te refieres con raros? —interrumpí yo, suavemente.

—Tienen sus propias costumbres, tradiciones,… cosas de familia —replicó, casi restándole importancia al hecho de haberlos llamado _raros_—. Eran tres parejas bastante… cerradas —agregó, después de una pausa—. El grandote y la rubia, la pequeña y el otro rubio —comentó con voz levemente despectiva—. Y, claro, Cullen y… Tanya.

—¿Tanya? —pregunté en un quedo susurro—. ¿Tú… la conoces?

Asintió suavemente, con una amarga sonrisa de lado.

—No sé por qué estaban comprometidos, realmente es algo que desconozco —explicó. Asentí, dándole a entender que yo me encontraba en las mismas condiciones—, pero los Cullen y los Hale nos ignoraban —apuntó.

Lo vi suspirar suavemente y hacer una breve pausa. Era algo desesperante.

—Ella, sin embargo, era diferente—comentó con voz suave—. A ella no le importaba su _círculo_ —aclaró, no sin cierta sorna al pronunciar la última palabra—. Era la rebelde de la familia, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Supe en aquel momento que una bomba podría haber estallado fuera de casa, pero yo hubiese seguido escuchando a Jake con atención. La lluvia aún golpeaba en el exterior con fuerza y los árboles se agitaban con cierta violencia; sin embargo, todo aquello no importaba. Yo sólo tenía ojos para Jacob y oídos para su historia.

—Tanya solía bajar más a la Push que el resto de su familia —prosiguió, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa en una posición diferente—. Venía a caminar, a leer algún libro o simplemente a sentarse cerca de la orilla a ver el mar.

Yo seguía asintiendo, casi como una autómata, atenta a su relato.

—En uno de esos tantos viajes, Tanya se hizo amiga de Leah y su hermano, Seth —explicó.

Lo miré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Tanya era amiga de Leah?

Él asintió de forma suave.

—Se hicieron muy buenas amigas —afirmó con aquella voz profunda que había estado usando a lo largo de su relato—. Lógicamente, luego de un tiempo, nos la presentó a mí y a los demás del grupo.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Ella me gustaba —afirmó suavemente—, pero sabía que estaba comprometida con Cullen y, simplemente, me olvidé de lo que pudiera pasarme. Después de todo, sabía que era imposible.

Mi rostro debía de ser un poema, porque Jake hizo una pausa en su historia para mirarme. Intentando que mi mente procesara todo lo que había dicho, me había quedado congelada en mi lugar con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. En algún momento debí reaccionar, porque Jacob continuó:

—Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo, ella… me confesó que… no estaba enamorada de Cullen. Ella… sentía algo… por mí —narró de forma entrecortada y creo que, si mi boca hubiese podido abrirse más, hubiese llegado hasta el suelo.

—¿¡Qué!? —grité, quizás demasiado alto—. ¿Ella no estaba comprometida con…?

—Sí, pero era un compromiso arreglado —señaló, con un suspiro de por medio, con una mueca oscura surcando su rostro—. Ellos no estaban enamorados cuando los comprometieron. Al parecer, él se enamoró, pero ella no.

—¿Pero…pero… cómo? —pregunté, confusa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría no enamorarse de Edward?

Él pareció dudar. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aunque sin decir nada. Finalmente, suspiró.

—No estaba enamorada de él —sentenció nuevamente—. Punto.

Mi cara debía de ser digna de una fotografía, estaba segura de ello.

Un trueno irrumpió con violencia en el cielo. El mismo pareció sacar a Jacob de aquel estado meditabundo y sombrío en el que se encontraba, porque, después de sacudir su cabeza, vi que miraba el reloj colgado en la pared. La impaciencia de pintó en su rostro y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Bella, es algo tarde —comentó, echando una mirada alrededor—. No me gustaría que Cullen llegara y…

—¡Pero no puedes dejarme en medio de la historia! —protesté yo, con un extraño sentimiento dentro de mi pecho.

Me giré y vi que el reloj de la cocina marcaba ya casi la una y media de la mañana.

—Creo que ha sido demasiada información por hoy —comentó, con una sonrisa, al ver mi desesperada reacción—. Pero no te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos para volver a hablar —aseguró—. Sólo hazme saber cuando puedas escaparte de las garras de Cullen.

Suspiré, dándome por vencida.

Después de todo, lo último que quería eran conflictos con Edward.

Después de garantizarme unas veces más que hablaríamos y que seguiría con aquella historia, se despidió de mí y salió de la casa. Lo vi subirse a una reluciente moto oculta entre los árboles y, con un suave rugido de su vehículo, salir disparado por la carretera. Me quedé observando la nada por unos cuantos segundos, sin preocuparme demasiado de que las gotas de lluvia que llegaban con el viento mojaran mi ropa y mi piel. Simplemente me quedé allí, cual zombie, intentando procesar toda la información que había recibido. Después de unos minutos, cerré la puerta y volví al interior de la casa. Puse un poco de agua a hervir y tomé la toalla que había usado Jake para secarme un poco el rostro y los brazos. Agarré la bata de franela que pendía sobre el tendedero, ubicado en la parte trasera de la cocina, y me metí dentro de ella, anudándola por la cintura. Sin embargo, parecía muy lejos de allí.

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado.

Me puse de pie y, suspiro de por medio, me preparé un té cuando el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Sin salir de aquel estado ausente, me dirigí a la sala y me acomodé sobre el sofá, cruzando las piernas bajo la bata. Encendí la televisión y comencé a pasar los canales, si fijarme demasiado en lo que había en ellos. Finalmente, dejé alguna película que no conocía. Aquello no me importaba. Nada me importaba, de hecho, más que lo que había oído minutos antes.

Edward estaba enamorado de Tanya, pero ella… ¿estaba enamorada de Jacob?

¿Acaso mi amigo de la Push, los Cullen y los Hale se habían aliado para volverme loca?

Suspiré. Develar todo aquel misterio sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me quedé estática en mi lugar, aún con la taza de té caliente entre mis manos. Escuché el sonido de llaves, algo de movimiento en el recibidor y, luego, la perfecta figura de Edward apareció en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. Sus ropas y su cabello estaban empapados y su rostro lucía cansado.

—Buenas noches —saludó suavemente.

—Buenas noches —repliqué de igual manera—. ¿No quieres… una toalla o algo?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que mejor me daré una ducha —respondió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta todavía?

Me encogí de hombros levemente.

—No tengo sueño —aseguré, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no volver a pensar en todo lo que Jacob me había dicho—. Creo que miraré una película o algo…

—Enseguida vuelvo, entonces —replicó y, con aquella gracia innata que poseía, salió de mi campo de visión.

Me quedé allí, quieta como una estatua, mirando fijamente la televisión pero sin ver nada en realidad. Estaba perdida y totalmente desconcertada, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que debía fingir frente a alguien tan perceptivo como Edward. ¿Realmente él no notaría mi nerviosismo? ¿Y si me ponía más torpe de lo normal y…?

—No sabía que te interesaran los tratamientos para la pérdida de cabello —comentó una voz levemente divertida, haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación.

Sacudí la cabeza para fijarme en Edward, que se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Vestía unos pantalones de tela azul oscuro, a juego con una camisa de mangas largas, que supuse que era su pijama. Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente y fijé mi vista en la televisión. Entonces, descubrí a uno de esos vendedores de mal gusto que buscaban cualquier cosa apta para engatusar a los compradores por televisión. En este caso, se trataba de algún tónico que evitaba la caída del cabello y permitía el crecimiento del mismo en cantidades abundantes.

Me sonrojé de forma violenta.

—No… yo… sólo pasaba —comenté, cambiando rápidamente de canal.

Escuché su suave y melodiosa risa, que parecía casi como una canción de cuna. Pronto me sentí extrañamente relajada. Sin embargo, toda mi tranquilidad se esfumó cuando lo vi sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Qué película tenías pensado ver? —inquirió suavemente.

Oh, oh. Buen punto.

—Eh… esto… ¿Tienes algo en mente? —pregunté, en tono inocente.

Él se quedó pensativo.

Lo vi ponerse rápidamente de pie. Salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió con una película.

Acabamos viendo una interesante historia sobre un mago. En medio de la película, Edward me confesó que era una de sus películas favoritas. Cuando me lo dijo, me sorprendí de la cercanía que ambos teníamos. Casi hacia el final de la historia, un involuntario bostezo se escapó de mi boca, ya que, seguramente, debían de ser más de las tres de la mañana. Entonces, sentí el brazo de Edward atraerme por los hombros. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi oído.

—¿No quieres ir a la cama? —inquirió en un suave susurro.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —aseguré, encontrándome mucho más cómoda refugiada en su pecho.

Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que la película acabó. El silencio se hizo presente y la pantalla quedó teñida de color azul, indicando que la grabación había terminado. Sin embargo, no quería moverme de allí. Me apreté un poco más contra el pecho de Edward, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí. Alcé los ojos y vi sus obres esmeralda mirarme con una inexplicable paz. Alcé mi mano con cuidado, acariciando su pálida mejilla, y vi como cerraba sus ojos. Con cuidado, levanté mi cabeza e hice chocar mis labios con los suyos en un suave contacto. Sin embargo, perdí cualquier control de la situación cuando Edward bajó sus manos hasta alcanzar mi cintura. Estrechándome de forma posesiva contra él, alzó uno de sus brazos y llevó los dedos hasta mi nuca, hundiéndolos en mi pelo.

Era un beso dulce e intoxicante.

Totalmente perfecto.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y nos miramos a los ojos. Esta vez, fue él quien provocó el impacto de sus labios contra los míos.

Llevé mis manos a su nuca y no pude evitar suspirar contra sus labios cuando su mano depositó una suave caricia en mi espalda. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, aunque sin abandonar los tratos dulces y suaves que Edward siempre utilizaba conmigo. Sentí que depositaba un suave beso sobre mi labio inferior.

Entonces, nos separamos y me atrajo con cuidado contra su pecho.

En mi mente la pregunta no podía dejar de repetirse: ¿cómo Tanya no había podido enamorarse de él? Era tan dulce, cuidadoso y… perfecto. El solo hecho de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño de esa manera a Edward me rompía el corazón. No podía quitarme de la cabeza sus ojos dolidos y su sonrisa triste cuando hablaba de ella, tan sólo porque no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle su amor…

Entonces comprendí. Él me estaba dando una oportunidad.

_La oportunidad que Tanya no le había dado._

—Duerme, mi Bella —susurró con voz dulce Edward, acariciándome la cabeza.

Enredé mis brazos en su cintura con fuerza, intentando reconfortarlo de algún modo. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, deposité un beso entre su hombro y su cuello, antes de acomodarme de nuevo en su pecho y viajar al mundo de los sueños, aún con el aquel posesivo que había utilizado Edward dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

Sin dudas, en sus labios, sonaba más que bien.

No entendía nada. Sólo sabía que me dolía horrores el cuello. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y aquel olor dulzón me hizo cuestionarme si realmente estaba loca. Entonces, comprendí lo que sucedía y una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Abrí los ojos pero, sin embargo, sólo me encontré con el sillón. El sillón, vacío, y yo acostada sobre él. Sola.

Confundida, me puse de pie rápidamente, mareándome un poco y amenazando con acabar en el suelo. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de mi casi nulo equilibrio, comencé a andar por el comedor arrastrando los pies. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero no sentía que hubieran sido demasiadas. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y los párpados un poco pesados. Finalmente, llegué a la cocina sin ninguna caída de por medio y me encontré con Edward, preparando algo. Aún lucía aquel pijama azul que le quedaba demasiado bien. Aquello me hizo cuestionarme si no estaba tan loca después de todo. Mis recuerdos parecían algo completamente irreal…

Edward, en el momento en que me oyó hacer algún sonido con mi caminar, se giró para mirar hacia el umbral y, cuando me vio allí, un gesto suave se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó a donde me encontraba y me tomó por la cintura, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Entonces se inclinó y depositó un beso suave sobre mi frente.

—¿Dormiste muy mal? —inquirió dulcemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Un poco de dolor en el cuello, nada más —comenté, mientras él dejaba mi cintura para volver a su labor.

—Sí, discúlpame —murmuró, mientras revolvía algo—. Creo que no fue la mejor idea dormir en el sillón.

Sonreí. Definitivamente, no estaba tan loca.

—No te preocupes —aseguré—. A mí no me molestó.

_Para nada, de hecho. _

Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa a la que ya me estaba terminando por acostumbrar, Edward se sentó a la mesa, dejando frente a mí unos apetitosos _hot cakes. _Estaban realmente deliciosos. Ambos comimos en silencio, hasta que el timbre nos sobresaltó. Edward pasó rápidamente por la puerta y luego escuché un par de ruidos en el vestíbulo. Me puse de pie y me asomé por la cocina. Entonces, unos ojitos celestes se posaron en mí.

—¿Alice? —pregunté, confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí a…? —me volví, para observar el reloj que colgaba de la pared—¿¡… las once menos diez de la mañana!?

¡Era demasiado temprano para ser sábado!

La pequeña Cullen rió de forma cantarina, mientras se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa.

_Oh, oh. Esto no puede ser bueno. _

—Querida Bella —comentó con voz extrañamente dulce—. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

La miré estrechando los ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunté, de forma desconfiada.

—Debemos ir… —respondió lentamente, mirando a Edward también—…a tomar medidas.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos Edward y yo a coro.

Ella rió felizmente.

—Debo tomarles las medidas para hacer sus ropas —aclaró. Nuestras caras seguían igual de confusas. Ella rodó los ojos, claramente divertida—. ¡Sus trajes para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett! —chilló, feliz

Me quedé mirándola, sorprendida.

—¿La boda? ¿Cómo que la boda? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —pregunté de sopetón.

Alice rió, divertida.

—Todavía falta, pero soy una persona precavida —respondió—. Así que, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlos listos en quince minutos! —apremió con felicidad.

Suspiré y, luego de sacarle la lengua de forma infantil, me encaminé a mi habitación, frotándome mi aún dolorido cuello. Me puse las primeras prendas que encontré dentro del armario que combinaran entre sí. Luego, me até las zapatillas y bajé cuidadosamente la escalera, intentando no ganarme un viaje al suelo; después de todo, aún sentía el cuerpo cansado. Uno o dos minutos después, Edward bajó de su habitación también, luciendo unos _jeans_ y una camisa clara.

—¡Vámonos! —cantó Alice, mientras se dirigía dando pequeños saltos hacia la puerta.

Nos refugiamos de la suave lluvia metiéndonos en el _Porsche _de Alice. La pequeña condujo con destreza hasta llegar hasta su casa, por el verde y aburrido paisaje de Forks, el cual contrastaba con su llamativo automóvil. Después de que aparcara, los tres nos bajamos del vehículo. Alice nuevamente comenzó a dar saltos y a moverse de forma grácil hacia la casa, mientras Edward y yo la seguíamos desde atrás, apurándonos para no mojarnos demasiado con la llovizna. La pequeña nos esperaba en la puerta de la magnánima casa, aún emocionada con la idea de poder vestirnos a su gusto.

Atravesamos pronto la sala de estar, con el objetivo de meternos lo antes posible en la cocina para no empaparlo todo. Una vez que nos hubimos asegurado de que los suelos de Esme no corrían peligro, nos dirigimos a la sala, donde Jasper estaba sentado sobre un sillón, echándole un vistazo al periódico. Cuando nos vio, nos dirigió una suave sonrisa, mientras dejaba su lectura de lado.

—Tortura de la mano de Alice Cullen, parte uno —habló, poniéndose de pie—. Bienvenidos.

—¿Parte uno? —pregunté con horror—. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de una parte?

—Oh, sí —afirmó Edward—. Es algo de nunca acabar —murmuró, mientras Alice y su prometido reían.

—Vamos, vamos, dejen de quejarse—apremió la más pequeña, con una enorme sonrisa—. Ven, Bella, tú serás la primera —sentenció, tomándome de la mano.

Les dirigí una mirada de horror a Edward y Jasper, antes de subir las escaleras con Alice.

Lo último que vi fueron sus caras claramente divertidas.

¡Agh!

Entré con Alice a su habitación y, tan pronto como entró, la vi ponerse a correr de un lado para el otro, sacando un metro, tela, tizas y algunas otras cosas que no alcancé ni siquiera a ver. Pronto la vi enderezarme y comenzar a tomar medidas con el metro, como si fuera una extensión de su mano. Después de unos cuantos minutos moviéndose a mi alrededor, anotando cosas y comentando lo hermosa que quedaría dentro de su creación, se alejó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo algún comentario acerca del color del vestido. Murmuró algo más acerca de una tela violeta y otra azul, mientras anotaba alguna cosa, con duda, y luego alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Creo que ya tengo unas cuantas ideas —comentó con una sonrisa—. Llama a Jasper. Creo que Eddie puede esperar.

—¿Eddie? —pregunté, claramente divertida.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes.

—Si, pero no le digas que lo he llamado así —comentó, confidente, aún riéndose—. Lo detesta.

Aún con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro por el dato que Alice me había dado, bajé las escaleras. Allí estaban los otros dos _prisioneros _de la pequeña Cullen. Jasper parecía bastante divertido por algo; mientras que Edward, sentado en la otra punta del sofá, lucía molesto.

—Parece que no fue tan terrible, ¿no? —preguntó, divertido, el novio del pequeño demonio.

Sonreí un poco más.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —comenté, mirando a Jasper—. Te toca a ti.

El aludido se puso de pie y, después de guiñarle un ojo a Edward, recibiendo como única respuesta una especie de gruñido, subió las escaleras. Yo ocupé su lugar en el sofá, aunque bastante más cerca de Edward. De hecho, me acomodé a su lado.

Me sorprendí cuando pasó de forma despreocupada su brazo por mi cintura.

—¿Todo bien allí arriba? —inquirió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me quejo.

Sonrió tenuemente, mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza. Me apoyé sobre su pecho, mientras él reposaba su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. ¡Me generaba tanta paz tenerlo a mi lado! Me acarició con suavidad la cintura, provocándome un placentero escalofrío. Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia proveniente del exterior y su acompasada respiración. Miré a Edward de reojo y vi que sus párpados se encontraban cerrados, con una mueca tranquila surcando su rostro. Con una suave sonrisa sobre el mío, cerré mis ojos también, disfrutando el agradable momento. En cualquier momento podría quedarme dormida, pero realmente no me importaba. Él estaba ahí, y eso era suficiente para mí.

—¡Bella! ¡Necesito que me ayu…!

Abrí los ojos con violencia y me separé un poco del pecho de Edward, para ver a Alice de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos estaba abiertos y su pie flotaba en el aire, como se hubiese quedado repentinamente congelada. Su mirada volaba de Edward a mí con velocidad, y sus labios se encontraban algo separados, con asombro. Entonces, poco a poco, una enorme sonrisa comenzó a surcar su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron casi como quien está por ponerse a llorar.

—No se preocupen, lo mío puede esperar —aseguró alegremente, dirigiéndonos una cálida sonrisa—. Creo que, sin dudas, será el azul, el azul… —la escuché murmurar, mientras se alejaba por donde había llegado.

Suspiré y miré a Edward, que parecía algo ausente. Se volvió para observarme cuando sintió mis ojos sobre él.

—¿Crees que nos traerá muchos problemas? —pregunté, con un gesto dudoso.

Se encogió levemente de hombros, casi con resignación.

—Más de los que te imaginas —aseguró, paseando su mano distraídamente por mi cintura—. Además, creo que Jasper también aportará lo suyo.

—¿Jasper? —pregunté, confundida. ¿Acaso él…?

—He olvidado comentarte que es una persona horriblemente perceptiva —respondió a mi pregunta mental.

—No te preocupes, creo que podremos manejarlo… _Eddie._

Me miró con una mezcla de confusión y horror, que me provocó soltar una suave carcajada. Volví a refugiarme en su pecho casi de forma involuntaria.

No me importaban demasiado los problemas que pudieran traernos Alice o Jasper...

Bueno, quizás sólo un poco.

…

**Estoy, oficialmente, muerta. Quien habla es sólo una pequeña porción de lo que queda de mí ****—lo que no se derritió, de hecho—. El calor se vino con todo y la cabeza me está por explotar. Con cuarenta grados de sensación térmica de ayer —seh, el próximo capítulo lo voy a escribir dentro de una botella, cuando me encuentre en estado líquido—, puedo considerarme dichosa de estar frente al aire acondicionado, después de un examen final en un aula que parecía cerrada herméticamente. Gracias por leer mis problemas, por cierto, pero son solo mis excusas para disculparme por la tardanza. Ya saben… **

**Por otro lado, les comento que la encuesta ya está cerrada y los resultados se encuentran en mi perfil. En la semana ****—ahora que ya estoy prácticamente libre de escuela y horarios—, voy a publicar la nueva historia. Les recomiendo que se den una vueltita por mi perfil entre el domingo o el lunes, que seguro ya va a estar ahí. **

**Muchos preguntaron cuanto le queda a esta historia. Bueno, les comento que mientras me aburría en unas clases de psicología estuve pensando e hice un cálculo mental. Puedo asegurarles que, seguramente, habrá más de veintitrés o veinticuatro capítulos, pero no creo que se extienda tanto como para treinta. Son sólo cuentas mentales, claro. **

**En relación con **_**Breaking Dawn, **_**prometo que la semana que viene, ya exenta de toda responsabilidad escolar y extraescolar, me pongo a leer. Ya les comentaré cuando lo haya terminado; sin spoilers, claro. **

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus **_**reviews.**_** ¡No puedo creer que lleguen tantos! De verdad, no saben lo feliz que me pone chequear el mail y encontrarme con tan lindos comentarios. Miles de gracias a todos y perdón que no pude responder nada. Es que siempre tomo como prioridad actualizar, antes que responder **_**reviews.**_** Creo que, como lectora, lo prefiero. Claro que me gustaría que me dijeran ustedes si prefieren que tarde un día más en actualizar y responda todos los **_**reviews **_**o me apuré y suba un capítulo nuevo en cualquier ratito libre, aunque no pueda responder nada. **

**Y sé que las notas de autora se están haciendo kilométricas, pero no puedo dejar de agradecer especialmente a ****Ray Laé Àlfori por haber beteado el capítulo, en tan poquito tiempo. Te agradezco por todas esas cosas que me marcaste, de verdad. Siempre hay cosas nuevas para aprender y a mí aún me queda mucho. En fin, muchísimas gracias. **

**También gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios. Que el calor no los derrita… digo, que la suerte no los abandone. **

**¡Se cuidan! Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	18. De La Mano De Alice Cullen

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18:**** De La Mano De Alice Cullen**

La sesión de modas que Alice había planeado para todos nosotros terminó, gracias a Dios, antes de lo que esperaba. Jasper bajó, unos cuantos minutos después, hablando animadamente con su pequeña novia. Era alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando Edward y yo salimos caminando de su gran vivienda, con Alice y Jasper pisándonos los talones.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó, alegremente, la más pequeña del grupo.

—¿Dormir? —probé yo.

Jasper me dirigió una sonrisa, mientras Alice me sacaba la lengua.

—¿No te agotas nunca? —pregunté, en un gemido.

—Para nada —aseguró, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su pequeño rostro.

—Yo tengo hambre —comentó Jasper, como quien no quiere la cosa—. La verdad es que no he probado bocado desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Supuse que todo era obra del pequeño demonio, quien ahora sonreía a su novio de forma angelical.

—¿Por qué no vienen a casa? —propuse, mientras llegábamos al _Volvo _de Edward—. Puedo hacer algo para comer…

Finalmente, la pequeña Cullen aceptó, con entusiasmo, y arrastró a Jasper dentro del asiento trasero del automóvil. Edward y yo ocupamos nuestros respectivos lugares y el vehículo comenzó su camino, después de arrancar con un suave rugido. Pronto llegamos a casa y los cuatro descendimos del automóvil de Edward. Bajo el perlado cielo, que amenazaba con otra tormenta como la del día anterior, anduvimos hasta la puerta. Como usualmente pasaba, mi compañero encontró primero las llaves y abrió, permitiéndonos a todos el ingreso a la cálida casa.

Mientras Edward se dirigía a la sala con Alice y Jasper, yo me dirigí hacia la cocina, de forma presurosa. Tomé el pequeño anotador que reposaba cerca del teléfono y comencé a tomar nota de aquellas cosas que necesitaría comprar para preparar un buen almuerzo. Rápidamente, acabé y subí las escaleras apresuradamente —trastabillando en el proceso, por supuesto—, para tomar un abrigo. Después me dirigí a la sala, donde Alice conversaba animadamente.

—Voy a comprar algunas cosas —avisé—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Edward se puso rápidamente de pie, ante la atenta mirada de nuestros acompañantes.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció, con aquél tono que no daba derecho a réplica.

Le sonreí mientras ambos salíamos de la sala. Él tomó una campera, su celular y las llaves, y me siguió fuera de la casa.

Volvimos a meternos en el automóvil y Edward retomó su lugar al volante por la carretera, cubierta de aquél color oscuro generado por las pesadas nubes sobre nosotros. No tardamos demasiado en llegar a un pequeño almacén, ubicado a una distancia no demasiado grande de casa. Compramos rápidamente todo lo que necesitamos, metiéndolo en un pequeño canasto de plástico. Después, me acerqué a la caja para pagar, cuando el teléfono celular de Edward sonó.

Lo vi observar la pequeña pantalla del móvil y alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de atender.

Encogiéndome de hombros, comencé a quitar las cosas fuera del canasto, mientras el cajero comenzaba a meterlas dentro de una bolsa. Cuando estaba pagando, Edward se acercó con el rostro impasible.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Carlisle —respondió secamente—. Más tarde tengo que hacerle una visita por el hospital.

—¿Crees que podré acompañarte? —pregunté, mientras tomaba las bolsas con la compra y sonreía al cajero, a forma de agradecimiento.

—Lo dudo —replicó Edward, quitándome con delicadeza las bolsas de las manos—, pero quizás mañana puedas hacerles una visita.

—¿Por qué no hoy? —pregunté, confundida, mientras salíamos del local.

—Hay algunas complicaciones… en el hospital —comentó, abriendo la cajuela del auto y guardando las cosas que habíamos comprado—. Creo que será más conveniente que vayas mañana.

Asentí quedamente, mientras ingresaba en el auto.

Llegamos pronto a la casa y, luego de correr bajo la llovizna que había comenzado a caer, empecé a preparar el almuerzo, mientras Edward ponía los platos. Alice entró al ambiente, sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras paseaba su mirada entre nosotros. La fulminé con la mirada, a lo que ella sólo respondió con una cantarina risa.

—¿Creen que puedan agregar dos platos más? —inquirió de forma alegre—. La parejita feliz viene en camino.

Asentí, mientras ella murmuraba algo acerca de _la otra. _

Finalmente, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron, justo cuando Edward me estaba ayudando a servir la comida. Mientras disfrutábamos del tardío almuerzo, el futuro matrimonio comenzó a contarnos algunas de las cosas que habían estado viendo aquella mañana. Ambos parecían muy emocionados con la idea; pero, sin dudas, nadie podía superar el entusiasmo que demostraba Alice cada vez que se hablaba del tema de la boda. Temí por Jasper. ¡No me imaginaba lo que sucedería cuando fuera ella fuera a casarse!

Entonces… recordé algo. Alice me debía una charla sobre aquél asunto.

Tomé una nota mental de aquello.

Después de un rato entre charlas y bromas, todos acabamos de comer.

—¡Estoy completamente satisfecho! —exclamó Emmett—. ¡Díos mío, Bella! Creo que voy a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de secuestrarte y llevarte a cocinar a casa —aseguró, frotándose el estómago y haciéndome reír—. ¡Edward, hermano, te has sacado la lotería!

—Oh, sí que lo ha hecho —secundó Alice.

Se ganó, no sólo mi mirada fulminante, sino también la de su hermano.

Emmett y Rosalie no pudieron quedarse mucho más, ya que debían seguir con su _tour_ de compras y reservas para la boda. Jasper y Edward decidieron ir a alquilar unas películas y traer algunas otras cosas para comer y pasar la tarde en casa. Entonces, cuando la puerta se cerró mientras ellos se dirigían al auto, temí por mis huesos. Alice y yo, encerradas en la misma casa. Me giré y vi su sonrisa pícara desde la puerta de la cocina. Mi cara de horror debía ser digna de fotografiar. Incluso, me parecía escuchar la música tétrica de las películas de terror.

—Bella, creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente —pronunció Alice lentamente.

_Oh, oh._ Las palabras mágicas.

Suspiré, con una mezcla de miedo y resignación, y le hice un seña para que me siguiera por las escaleras. Quizás hasta tenía suerte y mi torpeza, ayudándome un poco, me hacía trastabillar y quedar inconciente por unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, llegué al fin de las escaleras intacta. Empujé la puerta de mi cuarto de mala gana y, después de ingresar, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que quieres saber? —pregunté, intentando sonar amenazadora.

Ella rió, haciendo que mi pregunta, en vez de perversa, sonara patética.

—Dime que hay, exactamente, entre tú y Edward —respondió, sentándose en el piso, frente a mí.

La miré desde arriba y en un momento me creí más poderosa.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo patética.

—No lo sé —admití, derrotada—. Supongo que nada…

Alzó una de sus cejas mientras me observaba.

—¿Nada? —preguntó, de forma perspicaz—. Define _nada. _

Me encogí de hombros.

—No pasó de abrazos o algún que otro… beso… inocente —aclaré, agregando lo último rápidamente.

Por el rostro de la pequeña Cullen se extendió una gran sonrisa.

Lo próximo que supe fue que Alice estaba abrazándome fuertemente.

—¡Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que me digas eso! —exclamó, alzando la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos demostraban que, realmente, lo sentía—. No sabes lo que esperé por que algo así pasara…

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

—Edward se esta abriendo de nuevo —aseguró, con una nostálgica sonrisa—. ¡En varios años, nunca lo había visto reírse tan seguido!

Avergonzada, sonreí tímidamente.

—Me alegro que sea así —comenté, intentando detener el tema de la conversación.

Recordé lo que me había planteado en la comida, y creí que era un buen punto para cambiar el rumbo de nuestra charla.

—Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirí suavemente.

—Bella, ya sabes que no puedo responderte cosas de Edward. Son co…

—No, no —corté rápidamente—. No es sobre Edward —aclaré—. Por lo menos, no directamente…

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice me miró confundida.

—¿Cómo fue… tu historia con Jasper? —pregunté, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo acabaron juntos y enamorados, y por qué todo el asunto del compromiso?

Alice me miró con una ceja alzada, con clara diversión ante la poca fluidez de mis palabras.

Luego de una suave risita, se acomodó en la cama, contra unos almohadones. Yo me apoyé contra la pared, sentada a su lado. Entonces vi que su rostro se tornaba serio, mientras observaba el exterior por la ventana de mi cuarto, con la mirada algo perdida.

—Como tú bien sabes, nosotros estamos comprometidos desde que somos pequeños —explicó suavemente.

Yo asentí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, de forma suave.

—Nuestras familias poseen una fortuna… considerable —explicó Alice lentamente—, y el padre de Rose y Jasper deseaba que sus hijos se casaran con alguien que supiera preservar esa fortuna —agregó.

Yo sólo fui capaz de mirarla con confusión.

—¿Por qué quería eso? —inquirí—. Quiero decir…

Asintió, dándome a entender que había comprendido mi interrogante.

—Mark Hale tenía una enfermedad terminal —explicó de forma sombría, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida; por lo que quería que sus hijos preservaran su fortuna para el futuro, para asegurarles una buena vida a pesar de que él no estuviera…

Asentí quedamente, considerando aquello un buen motivo.

—Mark sabía que ya estaba en… sus últimos días —explicó, de forma vacilante—, por lo que, como última voluntad, pidió una cita con mi padre, un buen amigo de él, y arregló nuestros compromisos —contó—. Emmett con Rose, Jasper conmigo y Edward…

—Con Tanya —finalicé yo, ante su repentino silencio.

Los ojos de mi acompañante se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo… cómo… sabes tú sobre… Tanya? —preguntó quedamente.

—Digamos que Edward _ha tenido_ que contarme —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, casi de forma inconciente.

Parecía realmente sorprendida por aquél hecho.

—Claro que todos nosotros éramos sólo amigos, éramos muy pequeños —siguió explicando Alice, retomando el tema anterior y evadiendo el de Tanya—. Nos sentíamos casi como hermanos.

—¿Entonces…? —inquirí.

Realmente debía ser algo difícil enamorarte de una persona a la que considerabas tu hermano, ¿no?

—Nos queríamos mucho, Bella —comentó, despreocupadamente—. Tarde o temprano, yo sabía que terminaría enamorada de Jasper.

La miré desconcertada.

—Es como si ya supiera que acabaría con él, como una especie de presentimiento o algo así —comentó velozmente, con un inconciente encogimiento de hombros—. Con él era diferente que con los demás —dijo con una mirada que dejaba en claro sus sentimientos por Jasper.

—Se nota que lo quieres mucho —comenté con una mirada dulce.

Ella asintió sonriente, con los ojitos brillándole detrás de las espesas pestañas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escuchamos ruidos en el piso inferior. La pequeña Alice se puso rápidamente de pie, quitándose las arrugas de la ropa con las manos y asegurándome que continuaríamos en algún momento con nuestra charla, sobre todo porque quería más detalles sobre mi relación con Edward. Después me ayudó a levantarme y ambas bajamos. Casi cuando estábamos en medio de las escaleras, mi acompañante se puso a hablar sobre algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Yo sólo le seguí la corriente, suponiendo que sólo quería fingir frente a los recién llegados.

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que todos esperábamos. El domingo fui al hospital, pero no pude ver a mis padres. Carlisle me dijo algo de unos estudios y, aunque intenté insistir, Edward me aseguró que sería mejor que nos fuéramos y volviéramos en la semana. Me sorprendió un poco aquella actitud misteriosa y rezagada que tomaba cuando íbamos al hospital o cuando se mencionaba el tema. Saliendo del edificio, sintiéndome algo confundida y triste, le tomé la palabra de que pasaríamos de vuelta por allí.

El lunes las clases se desarrollaron con la misma normalidad de siempre. Al final de la tercera hora, Alice se acercó a Lauren para avisarle que esa tarde nos juntaríamos a realizar nuestro trabajo sobre _Romeo y Julieta. _El lugar de reunión acordado fue la casa de los Cullen y, según las palabras de la pequeña de la familia, Lauren parecía bastante sorprendida. Luego me enteré de que, generalmente, su hogar no era más que sede de alguna que otra fiesta, y nadie conocía más que la entrada y el salón principal. Antes de irnos, tuve que avisarle a Angela que esa tarde no podría ir a trabajar. Asegurándome que no me preocupara, con su conciliadora sonrisa, me saludó alegremente mientras buscaba a los demás.

Salimos todos de la cafetería y nos despedimos de los Hale. Alice alegó, de mala gana, que ella viajaría con Emmett y Lauren en su automóvil, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos al _Volvo. _Nuestra rubia acompañante parecía bastante confundida y molesta con el hecho de que nosotros fuéramos en otro vehículo, hecho que sólo pudo hacerme sonreír con suficiencia. Me acomodé en el lugar del acompañante y Edward arrancó, comenzando a conducir detrás del llamativo automóvil de su hermana. Pronto, como siempre que los hermanos conducían, llegamos a la magnánima casa en la que residía la familia Cullen. Lauren se bajó de _Porsche, _estudiando todo cuidadosamente. Después de todo, supuse que las pocas veces que había estado allí debían haber sido de noche.

Aquél detalle me hizo sentir, estúpidamente, con ventaja en algo que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba.

O, quizás, sí.

Emmett se despidió de nosotros apenas entramos a la casa. Alice nos guió a todos por las escaleras. Lauren, que iba en medio, iba observando cada detalle con la boca abierta. Giraba la cabeza rápidamente en todas las direcciones, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna cosa que pudiera encontrarse en el ambiente. Tenía ganas de reírme, pero reprimí mis impulsos mientras ingresábamos en lo que parecía ser un estudio. Había una amplia mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, con unas cuantas sillas de reluciente roble alrededor. Los amplios ventanales contra las paredes permitían la filtración de la luz del día, que inundaba cada rincón. Sobre una de las paredes perpendiculares, reposaba un escritorio con un ordenador moderno, un equipo de música no demasiado ostentoso, una enorme biblioteca y algunos sofás pequeños.

Alice acomodó rápidamente unos libros sobre la mesa, mientras Edward y yo nos acomodábamos en las sillas pegadas a la ventana. Lauren se sentó enfrente de Edward, mientras Alice se acomodaba enfrente de mí.

—Bueno… empecemos —sentenció Alice, mientras abría su tomo de _Romeo y Julieta. _

Durante la siguiente hora, los cuatro nos sumergimos en un profundo análisis de aquél drama de William Shakespeare. Estábamos discutiendo un punto de amor cortés, en el que Lauren y yo habíamos generado una fuerte oposición de opiniones; y, a decir verdad, no es que yo fuera terca pero… ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podía negar que el amor que Romeo profesaba por Julieta era una clara muestra de amor cortés?

—Lauren —mascullé entre dientes—, está _demasiado _claro.

Se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, dirigiéndome una mirada que catalogué como desafiante.

—Yo no lo creo.

Creo que Edward se dio cuenta, de alguna forma, que por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de matar lenta y dolorosamente a mi acompañante, porque se puso de pie.

—Lauren —llamó, con su suave voz de terciopelo—, ¿me acompañarías a buscar algo para beber?

La aludida prácticamente saltó de su asiento ante el pedido de Edward y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, mientras salían del estudio. Yo dirigí una mirada asesina a la puerta, mientras me deslizaba por mi silla con un sonoro suspiro. Alice soltó una risita cantarina mientras me miraba.

—Yo que tú —apuntó de forma casual, aunque con una mal disimulada sonrisa pícara en su rostro—, correría escaleras abajo, antes de que Lauren se tire sobre _tu _chico.

Casi como si un resorte me impulsara, me puse de pie. Algo avergonzada por mi desesperada actitud, comencé a andar hacia la salida. Bajando las escaleras de forma torpe, conseguí llegar al piso inferior sin matarme. Llegué hasta la cocina y no me sorprendió el hecho de que Lauren estuviera apoyada sobre la encimera, analizando de cerca a Edward.

—Lauren —mascullé, de mala manera. Los dos ocupantes de la cocina se volvieron para mirarme—, Alice te llama. Quiere decirte algo —comenté con tono ácido.

La aludida me dirigió una mirada asesina, antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Me acerqué a Edward y comencé a poner los vasos con gaseosa, que evidentemente él había servido, sobre una bandeja, no sin algo de brusquedad en mis movimientos. Supuse que mis modales y mis monólogos soltados entre dientes, en voz levemente audible, incitaron a Edward a soltar una risa musical a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —inquirió suavemente, de pie a mi lado.

Acomodé un paquete de galletas sobre la bandeja, mientras, sin mirarlo, respondía de mala gana.

—Llegué dos segundos antes de que intentara tirarse encima de ti —mascullé.

Volvió a reírse y yo seguí con los ojos fijos en mi labor, ofendida. Entonces, sentí cosquillas en mi oído derecho.

—Tranquila —susurró, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra mi piel—. En este momento, prefiero las morenas.

Me dio un suave y lento beso en el cuello y sentí que mis rodillas fallaban.

Edward se fue caminando de la cocina, cargando la bandeja entre sus manos, y la más tangible y tonta de las realidades me golpeó, más fuerte de lo que esperaba, aún con la sensación de los cálidos labios de Edward contra mi cuello. Quizás ya era conciente de ello, pero, en aquél momento, la verdad llegó a mí de forma clara y concisa, sin darme ninguna posibilidad de duda.

_Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

…

**¿No me van a decir que Edward no es adorable? **

**Es gracioso. Estaba leyendo las notas del capítulo anterior, donde me quejaba del calor. Si no me equivoco, lo subí el viernes. Lo cómico del asunto es que, el día siguiente, salí con una amiga a tomar algo, por la tarde. Estábamos saliendo de un café, para ir a buscar a un amigo a unas doce cuadras, cuando una lluvia torrencial nos agarró y nos dejó empapadas en cuestión de segundos. Hacía frío. Fue tan genial que no me puedo quejar, y ahora, por suerte, las temperaturas volvieron a la normalidad. **

**Volviendo al tema de la historia, puedo decirles que ya estoy, oficialmente, libre. Rendí los finales, terminé las clases y ya dí el examen de ingles esta misma mañana-tarde. Puedo decir, orgullosamente, que ya estoy de vacaciones. Claro, ahora voy a tener un poco más de disposición de mi tiempo libre. De cualquier forma, me está costando horrores escribir esta historia. Ya saben, estamos en la instancia final y uno de esos **_**writer's block **_**ha decidido venir para quedarse por un tiempo. Igual, estoy organizando mis ideas con tranquilidad, para poder traer lo mejor. Sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia. **

**Por otro lado, les comento que ya subí la nueva historia: se llama **_**Casi Platónico**_** y ya puede verse por mi perfil. Agradezco mucho los comentarios, por cierto, ya que pensé que me mandarían a… tomar viento. También, obviamente, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman sus minutitos para dejarme su opinión sobre esta historia. Saben que los valoro mucho y me gustaría que, por cualquier duda, me agregaran al msn, en el que, ahora, voy a estar disponible más frecuentemente. Está en mi perfil; sólo agreguen, que yo encantada de charlar con ustedes. **

**En fin, saludos para todos. Apenas tenga el siguiente capítulo, prometo venir por acá. **_**Freedom, freedom, **_**que bien se siente. **

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo! Se cuidan. **

**LadyC. **


	19. Problemático Pasado, Caótico Presente

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19****: problemático pasado, caótico presente.**

Caminé para salir de la cocina, aún con aquella certeza latente en mi pecho y en mi mente. El resto de la tarde me resultó muy difícil concentrarme. Todo parecía banal y sin sentido y, cuando mis ojos se posaban en Edward, me quedaba mirándolo con adoración, casi con… amor. Dios, definitivamente todo esto estaba mal.

Muy mal.

Finalmente, agradecí cuando Lauren cruzó la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Al parecer, una de sus amigas pasaba a buscarla y me tranquilicé bastante al darme cuenta que no necesitaría que Edward la llevara. Después de todo, él era un caballero y sabía que no se negaría ante un pedido como aquél.

—¡Gracias a Dios se fue! —exclamó Alice, antes de que yo pudiera decir los mimso, segundos después de que Lauren cruzara la puerta—. ¡Estaba a punto de matarla!

Vi como Edward sonreía tenuemente de lado.

—Todavía es lunes, Alice —comentó—. Intenta no matar a nadie, por lo menos hasta el viernes —pidió con voz pausada, haciéndonos sonreír a ambas. Luego se volvió con aquella mueca conciliadora hacia mí, sonriendo tenuemente—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Mi estómago no soportaría comida en aquellas condiciones. Sobre todo ahora que tenía la total seguridad de que su sonrisa era la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

—No tengo hambre —aseguré.

No nos quedamos mucho más en la casa de los Cullen ya que, después de todo, al día siguiente debíamos asistir a clases y todavía teníamos otras cosas que terminar. Luego de despedirnos de Alice y Emmett, los dos nos subimos al _Volvo_ plateado de Edward y comenzamos a transitar el camino hacia mi casa.

Edward tuvo que hacer una rápida pasada por el hospital. Esperanzada de poder ver a mis padres, bajé con él, pero, nuevamente, no pude hacer más que quedarme en la sala de espera. Carlisle nos vino a ver y, después de explicarme de que mis padres estaban bajo unos delicados estudios, se llevó a Edward a su consultorio. Con frustración, suspiré mientras me acomodaba en la silla de la sala.

¿Qué se traían entre manos Carlisle Cullen y su hijo?

Poco tiempo después, Edward volvió, luciendo su rostro inescrutable. Nos despedimos de su padre y, después, ambos volvimos a montar el automóvil plateado. En poco tiempo estuvimos dentro de la cálida vivienda, dejando nuestras cosas sobre el sofá.

Al día siguiente, la rutina habitual se repitió. Cuando volví a montarme al _Volvo _como cada mañana, agradecí haber comido bien, ya que tenía pensado quedarme a hacer unas horas extras en el local de los Weber y, seguramente, llegaría tarde a casa para cenar. Era bastante bueno, ya que la presencia de Edward me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Era algo normal que quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo cada vez que estaba cerca?

La escuela transcurrió con normalidad. Apenas salimos, corrí a la cafetería, buscando comer algo rápido. Cuando antes llegara al negocio de los Weber, más rápido acabaría con mis horas extras. Hice la cola con impaciencia, compré alguna cosa sencilla y comencé a ingerirla con prisa. Los Cullen y los Hale llegaron pronto a la mesa y todos, menos Edward, quien ya sabía cuales eran mis planes, me miraron como si estuviera loca.

Emmett me apuntó con un dedo.

—¿Tan hambrienta estabas? —preguntó cómicamente.

Tragué apropiadamente, para luego sacarle la lengua al mayor de los Cullen.

—Quiere hacer horas extras en el trabajo —explicó rápidamente Edward, quien no parecía demasiado de acuerdo con mi idea—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve ahora? —preguntó, mientra los demás se sentaban a la mesa.

—Tranquilo, puedo ir en autobús o algo… —respondí rápidamente, sintiéndome una molestia.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —replicó sin inmutarse—. ¿Nos vamos ahora?

Asentí, ante la atenta mirada de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Les dirigí una tímida sonrisa, antes de seguir a Edward fuera de la cafetería.

Pronto, ya acostumbrada a la forma de conducir de mi acompañante, ambos atravesamos la carretera que llevaba a Port Angeles. Antes de que me diera cuenta, a causa del monótono paisaje verde que me había obligado a apreciar para evitar los ojos del apuesto conductor, estábamos frente al local de los Weber. Edward aparcó con habilidad y, después, se volvió para mirarme.

—¿A qué hora acabas? —preguntó suavemente.

—No estoy segura de ello, creo… —comenté dudosa, no queriendo decirle la completa verdad—. Pero no te preocupes, pediré un taxi o algo.

Suspiró.

—Averiguaré a que hora sales o me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas —comentó lentamente, como si hubiese leído mi mente. Su voz no sonaba para nada molesta, sino más bien conciliadora.

Suspiré. Era pésima mintiendo.

—.Ahora, ¿a qué hora sales?

—Como a las ocho, ocho y media, no lo sé —comenté, con resignación.

Una sonrisa de lado adornó su rostro.

—Así está mejor —apuntó—. A las ocho estaré por aquí.

Entonces recargó su mano en mi contrariado rostro, de forma delicada, y acercó el suyo a pocos centímetros. De forma inconciente, contuve la respiración, mientras sentía que mi rostro se tornaba más rojo que de costumbre.

—Eres adorable —aseguró, con su voz de terciopelo, mientras depositaba un suave y lento beso en mis labios.

Atontada, logré bajarme del automóvil a duras penas. Con dificultad comencé a andar hacia el local de los Weber, sintiendo que en realidad mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Estaba como una idiota y ahora cada roce de Edward, teniendo la certeza de que estaba completamente enamorada de él, tenía un efecto mayor en mí.

Si es que aquello era posible, claro.

Estuve sola en el local por algunas horas, atendiendo a unos pocos clientes. Después de todo, la mayoría se encontraba en la escuela, las clases extras o el trabajo. Algunas horas después de mi entrada, Angela llegó. Ambas entablamos una conversación sobre libros y adaptaciones de películas, discutiendo cuales nos habían parecido las mejores, siendo sólo interrumpidas por alguno que otro cliente. Estábamos hablando sobre la versión llevada al cine de _La Naranja Mecánica_, cuando escuchamos la campanilla de la entrada tintinear suavemente.

Entonces, un rostro familiar hizo entrada en escena.

—¿Jake? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob sólo me sonrió ampliamente.

—Digamos que… me enteré que trabajabas aquí y me pareció oportuno hacerte una visita —comentó, de forma inocente.

—¿Te enteraste? —inquirí, escéptica.

—Leah aportó el dato —comentó, guiñándome un ojo.

Angela insistió en que no era necesario que hiciera esas horas extras que me quedaban. Creo que debió pensar que Jake y yo teníamos algo, porque una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro en todo momento y pude notar sus miradas escépticas ante mis comentarios. Finalmente, luego de que insistiera bastante, acepté la propuesta de Angela, sobre todo porque Jacob había dicho que quería hablar conmigo. Para ser sincera, me estaba muriendo de ganas de que siguiera con la historia que había comenzado la noche del viernes, y sabía que debía ser en privado.

Luego de despedirnos de Angela, ambos salimos del local. Allí, estacionada sobre la calzada, se encontraba la motocicleta de Jake. Con detenimiento me quedé observando la reluciente pintura. Entonces, alcé los ojos para encontrarme con un casco negro. Miré a Jake confundida, pero con sólo un guiño me obligó, de forma extraña y completamente testaruda, a ponérmelo en la cabeza. Confundida, cumplí con su desesperado pedido. Después, con habilidad, Jacob se montó en el vehículo y palmeó suavemente la parte trasera del mismo. Cuidadosamente, me senté en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, enredando mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi acompañante. Entonces, luego de dirigirme una suave sonrisa, él arrancó el vehículo y comenzó a andar, con velocidad moderada, por las pequeñas calles.

Algo aterrada por mi primer viaje en motocicleta, me aferré a la cintura de Jacob con más fuerza, mientras veíamos pasar los locales y la gente a nuestro alrededor. En poco tiempo, nos encontrábamos en una de las playas de la Push. Con cuidado, Jake se bajó y me ayudó a mí a hacerlo. Suspiré con tranquilidad cuando me hallé con los pies sobre la tierra, a lo que mi amigo sólo dejó escapar una risa levemente divertida. Después me hizo un suave gesto con la mano y me indicó que lo siguiera. Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por la orilla de la gran playa, con el sol desapareciendo por el horizonte. Ya era prácticamente de noche cuando comenzamos a recorrer el amplio tramo costero, iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol. Jake, después de deshacerse de sus zapatos, ubicó sus manos detrás de su espalda y empezó a pasear sus ojos por los apenas iluminados alrededores.

—¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? —inquirió suavemente, sin mirarme.

A pesar de no haberlo aclarado, yo sabía a que se refería.

—Por… lo de Tanya —respondí de forma queda—. Que ella estaba… enamorada de ti.

Él asintió levemente, mientras seguíamos andando.

—Bueno… como tú te imaginarás, Cullen notó que algo extraño sucedía —narró Jake.

Asentí. Tenía totalmente en claro que Edward podía llegar a ser una persona totalmente perspicaz.

—Él notó que a Tanya le pasaba algo, pero Alice Cullen fue la más astuta de todas —apuntó velozmente—. Nos descubrió —sentenció, ante mi cara de confusión—. Nos encontró… besándonos.

Solté un suave grito ahogado.

—¿Y qué pasó? —inquirí, con la voz levemente más aguda de lo normal.

—Organizó unas oportunas vacaciones bien lejos de La Push —respondió Jake secamente—. Creo que fueron a Italia a visitar a unos amigos de la familia o algo así, no estoy seguro.

Se creó un suave silencio mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¿Y…entonces? —pregunté, intentando ser sutil—. ¿Qué hicieron?

Jake suspiró.

—Le dije que lo mejor sería que mantuviéramos una amistad —respondió, mirando al mar—. Aunque odiara con todo mí ser verla con Cullen, era lo mejor y ella lo sabía.

Me mordí el labio inferior con impaciencia, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo en silencio.

—Pero Tanya no era una joven conformista —agregó luego—. Y no le gustaba nada tener que resignarse, a pesar de que todo era por su padre. Además, el grupo de Sam y los demás no ayudaban…

—¿El grupo de Sam? —pregunté, confundida, recordando que alguna vez los habían mencionado en alguna conversación—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Eran amigos nuestros —comentó—. Ellos no se llevaban demasiado bien con los Cullen y los Hale, por lo que no apoyaban mi relación con Tanya —explicó—. Supongo que lo único que querían era joder a Cullen —masculló luego, más para él que para mí.

Llegamos al final de la playa, donde se erguía una escollera de piedras gastadas y oscuras. Algunas plantas marinas adornaban las esquinas de la maltrecha estructura, que parecía brillar bajo la poca luz del sol que aún asomaba. Jake se puso frente a mí y se quedó con la vista fija en la arena, mientras algunas olas le mojaban los pies descalzos.

—¿Y entonces? —pregunté, casi en un susurro.

—Ella volvió, pero nada había cambiado —respondió, soltando un sonoro suspiro—. Era más fuerte que nosotros, no podíamos hacer nada, pero entonces pas…

Jacob se vio obligado a callarse cuando un vendaval lo impactó de forma casi violenta. Entonces, lo vi apoyado contra las piedras y elevado unos centímetros del suelo. Aquella extraña ráfaga no era más que Edward, tomando a Jake por el cuello de la camiseta negra que traía puesta. Mi amigo de la Push lo miró desafiante, alzando una ceja, como si todo estuviera bien. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes de Edward llameaban con intensidad, su respiración era entrecortada y su mandíbula estaba tensa, mientras miraba a Jacob con furia.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con una incontrolable violencia.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo, Black? —siseó, con voz ronca—. Aléjate de ella.

—Deberías renovar el discursito, Cullen —respondió socarronamente Jacob, logrando sólo que Edward lo alzara más por el cuello de la camiseta.

A pesar de contextura física, que no era tan grande como la de Jake, Edward parecía tener mucha más fuerza.

—Si te lo repito, es porque parece que no comprendes —gruñó de mala manera, mirándolo intensamente.

—Déjate de palabrerías, Cullen —retó Jacob, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sabes que si no te rompo la cara es porque ella está aquí —pronunció lentamente, con voz amenazante.

—Oh, sí, siempre todo un caballero —replicó burlón.

Edward alzó su puño rápidamente, impulsándolo hacia atrás, y yo dejé escapar un grito ahogado involuntario. Sin embargo, su mano sólo golpeo contra las rocas, con fiereza, justo al costado del rostro de Jacob. Sin quitar los ojos de él, Edward lo apretó contra las frías rocas y lo dejó caer. Jacob aún poseía aquella sonrisa socarrona, mientras él le daba la espalda.

—Mantente alejado de ella —gruñó, para luego empezar a caminar entre la oscura playa.

Rápidamente me agache para ver a Jake. Después de todo, no tenía buena pinta luego de que Edward lo estrellara contra aquellas piedras.

Él sin embargo, puso una mano delante.

—Ve con él —pidió, cabeceando hacia la dirección donde Edward se había ido—. En estas condiciones, es capaz de cualquier locura.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunté preocupada.

Él asintió, dedicándome una sonrisa algo forzada.

Entonces, comencé a correr en la oscuridad de la playa, gritando su nombre. Con voz casi lastimera, acabé con la tranquilidad del lugar. No sabía cuando lejos estaba, ya que no llegaba a ver mucho más allá de mis ojos. Sin embargo, aquello no alcanzó, porque pronto caí sobre mis rodillas, apoyando las manos sobre la arena y sintiendo un punzante dolor en una de ellas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer mis mejillas de forma involuntaria, sintiéndome impotente e idiota.

Entonces, dos esmeraldas verdes surgieron desde la oscuridad. Edward se acuclilló a mi lado y miró mi mano lastimada. Luego de murmurar mi nombre con voz cargada de reproche, rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo. Por unos pocos instantes desapareció y, después, volvió hacia mí. Anudó el pedazo de tela, ahora mojado con lo que parecía agua salada, alrededor de mi mano, produciendo un fuerte escozor en la misma. Sacudí la mano y él la tomó entre las suyas para soplar suavemente. Cuando la picazón cesó, gracias a su cálido aliento, pude enfocarme en sus manos. Entonces vi sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre que, ciertamente, no era mía.

—Edward, por Dios —murmuré horrorizada, mirando su mano y comenzando a marearme.

Él la quitó rápidamente de mi campo de visión.

—Está bien —aseguró rápidamente—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Asentí quedamente, evitando sus ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con tono dolido, obligándome a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué, Bella?

—Edward… yo… —balbuceé, desviando la mirada. Él no entendía.

—¿Por que lo hiciste? —inquirió con aquel tono suave y lleno de dolor.

Suspiré, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

—Porque quiero saber de ti, Edward —respondí, volviéndome para mirarlo, avergonzada—. Me duele no saber nada de tu pasado, no saber que es lo que me escondes, lo que por momentos te hace comportarte tan frío… —expliqué, con dolor—. Quiero saber por qué odias a Jacob…

Edward suspiró y tomó mi rostro con su mano sana. Entonces, descendió hasta mis hombros y me atrajo con cuidado hacia él, estrechándome en un cálido abrazo. Suspiró contra mi cuello varias veces, produciéndome escalofríos.

—Él… él… la mató, Bella —aseguró en un susurro dolido, contra mi oído—. Él tuvo la culpa, él la mató.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Aquello no podía ser cierto.

_No podía. _

…

**Se que quizás en estos momentos me quieren matar. Algunas deben estar muy contentas, porque Jacob pasó a ser "el malo de la pelicula". De cualquier forma, veremos que fue lo que sucedió en el próximo capítulo, ¿ok? Por cierto, perdón por el retrazo. Estuve estos últimos tres días afuera y no tuve tiempo de escribir, ni releer ni hacer absolutamente nada. Así que, como saben, sólo pido paciencia. Prometo que, apenas pueda, voy a volver con el capítulo 20, que seguro va a ser más largo que este. **

**Por cierto, comento que la historia, seguramente, va a tener 24 o 25 capítulos, no más. Simplemente para que lo sepan, aunque todavía no es seguro. **

**Si puedo, el lunes actualizo **_**Casi Platónico.**_** Sólo pido un poquito de paciencia.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Saben que no los respondo por una cuestión de tiempo; pero, por cualquier pregunta o consulta que tengan, no duden en agregarme al msn o mandarme un mail (mi correo está en mi perfil). De todos modos, saben que se los agradezco honestamente. ¡Más de setecientos reviews! Estoy que no lo creo, se los juro. ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias! Sus comentarios son los que me impulsan siempre a seguir con estas cosas. De verdad, gracias. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Que tengan una buena semana.**

**LadyC. **


	20. Palabras Claras

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20:**** Palabras claras. **

Aún estaba en estado de shock cuando Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie con cuidado. Sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a andar, aunque sin estar realmente conciente de ello. Simplemente, me dejaba conducir por la arena, con el frío viento marino golpeando mi rostro. Casi no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al _Volvo _y Edward me ayudó a subirme al asiento del copiloto con cuidado. Lo miré con duda y súplica, mientras se acomodaba frente al volante. Como usualmente hacía, pareció leer mi mente porque, con una mueca sombría y voz suave, sólo aseguró:

—Hablaremos en casa, Bella.

Después de aquél comentario comenzó a conducir, un poco más lento de lo normal. Supuse que el hecho de que sólo tenía una mano al volante tenía algo que ver. Vi la herida ensangrentada reposando de lado, cerca de mi asiento. Entonces, intentando por todos los medios olvidar cuanto me desagradaba la sangre, me quité el pañuelo de mi mano. Luego, tomé la suya con delicadeza y, pasándolo suavemente alrededor, até la porción de tela con fuerza. La mirada confusa de Edward se transformó en una suave mueca de agradecimiento.

Pronto nos encontramos frente a mi hogar. Con cuidado, Edward aparcó y ambos descendimos del automóvil. Con una lentitud que me pareció casi eterna, caminamos hasta la puerta y Edward abrió, dejándome pasar primero. Entramos y rápidamente me volví a mirarlo.

—Será mejor que te duches y te cambies —comentó suavemente, acercándose a mí—. Esto tomará un rato…

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba… allí? —inquirí, con la cabeza gacha.

—Angela me dijo que te habías ido con un muchacho alto y moreno —apuntó, con voz inexpresiva—. La deducción no fue demasiado difícil.

Asentí quedamente y me obligué a subir las escaleras.

Con mi torpeza incrementándose en cada segundo, debido a la mezcla de nervios y ansiedad, me di una ducha rápida. Cuando salí, secando desordenadamente mi cabello con una toalla, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Rebusqué con agitación mi pijama, encontrándolo finalmente perdido detrás del pequeño sofá. Me cambié con velocidad y descendí las escaleras. Últimamente tenía un nuevo record, ya que logré bajar todos los escalones rápidamente sin matarme en el proceso.

Cuando llegué, Edward estaba ya sentado en el sofá, aún con la misma ropa de antes y dos tazas de algo humeante frente a él. Vi, también, que su mano herida traía una especie de vendaje, claramente improvisado. Me acerqué con cautela y me senté a su lado, cruzando mis piernas sobre el sofá. Edward enfocó sus ojos verdes en mí y me quedé observándolo en silencio. Lo vi suspirar profundamente, antes de hablar.

—Supongo que mereces alguna explicación luego de todo… —murmuró él. Hizo una pausa—. Pero, primero, me gustaría saber que sabes.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando ocultar mi indiscutible sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que _qué se_? —pregunté cuidadosamente.

Suspiró, clavando sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas en mí.

—No creo que Jacob se haya quedado callado en todas las ocasiones que compartieron tiempo juntos —musitó, con tal velocidad, que me costó entenderlo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó?

Suspiré. Me sentía como un muñeco entre medio de dos niños caprichosos; ambos tirando de mis brazos, de un lado y del otro. Intenté controlarme, inhalando y exhalando varias veces, con la vista fija en el tapizado del sofá. Finalmente, alcé los ojos y miré a Edward con toda la determinación que pude encontrar en esos momentos.

—Edward, no importa que me dijo él —aseguré, con una voz que no sonó tan firme como esperaba—. Aquí lo que realmente importa es lo que tú vas a contarme.

Suspiró, no sin cierto cansancio.

—Esta claro que no me la vas a poner fácil… —murmuró. Volvió a soltar aire de forma abrupta—. De acuerdo, yo te diré lo que considere que deberías saber…

Me encogí levemente de hombros, aunque, en realidad, quisiera pedirle que me contara absolutamente todo. Me contuve y me acomodé contra el respaldo. Lo vi suspirar unas cuantas veces.

—Nosotros, con mi familia y los Hale, solíamos ir a pasar tardes a la Push… —comentó, con voz distante.

Quise controlarme, pero mi ansiedad pudo más que yo y hablé casi sin pensar.

—Si, eso ya lo sé —comenté rápidamente—. Y… Tanya se hizo amiga de los chicos de la Push.

Él me miró confuso y luego asintió, mientra su rostro volvía a tornarse inescrutable.

—Ella, se hizo amiga de Jacob… y… yo sabía que ella sentía algo por él —comentó y se volvió para mirarme—. Por tu rostro, debo suponer que eso también lo sabías.

Asentí, con una mueca de incomodidad.

Edward relamió sus labios en un gesto inconciente y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor, el cual se encontraba apagado.

—Bella, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil —pidió suavemente, sin mirarme—. Dime lo que te dijo él, por favor.

Suspiré. Su tono de voz y su mirada perdida no me dejaron ningún tipo de opción: finalmente, le conté lo que Jacob me había narrado, obviando algunos detalles que no quería que Edward supiera, relacionados con la relación de Tanya y mi amigo de la Push. Yo no sabía demasiado, pero, igualmente, prefería guardármelo. Sin embargo, me dí cuenta que había metido la pata mientras narraba los hechos.

—Entonces, me dijo que Alice los… descubrió, y organizó unas vacaciones a Italia —expliqué, con la misma voz queda con la que venía narrando todo.

El rostro de Edward se transformó y se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Qué Alice _qué_? —preguntó, en un suave susurro amenazante.

—E-e-eso… —balbuceé yo, entrecortadamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó, con una mueca de incredulidad asomando en su rostro—. ¡Alice lo sabía desde el principio!

—Edward… mira, yo no quiero qué…

—Tranquila, Bella —murmuró, nuevamente utilizando su usual voz de terciopelo—. No usaré nada de lo que me estás diciendo —afirmó, anticipándose a lo que iba a decir.

Nos quedamos en un largo y pesado silencio. Edward parecía perdido en sus propias cavilaciones y yo, por respeto, no quería interrumpir. Con cuidado, me puse de pie. Él me dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero lo tranquilicé diciéndole que sólo deseaba preparar un poco de té. Él asintió con cuidado mientras yo me alejaba hacia la cocina. Con lentitud, puse el agua a calentar y me apoyé contra la encimera. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar.

Suspiré.

No me importaba. Esta noche terminaría de conocer la historia de Edward.

Pronto volví con el té a la sala, donde mi acompañante se encontraba en el mismo estado taciturno en el que lo había dejado. Alzó la vista con pereza, mientras yo me encargaba de dejar las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa. Entonces, volví a sentarme a su lado y sus ojos, nuevamente, viajaron hacia la pantalla vacía del televisor.

—¿Entonces…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire y carraspeó suavemente—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Aquella pregunta abarcaba algo demasiado grande para que él pudiera comprender. Si hubiese sido por mí, le hubiese pedido que me lo dijera todo; sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que era con Edward con quien estaba hablando, suspiré y me concentré en lo que más me estaba inquietando de toda aquella particular historia.

—¿Cómo…cómo… murió… ella? —pregunté suavemente, evitando también sus ojos.

Edward se echó levemente hacia atrás en el sofá, elevando sus ojos a algún punto de la pared ubicada frente a nosotros. En un corto período de tiempo, que me pareció eterno, mi acompañante se dedicó sólo a respirar pesadamente.

—Esa noche íbamos a salir a cenar, como cualquier… pareja normal —explicó, con cuidado—. Yo respetaba su privacidad, por lo que, cuando me pidió que la pasara a buscar por Port Angeles a las siete, no me negué.

Asentí en silencio, dejándolo proseguir.

—Ella solía bajar a la Push a visitar a todo el grupo, entre los que, por supuesto, se encontraba Jacob —apuntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, aún con aquél tono lúgubre—. Esa tarde no fue diferente.

Se creó un pesado silencio meditabundo entre nosotros.

—¿A…a qué te refieres? —inquirí, sutilmente.

—Ella fue allí, como siempre, pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba —relató—. Esa tarde, el grupo había tenido una fuerte pelea… —susurró, casi para él mismo. Entonces, se giró para mirarme—. ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Yo no puedo contarte esto! —casi gruñó.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que tú no puedes? —pregunté.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con clara frustración.

—No quiero que pienses que soy… una basura —murmuró, desviando sus ojos de los míos.

Automáticamente, sin que mi cerebro aprobara mis impulsos, alcé mi mano a su rostro, obligando a sus ojos a posarse en los míos. Distraídamente, pasé mis dedos por sus pálidas y frías mejillas.

—Edward, sabes que no pensaría eso de ti —aseguré—. Sólo quiero saber… quiero entender que pasa.

Con cuidado, Edward apoyó su mano sobre la mía, que aún descansaba en su mejilla. Después de llevarla a sus labios y depositar un suave beso en ella, produciéndome un escalofrío, la condujo a su regazo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, mientras los movía gentilmente.

—Ellos tuvieron una pelea fuerte… y Tanya quedó en medio —explicó, un poco más fuerte que antes, con menor vacilación en su voz.

—¿En medio? —inquirí.

Él asintió lentamente.

—No sé exactamente cuál fue el motivo por el que pelearon, pero no fue algo… agradable —contó, mientras su vista quedaba fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas—, pero todos estaban agitados y furiosos; sobre todo furiosos.

Hizo una nueva y profunda pausa. Apreté un poco su mano, dándole impulsos para seguir adelante.

—Tanya quiso huir —explicó, con voz queda—. Sabía que no era bueno quedarse allí —suspiró—. Claro que, como no tenía auto, Jacob se ofreció a llevarla.

—¿Jabob? —pregunté—. ¿Y qué…?

—Chocaron —explicó, secamente, haciendo que mi estómago diera un vuelco—. Chocaron, por culpa de él, quien iba conduciendo —apuntó—. Claro, él tuvo más suerte que ella…

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿A Jacob no le pasó nada? —pregunté, compungida.

—Tanya se desprendió de la motocicleta… o eso supone mi padre —masculló—. Claro que para Jacob era muy difícil quedarse a ayudarla, llamar una ambulancia o algo…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, confundida—. ¿No querrás decir que él…?

—Huyó, sí —confirmó él.

Comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo podía dejar a alguien así? Alguien que, además de ser amiga de él, tenía otro tipo de sentimientos. No, aquello no podía ser así.

—No puede ser —aseguré, aún negando con la cabeza—. Él no…

—¿Por qué lo aprecias tanto? —preguntó, en un ronco murmullo—. ¿Qué tiene ese idiota de Jacob Black? —preguntó, en un susurro cargado de odio.

—Edward… yo… no —balbuceé. Apreté su mano con fuerza.

¡Me sentía tan… impotente! ¡Tan frustrada!

—Déjalo, Bella, no importa —murmuró y su tono de voz me demostró que, realmente, pensaba todo lo contrario—. Iré a darme una ducha, luego seguimos hablando…

Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a caminar, dejándome sola en la planta inferior. Suspiré pesadamente, con algo de dificultad, y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el sillón, a lo largo de él. Llevé las manos a mi rostro, frotándolo con cansancio, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a hacer una recopilación de todo aquél embrollo de hechos y recuerdos. ¿Era posible que Jacob hubiese… matado a Tanya? ¿Aquél era el motivo por el que Edward no quería que me acercara a él bajo ningún punto de vista?

Suspiré. Estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que el timbre del teléfono me sobresaltó, haciéndome pegar un respingo. Me llevé una mano al pecho, aún con el corazón alterado, y me puse de pie para contestar la llamada. Corrí y tomé el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Bella? Habla Carlisle _—respondió rápidamente una voz aterciopelada—. _¿Está Edward por ahí? _

—No, se está bañando —respondí—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

—_Pídele que me llame… _—balbuceó— _debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas. _

—De acuerdo —acepté y compartimos un momentáneo silencio—. Esto… ¿Carlisle?

—_¿Si?_

—¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—_Eh, bien, Bella _—respondió—. _Presentan progresos, pero ya te diré más cuando realmente pueda. _

Iba a hacer más preguntas, justo cuando Edward apareció en el marco de la puerta. Frunció el ceño y, sin producir ningún sonido con mi boca, moví los labios para que comprendiera que era Carlisle quien estaba del otro lado de la línea. Me entendió rápidamente, y su rostro se mostró interesado. Entonces, me pidió el teléfono con un gesto.

—Papá, soy yo —habló rápidamente.

Realmente quería saber sobre que hablaban, porque todo aquello me estaba sonando horriblemente misterioso —y eso que no era una persona demasiado perceptiva—. Sin embargo, dejándole a Edward algo de privacidad para hablar, volví al living y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Esperé allí unos cuantos minutos, hasta que volvió con el mismo rostro serio que había traído toda la noche. Se acomodó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio.

—Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirí, suavemente.

—Puedes hacerla —aceptó—, claro que no sé si podré responderla.

—¿Qué está pasando con mis padres? —pregunté, en un susurro. Sus ojos me estudiaron, sorprendidos.

—Yo…

—Por favor —rogué, suavemente—. Sé que está pasando algo, y creo que tengo el derecho a enterarme.

—La realidad es que… —habló. Un suspiro interrumpió su oración. Se quedó un rato hundido en un desesperante silencio— tuvimos que operar a tu madre de urgencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. Estuve varios segundos buscando mi voz; aunque, cuando hable, ésta sonó débil y lastimera.

—¿Y…qué…pasó?

—Ella está en observación ahora —apuntó, rápidamente. Tomó una de mis manos y la aprisionó bajo la suya—. Pero…

—¿Qué? —pregunté, rápidamente.

—No queríamos decirte nada porque… yo… bueno… yo he ayudado en la operación —apuntó, desviando sus ojos de los míos. Abrí la boca de la sorpresa y mis cejas se alzaron automáticamente—. Soy inexperto y quizás, si te lo decíamos, temíamos que…

—Edward, confío en ti —aseguré, sin dejarlo seguir. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, por la emoción ante su gesto—. Pondría hasta mi propia vida en tus manos, deberías saberlo ya —apunté, con las mejillas arreboladas. Luego mi rostro se contrajo en una extraña mueca—. De acuerdo, eso sonó extremadamente cursi.

Una sonrisa tenue surcó su rostro y tiró de mi mano, aprisionándome bajo sus brazos. Con cuidado, pasó su mano sana por mi cabello.

—Gracias —susurró, cerca de mi oído—. Te juro que, si así fuera, la cuidaría más que a la mía.

Sus palabras me causaron un extraño estremecimiento.

Después de unos segundos, se separó de mi cuerpo y me miró a los ojos.

—Sé que, seguramente, tienes ganas de que siga contándote cosas —comentó—, pero… ¿podríamos continuar mañana? —pidió, suavemente.

—¿Demasiadas emociones por un día? —pregunté, acariciando su mano con cuidado, en los huecos que dejaba el vendaje.

Asintió, con una suave sonrisa.

Me iba a poner de pie, pero sentí como, con delicadeza, Edward tiraba de mi mano. Entonces, lo siguiente que percibí fueron sus suaves labios sobre los míos. En un acto reflejo, llevé mi mano libre a su suave cabello de bronce, donde deseaba que permaneciera para siempre. Él acarició delicadamente mi cuello, aún con una de mis manos entre las suyas. Sentí como sus labios comenzaban a bajar por la línea de mi mandíbula, hacia mi cuello. Me tiré suavemente hacia atrás, empujando su cabeza con mi mano. Lo arrastré conmigo, hasta que quedé recostada sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, mientras él seguía depositando suaves besos sobre la piel de mi clavícula. Cuando soltó mi mano, deslicé ambas hacia abajo, escabulléndolas por debajo de su camisa. Deleitándome con el suave tacto de su piel, dejé suaves caricias a lo largo de su espalda. Él volvió a besarme, aunque con más fuerza que antes. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de mi cintura y enviando una descarga eléctrica a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Acomodé mis manos en la parte superior de su espalda, por debajo de la camisa, y lo atraje más hacia mí, aunque aquello fuera físicamente imposible. Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, necesitaba todo de él.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, ambos nos separamos. Compartimos una mirada profunda y pude volver a ver aquello en sus ojos.

Tenían fuego.

Sin palabras, parecíamos entendernos a la perfección.

Pero… ¿se sentiría él como yo?

Volví a besarlo con fuerza. Era una necesidad.

De alguna forma, Edward se las ingenió para que volviéramos a quedar sentados en el sillón, sin dejar de besarnos. Quedé sentada en su regazo, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban gentilmente mi cintura. Enredé mis manos en su cabello, cuando el beso se tornó casi hambriento. Sentía que mi corazón pronto se escaparía de mi pecho.

Entonces, escuché un sonido que pareció muy lejano.

Pensé en ignorarlo, pero pronto se volvió insistente.

Separamos nuestros labios y nos observamos en silencio, confundidos. Estaba por decirle que dejara que el timbre siguiera sonando, cuando Edward me acomodó de forma delicada sobre el sillón, mientras sentía mi rostro arder. Pronto se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Confundida, lo seguí. Después de todo, no era algo normal recibir visitas pasadas las once de la noche.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendió el panorama.

Podía ver la espalda tensa de Edward, tapando la puerta. Sin embargo, alcancé a ver una cabellera rubia y otra morena. Entonces, cuando mi compañero se corrió de la puerta, pude ver tres rostros familiares.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Edward con confusión, quién parecía a punto de explotar.

Después de todo, ¿qué podían hacer Alice, Jasper y Jacob en mi casa?

—Edward, por favor… —rogó Alice, con voz suave, pasando cuidadosamente una mano por el tenso brazo de su hermano.

De acuerdo, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Edward, realmente, debes escuchar a Jacob —pidió Jasper, con aquella voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba. Su semblante lucía preocupado.

Edward miró fijamente a Jacob.

—¿Por qué los involucraste a ellos también? —masculló, de mala manera—. ¿Crees que tengo algún interés por escucharte?

—Yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar aquí —gruño Jake, de forma desafiante—. No hubiese venido si no hubiese sido estrictamente necesario —aclaró—, y, si los traje a ellos —señaló a Alice y a Jasper—, lo hice porque sabía que no me escucharías.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

Entonces carraspeé suavemente, y todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

—¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué sucede?

…

**Estoy algo grogui porque estuve durmiendo poco, aprovechando un poco las vacaciones. La escritura está cada vez más lenta, pero el final de la historia está en mi cabeza, tan claro como el agua. O algo así. El asunto es que me está costando mucho sentarme a escribir, pero poco a poco lo voy haciendo. Sobre todo a la madrugada, con mi tacita de café o té y mi música, cuando nadie puede molestarme jaja. Si puedo, como regalito de navidad, voy a traer un capítulo para el veinticinco. De cualquier modo, como saben, no puedo prometer nada. De hecho, fue por eso que actualicé antes de lo esperado. Quizás, con todo el tema de las fiestas, traiga el siguiente capítulo uno o dos días después de navidad. Todo depende. No tengo ninguna Alice que me diga lo que va a suceder, así que, simplemente, es cuestión de cómo se den las cosas. Igual, muchas gracias por su paciencia. **

**Wow, ¿****Más de 800 reviews? ¡Oh-my-god! ****Se los juro, todavía no caigo. De verdad, no saben lo contenta que me pone saber que les gusta tanto la historia. ¡Mis más sinceras gracias a todas! Saben que, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, pueden agregarme al msn o escribirme a mi mail. **

**Creo que los capítulos van a ser, finalmente, veinticinco y estoy pensando en hacer algún Edward's POV. Veremos como se dan las cosas mientras escribo. **

**¡Saludos para todos y gracias de nuevo! **

**Si no llego, felices fiestas para todo el mundo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**LadyC. **


	21. ¿Culpable o Inocente?

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21:** **¿Culpable o inocente?**

El ambiente de había vuelto tenso desde que Jacob y los demás habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Los cinco nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala, y Edward no hacía más que dirigirle miradas calculadoras a Jake, quien las devolvía de manera desafiante. Jasper respiraba con suavidad y calma, como si quisiera hacer sentir igual a los otros dos muchachos. Alice, por su parte, se encontraba sentada a mi lado, quieta, tomándome la mano con fuerza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Edward, después de un pesado silencio—. ¿Piensas quedarte callado toda la noche?

Jacob bufó.

—¿Puedes bajar un poco los humos, Cullen? —pidió Jacob maduramente—. No vengo a hablarte del clima, es algo delicado.

Edward lo miró, alzando una de sus finas cejas.

—Todos te escuchamos —replicó, con una sonrisa irónica.

Jacob alzó los ojos al cielo, mientras soltaba una fuerte respiración. Evidentemente, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí, rodeado por todos nosotros. Después de unos segundos, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y tomándose las manos. Vi como Alice le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, incitándolo a comenzar.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Cullen —comentó—. Realmente, me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses de mí, pero no quiero que Bella forme una imagen de mí basada en tus mentiras.

Edward, que lo miraba fijamente, soltó un sonido que se asemejó muchísimo a un gruñido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió, fríamente.

—Estoy dispuesto a que, de una vez por todas, escuches mi versión de los hechos —explicó Jake, duramente.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una amarga risotada.

—¿Pretendes embaucarla? —preguntó Edward, sin abandonar la ironía.

Jacob bufó, compartiendo una silenciosa y significativa mirada con Jasper.

—Edward —llamó el gemelo de Rosalie. El aludido se volvió, con algo de brusquedad en sus gráciles movimientos, para mirarlo—. Escúchalo. Por favor.

Alice secundó el pedido con un suave asentimiento.

—Te escuchamos —gruñó Edward, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Realmente, no sé como llegaron a la versión de los hechos que tenían y tampoco quiero saberlo —apuntó Jake, rápidamente, a modo de introducción—; pero todo lo que sucedió aquella noche fue bastante distinto a como ustedes creían.

Edward bufó y vi, por el rabillo del ojo, como Alice le dirigía una mirada amenazante.

—Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Leah y, como el tiempo se presentaba agradable, decidimos festejarlo en la playa —contó, mientras todos oíamos atentamente.

»Habíamos estado unas cuantas horas allí, hasta que el sol se puso. Por supuesto, aquello dio paso al alcohol, la música y la fiesta propiamente dicha.

Recordé, vagamente, aquella celebración en La Push, a la que había asistido con Alice, y el panorama se me presentó mucho más claro y vívido dentro de mi mente.

—Todo iba bien aquella noche, a pesar de que Sam y yo habíamos discutido esa misma tarde —explicó, con rapidez, como si no quisiera hablar del tema—. Él no quería que Tanya estuviera en la fiesta de su novia.

Mi cabeza intentó armar conexiones. Sam contra Tanya. Leah, novia de Sam. Jacob y Sam peleados.

De acuerdo, aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Paso parte de la noche y todo iba bien… hasta que llegó ella —explicó Jake, sombríamente, y sentí como el aire de la habitación se volvía más denso—. Sam estaba como loco —apuntó—, quería que se fuera, ya que para él, ella era una Cullen.

Escuché como Edward, a mi lado, gruñía algo inteligible.

—Leah intentó calmarlo, pero no consiguió nada —explicó—. Claro, quizás el alcohol tenía algo que ver —murmuró, más para sí que para todos nosotros.

»De cualquier forma, Sam se controló durante gran parte de la noche, pero llegó un momento en que todo se salió de control —lo vi cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente—. Sam se quiso acercar a Tanya de mala manera y la arrastró fuera de la playa.

»Pasó un tiempo y pronto todos nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba. Leah lucía tan preocupada como yo y comenzó a buscar por todos lados. Sin embargo, yo sólo salí de la playa —suspiró, y sus puños se crisparon—. Él quería… abusar de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Deja de decir cosas que no…!

—¡No llegues a decir que estoy mintiendo, imbécil! —gruñó Jacob, poniéndose de pie violentamente.

Edward, como si de un resorte se tratara, se irguió rápidamente. Mi mano, de forma inconciente, se enredó alrededor de su muñeca. Sus hombros se relajaron, aunque no dejó de mirar a Jacob, con furia.

—¿Crees que puedas dejarme terminar sin interrumpir, Cullen? —masculló Jacob.

Edward se sentó y gruñó alguna otra cosa.

—Sam estaba fuera de sí —aseguró Jacob, volviendo a adoptar aquél tono inexpresivo y lejano—. Me costó hacer algo por mi mismo, pero pude conseguir que Tanya escapara —hizo una pausa—. El problema fue que, después, todo el grupo de Sam estaba en mi contra, ya que tú sabes que cuando se nombraba a los Cullen...

Edward asintió, teniendo muy en claro algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea.

—Tomé mi moto y le pedí a Tanya que se subiera conmigo —habló, rápidamente, Jake—. Comenzamos a andar por donde nos fue posible, pero no era fácil moverse, sobre todo porque era tarde, había tráfico y yo no estaba en total uso de mis facultades.

—¡Entonces no debiste subirte a la motocicleta, idiota! —gruñó Edward—. ¡Eras un crío! ¿Cuánto tenías? ¿Once, doce años?

—¡He crecido rodeado de motos, Cullen! ¡Las conduzco desde mucho antes de que tú supieras lo que eran! —gruñó Jake—. Además, ¿¡Qué pretendías que hiciera!? —gritó—. Tenía a una manada de muchachos de casi dos metros intentando atraparnos. La querían a ella, y yo iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Los dos dejaron escapar un pesado suspiro, de forma casi simultanea.

Jacob agachó la cabeza y su largo cabello tapó sus ojos y parte de su nariz.

—Lo sé, y toda mi vida me apenaré de ello —aseguró, para después alzar la vista—; pero que te quede claro que nunca la dejé abandonada…

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme cuando Jake empezó a contar el accidente en la motocicleta que habían sufrido él y Tanya. Cuando comenzó a explicar como, desesperadamente, había comenzado a buscar a un doctor, las punzadas en mi cien se volvieron casi insoportables. Escuché algo sobre _no me atendieron, hombre _y _teléfono público, _pero ninguna frase coherente llegó a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me tiré levemente hacia atrás, escuchando aún la voz profunda de Jake, narrando como había sido él quien, realmente, había ubicado a Carlisle.

—Creo que será mejor que cerremos la sesión —interfirió la sedosa voz de Edward.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, para encontrarme con todas las miradas de la sala clavadas sobre mí. Aquello fue lo último que vi, antes de echarme hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

Abrí un ojo cuando sentí que las cosas se movían. Parpadeé con dificultad, encontrándome con la camisa de Edward. Entonces, reconocí las paredes de las escaleras. Estaba en los brazos de mi compañero, aquello era claro, pero todo lo demás me resultaba horriblemente confuso. Sobre todo, porque aún las palabras de Jacob revoloteaban en mi mente, de forma incesante.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunté, mientras Edward empujaba, suavemente, la puerta de mi habitación con su hombro derecho.

—Acaban de irse —respondió, mientras me apoyaba sobre mi cama, con sumo cuidado.

—¿Seguirá Jake con… su historia? —pregunté suavemente.

Edward se acuclilló a un lado de mi cama, apoyando sus manos sobre las frazadas.

—Es muy probable —replicó, no muy contento con la idea—, pero eso no importa ahora —apartó algunos cabellos de mi frente, con delicadeza—. Duerme, ¿si?, que es tarde y mañana tenemos clases.

Asentí, mientras un gemido involuntario se escapaba de mi boca. ¡Recién era lunes y ya estaba completamente agotada!

Acercó su boca a la mía y depositó un suave beso. Después de que sus labios se movieran con gentileza sobre los míos por unos segundos, se separó de mí y me obligó a meterme bajo las sábanas.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —se despidió, mientras salía de la habitación.

—Hasta mañana… —la puerta se cerró, con un sonido seco—…_mi_ Edward —susurré, cuando él ya estaba lejos de poder oírme.

Había demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza como para poder dormirme, a pesar de que el sueño me estaba matando. ¿Qué había pasado con Jacob y Tanya? ¿Qué tenía que ver el tal Sam en todo? ¿Por qué tenía algo contra Edward y su familia? ¿Sería real la historia que mi amigo de la Push había narrado? Estaba intentado atar los cabos sueltos del asunto, pero me resultaba algo completamente complicado, no sólo por mi falta de sueño, sino también porque las explicaciones siempre eran confusas, incompletas. ¿Alguien, alguna vez, me contaría la historia de cabo a rabo? ¿A quién debía creerle?

Con todos aquellos interrogantes asechando mis sueños, tuve unas cuantas pesadillas al respecto.

La mañana siguiente me levanté, sintiendo que no había dormido absolutamente nada. Compartí un desayuno en silencio con Edward, siendo sólo interrumpido por el meteorólogo, quien pronosticaba otra de esas lloviznas características de Forks. Salimos en el automóvil, en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando llegamos al instituto, me dí cuenta de que era más temprano de lo normal, ya que, con suerte, había unos diez autos aparcados en el exterior de la escuela. Aún faltaba bastante para el comienzo de nuestras clases.

Estábamos entrando en el salón, cuando Edward tomó mi muñeca con cuidado. Me volví para mirarlo, confundida, para encontrarme con su impasible rostro.

—Bella… yo… —murmuró.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

La falta de seguridad en Edward era algo completamente extraño.

—Todo lo que dijo Black… —pronunció, en un suave susurro— me gustaría que no le hicieras demasiado caso.

Mis cejas se juntaron un poco más, y mis labios se fruncieron un poco, antes de que pudiera hablar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí.

—No estoy seguro de que esté diciendo la verdad —me aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba? —pregunté, con desconfianza.

Edward me miró confundido. Unos segundos después, negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente no me fío de él.

Nos quedamos los dos observándonos, en total silencio. Me sentí incapaz de romper el contacto visual por unos cuantos segundos, que me parecieron una eternidad. Entonces, una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por mi mente surgió violentamente, precipitándose hacia mis labios.

—Edward —llamé, innecesariamente—, ¿por qué Sam no se llevaba bien con tu familia?

Mi acompañante se tensó.

—Son… cosas del pasado —explicó, intentando abandonar el tema rápidamente—. Problemas entre nuestras familias que vienen desde hace algún tiempo…

Lo miré, con la duda pintada en mi rostro.

Quise preguntar algo más, pero vi como su cabeza se movía, lentamente, de izquierda a derecha.

—Son viejas cosas entre familias —aseguró—. Nada que ahora tenga demasiada importancia.

Asentí, quedamente, mientras ambos ingresábamos al salón. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza, había quedado el nombre de una persona que, seguramente, podría ayudarme con todos aquellos interrogantes.

¿Cuándo se terminarían todos esos dolores de cabeza?

Las clases transcurrieron con más rapidez de lo normal, ya que yo me encontraba demasiado perdida en mi propio mundo como para prestar atención al tiempo. Salí con Edward, caminando a mi lado, y Alice, quien, extrañamente, se encontraba callada.

Después de comer, cuando el día escolar acabó, Edward me alcanzó al trabajo. Angela notó que estaba distraída, como la mayor parte del día, por lo que no intentó establecer una conversación demasiado larga o pesada, detalle que agradecí muchísimo en mi fuero interno. Cuando el reloj dio la seis de la tarde, me despedí de la hija de los Weber y salí del local. Como la mayoría de los días, el _Volvo_ plateado estaba esperándome, aparcado sobre la calzada.

Me subí con rapidez, mas Edward no puso el automóvil en marcha. En vez de eso, me miro, abriendo y cerrando la boca una o dos veces, sin emitir sonido alguno. Finalmente, suspiró.

—¿Te parece bien si vamos a ver a tus padres? —inquirió rápidamente.

Parpadeé, confundida.

—¿Los podré ver? —pregunté. Asintió con suavidad, haciéndome sonreír tenuemente—. Claro, vamos.

Llegamos pronto al hospital y comenzamos a recorrer los níveos pasillos del hospital, en búsqueda de aquél corredor que yo ya conocía bastante bien. Una mujer, de unos treinta años de edad, nos pidió que aguardáramos en la sala de espera, ya que Carlisle estaba con un paciente. Edward se sentó y, con un gesto de su mano, me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Me acomodé en la fría silla, mostrando con claridad mi rechazo por los hospitales. Sorpresivamente, sentí que una cálida mano se enlazaba con la mía.

—Tranquila, Bella —pidió Edward, con aquél tono convincente que sólo él poseía—, todo va a salir bien.

Como usualmente solía suceder, las palabras de Edward me tranquilizaron, casi de forma instantánea.

Esperamos allí unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Carlisle apareció por una de las tantas puertas del pasillo. Lucía su bata blanca y tenía aspecto cansado. No pasó desapercibido para mí su rostro sorprendido, cuando vio mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward. Una sonrisa amable se posó en su hermoso rostro, mientras nosotros nos poníamos de pie. Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

—Bella, supongo que Edward ya te habrá contado lo que sucedió con tu madre —apuntó.

Asentí.

—Sólo me ha dicho algo, pero sé que tuvieron que operarla —repliqué, rápidamente, mientras sentía el apretón de la cálida mano de Edward sobre la mía.

—Bueno, debido a la operación, tuvimos que trasladarla a otro piso —explicó, cuidadosamente—. Tu padre sigue estable, en la misma habitación. Puedes pasar a verlo.

Asentí nuevamente.

—Yo iré a preguntar abajo si puedes ver unos minutos a tu madre —comentó.

Le sonreí suavemente.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle —hablé—. Por todo.

Él sonrió y, luego de replicar educadamente, se retiró.

Entonces, Edward me soltó la mano.

—¿Quieres que te espere aquí afuera? —preguntó dulcemente.

Negué.

Aquello era algo que me parecía descortés.

—Creo que estás en todo el derecho de pasar conmigo —respondí, tomando su mano nuevamente, mientras mis mejillas emanaban un suave calor—, es bueno tener compañía.

Apretó mi mano, con delicadeza, antes de comenzar a caminar conmigo por el pasillo.

Afortunadamente, mi padre tenia un aspecto mucho mejor que el de la última vez que lo había visto. Sin embargo, al verlo allí, sobre la cama e inconciente, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos, de forma traicionera. Fue un alivio tener a Edward allí, sosteniendo mi mano y frotando mi espalda en silencio.

Algunos minutos después, Carlisle ingresó en la habitación. Con unas rápidas palabras, me indicó que podía ir a darle una pequeña visita a mi madre. Lo observé, con ilusión, y Edward tiró suavemente de mi mano, para guiarme por los largos pasillos del hospital. No sabía, con exactitud, cuánto habíamos caminado, ya que los ojos aún me ardían y mi cabeza aún guardaba las imágenes de mi padre. Vi como Edward hablaba con una enfermera, quien le indicó que podíamos pasar por unos pocos minutos. La mujer nos guió por el corredor, hasta que dimos frente a una de las tantas puertas iguales. Ingresamos en un cuarto, tan enfermizamente blanco como los demás, dónde sólo podía oírse el sonido de los aparatos médicos. Entonces, allí, tendida sobre la cama y conectada a la extraña maquinaria, me encontré con mi madre.

Inevitablemente, soltándome de la mano de Edward, me dejé caer a un costado de su cama, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Pasé bastante tiempo allí, llorando, mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda, de forma conciliadora. Entonces, escuché la voz de la enfermera, pidiéndonos que nos retiráramos. Me limpié las lágrimas torpemente, mientras le dirigía una última mirada a mi madre.

Con paso vacilante, salí de la habitación. Edward me condujo hasta una de las sillas, ayudándome a acomodarme en una de ellas. Me quedé allí, mirando fijamente la pared, sintiendo únicamente la mano de mi acompañante entrelazada con la mía. Cuando volví a ser conciente de lo que me rodeaba, parpadeé varias veces y miré a Edward, con la mejor sonrisa que podía construir en aquél momento.

—Gracias —dije, a media voz—. De verdad, Edward, gracias.

Sentí como su mano libre acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del placentero contacto.

—No me lo agradezcas, Bella —pidió—. Gracias a ti, por dejarme estar a tu lado.

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con sus sinceras obres esmeraldas.

Sollozando, me incliné para besarlo. Enredé mis manos en su cabello, paseando mis manos gentilmente por todos los mechones que se cruzaban en mi camino. Las manos de Edward acariciaron dulcemente mi cintura, hasta que nos vimos obligados a separarnos, por la falta de aire.

—¿Por qué no vamos para tu casa? —propuso suavemente, con su frente reposando sobre la mía.

Entonces, recordé el segundo propósito que me había llevado al hospital.

Él era mi última esperanza.

—Eh, me gustaría hablar un segundo con Carlisle —pedí cuidadosamente.

Edward me miró, con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Luego asintió.

—Lo iré a buscar.

Afortunadamente, Carlisle pudo atenderme más rápido que antes. Edward aseguró que me esperaría en el auto, para darme un poco de privacidad. Agradecí aquello, ya que el tema que quería tocar era bastante delicado. El doctor Cullen me invitó a sentarme frente a su ordenado escritorio, mientras él se acomodaba del otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó cordialmente, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus manos.

—Yo… esto… Carlisle… quería hacerte una pregunta —murmuré, bastante incómoda.

Me miró con curiosidad, aunque sin abandonar aquél gesto cordial.

—¿Acerca de…?

—Sobre… la muerte de Tanya —respondí, evitando sus ojos.

Se creó un silencio entre nosotros.

—No sé si podré contestarte —me contestó Carlisle, con total honestidad—, pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

Estuve unos cuantos segundos en silencio, intentando organizar todas las palabras que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

—¿Tú…cómo te enteraste… de que bueno…ella…?

Asintió, comprendido a que me refería.

—Yo no estaba en el hospital —comentó, con voz profunda—. Estaba con Esme, cuando me llegó una llamada de aquí. Una de las enfermeras me dijo que habían llamado por un accidente y, al saber que conocía a Tanya, creyó que era lo más oportuno que yo estuviera al tanto.

Intenté que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—¿Pero… quién… quién llamó? —pregunté, vacilante.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Fue una llamada anónima.

Abrí los ojos, con sorpresa.

—¿Una llamada anónima? —inquirí quedamente, con la vista fija en el escritorio.

Se volvió a crear un silencio entre nosotros, luego de que Carlisle respondiera mi pregunta. Entonces alguien había llamado de forma anónima. La teoría de Jacob tenía bastante sentido. ¿Sabría Edward aquello? Me dejé caer hacia atrás, golpeando el respaldo de la silla con mi espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —inquirió Carlisle, preocupado.

Asentí, aún con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Sí, sólo necesito unos segundos para organizar mi mente —comenté, con cansancio.

Tanta información en tan poco tiempo terminaría por volverme loca. Lo peor del asunto era que todavía había una pregunta fundamental sin responder:

_¿Quién era culpable y quién era inocente allí?_

…

**Oh, un nuevo interrogante. Sé que les extrañará verme por acá tan pronto; pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Cuando empezaron a llegar tantos **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior, sencillamente no lo podía creer. ¡En mi vida había recibido tantos! De verdad. Entonces, como antes de ayer tuve la oportunidad de quedarme en casa, adelante bastante de la historia. El tema es que, después de ver la cantidad de comentarios, me sentía demasiado perra haciéndolos esperar. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Por otro lado, paso a contarles que, finalmente, estoy casi segura de que los capítulos serán veintiséis, incluyendo un Edward's POV. Todavía tengo bastante que escribir, claro, por lo que no es cien por ciento seguro. Yo diría que un noventa y nueve por ciento jaja. **

**En fin, mil gracias a todos por los comentarios. Les juro que soy más que feliz y que el otro día me senté con muchísimas ganas de escribir. ¡Gracias, gracias y más gracias! Como siempre les digo, si tienen alguna duda o algo, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o un mail a mi correo (que, como ya deben saber, está en mi perfil). Si quieren agregarme al msn, no me molesta en lo absoluto, aunque no estoy demasiado conectada. **

**También, estoy pensando en una nueva historia, para cuando termine con esta. Ya les comentaré algo si las ideas colaboran. Tendré que ver que onda. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Felices fiestas! Que disfruten hoy a la noche ****—ya que lady sigue con problemas para dormir y acá ya es la madrugada del veinticuatro—**** y que Papá Noel se porte y cumpla todos sus deseos. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyC. **


	22. Construyendo Respuestas

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22:** **Construyendo respuestas.**

Llegué a casa con Edward, aún con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte. Mi acompañante había estado dirigiéndome furtivas miradas, aunque no habíamos cruzado palabra durante todo el viaje. Ingresamos en la sala, y yo me dejé caer sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza y la espalda contra el mullido respaldo. Ni siquiera aquello parecía suficiente para que mi cabeza dejara de palpitar de aquella espantosa forma. Después de todo, la encrucijada seguía en mi mente, tan presente como en el hospital.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la suave voz de Edward.

Asentí, con algo de dificultad.

—Es sólo un dolor de cabeza —cuchicheé, haciendo movimientos circulares en mis sienes, con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí que el sofá se hundía a mi lado, y una mano fría se posaba sobre mi frente.

—No creo que tengas fiebre —apuntó aquella voz aterciopelada—. ¿Quieres una aspirina?

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward.

—Supongo que eso sería bueno —respondí, asintiendo y sonriéndole con cansancio.

Edward se deslizó por la sala con siglillo, mientras yo volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. No quería volver a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, ya que sabía que aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Pero, ¿cómo no pensar en ello? Tenía que encontrar rápido una respuesta a todo si no quería volverme loca.

Si es que ya no lo estaba, claro.

—Ten —dijo Edward, sacándome de mi mundo.

Me extendió un vaso con agua y una pequeña pastilla blanca.

—Prepararé algo para comer y después lo mejor sería que te vayas a la cama —apuntó Edward.

—Gracias —respondí, mientras asentía, intentando dibujar mi mejor sonrisa.

Edward sonrió de vuelta, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Cenamos en un ambiente tranquilo, y sentí como los párpados me pesaban cada vez más. Cuando por fin terminé, Edward insistió en que no me preocupara por los platos, que él se encargaría. Me negué, por supuesto, pero el sólo encontró una forma de hacerme entrar en razón: con resolución, me alzó y me cargó sobre uno de sus hombros, para llevarme al piso superior. Demasiado cansada como para luchar contra él, refunfuñé un par de cosas entre dientes mientras subíamos por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me apoyó sobre la cama e intentó dejarme en ella, pero yo no solté su camisa. Por el contrario, tiré de ella, acercándolo un poco a mí. Cuidadosamente, junté mis labios con los suyos, mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cuello. Tratando de no aplastarme con su cuerpo, Edward apoyó sus brazos en la cama, a ambos costados de mis hombros. Lo atraje más hacia mí, hasta que alzó la cabeza.

—Los platos pueden esperar —murmuré contra sus labios.

Atrapé su boca nuevamente. Me besó dulcemente por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que volvió a separarse de mí.

—Necesitas dormir, Bella —apuntó, con los ojos cerrados—. Mañana tenemos escuela.

—Lo sé —respondí yo, hablando bajo. Hice una pausa—. Quédate conmigo —pedí.

Con destreza, dejó que su peso cayera a mi lado. Su brazo cruzó mi espalda con cuidado, hasta atraerme a su pecho. Entonces, dejando un beso en mi oreja, comenzó a tararear alguna melodía suave. Antes de poder preguntarle de que se trataba, fui transportada al mundo de los sueños.

Esa noche dormí bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Cuando me desperté, encontrarme en los brazos de Edward fue una buena manera de comenzar el día. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y sus labios se encontraban levemente entreabiertos. Paseé mis dedos por su pálida mejilla. Segundos después, sus cansados ojos verdes me estudiaban en silencio.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, con una mueca adormilada.

—No lo sé —respondí, con voz débil.

Edward giró sobre su costado, para quedar frente a mí. Sus manos, que aún reposaban en mi cintura, me atrajeron un poco más hacia él. Yo también giré, apoyando mis manos en su pecho, para después comenzar a jugar con el cuello de su camisa.

—Tenemos que levantarnos, Bella —comentó, aunque no se movió ni un ápice.

—Lo sé —afirmé yo, también quedándome en la misma posición. En esos momentos, no me apetecía para nada salir de la cama—, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, enredando mis manos detrás de su cuello. Sentí su respiración acompasada sobre mi hombro, incitándome a volver a caer en un profundo y agradable sueño. Su nariz golpeó mi cuello gentilmente y después sus labios se posaron sobre él, dejando una agradable caricia.

—Aunque sea debería avisarle a Alice que no iremos —agregó, aunque siguió en su lugar.

Entusiasmada por la idea de poder quedarnos allí, alargué mi mano hacia la mesa de noche. Tanteé la superficie de madera, chocando con varias cosas en el proceso. Finalmente, me di cuenta que traía toda mi ropa del día anterior puesta. Soltando un suspiro por mi despiste, metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Le pasé mi teléfono móvil a Edward, quien sonrió de lado. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, volví a esconderme en su pecho, mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi teléfono.

Edward mantuvo una conversación con Alice, quién soltaba chillidos de vez en cuando, los cuales podía oír, incluso estando lejos del auricular del teléfono. También me pareció escuchar alguna que otra risotada de Emmett, aunque no estaba segura. Mi acompañante, con toda la paciencia del mundo, comenzó a explicarle cosas a su hermana, quien parecía haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas. Después de negar insistentemente unas cuantas veces y de aclarar algunas cuestiones, Edward cortó la comunicación. Una vez que acabó, dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Pronto me encontré riéndome de su expresión.

—A veces me pregunto si no soy adoptado… —murmuró Edward.

Sólo pude soltar una nueva carcajada.

Cuando lo miré, su hermoso rostro lucía una sonrisa de lado.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos más allí, en total silencio. Volví a acurrucarme en el pecho de Edward, quien me rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos. De vez en cuando, sentía que hundía su nariz en mi cabello o depositaba un beso en mi frente. Cuando creí que me quedaría dormida otra vez, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se movía. Confundida, alcé los ojos, para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Creo que voy a preparar algo para comer —apuntó, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Hice un mohín de disgusto que lo hizo sonreír.

—Voy contigo —musité, resignada.

Ambos bajamos y preparamos algo para el desayuno. A diferencia de los días en los que asistíamos a la escuela, en aquella oportunidad, hicimos todo con parcimonia. La comida fue mucho más abundante y elaborada, y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para comer. Estábamos ya por el segundo vaso de jugo, degustando uno de los tantos platos que habíamos preparado, mientras las noticias del televisor llenaban el ambiente; cuando el timbre sonó. Ambos intercambiamos una mirada llena de confusión.

¿Por qué nadie avisaba antes de visitarnos?

Extrañamente, me puse de pie antes que Edward y salí disparada hacia la puerta. Si era Alice, consideraría la posibilidad de matarla con mis propias manos, sin testigos. Sin embargo, todos mis planes se fueron por la borda cuando el serio rostro de Carlisle apareció tras la puerta. Helada en mi lugar, me quedé observándolo.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Qué… esto…?

—Estuve hablando con Alice y me dijo que estaban aquí —respondió rápidamente, con voz suave— y, como tenía el turno de la mañana libre, me pareció oportuno tener una charla con ustedes.

—Nosotros… ¿Por lo de hoy? —pregunté, tímidamente.

¡Que vergüenza!

Carlisle me observó, confundido, para luego soltar una melodiosa carcajada. En esos momentos, me parecía estar oyendo a Edward.

—¿Eh? No, Bella —aseguró, sonriente, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Todos hemos faltado a la escuela alguna vez —garantizó—. Venía por otra cosa.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras ambos entrábamos en la cocina.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Edward, confundido, en el instante en que nos vio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Invité a Carlisle a sentarse; con una sonrisa, ignorando momentáneamente el interrogante de su hijo, me agradeció. Después de acomodarse en la silla, miró a Edward.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió. Luego me miró—. En realidad, con ustedes.

Me senté al lado de un inquieto Edward. Carlisle apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos con aquél aire profesional. Su mirada paseó del rostro de Edward al mío unas cuantas veces.

—He hablado con Alice y me ha contado lo que ha dicho Jacob —explicó rápidamente.

Vi como Edward, a mi lado, fruncía el ceño profundamente.

—¿Y…?

—He estado pensando en lo sucedido la noche del accidente —comentó Carlisle, de forma ausente. Luego, sus ojos azules se posaron en su hijo—. Analicé los detalles y hablé con la señora Trophey, la enfermera de turno aquella noche.

Edward se inclinó un poco hacia delante, enderezándose en su silla.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto, papá? —inquirió, con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz firme.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Porque creo que Jacob es inocente —respondió, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Ambos compartieron una profunda mirada que me erizó los vellos de la nuca. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y una irónica risa entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pie. Apoyó, con determinación, las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a su padre. Automáticamente, mis manos viajaron a unos de sus brazos, reteniéndolo. Las miradas de ambos Cullen se posaron en mí. Tiré un poco de la camisa de Edward, antes de mirar a su padre.

—Carlisle, esto, ¿podrías esperarnos en la sala? —pedí a media voz—. Me gustaría hablar con Edward un momento.

Carlisle asintió, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió—. Iré al hospital, a ver si necesitan algo de ayuda. Por cualquier cosa, saben donde encontrarme.

Después, me hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza, para que lo acompañara a la puerta. Caminamos por el recibidor y, cuando abrí, Carlisle se volvió para mirarme.

—Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón —aseguró, con una voz casi tan suave como la de su hijo, para después despedirse de mí.

Cuando cerré la puerta, tragué pesado. Que Carlisle confiara en mí me hacía sentir un poco más segura, pero estaba al tanto de que convencer a Edward no era una tarea sencilla. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y soltándola lentamente, me encaminé hacia la cocina. Edward seguía en la misma posición, aunque ahora sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la mesa. Con cuidado, me acerqué a él y rodeé uno de sus tensos brazos con los míos. Alzó su cabeza y sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí.

—Edward —llamé suavemente—, creo que tu padre… tiene razón. Tendrías que intentarlo.

—Bella, él y yo no…

—Por favor —pedí, interrumpiéndolo—. Habla con él. Escúchalo, nada más.

Lo sentí suspirar, no sin cierto fastidio, y después percibí como su brazo se aflojaba bajo la presión de mis manos. Giró sólo lo suficiente para mirarme, dejando sólo una mano apoyada sobre la mesa.

—Si lo hago es sólo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo —aclaró—, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a ser agradable con Black.

Sonreí tenuemente.

—Con eso me alcanza.

Me adelanté, con cuidado, y pasé un brazo por su cuello. Automáticamente, sentí su brazo sobre mi cintura y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Me permití, por unos segundos, enredar mi mano entre su suave cabello. Estaba por mandar todo al demonio, cuando recordé que, primero, teníamos algo importante que hacer. Cuando me separé de él, no me soltó. De hecho, parecía reacio a dejarme ir.

—Voy a llamar a Jacob —aclaré rápidamente.

La mano que sostenía mi cintura cayó desganadamente. Después Edward se alejó de mí, con resignación.

—De acuerdo.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué mi teléfono celular, que había quedado debajo de las sábanas. Me senté en la cama, mientras intentaba encontrar el número de Jacob. Esperé pacientemente, con el móvil sobre la oreja, pensando que no me atendería, ya que él _sí_ debía estar en la escuela. Sin embargo, después de dejar el teléfono llamar unas cuantas veces, me atendieron.

—_¿Bella?_

—Sí, Jake, soy yo —pregunté rápidamente—. ¿Estás en la escuela?

—_Sí, tuve que buscar la manera de salirme de las clases de aritmética, pero sí _—respondió, hablando con velocidad—. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú dónde estás? _

Rápidamente, inventé alguna excusa medianamente convincente para justificar el hecho de que Edward y yo nos hubiésemos saltado las clases del día.

—Necesito hablar contigo… —avisé después, de forma cuidadosa—. En realidad, _necesitamos_ hablar contigo.

—_¿Tú y quiénes? _

—Edward y yo.

Hubo una especie de gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

—_Supongo que está bien_ —masculló—. _Pasaré por tu casa a la hora del almuerzo, ¿te parece bien?_

—Sí. Gracias, Jake.

Tomé algunas prendas de mi armario y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me cambié, intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Después de acomodar mi cabello en una desordenada coleta, bajé las escaleras. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, estudiando superficialmente el periódico. Cuando escuchó mis pasos, alzó la vista.

—Jake vendrá cuando terminen las clases de la mañana —comenté, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Edward, simplemente, dejó el periódico a un lado, para después recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Todo esto es bastante estresante, ¿sabes? —cuchicheó Edward, suspirando.

Asentí, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza contra su hombro. Una agradable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mi frente rozó su cuello.

—Sí, pero creo que vale la pena —comenté.

—Eso espero.

Pasar tiempo con Edward era algo tan fácil como respirar, incluso cuando nos encontrábamos en completo silencio. Las caricias y roces ocasionales y los intercambios de frases cortas y precisas hacían del momento algo totalmente agradable y placentero.

Después de un rato en el sofá, me puse de pie para preparar el almuerzo y esperar a Jake. Edward comenzó a poner la vajilla sobre la mesa, mientras yo vigilaba atentamente el horno, donde la carne y las patatas se cocinaban lentamente. Fueron pocos los minutos que pasaron antes de que el timbre nos sobresaltara a ambos. Edward, haciéndose el sordo, siguió mirando las noticias con aire desinteresado. Suspiré, mientras rodaba los ojos, para después dirigirme hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí, Jacob mostraba una sonrisa socarrona. Por cierto, ¿cuándo había comenzado a llover? ¿Tan distraída había estado, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello?

—Anuncian lluvias torrenciales para la noche —apuntó Jake, como quien no quiere la cosa—. No me gustaría estar todavía aquí, de pie, cuando eso suceda.

Me sonrojé levemente.

—Disculpa, pasa —balbuceé.

Evidentemente mi comportamiento le resultó divertido, porque entró a la casa riendo entre dientes.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, sintiendo los fuertes pasos de Jacob detrás de mí. Corrí al cuarto de lavado, no sin antes tropezar con una de las sillas, y le pasé al recién llegado una toalla. Jacob gruñó un saludo en dirección a Edward y después comenzó a secarse el cabello descuidadamente. Una vez que acabó, los dos nos sentamos a la mesa. Fijé mis ojos en el rostro de Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado y parecía totalmente aburrido y fastidiado con aquella situación. Intenté dirigirle una mirada amenazante, pero dudo que haya tenido el resultado que quería, porque él sólo mostró una suave media sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe el _cambio?_ —preguntó Jacob, no sin cierta ironía en su voz.

—Carlisle —gruñó Edward—. Él insiste en que te escuchemos, _chucho._

—De acuerdo, _sanguijuela_, entonces cierra la boca —replicó Jacob, desafiante.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelearse, por favor? —pedí, cansada de la situación—. No estoy sentada aquí para escucharlos insultarse.

Edward bufó, mientras Jacob solamente reía entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber, querida Bella? —preguntó Jacob, fingiendo ser extremadamente cordial.

—Vamos a escuchar tus fundamentos —gruñí, y me sorprendí al sonar tan parecida a Edward. Lo miré y pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Más fundamentos?

—Carlisle habló con nosotros —intervino Edward—. Dice que hubo una llamada anónima y que confía en que…

—Él de la llamada anónima, en cierto modo, fui yo —cortó Jacob.

Edward lo miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con _en cierto modo_? —preguntó, escéptico.

Jacob suspiró.

—La banda de Sam estaba detrás de nosotros —explicó—. Mi idea fue distraerlos, por lo que tuve que dejar a Tanya. No quería que se la agarraran con ella.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó rápidamente Edward.

—Le pedí a un hombre que llamara al hospital —musitó—. Evidentemente no dio su nombre, pero llamó como le había pedido.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tendría que creerte?

—Edward… —murmuré.

Después de todo, la historia tenía bastante sentido. Según recordaba, el grupo de Sam no tenía ningún problema contra Jacob, sino contra los Cullen. Tanya, al ser considerada parte de la familia, era el problema del asunto. Entonces, ¿no había sido correcta la forma en la que Jacob había actuado, protegiéndola?

—Es la verdad, idiota —comentó Jake, no de una forma agresiva, sino usando el insulto como un simple apodo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Entonces, vi que las cejas de Jacob se encontraban en el centro de su frente, formando suaves arrugas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras observaba a Edward con cuidado.

—Ahora, podrías decirme quién fue tu informante, ¿no? —comentó Jake—. Me gustaría saber quién te dio una versión tan… difusa de los hechos.

Edward, repentinamente, pareció muy interesado en la ventana de la cocina.

—Seth —gruñó, simplemente—. ¿Quién creías que podría haber hablado conmigo?

Abrí los ojos repentinamente.

—¿Seth? —pregunté, con sorpresa—. ¿El hermano de Leah?

—Oh, sí, Eddie y el pequeño Sethie han desarrollado una hermosa amistad —se burló Jacob, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Edward—. Siempre me sorprendió que el pequeño mocoso se llevara bien con todos los Cullen y los Hale —murmuró.

—El punto del asunto —interrumpí, viendo como Edward iba a replicar— es qué fue lo que él dijo.

Edward me observó.

—Fue una versión diferente —gruñó Edward, suspirando resignado y mirando a Jacob—, pero supongo que no tiene tantos fundamentos como la tuya.

Nuevamente, me encontré abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era mi impresión o Edward acababa de dar el brazo a torcer?

—Me alegra que estés siendo un poco racional, Cullen —comentó Jacob, sonriendo de lado, con clara suficiencia.

—No creas que será el comienzo de una amistad,_ chucho _—gruñó Edward, aunque sus ojos lo delataban—. Las cosas no terminarán tan fácil.

Jake no abandonó su sonrisa petulante.

—No esperaba menos de ti, _sanguijuela. _

Mi mirada paseó por los rostros de ambos, con cierta incredulidad. ¿Era aquello un tratado de paz? ¿Sería una bandera blanca, después de la guerra que habían mantenido desde que Tanya había muerto? Sonreí inconcientemente ante aquél pensamiento. Quizás, finalmente, tendríamos un poco de paz después de tantos sobresaltos.

Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, generándome un escalofrío y haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con furia.

Bueno, quizás, aquello de los sobresaltos no sería posible.

Por lo menos, no por el momento.

…

**Un capítulo que me costó escribir, teniendo en cuenta que se solucionan unas cuantas cosas. Realmente me interesa saber que les pareció, si les quedó algún tipo de duda o que, ¿si? También, por supuesto, me interesa saber si les gustó o no, claro jaja. **

**¿Tuvieron una bonita navidad? Yo la verdad, no me puedo quejar, la pasé con amigos y familia y estuvo muy bonita, aunque claro, ningún Jackson apareció en mi arbolito. De todos modos, creo que puedo vivir con ello jaja. Si alguien le llegó uno, sólo háganmelo saber, así arreglo mis cuentas con el gordo. **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad, no lo puedo creer siempre que empiezan a llegar tantos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No puedo decirles más que eso. Cualquier duda, ya saben donde encontrarme, ¿no? Siempre estoy disponible en mi mail y, aunque tarde un poco, siempre los respondo. En el msn, de vez en cuando, pueden encontrarme también. Sino, PM, ya saben. ¡En serio, gracias a todos!**

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo! **

**¡Que terminen bien el año! (Dios, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, ¡se nos fue el 2008!)**

**¡Nos leemos el año que viene! (? Jaja.**

**LadyC. **


	23. Sobresaltos

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23:**** Sobresaltos. **

Jacob se fue, no extendiendo demasiado su visita. Después de todo, según sus propias palabras, aún se sentía en el territorio del enemigo. Se despidió, no sin antes pedirme que le diera las gracias a Carlisle, a quien parecía guardarle una enorme gratitud después de lo que había hecho por él.

La semana pasó rápida y las cosas parecían estar tomando un curso positivo. Alice se había enterado de la charla que habíamos mantenido con Jacob, por lo que toda la familia ya estaba al tanto de ella. Todos se habían alegrado, claro, ya que el fin de todo aquello representaría un alivio para Edward; y, como Alice me había comentado en privado, seguramente para mí también lo sería.

Todavía llovía, después de días de interminables tormentas. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde del viernes, cuando Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la sala. Ese día, afortunadamente, no habíamos tenido escuela por motivos de desinfección. Angela, después de enterarse de la noticia, me había dicho que no era necesario que fuera a trabajar y que ella podía encargarse de todo, al presentarse la jornada tan poco activa. Me negué, pero ella insistió; y la verdad es que ¿qué podía decir? Todo día libre no se presentaba todos los días. Después de un almuerzo abundante, Edward y yo nos dejamos caer en el sofá, en silencio, buscando el cuerpo del otro. Una atmósfera reflexiva nos rodeaba a ambos, mientras cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún todos los sucesos de los últimos días se encontraban demasiado presentes, tanto en mi cabeza como en la suya. Pasamos un largo rato allí, mientras la lluvia cada vez golpeteaba los cristales con más fuerza; sólo el timbre del teléfono interrumpió la paz en la que nos encontrábamos sumidos. Parpadeé, con pereza, antes de correr hacia el aparato.

—¿Si?

—_Bella _—habló la alegre voz de Alice—_, prepárense para salir. En un rato estaremos con Jasper por allí. _

Tardé algunos segundos en procesar la información.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—_Media hora, no más _—apuntó, hablando a gran velocidad—. _Abríguense. Adiós. _

Y, sin más, cortó la comunicación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Resoplé, con exasperación.

Maldita costumbre de Alice.

Volví a la sala, arrastrando los pies y aún con aquel rostro de pocos amigos. La atenta mirada de Edward se posó sobre mí, mientras volvía a sentarme a su lado. Lo miré y se me escapó un pesado suspiro, antes de hablar.

—Alice nos quiere preparados en media hora —apunté, de mala gana.

—¿Preparados? —preguntó Edward, parpadeando varias veces—. ¿Preparados para qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —gruñí—, sólo me dijo que nos abrigáramos.

Edward se puso de pie, tendiéndome la mano luego.

—No sé que nos espera, pero ya sabes como es Alice —apuntó rápidamente, robándome una suave sonrisa—. Mejor no hacerla enojar.

Asentí, para después dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Me di una ducha y luego rebusqué en mi armario un par de pantalones limpios. Cuando los hallé, tomé una camiseta verde y un jersey oscuro. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y, después de tomar una campera gruesa, bajé las escaleras, teniendo el habitual cuidado de no matarme. Cuando llegué al primer piso, Edward ya se encontraba listo. Con unos simples pantalones negros y un jersey blanco se veía mejor de lo que cualquiera podría verse en ellos. En el momento en que llegué a su lado, una suave sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Me sorprendí cuando sentí que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

—¿No crees que te has abrigado demasiado? —apuntó, dirigiéndome una rápida mirada.

Me encogí de hombros, con una sonrisa.

—Con Alice, nunca se sabe —respondí.

—No puedo negarlo, en eso tienes toda la razón.

Alice llegó a la hora señalada, anunciándose con alegría. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con su sonriente rostro. Jasper nos saludó con la mano desde el _Porsche _amarillo, el cuál venía conduciendo. La pequeña Alice tomó mi mano y la de Edward y nos arrastró tras ella, dándonos tiempo tan sólo a cerrar la puerta. Ambos nos sentamos en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras Alice se acomodaba en el lugar del copiloto. Antes de que Jasper pusiera el auto en marcha, la pequeña Cullen se volvió para mirarnos a mí y a su hermano.

—¡Nos vamos de viaje! —exclamó, feliz.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntamos Edward y yo, al unísono, mientras la suave risa de Jasper se hacía oír.

—Debemos ir a registrar la casa de campo que papá compró hace unos cuantos años —explicó Alice, sin dejar que la enorme sonrisa que traía abandonara su rostro—. Queríamos darles una sorpresa a Rose y a Emmett, realizando la fiesta de bodas allí.

—¿Los terrenos de Hoquiam? —preguntó Edward, confundido—. ¿Alice, estás segura de que, con todo lo que sucedió, papá…?

—Él no tienen ningún problema con ello —respondió Alice rápidamente—; de hecho, le pareció una buena idea.

Edward murmuró algo inteligible, dando el asunto por terminado.

—Pasaremos todo el fin de semana allí —apuntó, felizmente—. ¡Hay tanto por hacer!

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡cómo que todo el fin de semana!? —pregunté—. ¡Alice, no llevamos nada!

—Oh, no te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso —apuntó ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

Edward tampoco parecía muy contento con la idea de salir en un viaje de improvisto, por lo que también expuso sus argumentos frente a Alice. Claro, como siempre, la pequeña tenía preparada una respuesta excelente para cada una de nuestras preguntas y quejas. Finalmente, resignados, ambos aceptamos, aunque hubo un pedido al que Alice no pudo negarse.

—Quiero ver a mis padres antes de que nos vayamos —pedí—. Por favor.

No tuve que decirlo dos veces para que Jasper comenzara a conducir rumbo al hospital.

Afortunadamente, nos encontramos con Carlisle en uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio. Edward me acompañó a ver a mis padres, quienes presentaban leves mejorías en su estado conforme iban pasando los días. Según palabras del padre de los hermanos Cullen, mi madre había evolucionado notablemente desde la operación, recuperándose a una velocidad increíble; con aquellas palabras, dejamos el establecimiento. Una cálida sensación inundó mi pecho y se quedó allí, incluso cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el auto, camino a Hoquiam.

Nuestro viaje por la carretera fue ameno. Jasper, a diferencia de Alice y Edward, conducía con un poco más de moderación, aunque la velocidad seguía siendo bastante más alta de lo normal. Hicimos alguna ocasional parada para ir al baño y para comprar algunos comestibles. Cuando atravesábamos las zonas de espesa vegetación, me permitía perderme entre el reluciente paisaje verde, mientras las anécdotas que Alice contaba llegaban tenuemente a mis oídos.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando el auto disminuyó su marcha. Comenzamos a abrirnos paso por unas pequeñas calles de ciudad, bastante parecidas a las de Port Angeles. Después de atravesar un largo tramo, volvimos a ingresar en una zona más abierta, con algunas ocasionales casas ubicadas a una distancia considerable. Minutos después de pasar por el frente de una de las tantas casas, cuando pensé que no llegaríamos nunca, Jasper bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse. Con sorpresa, abrí mi boca y mis ojos: frente a nosotros se encontraba una hermosa casa de ladrillo, con detalles blancos en los marcos de sus innumerables ventanales. El tejado gris relucía bajo las nubes de lluvia, que aún manchaban el cielo. Unas largas escaleras de piedra subían una pequeña loma que llevaba a los amplios jardines, hasta llegar a un amplio arco de ladrillos viejos que se erguía frente a la puerta de entrada. Los enormes árboles que la rodeaban le daban una especie de privacidad, que la hacía ver bastante más acogedora. Edward rió suavemente al ver que no separaba mis ojos de la ventana, mientras me ayudaba a bajar.

—Espera a verla por dentro —comentó, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras bajábamos del auto.

Puedo jurar que vi como Alice me guiñaba un ojo, antes de correr hacia la puerta de la enorme casa. Jasper la siguió, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado, mientras cargaba unas maletas, que parecían bastante pesadas. Edward ayudó con dos más, mientras yo llevaba un pequeño bolsito de la más pequeña del grupo.

Cuando llegué hasta el arco frente a la puerta, la misma ya se encontraba abierta. Ingresé, detrás de Edward, a un enorme recibidor. Todo lucía bastante lleno de polvo y abandonado, aunque, bajo aquella capa de suciedad, podían apreciarse los pisos de mármol, las paredes blancas y los muebles lujosos. En cierto modo, me recordaba a la casa de los Cullen en Forks, aunque con un estilo un poco más rural.

Edward dejó las maletas junto a las que había cargado Jasper, mientras Alice daba saltitos, juntando sus palmas con emoción.

—¡Tenemos tanto por hacer! —exclamó—. ¡Quedará hermosa!

—Creo que deberíamos limpiar algunas habitaciones —apuntó Jasper, con su usual tranquilidad—. Dentro de algunas horas necesitaremos dormir.

Alice asintió, tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

Edward rodó los ojos, aunque podía notar cierto matiz divertido en su mirada.

Con cuidado, nos abrimos paso por una polvorienta sala, hasta alcanzar una escalera recta, que llevaba al piso superior. Cuando terminamos de subir, nos encontramos en una habitación rectangular, con una alfombra raída en el suelo, con varias puertas. Alice abrió una de ellas, permitiéndonos la entrada a una oscura habitación. Con alegría, se dirigió hasta una pared, para correr una pesada cortina. La luz entró por los sucios cristales, revelando una enorme cama doble de estilo antiguo.

Me sorprendió el arsenal de productos de limpieza que Alice había transportado. En algunas horas, conseguimos limpiar dos de las enormes habitaciones y el pequeño cuarto que las conectaba. La diferencia era completamente notable: ahora los cristales dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje, manchado por la lluvia; las alfombras de colores claros relucían bajo nuestros pies; las paredes parecían recién pintadas, contrastando con los adornos que habíamos limpiado con esmero y los muebles brillaban, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a madera. Alice y yo nos encargamos de cambiar las sábanas de las camas, mientras Edward y Jasper iban a encargar algo para comer.

Estábamos terminando de limpiar el amplio balcón de la segunda habitación, cuando Jasper se asomó por el ventanal. Se quedó unos segundos apreciando la hermosa vista que teníamos, mientras Alice y yo lo observábamos, levemente divertidas. Cuando salió de su ensoñación, nos miró, con una sonrisa.

—Es una vista hermosa —comentó.

Ambas asentimos; después de todo, aquello no podía ser más cierto.

—¿Y Eddie? —preguntó Alice, haciendo que su novio riera ante el apodo.

—_Eddie_, no lo sé; pero yo estoy aquí —apuntó Edward, claramente molesto con el apodo.

—¿Qué comeremos? —inquirió Alice, de forma inocente.

—Pizza —respondió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue lo que encontramos más cerca.

Edward nos mostró las cajas, mientras las apoyaba sobre la pequeña mesita del balcón, la cual recién habíamos limpiado. Jasper alcanzó la bebida y algunos vasos, depositándolas también en la superficie de madera. Nos sentamos sobre el piso de piedra, aprovechando que el lugar era lo suficientemente amplio. El pequeño techo del balcón, que no permitía que la lluvia nos mojara, creaba un agradable sonido cuando las gotas golpeaban sobre él. Allí, ubicados alrededor de la mesa, comimos los cuatro, entre charlas cortas y ocasionales.

—Me estoy muriendo de sueño —apuntó Alice, para después acallar un bostezo con una de sus manos.

—Entonces, creo que les dejaremos su habitación y nos retiraremos a nuestros aposentos —bromeó Jasper, ayudando a la pequeña Alice a levantarse—. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Alice, divertida y emocionada ante la perspectiva, se subió a la espalda de Jasper, enredando sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos en su cuello. Después de soltar una suave carcajada, el joven Hale se llevó a su novia fuera de la habitación, comentándole algo, aún con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Me quedé mirándolos fijamente.

—Realmente hacen una pareja preciosa… —susurré.

—Ya lo creo —apuntó una voz de terciopelo, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, para observar los ojos verdes de Edward. Compartimos un leve silencio, que me resultó bastante incómodo.

—La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante cansada —apunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward, ante mi comentario, se puso de pie. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Alice me dijo que te dejó ropa en el cuarto de baño —comentó—. Yo me iré a cambiar abajo.

Asentí en silencio. Él, después de sonreír de forma casi imperceptible, se dirigió fuera de la habitación. Suspiré y caminé hasta una puerta blanca, ubicada a un lado de la habitación. Habíamos tenido tiempo de limpiar, junto al cuarto que Edward y yo ocuparíamos, el pequeño baño que éste incluía. Las pequeñas paredes de azulejos celestes brillaban con intensidad, bajo la pequeña bombilla. Sobre la tapa del váter, se encontraba una pequeña pila de ropa. Revisé lo que Alice había dejado allí y mi boca se abrió de par en par.

¡Yo no iba a ponerme eso!

Cuando sacudí el pequeño camisón oscuro, un pequeño papel cayó de él. Lo tomé con cuidado y leí la ajustada caligrafía.

_Más vale que mañana a la mañana, cuando me levante, te vea con esta prenda; sino, sufrirás mi ira. Te quiero, Alice. _

Demonios. ¿Cuándo había hecho aquéllo? ¿Cómo hacía siempre para estar un paso adelante?

Suspiré. Alice Cullen era imposible.

Me puse el camisón a toda velocidad y abrí un poco la puerta, tan sólo dejando espacio para asomar mi cabeza. Al hacerlo, me dí cuenta del frío que hacía, aunque aquél no fuera mi principal objetivo. Al ver que Edward aún no había llegado, corrí por la habitación, hasta alcanzar una de las camas individuales. Con torpeza, corrí las sábanas y frazadas y me metí debajo, tapándome hasta el cuello. Pocos minutos después, Edward cruzó el umbral con una camisa y un pantalón a juego, de algún color oscuro que no podía identificar con exactitud, al encontrarse la habitación en penumbra. Después de cerrar la puerta, su figura se deslizó por la habitación, hasta que se acostó en la pequeña cama individual, ubicada junto a la mía.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —susurró su voz de terciopelo.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —repliqué.

Giré mi cuerpo, encontrándome con su hermoso rostro a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del mío. Me estiré un poco fuera de la cama y él, al instante, se levantó un poco. Recorriendo el escaso espacio que separaba ambas camas, los dos juntamos nuestras bocas en un lento beso. Mis manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre el colchón, intentando mantener mi peso, aunque sólo querían viajar a su cabello. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo conmigo. Su lengua recorrió, con cuidado, mi labio inferior, dándome lo que necesitaba para decidirme.

Me separé lentamente de él.

—Edward —llamé suavemente, con la voz más ronca de lo normal—. ¿Te molestaría… dormir conmigo?

Mi cara, de seguro, debía estar como un farolito de navidad.

Vi la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, así como también la tenue sonrisa de lado que se formo en él. Contuve la respiración mientras él se ponía de pie. Automáticamente, giré un poco sobre la cama, acomodándome sobre uno de los extremos. El cuerpo cálido de Edward se ubicó junto al mío, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Aspiré su aroma y agradecí el hecho de estar acostada. Su fragancia era tan exquisita como embriagadora.

Sentí sus dulces labios sobre mi cabello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, de forma suave.

—Ahora duerme —me pidió, con un susurro arrullador—, que mañana tenemos bastante que hacer.

Una risa tonta se escapó de mis labios, mientras me abrazaba más a él. No sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado en conciliar el sueño, pero estaba segura de que sus dulces labios sobre los míos habían sido lo último que había sentido antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, la claridad golpeó mis ojos adormilados, dificultándome la visión por unos cuantos segundos. Con pesadez, alcé una de mis agarrotadas manos y la pasé por mi rostro, consiguiendo ver un poco mejor. Frente a mí, pude divisar el pacífico rostro de Edward. Sus ojos verdes me estudiaban en silencio, con una muy tenue sonrisa surcando sus labios. Estaba sobre uno de sus costados, apoyando su codo sobre la almohada y reposando la cabeza sobre su mano. Hice una mueca con mi rostro, antes de hablar en un susurro adormilado.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, he dormido excelentemente —apuntó.

—Que bueno, porque tengo tendencia a moverme mucho e, incluso, a pegar algunas patadas —murmuré.

Su melodiosa risa llenó la habitación.

—¡Tortolitos, vengan a desayunar! —gritó Alice, del otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Nada mejor, después de una noche agitada, como una buena comida! —agregó, con picardía.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Con permiso —pedí, corriendo las sábanas—. Voy a asesinar a tu hermana.

Me puse de pie y, cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación, escuché el grito ahogado de Edward. Me volví para mirarlo, encontrándome con su rostro sorprendido. Seguí su mirada y entonces…

_¡Oh, Dios!_

Mi rostro debió cambiar a todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes, mientras me quedaba congelada en mi lugar. ¿Cómo demonios me había olvidado que tenía aquél ridículo y diminuto camisón puesto? Sin demasiadas opciones, corrí hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre ella, intentando tranquilizarme y olvidar mi patética actuación. Mojé mi rostro con agua helada varias veces. Cuando creí que toda la vergüenza se había ido —por lo menos de mi rostro—, me quité aquella prenda y me puse mis pantalones y mi camiseta.

Era oficial, ¡iba a matar a Alice!

Salí se la habitación, pensando seriamente con qué cara miraría a Edward. Entonces, cuando escaneé el cuarto con la mirada, no tardé en chocarme con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Aún se encontraba en la cama, aunque ahora estaba sentado en ella. Cuando me vio salir, se levantó lentamente, con aquel andar felino tan propio de él. Pocos segundos después, se encontraba frente a mí. Al ver la suave sonrisa divertida en su rostro, desvié la mirada.

—Perdón… esto… perdón por lo de recién —balbuceé yo—. Fue culpa de Alice y yo n…

Uno de sus largos dedos interrumpió mi frase, posicionándome sobre mis labios.

—Entonces, recuérdame que le agradezca a mi hermana —comentó, y su rostro se adornó con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Me sonrojé visiblemente, mientras mis ojos volvían a viajar lejos de los suyos.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre el costado de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo. Su frente chocó con la mía, mientras su otra mano me capturaba por la cintura. Pronto me encontré atrapada entre la puerta del baño y su cuerpo, y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus labios presionaron los míos. Con una desconocida necesidad, aferré mis brazos a su nuca. Comencé a mover mi boca sobre la suya, hasta que decidió profundizar el beso. Había una ferocidad dentro de mí, cuya existencia me había sido indiferente hasta aquél momento. Quería todo, cada parte de él. Separamos nuestras bocas por un segundo, para tomar aire, y me di cuenta que mis piernas se encontraban alrededor de su cintura. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para sonrojarme por aquello, sus labios arremetieron otra vez contra los míos.

Entonces, Edward se separó de mí, mientras mis piernas se deslizaban hacia abajo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron con intensidad.

Aún respirando agitadamente, su boca se abrió.

—Bella… yo…

Su voz ronca me dificultó aún más la respiración.

—Edward…

—¡Hey! ¡Los estamos esperando para desayunar! —chilló Alice, del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Piensan quedarse en la habitación todo el día? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —hizo una pausa—. De acuerdo, no quiero saberlo.

Suspiré.

—¿Bajamos? —pregunté.

Una mueca contrariada se dibujó en el rostro de Edward, mientras asentía.

Los dos salimos de la habitación y agradecí que, después de todo aquello, mi corazón siguiera dentro de mi pecho.

¿Era normal que alguien tuviera_ tanto_ efecto en mí?

…

**Aww, ¿no me digan que no son lindos? Este capítulo me gusta bastante, a pesar de que no es muy… revelador, aunque el que sigue es uno de mis preferidos. ¿Ustedes que opinan? En fin, estoy con una fiebre asquerosa y dolor de estómago, y se supone que no tendría que estar acá, sino en la cama. Antes de que me maten, voy a tratar de hacerla corta.**

**Lo pienso y todavía no lo creo… denme un par de segundos. Quiero decir, ¡mil **_**reviews**_**! Es como… **_**wow**_**. Realmente, no tengo palabras. Solamente puedo repetirles lo que digo siempre, con total sinceridad: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Me pone tan contenta. Los**_** reviews**_** son la heroína de los escritores de FF, si queremos quedarnos dentro de tema. Les juro, muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Tengo una buena noticia, supongo: finalmente, la historia va a tener veintisiete capítulos. Sí, ya sé, deben pensar que estoy completamente loca; pero la verdad es que hay unas cuantas cosas que resultaron ser más extensas de lo que pensaba y la planificación que había hecho de los capítulos no me sirvió. En fin, supongo que, igual, que haya un capítulo más no es tan malo, ¿no? Jaja.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos, otra vez! Espero que hayan comenzado bien el año y que este sea mejor que el anterior. Que todos esos deseos que afloran de nuevo cuando comienza el año se cumplan. También, espero que ningún virus molesto llegué correteando y se meta en su habitación (hum).**

**¡Saludos! Nos leemos de nuevo, antes de mis ansiadas vacaciones jaja. **

**¡Se cuidan! **

**LadyC. **


	24. En Nuevas Tierras

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24:**** En Nuevas Tierras.**

El desayuno, en una nueva habitación limpia, transcurrió de forma amena, obviando las constantes insinuaciones de Alice a lo que su hermano y yo habíamos estado haciendo antes de bajar. Intenté desentenderme del tema, a pesar de que mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco ante el mero recuerdo. Cuando acabamos, Jasper y Edward comenzaron a levantar las cosas. Temiendo quedarme sola con Alice, alegué que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La escuché comentar algo sobre _un arduo trabajo nocturno_, pero preferí no hacerle mucho caso. Sus comentarios ya me habían causado suficientes problemas.

Una pequeña puerta blanca se encontraba al final de la casa, después de pasar por el polvoriento comedor. Cuando logré abrirla, salí por un diminuto caminito de piedras, que recorría toda la parte trasera de la casa, hasta llegar hasta una piscina vacía. El cielo perlado iluminaba la superficie repleta de verdes. Las flores y las plantas, a pesar de carecer de cualquier cuidado, lucían coloridas y llenas de vidas; quizás el hecho de que era una zona de lluvias constantes ayudaba bastante. Comencé a caminar, dándome cuenta que el terreno era enorme: había metros y metros de vegetación, y no podía decir, con exactitud, donde terminaba la propiedad de los Cullen. Anduve con cuidado, hasta detenerme en el borde de la enorme piscina; la rodeé lentamente, encontrándome con una pequeña banca de madera, de aspecto bastante antiguo. Sacudí un poco la tierra que tenía encima y me senté sobre ella.

Pocos minutos después, Jasper apareció por la puerta. Caminó con parcimonia por el camino, hasta llegar a mi lado. Se puso en cuclillas, quedando a mi altura, mientras sonreía.

—Alice y yo iremos a comprar algunas otras cosas para seguir con la limpieza —comentó Jasper—. Ella insiste en que Edward y tú se queden aquí, pero quería avisarte, para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

Sonreí también.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondí—. Puedo con ello.

Jasper rió, antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie. Agitó su mano de forma despreocupada, antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

No pasé demasiado tiempo sola sentada allí, ya que pronto Edward se encontraba a mi lado. Ya no vestía más su pijama, sino que ahora traía unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa. Nos quedamos observándonos, en silencio, hasta que él se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. La tomé, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por los alrededores?

Asentí, mientras me ponía de pie.

Los terrenos, efectivamente, eran más grandes de lo que yo pensaba. Comenzamos a pasar por zonas donde se nos dificultaba un poco el paso, debido a la cantidad de vegetación descuidada que crecía por todos lados.

—¿Hace mucho que tienen estas tierras? —pregunté, mientras Edward corría unas plantas para que pudiéramos pasar.

—Sí, hace bastante —apuntó.

—¿Y… por qué no querías venir? —pregunté, recordando la charla que había tenido en el automóvil con Alice.

Edward se quedó con una mueca inexpresiva por unos cuantos segundos; después, soltó un suspiro, mientras seguíamos avanzando por los descomunales jardines.

—Estas tierras pertenecían al viejo Levi Uley —apuntó—, el bisabuelo de Sam.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, aunque esperé a que continuara.

—Mi padre siempre creyó que era mejor invertir el dinero que guardarlo, y siempre tuvo cierta… atracción por las tierras —explicó—. Además, en unas vacaciones, cuando mi madre vio el terreno, quedó completamente encantada.

»Papá compró las tierras, pero al parecer los viejos dueños tenían deudas. Alguien se había apoderado de ellas por la fuerza, y fueron bastante difíciles de comprar. Cuando ya eran nuestros, aparecieron los Uley para reclamarlos.

—¿Por eso Sam…?

—Sí, ese es el motivo por el cual su familia y la mía están… enemistadas —respondió Edward rápidamente—. Ya es como algo que forma parte de nosotros.

—Pero… ¿nadie intentó hacer nada? —pregunté, confundida—. ¿Llegar a un acuerdo o algo?

Edward se encogió de hombros, mientras girábamos alrededor de un enorme árbol; desde allí, puede volver a ver la piscina.

—Mi padre intentó devolverles las tierras, pero ellos no las aceptaron —explicó—. Su orgullo no se los permitía —musitó después, con tono sarcástico.

Compartimos un tranquilo silencio, mientras volvíamos a nuestro punto de partida. La pequeña banca nos acogió nuevamente, cuando ambos nos sentamos, aún tomados de las manos. Nos quedamos allí, hasta que una suave llovizna nos obligó a volver a la casa. Cuando ingresamos, Jasper y Alice se encontraban desperdigando cosas por el polvoriento comedor. La pequeña Cullen se movía de un lado para el otro, a tal velocidad, que me costaba seguirla con la mirada.

Pronto, Jasper me facilitó una sustancia oleosa, con la que comencé a lustrar la madera de las sillas. Edward se encargó de la mesa, mientras Alice y su novio se llevaban las pesadas cortinas. Más rápido de lo que cualquier persona normal hubiese podido, Alice se encontraba limpiando los cristales de los ventanales, subida a una larga escalera. ¿De dónde sacaba toda aquella inagotable energía?

Después de unas dos horas, terminamos con el comedor y la cocina, incluyendo en ella un pequeño cuartito. Una vez que habíamos pedido algo para comer, los cuatro nos sentamos en la amplia mesa de roble, totalmente agotados. Incluso Alice parecía algo cansada, después de tanto traqueteo; sin embargo, sólo pareció necesario un poco de pasta para que el rostro de la pequeña del grupo recobrara su habitual entusiasmo. Blandiendo el tenedor que se encontraba entre sus manos, comenzó a hacer un informe detallado de lo que nos quedaba por hacer. Finalmente, tomamos una decisión.

—Sí, sería bueno que despejemos el salón de juegos y la sala del segundo piso —apuntó Alice—. Podremos usar los dos para desarrollar allí la fiesta nocturna.

Los cuatro subimos, transportando todos los utensilios de limpieza con nosotros. La idea de Alice era hacer la recepción y la fiesta, posterior a la ceremonia, afuera, hasta que se pusiera el sol. Después, cuando la oscuridad comenzara a cubrir el cielo, todos los invitados podrían trasladarse dentro de la casa para bailar un rato y tomar algo. Claro que, ante la probable posibilidad de lluvia, la fiesta se desarrollaría dentro de la enorme vivienda.

El salón de juegos resultó ser una espaciosa habitación que, como todas las demás, se encontraba completamente iluminada por la claridad que ingresaba por los amplios ventanales. Habían dos mesas de un tamaño mediano, un par de sillas, un tablero de ajedrez, dos o tres escritorios, un amplio mueble y unos cuantos juegos ubicados en diferentes rincones del cuarto. Como habíamos hecho con todas las habitaciones, comenzamos a limpiar mesas, sillas y paredes, corriéndolas a los costados de la sala. Esta vez, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de los altos ventanales, mientras Alice y yo limpiábamos los muebles de madera que decoraban el lugar. Cuando terminé con la última silla, me dejé caer sobre la polvorienta alfombra, acostándome boca arriba. Estaba completamente agotada.

—Será mejor que tomemos un descanso, ¿no? —apuntó Jasper, mirándome desde arriba, con una sonrisa.

—Juro que no opondré resistencia —respondí, estirando mis brazos sobre el suelo.

—¡Yo cocinaré! —se ofreció Alice, saliendo a saltitos de la habitación.

—Dios, ¿cómo haces para seguirle el ritmo? —pregunté a Jasper, quien había girado el cuello para ver como su novia salía.

Él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que estoy enamorado —respondió, con una media sonrisa.

Después de sus palabras, Jasper salió de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de la pequeña Alice.

—No quiero ni imaginarme lo que será cuando sea su boda —murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —apuntó la voz de Edward, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con su figura, sentada a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

—Todavía tengo miedo de lo que me hará poner para la boda —confesé, girando un poco para quedar frente a él. Apoyé mi codo sobre el suelo, reposando mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

—Tranquila, mi hermana está un poco loca, pero tiene una gran habilidad para la moda —respondió él.

—Pero también tiene gran habilidad para el desastre —repliqué yo.

Edward soltó una melodiosa y fuerte carcajada.

Escuchamos un sonido proveniente desde la puerta; los ojos atónitos de Jasper nos observaban a ambos.

—Eso… yo… Alice y yo nos vamos a comprar algunas cosas —comentó—. Eh, estaremos de vuelta enseguida.

Aún algo ido, Jasper se fue de la habitación; entonces, Edward volvió a soltar una melodiosa risotada. Yo, simplemente, me limité a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que, las cosas que cambian, después de mucho tiempo, sorprenden —apuntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ven, vamos a ver en qué estado está el resto de la casa.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y salimos del cuarto de juegos. Atravesamos un pequeño pasillo, que desembocaba en una pequeña sala redonda del mismo aspecto que las demás. Edward abrió una puerta, revelando una polvorienta habitación. Con una sonrisa, pasó una mano por las viejas colchas y estudió cuidadosamente a su alrededor, yo lo imité: el papel de las paredes, de color azulado, poseía algunos manchones, visibles bajo los estantes, bastante desvencijados.; la cama era amplia y llenaba una gran parte del ambiente, haciendo juego con un amplio mueble y una mesita de noche.

—Era mi habitación —comentó, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Le sonreí. Un momento después, cuando pensé que saldríamos de la habitación, Edward pasó por delante del amplio mueble y miró la pared hacia un costado. Me acerqué a él, viendo una puerta blanca, que se encontraba oculta a un costado del gran armario. Edward la abrió y yo, confundida, lo seguí. Ingresamos en una amplia sala, con el suelo de madera clara; había unas pocas cosas en ella pero, sin dudas, la que más me llamo la atención fue aquel gran piano de cola, negro como la noche. Edward caminó hasta él y sus dedos recorrieron, con cuidado, la polvorienta superficie. Lo seguí en silencio, hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de él.

—Toca —le pedí, en un susurro.

Se volvió para mirarme, sorprendido; entonces, un gesto pensativo surcó su pálido rostro.

—Luego —apuntó, caminando hacia mí—. Mejor luego.

Antes de que pudiera negarme, su mano había atrapado la mía, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. Volvimos hasta la sala de juegos y, antes de cualquier comentario, Alice y Jasper, quienes ya se encontraban allí, nos pidieron que los acompañáramos al piso inferior.

Tuvimos una cena tranquila, mientras Alice comentaba los planes para el día siguiente. Aún teníamos bastante por hacer y sólo nos quedaban unas pocas horas antes de volver a Forks, por lo que debíamos organizarnos bien si queríamos que todo quedara listo para la boda. La más pequeña del grupo, después de comer, comenzó a realizar una especie de plano de la casa, marcando las habitaciones que ya habíamos limpiado, las que todavía estaban sucias y aquellas que no necesitaríamos. Limpiamos dos habitaciones más, entre las que se encontraba la antigua habitación de Edward. Alice parecía satisfecha con el trabajo, y pude ver el brillo en los ojos de Edward al apreciar la habitación completamente ordenada y reluciente.

Alrededor de las diez y media de la noche acabamos con los planes para el día siguiente. Jasper y Alice se retiraron a su habitación, alegando que estaban bastante cansados.

—¡Hay una maleta en su habitación, Bella! —gritó Alice, antes de desaparecer de la mano de su novio.

Edward y yo terminamos de recoger las cosas de la cena y, después, subimos las escaleras lentamente. Apenas entramos en nuestra habitación, busqué la maleta que Alice había mencionado. Gracias a Dios, allí había ropa bastante más decente que el camisón de la noche anterior. Edward salió del cuarto, para darme un poco de privacidad, y yo, después de haber tomado una camiseta de algodón y un pantalón corto, me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me dí una rápida ducha, me cambié y me acomodé un poco el cabello. Cuando salí, Edward se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con un libro entre sus manos. Al verme salir, alzó la cabeza y me sonrió suavemente. Me senté en mi cama y me quedé allí, repasando las virtudes de aquel muchacho que descansaba a mi lado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… ideal? No sólo era caballero, sino que también era dulce, le gustaba leer, le gustaba la música, sabía tocar el piano…

¡Momento!

Me volví, para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo único que conseguí fue que sus ojos verdes me observaran llenos de confusión.

Sin decirle nada, le quité el libro, tomé su mano y lo obligué a levantarse de la cama.

—¿Bella?, ¿qué sucede?

Lo ignoré. Seguí tirando de él, hasta que atravesamos la sala de juegos. Después, pasando por su vieja habitación, entramos en aquella espaciosa sala, cuya única luz provenía del exterior, de los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la espesa cortina de nubes.

—Toca —exigí, con una suave sonrisa.

Llevó su mirada del piano a mí, unas cuantas veces.

—Pero Alice y Jasper están…

—La casa es lo suficientemente grande como para que no te escuchen —apunté, con mi mejor sonrisa.

Suspiró resignado, mientras caminaba hacia el lujoso piano de cola. Con cuidado e innata elegancia, se sentó sobre el taburete y levantó la pesada tapa que cubría las teclas. Cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro, antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a deslizarse por el piano, acariciando suavemente cada pieza. Entonces, cuando las notas comenzaron a entremezclarse en el ambiente, el corazón se me contrajo dentro del pecho.

—_Starlight… (1)_—susurré, en un hilo de voz.

Entonces, como confirmando mis palabras, su voz de terciopelo comenzó a cantar las líneas de aquella sublime pieza. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el entendimiento llegó a mí, la interpretación de cada una de aquellas significativas frases. Entonces, comencé a cantar en voz baja la canción, que tan bien conocía, uniéndome a los susurros aterciopelados de mi acompañante. En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de mí, y yo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la superficie del piano, no podía retirar mi mirada de la suya. Después de unos minutos de canción, tuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, de sentir la música hasta el rincón más profundo de mi alma, percibir la caricia de su voz sobre mi corazón.

No me dí cuenta en el momento en el que la música del piano dejó de sonar, pero, cuando sentí una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla, pude sentir aún la voz de Edward, repitiendo aún esa hermosa frase.

—_Sostenerte entre mis brazos…_ —murmuró, finalmente.

Entonces, sus labios encontraron los míos.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, enredé mis brazos en el cuello de mi acompañante, sintiendo las caricias de su boca. Entonces, se separó de mí, tan sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar. Choqué mi frente con la suya y abrí los ojos, hallando aquellas esmeraldas a una escasísima distancia de mí. Compartimos una intensa mirada, en la que sólo me parecía escuchar los violentos latidos de mi corazón.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró.

En ese instante, de forma súbita, mi corazón pareció detenerse; se me dificultó la respiración, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, sin llegar a salir de ellos.

—Y-yo, y-yo, t-también —murmuré, antes de hundir mi rostro en su pecho.

Aquél momento era perfecto, único, y sería difícil que alguna me olvidara de él.

Él me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a refugiarse entre los míos, mientras sus manos sostenían mi cintura con delicada fuerza. Profundizamos el beso, mientras sentía la superficie del piano a mis espaldas. Todo se volvió difuso en el instante en el que sus manos comenzaron acariciar la piel de mi cintura, en el momento en que sus labios comenzaron a depositar suaves y profundas caricias contra mi cuello. Me aferré a su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, volviendo a besarlo, mientras nos movíamos por la habitación. Me encontraba sumergida en la inconciencia, hasta que sentí que nos caíamos; mi espalda chocó contra una mullida superficie. Entonces, cuando dí un vistazo alrededor, me encontré con las paredes azuladas del cuarto de Edward.

Volví a besarlo, con fuerza y pasión, con dulzura y amor.

Mis manos viajaron por debajo de su camisa, comenzando a desabrochar los botones que encontraba en el camino, acariciando su pecho cincelado. En ese preciso momento, Edward separó su boca de la mía y me miró a los ojos. En ellos, podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables.

—¿Estás segura de…? —inquirió, con un susurro.

Nunca había estado más segura en toda mi vida. Sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus besos, todo de él era lo que necesitaba; aquel Edward que había ido conociendo poco a poco, que se había ido encendiendo día a día, al igual que aquella incontrolable llama que crecía dentro de mi corazón. Amaba cada parte de él y aquélla sería la prueba de que todo lo que queríamos finalmente estaba allí. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba a él. No necesitaba nada, sólo tenerlo a mi lado.

—_Nunca te dejaré ir, si prometes que nunca apagarte, nunca apagarte. (2)_

Una suave y dulce sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Entonces, nos fundimos en un beso desesperado, mientras sentía las manos de Edward sobre la piel descubierta de mi espalda.

Después de aquello, me sumergí en una perfecta y difusa nebulosa, al tiempo en que nuestras inexpertas manos y aquellos interminables besos intentaban demostrar lo que las palabras no podían.

…

_**(1) Starlight**_** es una canción perteneciente a la banda inglesa **_**Muse**_**, de su disco **_**Black Holes And Revelations. **_**Un tema hermoso, si me lo preguntan.**

_**(2) "I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, fade away". **_**Frase que se encuentra dentro de **_**Starlight. **_

…

**Ok, creo que ahora entienden un poquito mejor por qué decía que este era uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Juro que me costó tanto escribirlo, pero me convenció tanto cuando lo terminé. Dejé en mi blog (lo pueden encontrar casi al final de mi perfil, en **_**contacto**_**) una versión hermosa de la canción que toca Edward, sobre todo porque es un **_**cover**_** hecho sólo con piano y voz. Es realmente una genialidad y va de diez con el capítulo. Les recomiendo escucharlo. Además, me di la libertad de dejar una traducción de la letra, para que vean más o menos por qué decidí poner ese tema. **

**Estoy como loca. Realmente lo veo y no lo creo. ¡No saben cuánto les agradezco por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos, todo! Gracias, gracias y gracias de nuevo. Juro que me pone más que feliz que les guste tanto Y sé que suena reiterativo, pero es lo que siento de verdad. No saben lo feliz que me pone llegar y leer sus alentadores comentarios. ¡Gracias, de todo corazón!**

**Les comento que en dos días estoy saliendo para mis ansiadas vacaciones a la costa y hasta el primero de febrero no voy a estar de vuelta. Sin embargo, una amiga o yo, según como se den las cosas, vamos a dejar un capítulo, dentro de unos diez días. La verdad es que sé que es bastante tiempo, pero no quiero tener la preocupación de irme de vacaciones y pensar que cuando vuelvo tengo que ponerme a escribir como loca. Hice lo justo para poder subir ese capítulo dentro de diez días y para que después sólo tengan que esperar una siete u ocho días más; pero no puedo hacer más que eso. Espero que sepan comprenderlo. **

**Y sé que las notas se están haciendo eternas, pero quería comentarles que publiqué una nueva encuesta (o poll, as you want), para que decidan cuál va a ser la siguiente historia que publique, más o menos para febrero o marzo. Las opciones son sólo los títulos de las historias, pero pueden ver un resumen de cada una de ella casi al final de mi perfil. Espero su voto, ya que yo sola no pude decidirme jaja. **

**En fin, ¡saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**Nos leemos.**

**LadyC. **


	25. Despertar

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 25:**** Despertar.**

Me removí entre sueños, sintiéndome realmente cansada. Contuve un bostezo, mientras giraba sobre la cama, sintiendo mi cuerpo extrañamente pesado. Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con aquellas esmeraldas verdes. La claridad entraba por algún lugar de la habitación, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad. Entonces, sus labios se acercaron a mi frente, depositando una suave caricia en ella. Poco a poco, el entendimiento fue llegando a mí; las imágenes de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en mi mente, haciéndome sonrojar de forma inevitable. Había sido perfecto, no podía decir otra cosa al respecto. Sus manos gentilmente sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios susurrando palabras que nunca habría creído escuchar de su boca, sus ojos mirándome fijamente hasta que ambos habíamos acariciado el cielo con la punta de las manos.

—Buenos días —susurró Edward.

Su tibia mano se movió sobre la piel de mi cintura, por dónde me tenía abrazada.

—Buenos días —respondí, sonriendo tenuemente.

Después de mucho tiempo, me sentía lo suficientemente feliz.

—Creo que iré a darme una ducha a la otra habitación —apuntó—. Si quieres, puedes usar el baño del pasillo —comentó, señalando una puerta blanca.

Asentí, aún demasiado conmocionada como para hablar mucho.

Sus labios atraparon los míos en un suave y dulce beso, antes de que se pusiera de pie. Agradecí el hecho de que visitera los pantalones de su pijama, ya que las cosas hubiesen sido un poco más embarazosas a la luz del día.

Cuando dejó la habitación, giré sobre la cama. Mi cabeza su hundió en su almohada, que desprendía aquella fragancia tan dulce y masculina. Entonces, dejé escapar un grito contra ella, de modo que nadie lo oyera; aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Los hechos se había desencadenado de la forma más extraña y, en cierto modo, más perfecta que podría haber imaginado. Había sido inexpertamente suave y dulce, casi como una fantasía que podía desvanecerse con el viento. Volví a aspirar el intoxicante perfume de su almohada, agradeciendo tener alguna prueba física de lo que había sucedido.

Me dirigí al baño y me dí una rápida ducha; después me puse mi pijama y volví a la habitación. Allí se encontraba Edward, ya duchado y cambiado. Cuando me vio entrar, una tenue sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Se acercó a mí y sus brazos atraparon mi cintura. Contagiándome de su sonrisa, apoyé mis manos en su pecho y me estiré para alcanzar su boca. Nunca me cansaría de aquello, estaba segura.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y ambos nos volvimos: Alice estaba de pie en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Honestamente, no quiero molestarlos —apuntó, sin disimular su alegría en lo absoluto—, pero se les enfriará el desayuno.

Miré a Edward, quien simplemente rodó los ojos; sin embargo, era claro que no estaba molesto. Con naturalidad, me tomó la mano y ambos salimos de la habitación, con la pequeña Alice dando saltitos detrás de nosotros. Cuando llegamos abajo, Jasper pareció, en un principio, bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que Edward y yo fuéramos juntos con tanta normalidad. Inevitablemente, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas; entonces su rostro mostró una dulce sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y, una vez que terminamos, los cuatro pusimos manos a la obra. Ya nos desenvolvíamos mejor con el asunto de la limpieza, por lo que logramos dejar como nuevas más habitaciones en una menor cantidad de tiempo. Mientras los demás limpiaban una gran sala, próxima al cuarto de juegos, yo me dirigí al ambiente donde se encontraba aquel hermoso piano de cola. Comencé a limpiar cada una de las teclas, con infinito cuidado, mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a mi mente de forma inevitable.

—Creo que necesitaba una buena limpieza —susurró aquella voz de terciopelo, contra mi oído.

Sentí el agarre de las manos de Edward en mi cintura, mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, aflojando todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos, que aún se encontraban sobre las teclas del piano, provocaron un estruendoso y desagradable sonido cuando mis músculos se alojaron. Pegué un respingo, mientras escuchaba la suave risa entre dientes de Edward, al lado de mi oído.

—Ja, ja, ja —me burlé, pretendiendo estar enojada.

Giró mi cuerpo suavemente, atrapando mi labio inferior con su boca.

—Esto es tan injusto… —murmuré contra sus labios.

¿Quién podría enojarse con él, cuando hacía _eso_?

Después de volver a reír, su boca atrapó la mía.

Antes de que el reloj diera las cinco de la tarde, los cuatro subimos al automóvil de Alice. Después de todo, teníamos cierto tiempo de viaje y debíamos asistir a clases al día siguiente. La casa había quedado bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que habíamos tenido para ordenarla. Habíamos limpiado varias habitaciones, dejando de lado aquéllas que no servirían para la fiesta.

El viaje transcurrió de forma amena. De hecho, creo que habíamos hecho unos pocos kilómetros cuando me quedé dormida, apoyada contra el asiento delantero, en una posición bastante incómoda.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Dejé escapar un gemido de molestia, mientras giraba mi adolorido cuello. Dos enormes ojos verdes aparecieron a centímetros de mi rostro, haciéndome sonreír involuntariamente. Escuché la melodiosa risa de Edward y después todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse. Abrí los ojos, viendo el familiar entorno, aunque con mi cabeza hacia abajo. Entonces, giré mi rostro, para encontrarme con Edward, quien me cargaba contra su pecho, con sus manos bajo mis rodillas y espalda. A duras penas le saqué la lengua, ya que tenía la cabeza colgando, mientras veía como la puerta principal de abría. Esme nos recibió a todos con entusiasmo. Pude percibir la sorpresa en su rostro, al ver la forma tan sutil en la que Edward cargaba conmigo. Pronto me encontré sentada sobre el sofá, en una posición bastante extraña. Me enderecé, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Edward, quien sólo mostró una reluciente sonrisa.

Realmente, ¡aquello era tan injusto!

Esme parpadeó varias veces, al ver la despreocupada sonrisa que mostraba su hijo.

Claro, partir de aquel día, ella no fue la única. La facilidad de Edward para sonreír se había vuelto algo completamente sorprendente. Alice, siempre secundada por algún miembro de su familia, no dejaba de agradecerme por ello. Después de todo, la pequeña Cullen estaba convencida de que todo era gracias a mí.

De hecho, parecía que todo el mundo notaba el claro cambio en Edward. Una tarde de miércoles, en clase de gimnasia, la profesora había propuesto jugar a alguna cosa extraña, donde debías pegarle a tus oponentes con un pequeño balón, manteniéndote dentro de un perímetro determinado. Los grupos eran reducidos, por lo que Alice y yo, junto con Edward y otro muchacho de nuestro curso, habíamos decidido enfrentarnos a Angela, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton. Claro, a Alice no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pasarme el balón, justo cuando debíamos lanzar al otro lado. Sin lograr controlar mi fuerza adecuadamente, tiré la pelota. Se suponía que los golpes debían ir del cuello para abajo, pegando en el cuerpo de nuestros oponentes. Claro que, entre muchas otras cosas, la puntería no era una de mis habilidades más desarrolladas; por lo que el balón fue a parar, sin escalas, al centro de cabeza de Mike Newton. Cuando cayó de bruces hacia atrás, todos los que jugaban con nosotros rompieron en risotadas; sin embargo, la carcajada de Edward fue la que más se distinguió. Podría decirse que la profesora estaba tan sorprendida por el hecho, que casi se olvida de atender a Mike.

—Ese, sin dudas, fue un buen tiro —apuntó alegremente Alice, mientras salíamos de mi infierno personal.

—Déjalo ya, Alice —pedí—. No me hagas sentir culpable.

—Fue un tiro excelente —secundó Edward, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Me detuve en mi camino, mirándolos mal. Edward, que tenía atrapada mi mano entre las suyas, avanzó, obligándome a seguir caminando.

—¡Debiste ver la cara de Mike! —exclamó Alice, haciendo una extraña mueca con el rostro, en un intento de imitar el aspecto aterrado de nuestro compañero.

Inevitablemente, me encontré riendo con ellos.

Llegamos a la cafetería, donde ya nos esperaban los Hale y Emmett. Alice no tardó demasiado en contarles lo que había sucedido, y su hermano casi se ahoga con lo que estaba tomando. Después del incidente, la comida fue amena. Claro, no faltaron las alusiones de Emmett a las clases de gimnasia peligrosas y los balones asesinos.

Cuando acabaron nuestras clases, Edward me llevó hasta mi trabajo. Angela también me recordó el incidente con Mike, aunque, a diferencia de los demás, ella intentó tranquilizarme, diciéndome que sólo le había quedado un pequeño chichón. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan terrible —apuntó, con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos allí, hablando sobre temas sin relevancia, mientras los ocasionales clientes ingresaban. Nos encontrábamos detrás del amplio mostrador, ubicado al final del local, cuando la campanilla de la entrada se agitó con violencia. Las dos giramos, asustadas, para encontrarnos con el turbado rostro de Edward. Inmediatamente, corrió hasta el fondo del local.

—Bella, tu madre, tu madre… ha despertado —balbuceó, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Q-q-qué?

—Se despertó, Bella, ella despertó —respondió rápidamente, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista.

Angela ni siquiera me dejó pedirle permiso para irme; simplemente, me empujó hacia fuera, deseándome suerte. Edward me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta su automóvil. Me ayudó a acomodarme del lado del copiloto y luego dio la vuelta al auto para ponerse al volante. Estaba tan ansiosa que el viaje me resultó absurdamente largo, cuando en realidad no teníamos una gran distancia desde el local de los Weber hasta el hospital y Edward conducía endemoniadamente rápido. Prácticamente me tiré fuera del auto cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Edward corrió a mi lado y me ayudó a mantenerme en pie. Juntos atravesamos los amplios pasillos del hospital, corriendo con dificultad por las lustrosas baldosas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos llegar al piso de terapia intensiva, Carlisle nos intercepto en uno de los corredores.

Me quedé mirándolo, incapaz de decir nada y con el corazón latiéndome como loco.

—Bella, ven conmigo, por favor —pidió Carlisle, con rostro amable.

Lo seguí, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para hacer algo tan simple como caminar. Caminé detrás de él por los corredores y las escaleras, que se me hicieron más ensortijados que el más grande de los laberintos. Finalmente, llegamos a un piso en el que nunca había estado. Carlisle caminó un poco, hasta que se detuvo y su mano descansó en el picaporte de una de las tantas puertas. Me dirigió una tranquilizadora sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Edward, antes de abrir.

—Señora Swan, tiene visitas —alegó.

Ingresé a la habitación con dificultad, hasta que mis ojos chocaron con los de mi madre. De forma torpe, corrí hasta ella y me abalancé sobre la cama.

—¡Mi pequeña! —exclamó Renée, con voz llorosa.

Estuve por un largo rato derramando lágrimas junto a mi madre. Entonces, alcé la cabeza; ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto en aquel momento hubiese pensado que estábamos totalmente locas; pero la realidad era que, después de tanto tiempo llorando, ambas nos sentíamos lo suficientemente tontas como para reírnos.

Sí, la locura era algo hereditario.

—Querida Bella, ¿cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó mi madre, con una sonrisa. Su voz aún sonaba algo débil—. Me dijo el doctor Cullen que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí.

Asentí suavemente.

—La familia Cullen me ha ayudado mucho —apunté—. No sé que hubiese sido de mí sin todos ellos.

Renée sonrió; segundos después, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta. Una mueca de asombro se pintó en su rostro. Me volví, confundida, para encontrarme con Edward.

—¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó, con una sonrisa cordial.

Asentí.

—Edward, ella es mi madre, Renée —presenté rápidamente—. Mamá, él es Edward, hijo de Carlisle y…

—Su novio —completó Edward, con una radiante sonrisa, mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

Mi madre abrió la boca y, de hecho, creo que yo también lo hice, escuchando sólo la risita entre dientes de Edward. Luego los ojos de Renée adoptaron un pícaro matiz, que me recordó mucho a las miradas de Alice. Antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada más, Carlisle ingresó en la habitación. Nos dirigió una de sus amables sonrisas a mí y a mi madre, antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

—Edward, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con Rosalie y Emmett en el primer piso, que parecen bastante emocionados por las cuestiones de la boda… —apuntó, con una mueca extraña—. Esas situaciones no son para que un padre se entrometa, ¿te molestaría… intervenir?

Edward murmuró alguna cosa entre dientes y, después de alzar los ojos al cielo, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación. Carlisle nos dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Voy a buscar unos estudios, señoritas —nos comentó—. Enseguida estaré de vuelta.

Ambas lo observamos desaparecer por la puerta de la blanca habitación.

Entonces, escuché la tos fingida de mi madre.

—Así que tu novio, ¿ah? —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Si vuelvo a quedar incontente, entonces ¿qué harás?, ¿te casarás?

Le saqué la lengua, mientras un suave sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

—Edward me ha ayudado mucho —apunté, intentando salirme por la tangente.

—¡Cualquiera quisiera que lo ayudara! —replicó, con un poco más de energía, aunque su voz aún sonaba débil—. ¡Es descaradamente guapo!

—¡Mamá! —chillé escandalizada, mientras sentía mi rostro enrojecer—. ¡Por favor!

Mi madre rió animadamente, mientras escuchábamos ruidos en la puerta. Después de unos instantes, Emmett y Rose ingresaron a la habitación, luciendo bastante desalineados. Edward entró detrás de ellos, mostrando en su rostro una mueca de fastidio. Emmett rápidamente se presentó, lleno de entusiasmo; incluso, después de presentar a Rose, se permitió darle un abrazo a mi madre. Edward, ubicándose a mi lado, rodó los ojos, mientras yo reía suavemente.

—Bella, sabes que estás muy sonrojada, ¿no? —apuntó.

Los colores de mi rostro subieron un poco más.

—Oh, sí, ignóralo —pedí, intentando sonar despreocupada.

Carlisle tuvo que hacer unos cuantos estudios y cosas antes de que pudiera volver a ver a mi madre. De cualquier modo, sabíamos que debía quedarse en el hospital por unos días, sólo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me avergonzara y no parara de hacer comentarios acerca de mi relación con Edward, quería pasar con mi madre todo el tiempo que pudiera. La realidad era que la había extrañado demasiado.

—No te preocupes, mamá, volveremos mañana —le aseguré, con una sonrisa, cuando todos se habían retirado—. Supongo que todavía hay muchas cosas que quieres saber.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Alice me aseguró que ella me contaría todos los detalles que quisiera saber —apuntó.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Me encargaré de que no pueda abrir la boca por un par de meses —comenté, con una sonrisa. Después, me incliné para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Nos vemos, mamá.

—Adiós, hija.

Salí de la habitación, caminando con más ligereza de la que había sentido en bastante tiempo. Aunque aún tenía la cuestión de mi padre, que no permitía que la felicidad fuera completa, las cosas parecían ir mejorando poco a poco. Todo iba retomando su curso natural, y yo no podía estar más feliz por ello; y, aunque aún quedaban cosas sin resolver, todo parecía un poco más claro.

Fuera del hospital, Edward me esperaba dentro de automóvil. Busqué alrededor los demás coches, pero el llamativo _Porsche _de Alice no estaba por ningún lado. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, para luego mirar a Edward, con confusión.

—¿No íbamos a cenar a tu casa? —pregunté.

—Primero me gustaría resolver otra cosa —apuntó, con aire misterioso.

La confusión no abandonó mi rostro.

—Ya que comenzamos con todo esto, sería bueno que lo termináramos de una vez —explicó Edward, sin dejarme del todo claro lo que quería decir.

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, mi acompañante comenzó a conducir a aquella velocidad desorbitarte a la que usualmente llevaba su automóvil. Comencé a cambiar la radio, más que nada para distraerme un poco. Estuve un largo rato buscando algo bueno para escuchar, que casi no me di cuenta cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. El verde follaje fue reemplazado poco a poco por terreno rocoso y lleno de tierra. Edward maniobró con el volante y, con una hábil y escalofriante maniobra, aparcó su coche.

—Perdón por eso —musitó.

Cuando bajé del auto, vi una pequeña casita frente a nosotros. Algo de follaje rodeaba el exterior y la fachada de la misma parecía algo gastada, haciendo juego con aquel pesado aire marino que la rodeaba. Un pequeño camino nos llevó hasta la puerta, la cual Edward golpeó suavemente. Esperamos allí unos instantes, hasta que una joven apareció frente a nosotros. La sorpresa llenó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba; me volví hacia Edward.

—¿Leah? —pregunté, confundida.

—¿Edward? ¿Bella? —habló la joven, tan perdida como yo.

—Leah, disculpa la molestia, la verdad es que no se me presentó la oportunidad de decirte que vendríamos —explicó Edward cortésmente—. ¿Está Seth en casa?

La muchacha estudió en silencio el rostro de Edward, con cierto recelo en sus marcadas facciones trigueñas.

—Salió, pero no creo que tarde demasiado en llegar —respondió rápidamente la joven Clearwater. Dudó unos segundos—. ¿Quieren pasar?

Edward negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La realidad es que tenemos algo de prisa —explicó, sin abandonar aquel tono de voz suave y cordial—. ¿Crees que podrás decirle a tu hermano que me visite cuanto antes, que tengo algo serio que charlar con él? —pidió.

Leah asintió, aún con su entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Leah.

Después de sus palabras, Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastró suavemente hacia el automóvil, dándome sólo la posibilidad de despedirme de Leah con un rápido saludo con la mano. Me abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y me permitió la entrada. Pronto se encontró él ubicado en su lugar y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos hallábamos transitando el camino de regreso. Estudié el rostro serio de Edward por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que me dispuse a disipar mis inquietudes.

—¿Quieres hablar con Seth sobre…?

Él asintió, con la vista aún fija en el camino, antes de que yo pudiera terminar mi pregunta.

No hablamos durante el viaje y pronto nos encontramos en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Edward bajó del coche, con aquella mirada ausente que lucía desde que habíamos comenzado el trayecto. Confundida por su actitud, lo intercepté antes de que ingresáramos a la casa. Cuando sintió mi mano sobre su brazo, se detuvo. Su rostro interrogante me estudió cuidadosamente, mientras yo buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Edward, ¿todo está bien? —pregunté a media voz.

La confusión se dibujó en su rostro unos instantes, para luego ser reemplazada por una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —replicó, con voz despreocupada, mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Te noto un poco… ausente —apunté yo, mientras él jugaba con mis dedos.

Sonrió de lado.

—Ha sido un día bastante… agitado —apuntó.

Asentí.

—Dímelo a mí, recuperé a mi madre y conseguí un _novio_ en menos de veinticuatro horas —apunté, recalcando la relación entre nosotros que él mismo había calificado.

Su melodiosa risa llegó a mis oídos.

—Puedes perderlo, si quieres —apuntó, con una pícara sonrisa.

—No estoy interesada en ello —respondí, antes de acercarme más a él.

Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura y sus labios presionaron los míos con aquella mezcla de fuego y dulzura que poseían. Perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio cuando profundizamos el beso. En medio de la escena, creí escuchar algún comentario de Emmett referido a Edward, diciéndole que era un nuevo devorador de jovencitas, y también escuché alguna advertencia dirigida hacia mí, recomendándome que tuviera cuidado porque parecía ser su próxima víctima. Sin embargo, todo aquello no podía importarme menos ni hacerme soltar a _m_i Edward. Después de todo, parecía que por fin las cosas iban retomando su curso natural.

Entonces, una súbita frenada nos hizo separarnos.

Una reluciente motocicleta captó toda nuestra atención, aunque pronto nuestros ojos se dirigieron a quien la conducía.

Parpadeé, notando claramente los rasgos característicos de su familia.

¿Sería hora de que Seth Clearwater nos aclarara aquellas dudas restantes?

…

**Su humilde servidora, acá desde la costa, quemada hasta los tobillos, llena de arena, con olor a sal y poquísimo sueño; dejándoles el capítulo prometido. No voy a decir mucho, porque tengo a una banda de personas por acá gritando, cantando y demás. Sólo espero sus comentarios… ¿les gustó? Sé que fue antes de lo prometido, pero me acaba de llegar el capítulo y no quería hacerlos esperar. No sé cuando podré volver a conectarme, pero cuando tenga **_**Casi Platónico **_**prometo que voy a tratar de colgarlo cuanto antes.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, ya lo saben. Prácticamente mil doscientos y yo no lo puedo creer todavía. Saben que no hice a tiempo ni de responder las preguntas, ya que apenas los pude leer; pero, cuando esté de vuelta, saben que voy a estar disponible en el msn para cualquier cosa. El primero o segundo de febrero subiré el capítulo que sigue. Sólo pido un poquito de paciencia, ya saben.**

**¡Gracias a todos, de verdad! ¡Nos leemos a mi vuelta, en algunos días, si es que salgo viva de acá!**

**Saludos. **

**LadyC.**


	26. Últimas piezas

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26****: Últimas piezas.**

Cuando Seth bajó de la motocicleta, todo el aspecto intimidante que este podía llegar a conseguir quedó reducido a nada. No era un joven pequeño, ni mucho menos, pero su caminar era inseguro y su rostro mostraba que claramente se sentía intimidado al encontrarse allí. Edward se alejó de mí y le tendió la mano al recién llegado, acompañando su saludo de algunas palabras de bienvenida. Ignorando la mirada interrogante de Emmett y de su futura esposa, que no parecía estar muy contenta con la visita, Edward le permitió a Seth la entrada a la casa. Con un suave gesto de su cabeza, me indicó que lo siguiera. Edward comenzó a subir la larga escalera, seguido por el recién llegado. Me apresuré para no perderlos, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Edward abrió una puerta y terminamos sentados en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de té. Seth se acomodó, cohibido, en uno de los pequeños sofás, mientras Edward me indicaba que yo también me sentara.

Los tres compartimos un silencio denso, el cual el pequeño Clearwater rompió con vacilación.

—Me dijo Leah que… ¿querías hablar conmigo de algo… serio?

Edward asintió, balanceándose en su asiento.

—Sí, la realidad es que han sucedido unas cuantas cosas en el último tiempo y me gustaría… saber si estás al corriente de ellas —explicó, con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó rápidamente Seth.

Edward dedicó unos cuantos minutos a explicarle la historia que habíamos construido con los relatos de Jacob, las dudas de Carlisle y los recuerdos que habíamos conseguido sacar a flote. Seth escuchó atentamente, mostrándose sorprendido en ciertas partes del relato, confundido en algunas y perdido en otras. Finalmente, Edward le comentó acerca de nuestro último encuentro con Jacob, exponiéndole su nueva perspectiva de los hechos.

—¿Tú sabías algo de todo eso? —preguntó Edward. Su voz sonaba siempre cordial, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Se notaba que, a pesar de todo, sentía cierto cariño hacia el menor de los Clearwater.

Seth negó con su cabeza.

—Yo… no sabía… realmente —respondió él—. La realidad es que en La Push… todos teníamos la versión de Sam.

—Lo supuse —masculló Edward para sí, bajando la vista.

—Leah, sin embargo… —murmuró Seth.

Edward alzó los ojos rápidamente, clavándolos en los del más pequeño.

—¿Qué paso con ella? —inquirió.

Seth vaciló en su respuesta; lucía claramente pensativo.

—La verdad es que Leah siempre defendió a Jacob —respondió, aún perdido en sus propias cavilaciones—. Yo siempre creí que era por Sam y su ruptura pero…

Me encontré asintiendo, al igual que Edward, cuando él dejó su frase en el aire.

—Nunca quise darte una versión distorsionada de los hechos, Edward —aseguró Seth, con culpabilidad—. Simplemente, esa fue la versión que tenía yo.

Edward asintió.

—No te preocupes, Seth —tranquilizó Edward—. Yo sé que es así, gracias.

—Pero… —súbitamente, los dos me miraron cuando me escucharon hablar— ¿cómo es que Jacob nunca aclaró todo si él no era el culpable?

Esa duda venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Edward, con sus manos enlazadas sobre sus rodillas, miró fijamente al suelo, al tiempo en que soltaba un profundo suspiro.

—Supongo que eso, en parte, es culpa mía —apuntó él—. La verdad es que he sido bastante… cerrado en ese asunto.

—Tenías motivos —recordó Seth, en lo que me pareció un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor—. Desde lejos, Jacob parecía culpable por muchas cosas.

Edward asintió, aún algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estábamos los tres tan sumidos en aquél tenso silencio, que todos nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El rostro de Alice apareció, con los ojos desenfocados y las mejillas arreboladas. Entonces, soltó todas las palabras de golpe.

—¡Bella tu padre ha reaccionado! —exclamó y me fue bastante difícil comprenderla.

Entonces, cuando entendí sus palabras, yo también me puse histérica. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Alice me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella por los pasillos. Pude sentir los pasos de Edward y Seth detrás de nosotros mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. Toda la familia parecía estar al tanto de la noticia, ya que lucían expectantes.

—Carlisle nos espera en el hospital —comentó rápidamente la pequeña Cullen, mientras salíamos de la casa—. Acaba de llamar.

Subimos al _Porsche _de Alice, mientras Edward compartía una rápida despedida con Seth, carga de agradecimientos y disculpas. Después subió con nosotras al automóvil, y Alice comenzó a conducir a aquella desorbitada velocidad a la que se encontraba acostumbrada. Esta vez, sin embargo, ni siquiera pensé en quejarme. Gracias a ello, llegamos al hospital en unos pocos minutos, en los que me encargué de preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido. Alice no pudo darme demasiadas respuestas, ya que ella sabía casi tan poco como yo.

Cuando entramos al gran edificio, comenzamos a correr, preguntando a varios integrantes del personal del hospital dónde podíamos encontrar a Carlisle. Pronto nos indicaron dónde se encontraba y los tres corrimos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Ni siquiera la cantidad de veces que tropecé lograron detenerme. Entonces, lo vimos al final de uno de los innumerables pasillos.

—Carlisle, ¿dónde…está… mi padre? —pregunté, aún sin logar recuperar la respiración.

—Bella, tranquila —me pidió, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Él está inconciente todavía.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, logrando articular sólo una palabra a media voz.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, él reaccionó, mostró signos vitales diferentes, pero sigue inconciente —explicó—. Lo más sorprendente del asunto es que reaccionó exactamente cuando tu madre fue a su encuentro —sonrió tenuemente—. Supongo que debe poder escuchar algo.

Parpadeé varias veces, confundida.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Él está como atrapado en su propia mente, ¿no? —me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Edward, que parecía bastante cautivado con el asunto. Carlisle asintió—. Increíble.

—Sería bueno que hablaras un poco con él, Bella —apuntó el doctor Cullen.

Asentí suavemente.

Lo seguí por aquellos pasillos que me resultaban imposiblemente iguales. Después de una larga sucesión de puertas, Carlisle abrió una de ellas. Mi padre se encontraba igual que como lo había visto hacía unos pocos días: estaba conectado a todos esos cables y máquinas, tenía aspecto algo pálido y, lo que me parecía más desalentador, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la cama y tomé su mano, que estaba incluso más fría que las mías.

—Te dejaré un rato a solas con él —ofreció Carlisle.

Asentí, en silencio, mirando en su dirección tan sólo por unos segundos. Luego escuché la puerta cerrada, mientras mis ojos se concentraban en el pálido rostro de mi padre. Me quedé observándolo por un largo rato en silencio, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos. Después me aclaré suavemente la garganta, recordando las palabras de Edward.

—¿Es verdad que me escuchas? —pregunté suavemente, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta—. Hay tantas cosas que deberías saber, tantas novedades… a pesar de que siempre te haces el desentendido, yo sé que te interesaría saberlas.

Suspiré profundamente, mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Mi respiración, en disonancia con los molestos pitidos de las máquinas, era bastante irregular. Gemí involuntariamente e intenté secar las lágrimas que ya corrían por mi rostro.

—Papá, necesito tanto que te despiertes… —susurré, apretando un poco su mano. Hice una profunda pausa—. Te quiero, papá, te quiero mucho.

Entonces, sentí una tenue presión en mi mano, el rostro de mi padre dibujó una casi imperceptible mueca de molestia y aquellos aparatos ubicados detrás de nosotros cambiaron el sonido que producían. Me quedé congelada por unos segundos; luego, cuando reaccioné, salí corriendo de la habitación. No pude correr demasiado, porque Edward me interceptó casi al instante.

—¿Bella?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Mi padre, Edward, mi padre se ha… movido… las máquinas… su mano —balbuceé. Ni una frase coherente podía salir de mis labios.

—Llamaré a Carlisle —se ofreció rápidamente—. Tú quédate aquí.

Vi como Edward salía corriendo por el pasillo. Comencé a retroceder, hasta que mis piernas chocaron con una de las frías sillas del hospital; me dejé caer sobre ella, mientras largaba un pesado suspiro. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que padre e hijo volvieran por el corredor, con velocidad, seguidos de una inquieta Alice. Carlisle ingresó a la habitación de mi padre y yo lo seguí.

Entonces, me quedé de piedra.

Mi padre estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y la confusión plasmada en cada recoveco de su pálido rostro.

—¿Carlisle? —preguntó, claramente confundido.

Vi como el doctor Cullen le sonreía.

—El mismo, Charlie.

Entonces, los ojos de mi padre se encontraron con los míos. Nos quedamos observándonos por un largo rato. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, corrí hacia él, propinándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Definitivamente, alguien tendrá que explicarme que sucede.

Reí, mientras lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de mis ojos.

Después de todo, Charlie estaba en lo cierto: que lo abrazara con tanta efusividad era un hecho completamente antinatural.

La siguiente media hora pasó entre explicaciones, intentando ubicar a mi padre en tiempo y espacio, por lo menos lo suficiente para que supiera que hacía allí. Finalmente, pareció comprender, aunque algunos de sus asentimientos eran algo dudosos. Me contó, también, como conocía al doctor Cullen y algunas de las anécdotas que habían compartido cuando eran tan sólo unos pequeños niños. Cuando Edward se acercó a mí, para preguntarme si quería algo para comer —no sabía en que momento se había hecho tan tarde—, tomó suavemente mi mano. Por supuesto, cuando me quedé sola con Charlie, después de que Edward y su padre abandonaran la habitación, los ojos de mi progenitor me estudiaron calculadoramente.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Él es Edward Cullen, papá, el hijo de Carlisle —respondí, con tono inexpresivo.

—¿Y por qué te tomó de la mano? —preguntó, con su complejo de jefe de policía.

Rodé los ojos, aunque levemente divertida.

—Porque él es mi… novio —expliqué, desviando la mirada unos instantes, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Entonces me volví, para encontrarme con el rostro sorprendido de Charlie.

—Tú… ¿qué? —susurró.

—Ehm… ¿eso? —comenté tímidamente.

Charlie suspiró y compartimos un silencio prolongado.

—Me duele la cabeza —apuntó luego, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me hubiese asustado, dadas sus condiciones, si no hubiese conocido tan bien aquella frase. Aquélla era la clara escapatoria de Charlie cuando quería librarse de algún problema, alguna reprimenda o alguna cosa que lo incomodara. En este caso, creo que me inclinaba por la última opción. Claro, sabía que de todos modos no me salvaría de _esa_ charla con mi padre.

—Esto… yo… llamaré a Carlisle —apunté rápidamente, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, antes de retirarme.

¡Era tan absurdamente feliz!

Encontré a Carlisle en uno de los pisos inferiores, hablando con Alice, quien, al verme, sonrió amplia y tiernamente. El doctor Cullen se retiró y la pequeña de la familia se colgó de mi cuello, con una sincera alegría.

—¡Qué feliz me pone que todo esté bien, Bella! —exclamó.

—Ya lo creo —respondí, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y Edward?

—Se ha ido a casa—explicó—; quería preparar algo para comer para que pudiéramos cenar cuando lleguemos. ¡Ahora vamos a ver a Renée!

Seguí a Alice, contagiándome de su entusiasmo. No me resultaba algo sorprendente el hecho de que ella y mi madre se hubiesen llevado tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Después de todo, se parecían en demasiados aspectos, sobre todo en aquello de hablar sobre mi vida privada como si estuvieran haciendo comentarios sobre el clima.

Llegamos a la habitación de mi madre, quien se encontraba leyendo una revista. Evidentemente quería actualizarse un poco, después de haberse perdido meses de chismes y cotilleos. Cuando nos escuchó llegar, alzó la vista, dirigiéndonos una cálida mirada. Algo me decía que pronto mi madre adoptaría a Alice como una hija más, y no podía estar más feliz por aquéllo.

No sabría con exactitud decir si había sido buena idea o no contarle a mi madre que Charlie ya estaba despierto. Su reacción fue muy típica de ella: sin interesarse demasiado en los cables a los que se encontraba conectada, sin importarle su salud ni las heridas que aún podían molestar, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo por los pasillos, aún cuando no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Gracias a Dios, una enfermera la interceptó y pudo ayudarla con su cometido sin ocasionar un gran revuelo.

Compartí un buen rato con mis padres, evitando los temas de rigor y contándoles algunas cosas sobre la escuela, las personas y los lugares que había frecuentado y la vida en Forks. Era ya bastante tarde cuando, mientras discutíamos sobre los beneficios del clima lluvioso —que a mí me parecían inexistentes, claro—, Alice ingresó en la habitación, ofreciéndose para llevarme a casa. Automáticamente, miré a mis padres.

—Ve y descansa un rato —apremió Renée—, que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Charlie asintió.

Les dirigí una gran sonrisa y, después de un rápido abrazo, salí con Alice del cuarto.

Antes de abandonar el hospital, nos despedimos de Carlisle, quien nos aseguró que se quedaría allí por el resto de la noche. Alice condujo por la oscura carretera, hasta que alcanzamos la imponente casa donde residía. Aparcó su auto y ambas nos bajamos de él, bastante felices con la perspectiva de encontrarnos, finalmente, en la calidez del hogar. Esme me recibió con un cálido abrazo, seguido por los asfixiantes brazos de Emmett. Entonces, en un rincón de la habitación, pude ver mi sonrisa preferida.

—¿Todo ha ido bien? —preguntó Edward, mientras me acercaba a él.

Asentí, con una suave sonrisa.

—Antes de que empiecen con cursilerías, vamos a comer —pidió Emmett, tomándonos a ambos por los hombros.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, donde había preparada una abundante cena. Esme comenzó a servir, ayudada por Edward, quien se encargó de llenar nuestras copas. Una vez que hubo terminado, se sentó a mi lado, mientras su madre se acomodaba frente a él. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por las felicitaciones al apuesto cocinero que tenía acomodado a mi lado.

—Ya te he preparado tu cuarto, Bella —comentó Esme, con una cálida sonrisa.

—Oh, muchas gracias —respondí—; pero la realidad es que estaba pensando en volver al hospital.

—¿No sería bueno que durmieras un poco? —apuntó Edward, atento a la conversación—. Si quieres, mañana podemos ir bien temprano para el hospital.

Me quedé mirándolo, con duda, por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Me parece lo mejor —respondió, asintiendo—. Necesitas dormir un poco.

—Edward tiene razón —secundó Alice—. Mañana te acompañaremos todos.

Emmett rió.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante interesado en conocer a tus padres, damisela —comentó, con una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

Reí con entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias —dije—. Muchas gracias a todos.

Una sonrisa se pintó en cada uno de los rostros de la familia Cullen. Realmente, eran personas increíbles. Durante todo ese tiempo, se habían comportado como parte de mi familia y no podía estar más agradecida con cada uno de ellos. No sólo me había cuidado y ayudado a superar el accidente y el estado de mis padres, sino que siempre me habían brindado su cariño hogareño y su sincero afecto. En ese poco tiempo, se habían convertido en mi segunda familia.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ayudé a levantar la vajilla y, sin dejarme hacer nada más, Edward me arrastró a la sala. Después de dejarse caer en el sofá, tiró de mi mano, haciéndome caer a su lado. Lo miré fingiendo enojo, pero él simplemente me atrajo por la cintura, permitiéndome descansar en su pecho. Depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza, mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales del televisor. Poco tiempo después, Emmett y Alice se encontraban sentados con nosotros. El mayor de los hermanos le robó el mando del televisor a Edward, quién soltó una especie de gruñido.

—Tú tienes a la chica, yo tengo al televisor, _¿capiche? _—expuso Emmett, aparentando una inquebrantable seriedad.

—Parece justo —murmuró Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me apretaba un poco más contra él.

No estuvimos demasiado tiempo allí, ya que sabía que cuanto más temprano nos acostáramos, más temprano podríamos ir a ver a mis padres. Edward tomó mi mano y me acompañó al piso superior, después de que nos despidiéramos de sus hermanos. Entré en aquel cuarto decorado en diferentes gamas de color crema, apoyándome en la amplia cama.

—Alice dejó algo de ropa para ti en el baño —comentó Edward.

Asentí, mientras me dirigía hacia allí.

Afortunadamente la ropa que Alice me había dejado para dormir era bastante más prudente que la que había preparado la última vez. Con una sonrisa, me puse los pantalones cortos y me abroché la camisa celeste. Salí nuevamente hacia la habitación, donde aún se encontraba Edward, ahora sentado a los pies de la cama. Me senté a su lado, tomando una de las manos que reposaban en su regazo. Como respuesta, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Me dejé caer hacia atrás, mientras sus manos se amoldaban a mi cintura y sus labios acariciaban la piel de mi cuello. Nos arrastramos hasta llegar al cabecero de la cama, donde Edward apoyó su peso para no aplastarme. Depositó un suave beso en mi nariz, mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Es todo tan… perfecto —comenté, rompiendo el silencio.

Sus ojos verdes, que brillaban en la penumbra, se fundieron con los míos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apuntó, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Un largo y profundo beso unió nuestros labios por unos cuantos segundos. Luego volvió a alzar la cabeza—. Te amo, mi Bella.

—Y yo a ti —aseguré, aún sin poder acostumbrarme a todo aquéllo.

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y me acomodé contra su cuerpo, aún preguntándome como todo podía estar en aquel perfecto equilibrio.

Mis padres, mis amigos, mi nueva familia y él.

Todo era demasiado increíble como para ser real.

…

**Sí, estoy de vuelta en mi casita, trayéndoles el anteúltimo capítulo de la historia (snif, snif). La verdad es que retrazó un poco más mi llegada, por lo que mañana voy a actualizar **_**Casi Platónico,**_** ya que todavía tengo unas cuantas cositas que organizar. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? **

**Como ya saben, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios y, si bien estuve fuera, hice lo posible por leerlos. Como eran ocasionales las veces en las que tenía Internet y los leía como podía, me gustaría que volvieran a plantear sus dudas; sobre todo si tienen alguna pregunta importante o algo que quieran decirme. De cualquier forma, saben que pueden agregarme al **_**msn**_**, que vuelvo a estar disponible por ahí. En fin, ¡gracias a todos por los comentarios! No saben cuánto les agradezco por ello. **

**Nos leemos pronto gente. **

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyC.**


	27. Planes a Futuro

**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**

**By LadyCornamenta.**

**.**

**Capítulo 27:**** Planes a Futuro. **

**(Edward's POV)**

—Alice, realmente, deja eso —pedí.

—Vamos, Edward, ese moño te quedará genial —apuntó mi pequeña hermana, mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar mi cuello.

Suspiré mientras ella seguía con su trabajo. Discutir con Alice era siempre una batalla perdida.

Estuvo un largo rato quitando las arrugas de mi camisa; intentando, vanamente, acomodar mi cabello; insistiendo en que me dejara quieto el moño que había puesto en mi cuello; entre algunas otras cosas, muy típicas de ella antes de una celebración de tal magnitud. Después de todo, finalmente era el día: Rosalie y Emmett se transformarían en marido y mujer.

La verdad es que aquéllo siempre me había parecido algo anticuado, más allá de los motivos que teníamos para hacerlo, pero ahora había un sentimiento diferente dentro de mi pecho. Cada vez que pensaba en Bella y en todo lo que sentía por ella, la idea del matrimonio no me parecía algo tan disparatado y absurdo. De hecho, era una idea bastante tentadora. Tanya había sido alguien muy importante para mí, pero mi desmesurado cariño por ella podía compararse más con el de la hermana más cercana que con el de la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida como pareja. Con Bella, las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

Abandoné mis pensamientos cuando uno de los pesados brazos de Emmett se apoyó sobre mis hombros. La verdad es que no pude reprimir una sonrisa, al verlo enfundado en aquel costoso traje de etiqueta que la misma Alice había encargado. Su cabello, por extraño que pareciera, estaba prolijamente peinado y su ropa se encontraba en su lugar, carente de arrugas.

—¿Qué pasa, Eddie, estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó Emmett melodramáticamente, al ver que lo observaba—. Mira que todavía estás a tiempo —agregó, frunciendo los labios y tirándome un beso.

Lo miré con asco, haciéndolo reír.

La verdad es que no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo en un día como aquél.

—_¡Isabella Marie Swan, quédate quieta! _—el chillido de Alice se escuchó desde la habitación que ocupaba Bella.

—_¡Alice, me vas a dejar calva! _—exclamó mi novia, con aquella voz al borde del colapso.

—_¡No seas exagerada! _

—_Basta, yo no… _

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una sorprendida Bella nos observó. Su mirada se quedó en mí, pero yo estaba demasiado distraído observándola; estaba sencillamente hermosa: un simple vestido azul enmarcaba su pálida piel y su cabello castaño, ahora lacio, estaba decorado de forma simple por una pequeña flor. Su rostro, levemente maquillado, se sonrojó mientras la observaba.

Emmett silbó sonoramente.

—Vaya, damisela, si no estuviera a punto de casarme te pediría matrimonio —comentó.

—Que no te escuche Rose —pedí yo, mientras tomaba a Bella por la cintura—. Además, él único que está en condiciones de hacerle algún tipo de propuesta soy yo.

—Podrías hacerle alguna propuesta indecente —comentó Emmett, guiñándonos un ojo, mientras se perdía por el pasillo—. Creo que la pobre chica se la merece.

Rodé los ojos.

Nunca cambiaría.

Ignorando a mi hermano, tomé la mano de Bella y le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Estás hermosa.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

—No lo niegues, hermanito, me he lucido —comentó Alice con aires de grandeza, mientras salía de la habitación.

Bella le gruñó y sólo pude reírme de su expresión furibunda. Evidentemente la sesión de belleza con Alice le había costado más de lo que pensaba. Tomé su mano y ambos bajamos por las enormes escaleras de la casa. En la planta inferior ya se encontraban mis padres, sentados en el sofá, hablando amenamente con Charlie y Renée, los progenitores de Bella. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que habían despertado y Bella había retomado su vida junto a ellos. Si bien ahora extrañaba la posibilidad de convivir todos los días con ella, me alegraba de que sus padres estuvieran tan bien y de que pudieran vivir, finalmente, como una familia.

Cuando nuestros padres nos vieron bajar, todos se quedaron observándonos. Claro que, afortunadamente, aquéllo no duró mucho: Emmett llegó a la sala y se convirtió en el centro de atención.

—Te ves muy bien, Emmett —comentó el padre de Bella, que parecía sentirse un poco atemorizado ante la presencia de mi hermano—. Que tengas mucha suerte para hoy.

—Oh, sí, usted también —respondió Emmett jocosamente—. Debería servirle de práctica para el futuro.

Afortunadamente el padre de Bella no captó el sentido de sus palabras. Su hija, por el contrario, parecía haberlo notado, porque carraspeó suavemente, con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó impacientemente.

—Tranquila, damisela, tenemos tiempo —apuntó Emmett, completamente divertido con la situación.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, Alice bajó las escaleras, captando las miradas de todos.

—No, tranquilo, Jazz —decía, sosteniendo el teléfono móvil contra su oído—. No te alteres, conserva la calma y aléjate de Rose; todo estará bien.

Reí entre dientes al imaginarme la situación: una histérica Rosalie, dando vueltas por la habitación, murmurando cosas entre dientes; mientras su pobre hermano tenía que soportar sus quejas, su mal humor y sus nervios. Debía ser un caos, sobre todo considerando lo sensible que era Jasper a los sentimientos ajenos.

Alice cortó el teléfono, dando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Tu novia lo volverá loco —le reprochó a Emmett, que soltó una fuerte risotada.

—Rose tiene la habilidad de volver loco a cualquiera —apuntó, guiñándole un ojo. Luego nos miró a todos—. ¿Vamos, familia?

Un asentimiento general recorrió la sala, antes de que comenzáramos a movilizarnos hacia el exterior de la casa. El día, como usualmente sucedía en Forks, no estaba soleado; sin embargo, podían verse pequeños retazos de cielo azul entre las espesas nubes que se arremolinaban sobre nosotros. Dentro de todo, considerando dónde nos encontrábamos, era un día bastante bonito.

Carlisle decidió llevar su _Mercedes_, trasladando a mi madre y a los padres de Bella. Yo, por mi parte, me subí al asiento del conductor de mi _Volvo_, con Bella sentada a mi lado y mis hermanos en el asiento trasero. Nosotros llevaríamos al «novio».Hasta en mi cabeza la palabra sonaba ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que era Emmett de quien estábamos hablando.

Mi padre estaba al tanto de a donde nos dirigíamos, por lo que tomó la delantera rápidamente. Por supuesto, aquello de conducir a una velocidad descomunal no era algo que había aprendido por mí mismo; de cualquier forma, mi progenitor parecía estar controlándose sólo por el hecho de que había otras personas en el automóvil. Me puse a la delantera cuando salimos de Forks y aceleré un poco más, sabiendo que Bella estaba lo suficientemente entretenida con las bromas de Emmett como para notarlo. Sin embargo, pronto las voces desaparecieron.

—Querido Eddie, yo sé que eres muy buen conductor, que tienes muy buen sentido de la orientación y todo eso, pero el salón es para el otro lado —comentó Emmett, señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar.

Sonreí de lado.

—Cierra la boca, Em.

Mi hermano quiso decir algo más, pero Alice se puso a molestarlo para captar su atención. Por supuesto, él no sabía que nos dirigíamos a la casa de Hoquiam; pero queríamos mantenerlo así, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, tanto para él como para Rosalie.

Seguimos viajando, mientras Alice retomaba su conversación con Emmett. Bella parecía muy entretenida cambiando las estaciones de radio, de acuerdo a si le gustaba o no la canción que pasaban. Agradecí que le gustara música parecida a la que yo escuchaba, porque aquéllo hizo el viaje mucho más ameno.

Estábamos ya ingresando a la zona urbana, cuando Emmett pareció darse cuenta de a donde nos dirigíamos. De hecho, comenzó a reconocer el lugar cuando los edificios empezaron a desaparecer a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Qué hacemos en Hoquiam? —preguntó, confundido.

Vi por el espejo retrovisor como Alice le regalaba una enorme sonrisa. Por supuesto, nadie respondió.

Avanzamos un largo trecho y Emmett se pegó a la ventana de mi automóvil, cuando empezó a ver aquel inusual movimiento en una zona tan tranquila como las afueras de Hoquiam. Claro, la cantidad de vehículos, gente y decoración en blanco y plata debió haberlo ayudado, porque pronto se volvió hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa sorprendida.

—¿La boda será aquí? —inquirió, con aquella infantil alegría tan característica de él.

Todos asentimos.

Emmett comenzó a removerse inquietamente en su asiento, con una alegría y jovialidad muy poco propia de un hombre que iba a casarse. Cuando logré aparcar entre la cantidad de automóviles que ocupaban los alrededores, mi hermano fue el primero en bajar, saliendo disparado de su asiento. Alice lo siguió alegremente, dando pequeños saltitos. Bella, en cambio, se tomó las cosas con calma. Ambos bajamos con cuidado, mientras mi padre aparcaba su vehículo, no muy lejos de nosotros. Caminaron hacia donde nos encontrábamos y Bella fue a reunirse con sus padres. Eran una encantadora familia.

—¿Y Emmett? —preguntó mi madre.

—Se fue a corretear por ahí —comenté, rodando los ojos—. Sabes como es él con eso de quedarse mucho tiempo quieto, sin nada que hacer…

Mis padres rieron al unísono.

—Vamos a buscarlo —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Te quedas con los Swan?

Asentí.

Me acerqué a la familia. Bella y su madre me regalaron sus enormes sonrisas, mientras la primera me tomaba la mano. Su padre simplemente cabeceó; después de todo, parecía que todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su hija tenía novio.

_Novio_. Eso sonaba demasiado bien para mí.

Los cuatro comenzamos a mezclarnos entre la gente, deteniéndonos sólo lo suficiente como para saludar a algunas personas o hacer ocasionales presentaciones. Entre todos, pudimos divisar a Jasper. Tenía un vaso en su mano y hablaba amenamente con Alice, quien lo tenía agarrado por la cintura, mientras acomodaba su corbata color oro. Lucía mucho más tranquilo que antes; lo irónico del asunto es que Alice, justamente Alice —una de las personas más enérgicas y alocadas que conocía—, tenía ese efecto sobre él.

Pasé un brazo por la cintura de Bella, mientras sus padres conversaban con un matrimonio de viejos amigos de Carlisle y Esme, los Weber. Al parecer, según mi padre me había contado, Charlie había ido con él a la escuela cuando eran pequeños, por lo que se conocían desde hacía años y habían compartido una gran amistad, hasta que Charlie se había ido a vivir a Phoenix con su esposa. Cuando me lo explicó, comprendí todo bastante bien: sus cuidados, al escuchar que Bella era una Swan, no habían sido casuales.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Rose está bastante mejor —comentó Jasper, suspirando—, aunque no fue tarea fácil. Mamá se está encargando de ella.

—Cosas de chicas, ¿no? —apuntó Bella.

Jasper sonrió.

—Eso creo.

Entonces, mientras su conversación continuaba, me encontré con dos muchachos. Sonreí de lado, mientras veía a uno de ellos agitar la mano. El otro, mirándolo algo avergonzado, le golpeó el brazo. Palmeé suavemente la cintura de Bella y, cuando se volvió para mirarme confundida, cabeceé en dirección a los dos recién llegados. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando vio a Seth Clearwater y a Jacob Black caminando hacia nosotros.

—¿Ellos…cómo…qué…? —balbuceó Bella.

—Pensamos que sería una descortesía no invitarlos —comentó Alice suavemente, sabiendo de que hablábamos—. Se han portado muy bien en este último tiempo.

—La verdad es que me sentía en… deuda con ellos —agregué, con total honestidad.

Bella me regaló una enorme sonrisa, antes de apretarse más contra mí.

Jacob y Seth se encontraron bastante más cómodos cuando encontraron con quienes hablar. Bella y Alice se ocuparon de que la conversación fuera amena y el pequeño Clearwater parecía encantado. Jacob, si bien no estaba en su mejor momento, se mostraba respetuoso y tranquilo, manteniendo una charla con Jasper. Después de conversar con él, cuando me había encargado de llevarle la invitación en persona, había descubierto que él había sufrido con la muerte de Tanya tanto como yo. Él, quien realmente la quería más allá de la profunda amistad, había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla, por quitarla del inminente peligro que corría al ser casi parte de mi familia. Cuando habíamos hablado, había puesto como ejemplo a Bella, preguntándome que daría yo por ella. Él lo sabía, pero yo había querido dejárselo en claro.

_«Por ella daría hasta mi vida y más»._

Entonces, frente a aquella revelación, lo había comprendido. Sabía como se había sentido en aquél momento e, inevitablemente, me había sentido en deuda con él.

Pronto la madre de los gemelos vino a buscar a su hijo, que se encargaría de acompañar a Rosalie, en lugar de su padre. Todos habíamos sentido mucho la muerte de Mark, un amable hombre que siempre había apostado a la protección de sus queridos hijos. Aquellos pensamientos se desviaron hacia Tanya y hacia la pobre Hannah, que había sufrido de dos grandes y desgarradoras pérdidas, y aún así había sabido salir adelante por sus hijos. Ese día ella lucía radiante: hablaba con los invitados, sonreía permanentemente y se movía de un lado para el otro, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Después de todo, el hecho de estar cumpliendo el último deseo de su difunto esposo debía ser algo tan importante para ella como para todos nosotros.

Cuando se nos permitió, dejamos la recepción para dirigirnos al interior de la casa, donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia. Todos comenzaron a acomodarse en la amplia sala contigua al recibidor, donde habíamos estado limpiando. Bella corrió con Alice, intentando conseguir buenos lugares. Estaban de pie al lado de unas sillas, cuando mi novia hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a unirme a ellos. Caminé en su dirección, estudiando la sala. Habíamos hecho un buen trabajo…

Inevitablemente, otro tipo de recuerdos inundaron mi mente, dirigiéndose instantáneamente al piso superior.

Cuando llegué hasta Bella, enredé mis manos en su cintura y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Si no te molesta, después podríamos hacer una visita a la sala del piano —bromeé a su oído, para luego depositar un suave beso en él.

Bella rió suavemente y sentí que su rostro se calentaba contra mi piel.

—Me parece bien —coincidió, sonriente.

No fue demasiado el tiempo que tuvimos que esperar antes de que Rosalie bajara las escaleras, tomando el brazo de Jasper. Lucía hermosa, enfundada en un blanco y vaporoso vestido, tan ostentoso y deslumbrante como ella misma lo era. Parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas mientras caminaba, por el improvisado corredor, hacia donde se encontraba Emmett. Cuando se reunieron, su futuro marido le sonrió, mientras tomaba su mano. Tomé la mano de Bella, quien me observo con sus llorosos ojos y me sonrió tenuemente.

Toda la ceremonia se desarrolló como habitualmente sucedía y, cuando el cura proclamó aquellas «palabras mágicas» y Emmett y Rosalie se fundieron en un ardiente beso, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y palabras de júbilo. La pareja salió de la casa, seguida de todos los demás, que iban otorgándoles sus felicitaciones a medida que el espacio se los permitía. Después de esperar por un tiempo considerable, Bella y yo pudimos acercarnos a la pareja. Alice estaba colgada de Emmett y Jasper tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

—Felicitaciones —comentamos Bella y yo, al unísono.

—Oh, no se hagan los educados conmigo —pidió Emmett, con tono burlón—. ¡Vamos, Eddie, damisela, denme un abrazo!

Después de sus palabras, nos envolvió a ambos con sus brazos, apretándonos con fuerza.

—Emmett, les romperás los huesos —apuntó Rosalie, y pude ver como rodaba los ojos.

Pronto la música empezó a sonar en el jardín trasero de la casa y una pista de baile se improvisó en el amplio espacio que quedaba comprendido entre las dos mesas repletas de comida, ubicadas a cada lado de la casa. La efectiva combinación de entusiasmo y alcohol permitió que hasta los invitados más tímidos se pusieran a bailar al ritmo de la música. Cuando prácticamente todos se encontraban disfrutando de las canciones que se pasaban por los enromes parlantes, tomé la pequeña mano de Bella, proponiéndole alejarnos un poco de allí. Ella me mostró una enorme sonrisa y asintió, al parecer agradecida con el hecho de que no la obligara a bailar.

Ambos caminamos un largo trecho tomados de la mano, evitando la piscina, que ahora se encontraba limpia y en perfectas condiciones de ser utilizada. Comenzamos a caminar por la zona donde los árboles creaban un apacible camino natural. La música se volvió un suave eco, mientras seguíamos avanzando; Bella enredó su brazo alrededor del mío y ambos comenzamos a disminuir el ritmo de nuestra caminata, andando muy lentamente.

En aquellos momentos, agradecía haber encontrado a Bella; agradecía haber recuperado mi alegría, mi gusto por las cosas, gracias a aquella muchachita que caminaba a mi lado. Había vivido en la oscuridad, bajo el recuerdo de un amor pasado, de una hermana perdida. Sin embargo, todos mis esquemas existentes sobre el amor se habían desvanecido cuando ella me había ofrecido su ayuda, habían desaparecido la primera vez que aquellas ganas locas de besarla se habían apoderado de mí; todo había cambiado cuando sus labios habían tocado los míos. Con cada una de sus palabras cargadas de afecto había sabido penetrar aquella coraza que yo mismo había construido, había logrado hacerme entender que nunca me había sentido tan dependiente de nadie, con aquella absurda necesidad de protegerla en todo momento.

Ella me había enseñado a enamorarme, a recuperar el gusto por mi propia vida. Me había permitido volver a reír, descongelando mi olvidado corazón.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? —me preguntó suavemente.

Separé mi brazo del suyo, tan sólo para pasarlo por su cintura. La atraje hacia mí, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

—Gracias, gracias por todo —murmuré, besando suavemente su nariz.

Me miró confundida.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por dejarme ser feliz contigo.

La vi sonreír, mientras mis labios atrapaban los suyos. Sus brazos descansaron en mis hombros, mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. La atraje más hacia mí, si es que eso era posible, mientra profundizábamos el beso. Cada roce de nuestros labios era perfecto.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! —gritó Alice, balanceándose peligrosamente. Jasper la tomó por la cintura—. ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Quiero una foto de todos!

Escuché a Bella reír y me uní a ella.

—Parece que todo está marchando bien, ¿no? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Eso creo —apunté, mientras le tomaba la mano. Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana. Me acerqué a su oído—. Algún día quizás tengamos la misma suerte y la nuestra salga tan bien como esta.

Rió, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Por lo menos, no tendremos problemas con la convivencia —apuntó.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Después de todo, ya habíamos convivido bajo el mismo techo por un largo tiempo.

Y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

…

_**The End**_** (snif, snif). Les juro que no puedo creer que ya haya acabado. La verdad es que es una historia que, si bien me trajo algún que otro dolor de cabeza, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo y, además, el hecho de que sea la primera que escribí sobre el universo de Meyer me hace tenerle un cariño especial. **

**A todos ustedes, no tengo más que darles las gracias, tanto a los que creyeron en la historia desde el principio, como a esos que se fueron sumando con el transcurso de los capítulos. Como siempre digo, los **_**reviews **_**son el alimento de los escritores y es gratificante leer las críticas sobre un trabajo que llevó horas, dedicación y esfuerzo. Se los repito, muchas gracias a todos. Sinceramente, puedo decir que, con más de mil trecientos**_** reviews**_**, unos trecientos y pico de favoritos y unas docientas y algo alertas, fue lo más comentado y «popular», por usar alguna palabra, que escribí hasta el momento, y me hace sentir muy, muy feliz. Si bien muchas veces cantidad no es calidad, los comentarios hacen sentir a los escritores muy, muy bien… o por lo menos a esta en particular jaja. Por eso, no me canso de decirlo: ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Publiqué, por cierto, un nuevo y pequeño mini-fic de cinco capítulos por el espíritu de San Valentín y toda esa mierda, ya saben jaja. Así que nos leemos por ahí también. **

**Ah, además publiqué un pequeño dibujo en mi blog sobre la última escena. Es sólo un detalle pero… si les interesa, ya saben que encuentran mi blog en mi perfil. En fin, me dejo de palabrerías. **

**¡Gracias a todos, otra vez! **

**Nos leemos en otra. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
